madres solteras
by zholamale
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata pelean con sus novios Shikamaru, sasuke, neji y naruto y serán madres solteras al mismo ellas se tienen una a la otra, pero que pasara cuando después de 5 años se encuentran con los padres de sus hijos U.A
1. adios

los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto la historia es totalmente mia :D la hice cuando me fume un porro (mentira)

* * *

Cuatros chicas de 18 años recientemente graduadas, están por subir a un tren para alejarse del dolor que le causaros sus novios pero ¿que las llevo a tomar esta decisión? de irse a la otra punta de konoha si tienen todo n amigos, fueron las mas populares en el colegio se graduaron con las mejores notas es simple su problema son sus novios a decir verdad sus relaciones no estaban mal tenían pequeños problemas pero nada grave

La de Naruto y hinata tenia el gran problema llamado celos

La de Sasuke y Sakura tenia el problema del orgullo

La de Ino y Shikamaru tenia el problema que eran muy diferentes

La de Tenten y neji tenían el problema de la ex de él que aun lo llama y molesta a la actual

Flash back

En la casa de Sakura las cuatros chicas se reunieron en sus manos cada una tiene un tez de embarazo

-¿solo son 5 minutos?-dijo la peli rosa de pelo largo y ojos verdes

-Sakura me pones nerviosa a mi-reprocho la rubia de ojos celestes

-bueno no son las únicas-dijo tierna la peli azul ojos plata

-Pueden cortarla las tres-dijo la morocha d ojos marrones

Pasaron cinco minutos

-bueno de a una en orden los damos vuelta y decimos que dieron-explico Sakura

La primera fue ella | |

-voy a tener un bebe-dijo en estado de shock y a la vez feliz

Todas la abrasaron y la felicitaron

-es mi turno-dijo o impaciente Ino, lo dio vuelta + _bueno Sakura seremos dos-dijo dudosa y con algo de miedo sus amigas las abrasaron y felicitaron a pesar de su corta edad sabían que un bebe siempre era una bendición

-¿sigo yo?-dijo dudosa hinata, todas asintieron con la cabeza Ino y Sakura ya con lagrimas en los ojos por la felicidad, lo dio vuelta vio el resultado y lo dejo caer, Tenten que era la más intima de ella, lo levanto y vio el enorme +

-felicidades hinata-dinos con una sonrisa

-etto yo seré madre de veras? Seré mama -dijo con una sonrisa y mucha ilusión, recibió un abraso de parte de sus amigas

Mientras abrasaban y felicitaban a hinata Tenten dio vuelta su tez

-yo también-dijo anonadada Tenten

-eh-dijeron las tres amigas unisonó

-también tengo un porotito dentro- dijo saltando de felicidades

Las cuatros se abrasaron, serian madres las cuatros al mismo tiempo

-como los tomaran los chicos-pregunto dudosa Tenten

-tengo una idea-dijo hinata

-habla-dijo ansiosa Ino

-llamemos a lee que debe estar con nuestros novios y que le pregunten que harían-dijo nerviosa

-que inteligente eres-dijo Sakura tomando el móvil marco y puso en alta voz-hola lee

-hola ¿quién habla?-pregunto lee

-soy Sakura estoy con Ino, Tenten y hinata, queremos saber si nos podías hacer un favor-dijo Sakura que era la que más amistad y confianza tenia con lee

-claro ¿qué quieren chicas?

-solo tienes que preguntarles a nuestros novios que harían si estuviéramos embarazadas, es por una apuesta-explico tranquila Sakura

-ok, dejo el cel en el bolsillo y ustedes escuchan-

-gracias-dijeron las cuatro unisonó

Lee realizo lo que dijo

-chicos les quiero hacer una pregunta-

-ya suéltalo-dijo Naruto novio de hinata

-que harían si sus novias le dicen que están embarazadas?-pregunto lee

-no lo se quizás pedir un A.D.N porque tengo la duda que hinata me engaña-

-baka, no lo se creo que suicidarme Ino es problemática en sus días no me la quiero imaginar embarazada me volvería loco-dijo Shikamaru

-yo no creo que Sakura nos arruine la vida así a los dos, ella es inteligente y se cuida-dijo Sasuke restándole importancia

-yo no lo se Tenten está muy rara últimamente, ceo que piensa que volveré con Matsuri-

-¿lo arias?-pregunto lee

-no lo se quiero a Tenten pero Matsuri es Matsuri-

-¿por que preguntas?-dijo Sasuke

-lee por curiosidad, voy al baño ya vengo- lee entro al baño y saco el celular de su bolsillo -chicas -

-muchas gracias lee- dijo hinata

-¿como están?

-bien todas ganamos la apuesta adiós-dijo Sakura y corto

Todas estaban llorando pero de tristeza

-¿que haremos?-dijo Tenten

-yo me iré lejos con mi bebé No atare al vago bueno para nada de Shikamaru si no lo quiere no me importa-

-yo me iré con mis padres a Londres no tengo otra-dijo Sakura

-o no puedo de decirle a mi madre me matara-dijo Tenten

-chicas yo tampoco le contare a Naruto, mi tía me dijo que si quería cuidarle la mansión por cinco años hasta que ella vuelva del viaje podríamos irnos las cuatro y criar nuestros bebes juntas y no nos separaríamos-

-¿porque hinata es la de las buenas ideas?- dijo Ino

-pero tenemos que irnos lo antes posible -dijo Tenten

-podemos irnos mañana mismo-dijo hinata

-¿y como los dejaremos?-dijo Sakura

-dejémosle una carta-dijo Tenten

Fin del flash back

Las chicas subieron al tren sin hacer ningún comentario a partir de ahora sus vidas cambiarían, serán madres solteras y aunque económicamente están bien tienen que valerse por si mismas pero no están solas s tienen una a la otra


	2. casa nueva-nos dejaron

los personajes son de kishimoto

* * *

subieron al tren con la decisión de dejar el pasado por un mejor futuro están las cuatro sentadas apenas llevan un bolso con sus pertenencias, vivieron en un departamento compartido en una casa las cuatro no cambiaria mucho, sus padres no se enterarían todos están en el exterior, sus novios nunca sabrían donde están después de todo solo les dejaron un mensaje en el teléfono de la casa

Una hora antes

-vamos ya es muy tarde-dijo Tenten

-¿espera no piensas que nos buscaran?-dijo hinata

-no tengo ganas de escribir-dijo Ino

-ya se dejémosles un mensaje en el contestador seguro están durmiendo y no atienden -dijo Sakura

Llamaron y como dijo Sakura contesto el contestador

-después de la señal deje su mensaje-

-Sasuke bueno que decirte que eres un gran idiota y no quiero salir más contigo lo siento por dañar tu patético orgullo pero no pienso soportarte más me hartaste -dijo la peli rosa tratando de no gritar

-Shikamaru quiero decirte que si tanto te molesta mi maldita personalidad ¿por que sigues conmigo? jajá por que eres un vago bueno para nada incapaz de dejarme te hago el favor y te dejo yo a ti vete con Temari total a mi me das lo mismo-dijo la rubia sin ninguna duda

-Naruto quiero decirte que me cansaste con tus celos no te soporto mas no estoy dispuesta a perder mi vida con alguien que desconfié de mi tanto. Lo lamento pero no quiero verte nunca más-dijo la peli azul con calma

-neji seré directa y sincera como siempre puedes meterte tu cariño a tu cariño en tu enorme culo y vete con la puta de Matsuri te confundiste mucho pensando que te soportaría me importa poco lo que hagas anda ve y se el gran cornudo yo me voy con mis amigas a ser feliz por ahí-dijo a morocha

-Sakura esto quiere decir que nos vamos las cuatros juntas para no verlos más -dijo Sakura

-chaito- dijeron todas y cortaron

-bueno el camión de mudanzas vendrá por las cajas nosotras en el tren llevaremos los bolsos-dijo hinata

-bueno entonces ¿nos vamos por una nueva vida?-dijo Sakura con nostalgia hace 2 año Vivian las cuatro en aquel departamento

-no se ustedes pero yo quiero irme rápido, los recuerdos me hacen mal-dijo Tenten

-vámonos deprisa tenemos tanta mala suerte que los cruzamos y no nos vamos a ningún lado-dijo hinata

las chicas salieron con su bolso que eran ligeros solo llevaban cosas que podrían perderse o romperse, salieron a la puerta donde las esperaba el taxi subieron las levo a la estación de tren bajaron y subieron al tren dejando su pasado subieron con su corazón roto en mil pedazos pero a pesar de eso, suben al tren con una decisión de cuidar a sus bebes y hacerlos feliz de ser fuerte por ellos, después de bajar del tren fueron a una cafetería que quedaba a una cuadra de su casa/mansión  
en el café las chicas desayunaron y luego era hora de ir a su nueva casa, llegaron y empezaron a recorrer la casa era enorme se podría decir una mansión, contaba con dos pisos, el de abajo estaba la cocina, el comedor , la sala ,sala de juegos, una habitación de baño , un living y el de arriba tenia las habitaciones en total eran ocho habitaciones las cuatro mas grandes contaban con baño propio y un pequeño balcón con vista al pateo trasero de la casa  
| Tenten |bebe de Tenten |baño |bebe de hinata |hinata |Sakura |su bebe |baño |bebe de Ino |Ino |  
(para que se den una idea )

las chicas entraron decidieron sus habitaciones dejaron el bolso y se juntaron en el living

-que suerte que tenemos que la casa este amueblada-dijo la morocha

-si por suerte mi tía no volverá hasta dentro de cuatro años-dijo la ojiperla

-bueno lo único que debemos hacer es comprar las cosas para los bebes-dijo Ino

-si pero primero debemos ir a medico para ver cómo están-dijo Sakura

-también debemos buscar un empleo sencillo-dijo Tenten

-y estudiar por interne-dijo hinata

-esto será un desastre-dijo la Ino

-bueno ahora hay que esperar el camión para que traiga las pocas cosas y listo -dijo Sakura

-imaginen los cuatros corriendo por la casa jugando -dijo emocionada Tenten

-cuando den sus primeros pacitos-dijo Ino

-sus primeras palabras- dijo hinata

-no puedo evitar imaginar como será solo ruego que no saque la personalidad del padre-dijo Sakura

-hahahahahahaha-se pasaron la tarde entre risas y imaginando el futuro.

Los chicos a las doce del mediodía

se levantaron desayunaron

Naruto agarro el teléfono y vio que había un mensaje, presiono escuchar en altavoz ya que era del apartamento donde Vivian sus novias y podría ser para cualquiera de ellos

-Sasuke bueno que decirte que eres un gran idiota y no quiero salir más contigo lo siento por dañar tu patético orgullo pero no pienso soportarte más me hartaste -dijo la peli rosa tratando de no gritar

-Shikamaru quiero decirte que si tanto te molesta mi maldita personalidad ¿por que sigues conmigo? jajá por que eres un vago bueno para nada incapaz de dejarme te hago el favor y te dejo yo a ti vete con Temari total a mi me das lo mismo-dijo la rubia sin ninguna duda

-Naruto quiero decirte que me cansaste con tus celos no te soporto mas no estoy dispuesta a perder mi vida con alguien que desconfié de mi tanto. Lo lamento pero no quiero verte nunca más-dijo la peli azul con calma

-neji seré directa y sincera como siempre puedes meterte tu cariño a tu cariño en tu enorme culo y vete con la puta de Matsuri te confundiste mucho pensando que te soportaría me importa poco lo que hagas anda ve y se el gran cornudo yo me voy con mis amigas a ser feliz por ahí-dijo a morocha

-Sakura esto quiere decir que nos vamos las cuatros juntas para no verlos más -dijo Sakura

-chaito- dijeron todas y cortaron

los chicos quedaron helados no entendían nada

-si desea volver a escuchar el mensaje presione uno si desea eliminarlo presione cero  
Sasuke presiono 1

Volvieron a escuchar con mas atención el mensaje

-nos escucharon ayer-dijo el ojiperla

-nos humillaron-dijo Sasuke

-nos dejaron-Shikamaru

-porque hinata-chan noooooo yo te amo de veras-dijo Naruto

-dobe, no se murieron nos dejaron-dijo Sasuke

-quizás es una broma-dijo neji

-no lo creo y menos de Tenten con lo que te dijo-dijo Shikamaru

-vamos a buscarlas-dijo Naruto

Salieron a corriendo hacia el departamento de las chicas solo tenían que caminar 3 cuadras

cuando llegaron encontraron un camión de mudanzas sacando las cosas de el departamento

se acercaron el chofer

-¿disculpe pero nos podría decir a donde lleva estas cosas?-dijo neji

-lo siento las chicas dijeron que no dijéramos nada a nadie a menos que sea un tal lee-

-yo soy lee-dijo Shikamaru

-las chicas dijeron que se comunicarían contigo, gracias por todo y que no te preocupes por ellas-dijo el chofer

-gracias-dijo Shikamaru

los chicos volvían caminando a sus casas

-están consientes que somos unos idiotas no-dijo Shikamaru

-ni lo digas no sé que es peor que nos dejen o perderlas-dijo Sasuke

-hinata-chan me dejo y mañana cumpliríamos dos años y medio-dijo Naruto

-deja el drama Naruto, eso te pasa por ser un maldito celoso-dijo neji

- bueno a ti Tenten te dejo por ser un mujeriego- dijo Naruto burlando a neji

-estas equivocado me dejo por que se piensa que quiero volver Matsuri cosa que no es cierta-dijo tranquilo neji

-y a mí me dejaron por decir la verdad-dijo Shikamaru

-a ti te dejaron por idiota, como e vas a decir problemática sabiendo como es Ino-dijo Sasuke

-bueno a ti te dejaron por algo parecido como le vas a decir que te arruinaría la vida-dijo Shikamaru

-vamos a buscarlas-Naruto

-¿a dónde idiota? desaparecieron-dijo neji

-neji tu eres primo de hinata tarde o temprano se contactara contigo-dijo Naruto esperanzado

-no te lo crees ni tu creo que hinata me odia igual que Tenten-dijo neji

-hanabi quizás sepa donde se fueron después de todo es melliza de hinata, y donde este hinata están todas-dijo Sasuke

-neji llámala-dijo Shikamaru

Neji saco el celular y la llamo

-hola hanabi, si estoy bien, en sí, necesito preguntarte algo, es importante, ¿sabes dónde está hinata?, como que no se supone que es tu melliza, bueno vale, si ya sé que no se llevan bien, bueno, no la perdí, no soy su padre se fue y no dijo dónde, llámala y pregúntale ,bueno vale mándame un mensaje, adiós hanabi-dijo neji mientras hablaba con hanabi

-¿que te dijo?-pregunto Shikamaru

-no tiene la menor idea ahora la va a llamar y preguntare y me avisa por mensaje de texto-dijo neji suspirando

-¿por qué suspiras?-pregunto Shikamaru

-es que hanabi es todo lo contrario a hinata y es un fastidio querrá algo a cambio seguro-dijo neji

-¿que puede querer?-pregunto Naruto

-No lo se, si quiere un marido serás tu-dijo neji a Naruto

-no puedo tengo que buscar a hinata y pedirle perdón-dijo Naruto

-cuéntame Naruto que parte no entiendes que se fueron y no volverán que nos odian y que nos quieren ver muertos por unos mal comentarios que hicimos-dijo Shikamaru perdiendo la paciencia

-pero no podemos darnos por vencido-dijo Naruto

-es simple Naruto se fueron por qué no nos quieren más entiendes ya supéralo y deja de molestar porque ninguno esta de humor-dijo Sasuke

-ustedes dicen eso porque no las aman pero yo la amo de veras-dijo Naruto

-tu fuiste el que dijo que te engañaba y la trataste de puta , Sasuke fue el que dijo que Sakura le arruinaría la vida, Shikamaru dijo que era una problemática, y yo fui el que dijo que volvería con Matsuri tenemos que aceptar que nosotros las perdimos y dejamos ir, ahora ninguno esta de humor para aguantarte por que a todos nos dejaron igual que a ti-dijo neji conteniendo las ganas de matarlo

sonó el celular neji leyó e mensaje en voz ata

**Hanabi****  
****esto me mando la dulzura de mi hermana****  
****ya sé que neji te llamo dile que no moleste nos fuimos muy lejos ninguna los quiere volver a ver… hagan su vida por qué no nos vuelven a ver nunca mas atte hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten****  
****jaja que cagada se mandaron? por cierto cuando la llame me corto dijo que no me meta y me trato mal ¿como que esta sensible no? **

-eso quiere decir que las perdimos-dijo Naruto triste

-basta necesito una cerveza esto es mucho para mí-dijo Sasuke

Entraron a su casa eh hicieron lo que saben hacer los hombres ahogar penas en alcohol

* * *

gracias por comentar a naoko-eri, ohkashoh, .x3 espero que les guste mi historia y no los defraude actualizare todos los días o día por medio .. respecto a mis errores les pido disculpa y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible ...gracias


	3. Recuerdos

siento mucho el retraso abajo esta mi escusita espero que les guste

creo que me había olvidado de esto aunque es bastante obvio que los personajes son de kishi ¿no? lo único mio es la trama y la sorpresita que tienen que leer asi que los dejo

* * *

Tenten se encuentra viendo dormir a sus hijos en su cama muy angelicales ambos niños cumplirían 4 años dentro de dos semanas su pequeña princesa tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda un flequillo recto en cambio su principito tenía el pelo corto y ambos tenían ojos color plata ojos que le hacían acordar a neji ella salió 5 meses con él le entrego todo, por hacerlo feliz daría su vida, por él en verdad lo amaba pero el siempre pensaba en su ex, pensó que el tiempo lo arreglaría todo pero no fue así el solo la quería el cariño no es amor salió de sus pensamientos cuando sus pequeños comenzaron a moverse un poco y no pudo evitar pensar sobre el día que llegaron al mundo

flash back  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- se escucho un grito de Tenten a que estaba en el baño sus amigas que estaban dormidas se despertaron y salieron alarmadas hacia donde provenía el grito, abrieron la puerta sin dudaros y ahí estaba Tenten quieta y abajo de sus pies un charco de agua

-no se aguanto-dijo Ino sarcástica

-Ino-cerda no seas tonta rompió fuente-dijo Sakura

-bueno chicas esto no es falsa alarma cada una sabe lo que tiene que hacer-dijo hinata

Sakura fue a buscar los bolsos con las cosas necesarias para el bebé y Tenten en su estadía en el hospital, Ino llamo a sus amigos quienes habían pedido que cuando cualquiera entrara en labor de parto los llamaran, hinata llamo un remis y bajo cuidadosamente con Tenten que estaba en shock no podía creer que en poco tiempo tendría a su bebe en sus brazos en el camino al hospital había tenido pocas contracciones eran casa 5 minutos cuando las chicas llegaron al hospital estaban muy organizadas , Ino se encargo de registrara , un enfermero se llevo a Tenten para revisara

las chicas estaban impacientes hinata se mordía las uñas , Ino caminaba en Círculos y Sakura estaba sentada mirando la hora en su celular cada cinco segundos, las tres salieron de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron sus amigos Sai, Shino, Gaara y Kiba  
estos los conocieron apenas se mudaron ya que Kiba era su vecino poco a poco fueron asiéndose mas cercanos y sus mejores amigos ellos las ayudaron en todo y las consienten en todos los sentidos

-por fin llegaron-dijo Ino

-como esta, ¿ya nació?-pregunto impaciente Kiba ya que él es el más cercano a Tenten

-no entro para que la vea el ginecólogo pero todavía no saben a decirnos nada-dijo hinata

-bueno seguro ya nos avisan-dijo Shino intentando calmar a sus amigas

-se están tardando mucho-dijo Sakura

-no sean impacientes-dijo gaara

un enfermero se acerco al grupo de las chicas

-ya la pasamos a sala de parto llamo a hinata para que entre ¿quién es?-pregunto el enfermero

-yo -dijo hinata

-usted no puede entrar está embarazada -dijo el enfermero

-yo entrare -dijo Kiba decidido acompañar a su amiga en todo momento

-¿usted es el padre?-pregunto el enfermero

-si-mintió total quien tenía que estar ahí ni siquiera está enterado

el enfermero le dio unas cosas para que se ponga y entro, ahí esta Tenten gritando del dolor él se acerco a ella y le dio la mano

-todo estará bien-le dijo al oído

-gracias-dijo Tenten

-bueno cuando yo te diga pujas-dijo la partera-ahora

Tenten comenzó a pujar mientras le caen las lagrimas por el dolor y la emoción

-aaaaaaaaaah no puedo-dijo Tenten que ya no soportaba el dolor y apretando la mano de Kiba

-dale uno más-dijo Kiba

-no puedo -dijo Tenten

-vamos falta poquito tu puedes -dijo Kiba

Tenten pujo y en un instante se escucho y llanto de bebe lo envolvieron y se lo acercaron a Tenten

-es un niño-dijo la doctora acercándoselo para que lo vea

-es hermoso-dijo Tenten con lagrimas en los ojos

-como se llamara -pregunto Kiba

-Ren-dijo Tenten pero sintió otra contracción y grito

-bueno ahora el segundo-dijo la partera

-¿cómo que segundo?- pregunto Tenten

-¿no sabían?, serán padre de mellizos-dijo la partera -bueno ahora puja

Tenten obedeció

-no puedo-dijo Tenten ya sin fuerzas

-vamos Tenten tu puedes hazlo por el bebe-dijo Kiba

Tenten pujo con todas sus fuerzas y se escucho el llanto de un nuevo bebe

-es una niña-dijo la partera envolviéndola con una manta se la mostraron a Tenten -¿cómo se llamara?

-Asami-dijo Tenten cansada

la enfermera se la acerco y Tenten le dio un beso en la frente a su hermosa hija

fin del flash back

Tenten recordaba el dolor que le causaron pero también recordaba las patadas , los antojos , los cambios de humor , y cuando conoció a Kiba su amigo del alma  
ya son 4 años y medio que lo conoce y sabe todo de él y él sabe todo de ella, siempre la ayudo nunca la juzgo , ama a sus hijos y sus hijos lo aman a él lo ven como un tío o como un padre

flash back

una semana atrás en la habitación de sus hijos estaban por dormirse

-mami puedo preguntar algo-pregunto Asami

- lo que quieras-dijo Tenten

-en etto-dijo la niña nerviosa

-lo que te quiere preguntar es porque no tenemos papá -dijo Ren que hablaba más claro ya que era un genio como su padre

-bueno porque se fue de viaje pero algún día va a venir por ustedes -dijo Tenten tratando de ser tierna y no mentía hasta el último tiempo ella y neji habían  
decidido entrar en una universidad en new york juntos, la carrera dura 6 años el pequeño detalle es que el no saben que existen

-¿por qué no viene con nosotros?-pregunto la niña

-porque él es muy inteligente y está estudiando afuera pero en unos años volverá-dijo Tenten

-pues yo no lo quiero, nunca llama-dijo Ren enojado

-por qué no puede hacerlo-dijo Tenten

-pero mami tío Kiba nos llama siempre aunque este de viaje -dijo Asami

-bueno pero tío Kiba no se va tan mejor-dijo Tenten

-yo no lo quiero -dijo Ren manteniendo su decisión

-pues yo quiero conocerlo, quiero tener un papi como todas las nenas-dijo Asami

-no necesitas un "papi" ya te lo dijimos con tío Kiba nosotros te vamos a cuidar aparte Akemi y Amaya tampoco tienen papá-dijo retando a su hermana menor

-bueno amores ya es tarde tienen que dormir - los arropo y le dio un beso en la frente apago la luz y cuando salió suspiro

fin del flash Black

después de recordar muchas cosas Tenten quedo dormida con sus hijos mañana los esperaba un gran día

en la habitación de Ino ,se encontraba abrasada con su hija observando lo hermosa que es, es rubia y tiene los ojos igual que su padre también y las personalidades mescladas es decidida como Ino e inteligente como el padre a veces un poco vaga y otras veces muy problemática

Flash back

Ino está en el departamento de Sai estaba ahí por los apuntes de valla dios saber que materia que tenían en común y como Tenten no se había conectado por estar con los mellizos y no quiere atrasarse aunque su bebes apenas tiene una semana estaba por despedirse cuando noto que se había mojado y sintió la contracción y grito

-aaaaaaaaaaaah el bebe - dijo respirando agitada

-tranquila Ino ¿qué debemos hacer?-dijo Sai que casi entraba en pánico

-tenemos que llamar a Sakura para que me lleve las cosas al hospital y ir al hospital-dijo Ino inhalando y exhalando era un poco muy exagerada ( n.a-todos sabemos que Ino es un poco dramática no?)

-bueno yo te llevo al hospital y en el camino llamamos a Sakura-dijo Sai

subieron al auto , llamaron a Sakura cuando llegaron al hospital dio sus datos mientras a ella la atendían luego estaba parado esperando a Sakura

-usted está con la paciente Yamanaka-pregunto una enfermera

-si-contesto Sai

-necesito que entre ya está por ser padre-dijo la enfermera arrastrando a Sai a sala de parto que no le dio tiempo a explicarle que él no era el padre

el parto fue rápido Sai tuvo todo el tiempo de la mano a Ino y seco su sudor el bebe tenía ganas de salir y cuando salió lloro haciendo que Sai casi se desmaye al verla con sangre y en ese momento Ino fue la que sostuvo su mano para que no se desmaye limpiaron a la bebe y se la dieron a Ino para que la sostenga, Ino quedo mirándola era tan hermosa

-¿cómo se llamara?-pregunto Ino

-¿no lo sabes?-contesto Sai dudando

-quiero que tu le elijas el nombre-dijo Ino con lagrimas en los ojos estaba sosteniendo a su bebe y se sentía tan lindo

-que te parece Amaya significa la hija muy querida dijo Sai mientras miraba a su mejor amiga con su recién nacida hija

-me encanta, quieres tomarla -dijo Ino

Sai asintió con la cabeza y la tomo en brazos

-eres muy bonita Amaya yo soy tu tío a Sai y te cuidare siempre y siempre te voy a querer bonita

luego vino la enfermera y se la llevo

-gracias-dijo Ino

-¿por qué?-dijo Sai

-por siempre estar conmigo-dijo Ino

-lo hago porque te quiero mucho-dijo Sai

-yo también te quiero-dijo Ino

-bueno voy a ver a los demás que seguro ya llegaron - dijo Sai

-bueno-

fin del flash Black

Ino seguía pensando en que momento llego a esto se supone que Shikamaru tenía que estar con ella pero sin embargo fue Sai quien siempre estuvo, el que no tenía por que hacerlo siempre estuvo con ella y con Amaya, siempre se comporto tan bien con ella es su mejor amigo y su príncipe salvador siempre llega cuando ella para ayudarla como cuando

flash back

Ino estaba en el parque con Amaya esperando a Sai que las había citado ahí, estaban sentadas en un banco en silencio

-mami ¿porque no tengo papi?-dijo la niña rompiendo el silencio viendo a las niñas en las hamacas con sus padres

-¿por qué? me tienes a mí que soy mucho mejor-dijo Sai que llego por atrás Ino suspiro

-Sai-dijo la niña abrazándolo -pero tu no eres mi papi -dijo algo triste

-Amaya no quieres ir a la hamaca-pregunto Ino cambiando de tema

-no si no tengo papi que me hamaque-dijo niña

-yo lo haré, yo no soy tu papi, pero que quiero como si fueras mi hija y si quieres me puedes decir papi-dijo Sai que aun abrasaba la pequeña mientras Ino al escucharlo negaba con la cabeza

-gracias papi-dijo Amaya apenada

-bueno Amaya-hime por que no vamos a la hamaca-dijo Sai mientras los tres caminaban a la hamaca

-para que nos llamaste-dijo Ino

-para decirles que mañana es mi cumpleaños-dijo Sai mientras empujaba a la niña lentamente

-eso ya lo sabemos tenemos el regalo-dijo la niña entre risitas

-quiero que vallamos al parque nosotros tres-dijo Sai

-pe-pero-dijo Ino

-nada de peros Amaya todavía no fue al parque de diversiones-dijo Sai

-Sai podemos ir cualquier día, mañana es tu día tienes que pasarlo con las personas que quieres-dijo Ino

-bueno por eso mismo mañana nos vamos al parque y luego vamos ir a comer algo y si terminamos muy tarde se quedan a dormir a mi casa -dijo Sai el cual  
vivía bastante lejos de la casa de las chicas vivía mas al centro casi para el lado del que ellas huían

-mami yo quiero pasar el día con papi Sai-dijo la niña feliz

-si que si-comenzaron a decirles los dos

-esta bien -

fin del flash back

como olvidarse el día del cumpleaños de Sai sacaron tantas fotos se rieron tanto

flash back

estaban en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Sai, en lo que el buscaba la llave entre todo lo que cargaba juegos globos y otras cosas que le compro a Amaya e  
Ino cuando las encontró vio que Ino miraba la esquina con nerviosa , a media cuadra estaba Shikamaru y una chica, Sai los conocía por fotos que Ino le mostro

-¿Amaya quieres ver a tu mama roja como un tomate?-dijo Sai alegre

-si nunca la vi roja-dijo juguetona la niña

Ino lo miro no entendía de que hablaba y cada vez estaba más cerca Shikamaru y temar , en eso Sai la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso de pico que duro  
unos segundos

-papi eso no se hace-dijo Amaya y Sai se aparto de su madre

-mírala esta roja y la deje tonta-dijo Sai

-¿nani?-dijo la niña que no entendía

-es que le di un beso mágico y ahora quedo muda no vez que no me reto y aun sigue roja-dijo sai divertido mientras Shikamaru estaba a unos pasos junto con  
aquella rubia

-basta Sai , yo no quede tonta , aparte que crees que le enseñas a Amaya cuando lo haga con un chico será culpa tuya-dijo Ino jugando

-¿Ino?-dijo Temari sorprendida se suponen eran amigas

-Temari-dijo Ino con una sonrisa falsa

Temari la abraso y Ino correspondió no sabía si la quería torturar a ella o a Shikamaru pero el que sea su plan saldría mal

-cuanto tiempo-dijo Temari

-mucho-dijo Ino apartándose de su "amiga"

-¿papi quiénes son?-dijo la niña mirando a los dos desconocidos

-em que despintada los presento ellos son Temari y el Shikamaru eran compañeros del secundario el es Sai y ella Amaya mi hija- dijo Ino

-un gusto dijo Sai mientras con su mano libre alzaba a la niña

-igualmente-dijeron Shikamaru y Temari

-¿cuántos años tienes princesa? -dijo Temari a la niña

-tres-dijo mientras mostraba dos dedos algo que le faltaba era timidez

-Amaya esos no son tres dedos-dijo Sai tiernamente

-bueno tengo tres años-dijo ya enojada

-es igual a vos-le dijo a Temari a Ino

-por suerte-dijo Ino

-¿por cierto como están las chicas?-pregunto Temari

-bien están todas muy felices

-¿donde viven?-dijo Temari

-no lo sé hace poco se mudaron otra vez –mintió Ino

-bueno otro día hablamos -dijo Temari notando lo incomodo de su novio

-hasta luego, por cierto ¿si lo ven a lee le mandan saludos?-dijo Ino en indirecta

-claro-dijo Shikamaru

y siguió caminando con Temari mientras ella abría la puerta para entrar al departamento

fin del flash back

con olvidarlo si fue el día que volvió a ver a Shikamaru el día que su mejor amigo la beso para salvarla y en verdad la había dejado roja y tonta, ella nunca fue de las chicas que se callaran después que las besen si le gustaba decía algo lindo y si le robaban un beso y no quería los insultaba pero nunca se espero que su mejor amigo la bese adelante de su hija y del padre de Amaya entre tantos recuerdos abraso a su hija y se quedo dormida mañana seria un día muy largo

en la pieza de Sakura

miraba a su hijo saltando en la cama tan terrible con ese pelo negro azulado y esos ojos verdes como los de ella

-shin duérmete ya, mañana será un día muy largo y no tendrás fuerzas para ayudarme

-no tengo sueño mami, puedo hacerte una pregunta

-claro

-¿tengo papá?

-Si todo el mundo tiene papá

-¿y dónde está?

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?¿ si yo te dijera donde esta? ¿que arias?

-ir a pegarle

-¿por qué?

-porque te hace llorar

-no quisieras abrasarlo como todos los niños normales

-no , yo no soy como todos yo no necesito papá te tengo a ti a los tíos yo no soy como Akemi o Asami que quieren un papa ni como Amaya que le dice papa a Sai y no lo es

-bueno ella son niñas y las niñas necesitan a un papa que las ame y las cuide

-pero Akemi y Asami no lo necesitan a Akemi siempre la voy a cuidar yo y Asami tiene un hermano mayor que es lo mismo que un papá

-no es lo mismo , que tu y Ren digan que no lo necesitan no quiere decir que ellas tampoco

-¿como se llama mi papa?-

-no me acuerdo-

-no me mientas

-para que quieres saberlo conociéndote escucharías ese nombre y lo golpearías sin siquiera saber si es ese

-hmp

-eres igual a él-dijo para fastidiarlo

-no me sigas eso

-cubito de hielo igual que el

-yo nunca voy a hacer llorar a ninguna niña

-bien dicho, bueno ya basta a dormir

-bueno, mami te amo

-yo mas

el niño se acomodo entres sus brazos y se fue quedando dormido Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que tenia la misma personalidad que Sasuke no sabía si era hereditaria o por que se junta con gaara que también es un cubito de hielo, cuando lo conoció no era un cubito era un glaciar pero paso el tiempo y ella derritió ese hielo se convirtieron en más cercanos y más cercanos tan dolo en 6 meses y con el paso del tiempo son aun más cercanos

flash back

después que Ino tuvo a su bebe estaban volviendo de la visita en el auto de gaara

-saku puedo ser yo el que este cuando nazca tu bebe

-em etto creo que si

-¿cómo creo?

-si pero no quiero que me veas gritar

-vamos ya te vi gritar muchas veces

-¿por qué quieres estar conmigo?

-porque te quiero mucho y me gustaría estar contigo y con el bebe

-eres muy bueno

-tu eres la mejor amiga del mundo

-tu también

un día después

Sakura rompió fuente y fue con hinata a el hospital la revisaron y estaban por pasarla a sala de parto

-Sakura quieres que entre yo-dijo hinata

-no creo que te dejen-dijo Sakura- no sé donde se metió gaara lo matare

-seguro ya llega-dijo hinata

-lo matare no ve que tiene ganas de salir- repito-

-no me mates ya llegue-dijo gaara agitado

-por fin-dijo hinata

-que suerte que llego el padre-dijo el enfermero

-si por suerte -dijo gaara tratando de normalizar su respiración

fueron a sala de parto y cada vez que Sakura tenía que pujar le apretaba fuerte la mano a gaara esa mano que quería decir que no estaba sola y que tenia quien  
la ayude

-el ultimo-dijo el partero

Sakura pujo y apretó tan fuerte los dedos de gaara que se podrían a ver quebrado pero gaara solo pensaba que ya vería por fin a el bebe de su amiga y de pronto se escucho el llanto, Sakura lloraba de felicidad lo limpiaron y se lo dieron a ella

-es un nene-dijo gaara que logro verlo cuando lo limpiaban

-que bueno-dijo Sakura

-como se llamara-dijo gaara

-¿te gusta shin?-dijo Sakura pidiendo la aprobación

-me encanta-dijo gaara

le entregaron el bebe a Sakura para que lo vea

-hola shin, que bonito eres bienvenido -dijo Sakura , gaara se acerco a verlo de más cerca

-hola shin yo soy tu tío gaara y te are caprichoso y volveremos loca a tu madre -dijo con una sonrisa de las que casi nunca se le veía a gaara

fin del flash back

en verdad gaara era muy frio cuando lo conoció pero siempre que esta con shin tiene una sonrisa ,se convirtió en el mejor amigo de shin , shin confía ciegamente en el por eso es tan fuerte por que gaara le enseño a que las mujeres no se las hace llorar, y que tiene que protegerlas y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa de su hijo el era más fuerte que ella y la ayudo a ser fuerte , en verdad no podría vivir sin ellos

Habitación de hinata

hinata tiene en sus brazos a su pequeña bebe es tan parecida a ella y a la vez tan diferente tiene el pelo azul igual que ella el mismo tono de piel pero tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes como su padre y la personalidad de su padre es tan delicada, tímida y a la vez tan decidida e hiperactiva igual que Naruto, a pesar de todo nunca le guardo rencor a él , ya que con el estuvo saliendo dos años el fue siempre su gran amor y aunque los celos lo segaron le dio un gran regalo su motivo de vivir su alegría su pequeña Akemi

flash back

ella estaba sola en su casa las chicas se habían ido con los bebes a casa de gaara y ella tenía algunos dolores y la pansa muy grande no tenía ganas de salir  
estaba por entrar a la habitación del bebe estaba descalza con un vestido maternal cuando se dio cuenta que se mojo los pie y se dio cuenta que rompió fuente se cambio y agarro el bolso que tenía preparado ya que sabía que estaba en fecha pero se adelanto dos días , bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta tenía que esperar un taxi en la esquina , camino hacia la esquina y cuando llego espero 10 minutos y no pasaba ningún taxi se asusto al escuchar que un auto frenaba de golpe, del auto bajo sino era su amigo pero no eran tan íntimos

-¿hinata que haces aquí te paso algo?

-em etto estoy esperando un taxi para ir al hospital

-¿que paso estas bien?

-si solo rompí bolsa

-bueno sube te llevo

-no tienes que molestarte

-vamos hinata sube lo hago porque somos amigos

-bueno gracias

hinata subió y fueron en el viaje en silencio , llegaron y hinata le dio los papeles el la registro y fue a la habitación donde estaba aun no tenía suficiente dilatación

-bueno ya te registre-

-gracias por acompañarme

-aah- hinata grito del dolor una contracción ahora las tenia mas seguidas

- ya está para sala de parto-dijo la enfermera

-mm bueno-dijo nerviosa

-¿sos primeriza no?-pregunto la enfermera

-si-contesto hinata

-con quien vas a entrar, el es el papa?-dijo la enfermera

-si -contesto Shino sin dudarlo

-bueno ahora vengo a buscarla para pasarla a sala de parto

-bueno -contesto Shino

se fue la enfermera

-Shino ¿por que dijiste eso? -

- no te dejare entrar solita , no sé por qué no llegan las chicas

-es que no les avise-dijo hinata

-bueno yo las llamo-dijo Shino

-gracias Shino pero yo puedo entrar sola no tienes por qué entrar no es lindo ver un parto pregúntale a los chicos -dijo hinata

-no importa yo quiero estar y quiero ver a tu bebe-dijo Shino

-gracias-dijo hinata

entro la enfermera la llevo a sala de parto y entro en labor de parto , por un momento creyó que no podría pero Shino le sostenía la mano y le dijo que ya podría  
y así fue tubo una hermosa y sana bebe

después que la pasaron a la habitación le dieron a la bebe y al tenerla en los brazos no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas

-como se llama-pegunto Shino

-Akemi-dijo hinata

-que lindo nombre-dijo Shino

-quieres cargarla?- pregunto hinata

-en es muy chiquita no sé cómo tomar un bebe-dijo Shino

-solo tienes que sostenerla así-dijo hinata tranquila-no tengas miedo

Shino la tomo con mucho cuidado

-es como una muñeca de porcelana , se parece tanto a ti

-em etto Shino muchas gracias

-no tienes que darme las gracias, es tan linda Akemi

-etto quería decirte que si querías se el padrino-dijo tímida hinata

-me encantaría ser el padrino -dijo Shino con una sonrisa

en ese momento llegaron Sakura , Tenten , Kiba, gaara algo molestos

-eres una idiota-dijo Sakura conteniéndose de gritare y pegarle a hinata

-shhhh está durmiendo -dijo hinata tiernamente

-¿cómo no nos vas a llamar?-dijo Tenten mas que molesta

-bueno es que se me olvido-dijo hinata

-que suerte que estaba Shino-dijo gaara

-como se llama mi sobrina?-pregunto Tenten

-sobrina de todos-dijo Kiba y hinata soltó una risa

-Akemi Hyuga -dijo hinata orgullosa

-con quien entraste a sala de parto-pregunto Kiba

-con Shino -dijo hinata ruborizada

-grito como gritaba Tenten que parecía que se le salía el alma del cuerpo y ponía caras feas-pregunto Kiba a Shino y Shino negó con la cabeza

-Kiba cállate yo no grite tanto-dijo ofendida la aludida

-ya se como Sakura que casi me quiebra los dedos por no gritar-dijo gaara y Shino negó

-gaara cállate maricon - todos comenzaron a reír

fin del flash back  
como olvidar desde ese día Shino y ella son tan unidos él es el padrino de su hija es como un padre para ella , le propuso a decirle que el era su padre pero ella no podía mentirle a su hija , con Shino tiene una relación de algo más de amigos de vez en cuando se besan(me refiero a que no eran novios) pero no pasa de eso es como si fuera una niña de 14 años con su chico ese chico que sabe que es de ella pero no son nada , Shino la ayudado tanto , y su hija es brillante y hermosa como su nombre lo dice , Akemi Hyuga , aunque la niña no le gustaba su apellido decía que tenía que tener el de su padre

flash back

hace unas horas antes, después que la niña despertó de su siesta  
hinata y Sakura estaban espiando a sus hijos que estaban en la sala de juegos

-shin tuve un sueño feo

-¿qué soñaste Akemi?-pregunto mientras jugaba con sus cochecitos

Akemi comenzó a llorar y shin se paro y la abraso

-vamos con tía hinata quieres?

-no, porque mami se va a poner triste

-me quieres contar ¿Que soñaste?

-soñé con mi papi

-¿y por que era feo el sueño?

-porque me decía que era mala y que no me quería que por mi culpa él y mami no estaban más juntos

-vamos eso es mentira solo fue un sueño tu eres muy buena y tía hinata te dijo muchas veces que no era tu culpa

-pe-pero

-nada de peros aparte no necesitamos papá solo molestan nosotros tenemos mamis y tíos y tías

-tienes razón -dijo Akemi y le dio un beso en la mejilla a shin -gracias

-de nada-dijo algo colorado siempre le hacían lo mismo sus primas

hinata sentía que se moría mientras escuchaba a su hija, su hija había heredado de ella sentirse culpable de todo y le dolía que no la busque a ella si no a shin pero después de todo shin era como su hermano eran muy unidos y el sabia que decir mejor que ella

fin del flash back

hinata beso en la frente a su hija y se acomodo para dormir hasta quedar dormida mañana seria un gran dia

* * *

si lo se me tarde mas de lo que prometi pero es que no pude subirlo lo edite toda la noche pero la maldita computadora se apago y me gano el sueño lo siento mucho

graciias por leer ¿les gusto? la continuación estará como mucho en tres días

miranda lovely- gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que te guste

julyrc- gracias por el comentario no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste espero no decepcionarte

HiNaThItHa.16241- gracias por el comentario si una tuvo mellizos creo que ya sabes cual, jeje

antoo-chan gracias por el comentario, ¿es algo loca la trama no? y aqui ta la conti .. besos :*

lilith- gracias espero que te siga gustando y no decepcionarte

ladyEyeless - gracias por leer y el comentario :$ lo siento me retrase tu respuesta es que yo lo escribí en lo acordado pero ayer lo estaba editando y se me desconecto la computadora lo siento mucho .. quédate tranquila no lo dejare sin terminar espero que te guste

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen espero que lo sigan haciendo y dejemen sus reviews para saber que les pareció¿sii?

por ultimo quiero aclarar algo los niños son super por si no se dieron cuenta como que de mentalidad tienen ocho o nueve podríamos decir que es lo único similar que tiene con el mundo ninja jeje lo siento no se como son los niños chiquitos, tengo quince años y trato de no hablarle a los niños okno pero mi hermano tiene cuatro y no habla asi que creo que me gustaría que hablara así quizás y por otra parte mis tias (al menos dos) son madres solteras

cuento esto para que no digan y a esta loca como se le ocurre de alguna manera para mi tiene lógica.. ahora sii chaito hasta el próximo graciias


	4. encuentros y reencuentros

lamento el retraso teoricamente solo me retrace un dia y lo siento mucho mejor los dejo leer

los personajes ya saben son de kishi pero la historia es solo mia :D

* * *

Al otro día a la mañana las chicas preparando el desayuno

-por fon llego el día-dijo Sakura mientras preparaba la chocolatadas de los niños

-si la verdad es que paso rápido el tiempo-dijo Ino hacia las tostadas

-pero ahora viviremos en un mejor lugar-dijo Tenten mientras ponía mermelada o manteca a las tostadas

-más cerca de la casa de los chicos-dijo hinata que preparaba los café para ellas

-lo feo es que pasemos el día libre acomodando todo en la nueva casa-dijo Sakura que ahora acomodaba la mesa

-bueno pero ahora la casa será nuestra y estará mas cerca del jardín de niños (kínder o preescolar )mañana-dijo hinata

-espero que estén en el misma salita-dijo Tenten

-están tan grandes ya van a cumplir cuatro años -dijo ino

-mamiiii- dijeron los cinco niños corriendo abrasar a sus madres como hacían cada mañana, el que se despertaba primero despertaba a los demás y bajaban todos juntos

-bueno a desayunar que en una hora viene el camión de mudanzas-dijo Sakura que era a la que le tenían miedo

Los chicos y ellas desayunaron se fueron a cambiar todos y prepararse estaba lleno de cajas con sus cosas y la de los niños , la casa donde se mudarían a abrían comprado hace medio año y la fueron amueblando de apoco y el día anterior habían llevado los muebles de los niños, hoy se llevarían todo lo que quedaba y los niños irían por primera vez a su nueva casa, aun faltaba un año para que vuelva la tía de hinata pero ellas no querían esperar hasta el último momento para mudarse, aparte le queda muy cerca del jardín de niños y de las casas de los chicos , llego el camión y una vez que se llevaron todos con los niños le dieron el ultimo adiós a la casa donde tuvieron los últimos 4 años y medio, donde pasaron su hermoso embarazo, antojos ,patadas, sustos, gritos, donde pasaron noches llorando, y noches de alegría con sus amigos ,risas y cuando nacieron sus bebés noches de desvelo, llanto, risas sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, sus risitas corriendo de acá para allá, y tan tontos momentos lindos vivieron en esa casa pero hay que ver el futuro y es lo que van hacer

llegaron a la casa estaban todos acomodando las cosas en su habitación es parecida a la anterior nada mas que tiene una habitación mas y un poco más grande pero muy similar a la anterior

Akemi salió corriendo a la vereda a ver si venia su tio Shino pero no vio y se choco con alguien y cayo de pompas al piso estaba por empezar a llorar cuando el hombre se agacho para quedar más cerca de ella

-¿estas bien?, ¿te hiciste daño?- dijo el rubio de ojos celestes quien estaba con una morocha de ojos plata de la mano

-si , lo siento-dijo apenada la niña

-¿donde está tu mami? -pregunto Naruto simpático como siempre

-adentro

Dentro de la casa hinata entro a la habitación de Sakura

-¿Sakura viste a Akemi?

-si bajo gritando algo de ver a tío Shino-dijo en tono burlon

-no creo que haya salido-dijo dudosa hinata

-fíjate por la ventana quizás esta en la vereda esperándolo  
hinata se acerco y no podía creer lo que vio, en la vereda estaba su hermana de la mano con su ex hablándole a su hija

salió corriendo, bajo las escalera a una velocidad increíble se cayó antes de llegar a la puerta se levanto sin darse cuanta que se había raspado el codo y abrió la puerta , salió y fue corriendo abrasar a su hija , la invadió el miedo y si Naruto se enteraba si se la quería llevar y si su hija la odiaba

-mami estoy bien solo me caí , me ahogas-dijo la niña contenta

-¿que haces aquí?-dijo hinata soltando a su hija

-salí a esperar a Shino-kun -dijo la niña

-hola hinata tanto tiempo, bueno soy tu melliza hermosa me recuerdas.-dijo hanabi sarcástica

-hola, lamentablemente si-dijo hinata parándose mirando a  
su hermana

-hola hinata-dijo Naruto

-mami mira allá viene Shino-dijo la Akemi saliendo a correr  
hacia donde venia Shino

-ah hinata, te presento a mi novio Naruto-dijo hanabi sarcástica

-a hola Naruto cuanto tiempo-dijo hinata sin darle importancia

Se acerco Shino quien tenía de la mano a Akemi y le dio un beso para saludarla a hinata

-no nos presentas-dijo hanabi

-el es Shino-dijo hinata

-novio, prometido y futuro esposo-interrumpió Shino juguetón

-ella es hanabi mi hermana y el Naruto su novio -dijo hinata

-un gusto-dijo hanabi

-el gusto es mío-dijo Shino quien tomo en brazos a Akemi

-mami ¿si es tu hermana que mío que es?-pregunto la niña

-pues tu madrastra al parecer sale con el bastardo de tu padre-pensó hinata pero no podría decirlo y no lo aria

-es tu tía -dijo Shino

-es tu hija ?-pregunto Naruto quien no se había metido en la conversación

-si ella es mi hija se llama Akemi Hyuga

-¿por qué no entramos seguro shin necesita tu ayuda-pregunto Shino a akemi

-pero yo quiero hablar con mi tía es la primera vez que la veo

-después podrás hablar con ella, ahora deja que tu madre hable con su hermana hace mucho no se ven-dijo Shino bajándola

-esta bien , adiós hanabi-sama-dijo y se fue corriendo dentro de la casa

-mira, mira una Hyuga que no tiene ojos de Hyuga ¿papá sabe?-pregunto hanabi

- no aun no la conoce-dijo hinata

-como se te ocurrió tener una bastarda papá te matara-dijo hanabi

-no le digas así-dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la niña - hinata te puedo preguntar algo a solas

Naruto y hinata se apartaron

-¿porque te fuiste? te busque por todas partes

-se nota-dijo mirando a su hermana-creí que el mensaje fue  
bastante claro

-no, no lo fue estábamos lo mas bien y dejaste un mensaje y  
nunca mas te vi

-no tengo nada que explicar ya paso mucho tiempo

-¿es mi hija?-dijo Naruto

-¿quién?

-Akemi-dijo molesto Naruto

-no, es mi hija

-¿es hija de ese tal Shino?

-no es mía sola, soy madre soltera Shino es mi novio

-esa niña tiene cuatros años lo mismo que cuando te  
fuiste

-bueno te cuanto después que nos fuimos yo tuve un novio ,  
tuvimos relaciones quede embarazada y él se borro -dijo hinata segura

-hinata si nos tardamos mucho Akemi se va a molestar con  
los dos-grito Shino

-hinata y Naruto caminaron donde se encontraba Shino que logro escapar de akemi y  
hanabi

-me imaginas que no le querrás encajar tu bastarda a Naruto  
¿no?-dijo hanabi

-no le digas bastarda a mi hija -dijo hinata enojada

-Shino -dijo shin que salió y saludo a Shino chocando los  
cincos

-shin ¿donde esta Akemi?-dijo Shino

-¿dijo que se apuren que tiene que mostrarle algo?

-bueno dile que ahora vamos-dijo hinata

-claro- dijo shin y entro corriendo

-también es tu hijo-pregunto hanabi

-no, el no es hijo mío-dijo hinata

-bueno yo voy a entrar , no te tardes si no quieres estar en  
penitencia cuando entres -dijo Shino gracioso y entro

-bueno hanabi verte ah sido tan lindo como siempre ojala  
no te vea en diez años lo mismo a ti adiós-dijo hinata dándose vuelta

-si no le cuentas tu a nuestro padre se lo diré yo-dijo hanabi

-puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo hinata

-a ti sola no te matara que piensas que le hará a neji se  
supone que el te cuidaba -dijo hanabi, hinata dio la vuelta para ver a los ojos

-¿neji no está en new york?-dijo hinata

-no, ¿Tenten si?-pregunto Narut

o

-no te interesa -dijo hinata

-no sé a cual mataran mal lento y dolorosamente-dijo hanabi

-sigues tan pendeja como siempre-dijo hinata

-bueno veras no tengo que desperdiciar mi vida cuidando  
una niña que no tiene padre-dijo hanabi

-porque estás sola ,¿o te piensas que Naruto estará siempre contigo? Jajá hasta las mejores relaciones se rompen, en cambio yo, yo tengo una hija que me hace feliz siempre y hermanas con las que no comparto sangre pero son mucho mejor que tu

-algún día te odiara como tu odias a papá porque no tenemos mamá-dijo hanabi sin ocultar el veneno de sus palabras

-ese no es problema tuyo, por cierto en dos semanas y media es el cumpleaños si quieres venir te enviare una invitación -dijo hinata y entro a sus casa y suspiro por fin tranquilidad ¿o lo contrario? adentro estaban sus amigas esperándola junto con Shino

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto ino

-nada-dijo hinata

-¿por que estaban esos dos juntos?-pregunto Sakura

-son nocios

-que pu-dijo Tenten

-shh no se dicen esas palabrotas-dijo Shino

-Naruto que te dijo-pregunto Ino

-no quiero hablar de eso, después les cuento ahora ¿pueden dejar de hacer preguntas? juro que golpeare a hanabi-dijo hinata

-¿te duele que salga con Naruto?-dijo Shino, hinata lo abraso

-eso me importa muy poco , sabes que te amo fututo marido-dijo hinata en tono gracioso

-¿nani? -dijeron sus tren amigas unisonó

-si hasta donde yo sé ni novios son-dijo Tenten

-es que Shino le dijo eso a hanabi y Naruto ahora dentro de  
poco me casare-dijo hinata

-bueno ya que aceptaste-dijo Shino

-si siguen jugando terminaran casados de verdad-dijo Ino y  
hinata y Shino se apartaron

-mejor no-dijeron los dos

-no sabes ¿por qué no vienen aun los chicos? pregunto Sakura

-vendrán en cualquier momento -dijo Shino

-mas les convienen ustedes nos apuraron por mudarnos si  
no vienen a ayudarnos los matare-dijo Ino

-por eso yo vine rápido-dijo Shino asustado

luego de eso llegaron los chicos para ayudarlos a ordenar, cuando terminaron ordenaron pizzas comieron y los chicos se marcharon, al otro día a la mañana los niños están listos para que listos con e uniforme del jardín y están sentados en el sillón de la sala

-esto será muy aburrido-dijo shin

-la verdad que si me sacan una foto mas y me quedo  
ciego-dijo rem

-no quiero ir-grito Akemi

-Akemi no hagas escándalo-dijo Amaya

-yo taaaaaampocooooooo quiero ir-grito Asami

-son unas problemáticas -dijo Amaya, provocando que sus madres queden con la boca abierta

-amor de donde sacaste esa palabra-pregunto Ino

-¿cual?-dijo Amaya

-esa que usaste para referirte a tus primas-dijo Ino

-no se papi me lo dijo-dijo Amaya

-¿y de donde lo saco Sai?-dijo Ino

-esta bien yo le di una carta que es tuya y decía para mi problemática-dijo Amaya sabiendo que la regañarían

-cuantas veces te dije que no toques mis cosas ni tu ni Sai-dijo enojada Ino mientras sus amigas se reían-¿de que se ríen ustedes?-dijo Ino enojada

-de nada-dijeron las tres unisonó

-problemática tenemos que ir rápido o llegaremos tarde el primer día-dijo Sakura

-esa palabra queda totalmente prohibida -dijo Ino

-em Ino no hagas drama te pones peor que las niñas-dijo  
Tenten

-yo sé lo que pasara, ahora comenzaran a decirlas todas y luego le dirá Amaya todo el tiempo y se volverá un vaga buena para nada y lo único que dirá es tks problemático-dijo Ino haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua mientras sus amigas no disimulaban sus risas

-bueno ya Ino nadie más la dirá para que no cause problemas-dijo la siempre comprensiva hinata

-la dijiste-dijo Ino

-no la dije-dijo hinata

-dijiste algo parecido-dijo Ino

-BAAASTAAAAAA-gritaron Ren y shin haciendo que quede  
todo en silencio

-llegaremos tarde-dijo shin

-me olvidaba que ah cubito de hielo no le gusta llegar  
tarde-dijo Sakura

-tu eres la madre irresponsable-dijo shin

-como hace para aprender palabras tan difíciles-pregunto  
Sakura a sus amigas que no le dieron respuesta

-bueno chicos vamos-dijo hinata

-noooooooo-gritaron Akemi y Asami

-¿porque no quieren ir?-pregunto Tenten

-porque no tenemos papa-dijo Akemi

-lo hubieran dicho antes ahora ya es tarde no le podemos buscar uno se tienen que conformar con Shino y Kiba que ya deben estar esperándolas allá-dijo Sakura

-vamos chicas si se portan bien las llevamos a tomar un helado a la salida-dijo hinata

-lo prometen-dijo Asami

-prometido-dijeron las cuatros

las cuatros salieron en el auto que manejaba hinata llevaba a Tenten, Akemi, Asami, y Ren, que conducía Ino (si Ino fue la segunda en conseguir la licencia de conducir) llevaba a shin ,Amaya y Sakura, llegaron al jardín ahí los esperaban sus amigos presenciaron el acto de inicio de clases y luego se tuvieron que retirar, Ino, hinata y Tenten fueron a limpiar su casa y mientras Sakura tuvo que ir a ver algo al trabajo ya que gaara era un lio sin su secretaria

llego la hora de retirarlos y asi fue los niños salieron en fila con su maestra quien despidió a cada uno con un beso en su frente estaban todos juntos y solo faltaba Sakura

-¿por qué no llego mi mamá? -pregunto shin quien no estaba sorprendido

-se fue a ver algo a la oficina ya debe llegar-dijo hinata

-hmp-dijo shin

-bueno esperemos aquí así podemos ir por el helado dijo Tenten- mientras las niñas festejaban

-Ren te juego una carrera hasta la esquina-dijo shin quien parecía estar aburrido tras cinco minutos sin hacer nada

-no, estoy cansado Asami logro que me duela la cabeza-dijo ren,

-amargado ¿y tu Akemi?-pregunto shin

-shin lo siento tengo vestido no puedo jugar , porque no corres a ver si viene tu mama-dijo tímida Akemi quien moría de ganas por correr pero no podía por que las damas no corren con vestido

en la esquina freno un auto y bajo Sakura, shin comenzó a correr

-shin ten cuidado-grito Amaya, y sin la miro ,tropezando una rama que había en el piso justo salía de su casa

-¿estas bien? ¿te lastimaste?-pregunto Sasuke al ver al niño tirado en su vereda

-si solo me caí-dijo shin levantándose

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-shin Haruno-dijo shin Sasuke pensó que podía ser solo coincidencia

-yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿estás solo?

-no estoy con mis tías que están allá-las señalo-y allá están mi mami y tío gaara -dijo shin

Sasuke la miro a las chicas pero después vio donde estaba la madre del niño que no era nada más ni nada menos que su ex, pero estaba diferente tenía el pelo corto y el cuerpo mas formado, aunque estaba con un pelirrojo ¿será su novio?  
**  
**gaara bajo del auto quien

-¿Sakura te pasa algo?-pregunto gaara y no tuvo respuesta- shin se cayo Sakura- que siguió sin decir nada, entonces camino la media cuadra que había entre ellos y shin, cuando llego

-¿shin estas bien?-pregunto gaara

-solo me doble un poco el pie-dijo shin

-tienes que tener más cuidado vas a matar a tu madre de un susto-dijo gaara tomando en brazos a su sobrinito

-fue un accidente, porque mami no viene para aquí-pregunto shin al ver su madre aun estaba quieta

Sakura estaba parada ahora estaba gaara con su hijo pero como aria para ver a Sasuke devuelta, si se daba cuenta ¿que le diría?, el dijo que seria arruinarse la vida no puede reclamar y fue cuando decidió caminar a donde estaba su hijo ,Sasuke no la asustaría, llego y lo tomo en brazos

-¿amor como estas? ¿te lastimaste? ¿te duele algo?

-ya mami estoy bien ¿por que llegaste tarde?-dijo shin

-porque tío gaara es un mal jefe y tenía que trabajar pero ahora iremos por un helado

-si helado-dijo shin

-Sakura-murmuro Sasuke

-¿conoces a mi mami?-pregunto shin a Sasuke

-era un compañero de secundario-dijo Sakura apresurada

-¿y por que no lo conocía?-dijo shin

-porque no lo veo hace mucho -dijo Sakura

-shin por que no vamos con las niñas tengo una proposición para ustedes-dijo gaara quien notaba los nervios de Sakura no podía ayudarla a ella pero podía llevarse al niño

-siii-dijo shin quien bajo de los brazos de Sakura y corriendo a la esquina donde se encontraban sus hijas y gaara lo siguió

-bueno fue horrendo verte adiós-dijo Sakura

-espera un momento-dijo Sasuke tomándole el brazo para que no se valla

-¿qué quieres?-dijo Sakura

-hablar-dijo Sasuke

-estoy ocupada tengo que ir con mi hijo-dijo Sakura

-Sakura por favor quiero hablar contigo-dijo Sasuke, Sakura se sorprendió estaba tan cambiado desde cuando pedía por favor

-nunca imagine esto Sasuke pidiendo por favor como no lo grave-dijo Sakura

-siempre tan simpática Haruno-dijo Sasuke

-que quieres Uchiha-dijo Sakura

-hablar-dijo Sasuke

-el lunes que viene no trabajo ven a mi casa al horario del jardín, aunque no de que quieres hablas-dijo Sakura y Sasuke serio de lado

-donde vives-dijo Sasuke

-pregúntale a Naruto el sabe-dijo Sakura que se iba caminando

-¿por que Naruto sabe?-pregunto Sasuke

-vivo con hinata-dijo Sakura quien se alejo Sasuke subió a su auto mientras miraba a Sakura irse con shin y las demás aunque no sabía bien quienes eran, a la única que pudo verla la cara fue a hinata las otras estaban de espalda ,gaara se fue a su casa ya que tenía trabajo que hacer y las chicas fueron con los niños a tomar a un helado a la plaza

* * *

mucha gracias por comentar a: isabela-chan nyaa, HiNaThItHa.16241, nanami namikaze, 7 siniestro, ladyeless, amateratzu love, guest

gracias por leer y comentar en serio significa mucho para mi espero no decepcionarlos

y para anime love me siento muy bueno no se como decirlo creo que especial :D gracias por leer mi historia aunque no sea de tus parejas favoritas en verdad se lo que se siente leer de otra pareja, pero igual todabia no esta decidido como terminara aunque dudo que sea sasuhina narusaku igual espero que sea de tu agrado y no decepcionarte

gracias

¿les gusto? dejenme lo que les parecio

bueno ahora si sayoo :D


	5. ¿jugar a ser la familia feliz?

perdon por la tardanza, recien termino de editarlo y no aguante y lo subi ahora las 1:30 a.m y tengo sueño jeje.. bueno los dejo leer

los personajes son de kishi

* * *

Llego el viernes y todos estaban fuera menos Tenten con sus hijos, esperando que vengan todos que tenían que llegar para como todo los viernes juntarse a comer y mirar una peli o divertirse

-riiiiiiiiiiin-sonó el timbre, fue corriendo abrir la puerta esperando que sea su tío Kiba pero no era así era neji con Matsuri de la mano, neji la vio y se dio cuenta de sus ojos plata, debería ser su sobrina la que menciono hanabi, se agacho para estar a la altura de la nena

-hola tú debes ser Akemi ¿no?-dijo neji

-mm no ella es mi prima, yo me llamo a Asami ¿tu quien eres?-dijo la niña sin pasar desapercibido que tenia los mismos ojos que ella

-aah, ¿esta hinata?-dijo neji algo desconcertado

-no ya debe llegar ¿tu la conoces a tía hinata?-dijo Asami

-si, ella es mi prima -dijo neji

-si quieres pueden pasar a esperarla-dijo Asami

-neji yo me tengo que ir con las chicas -dijo Matsuri, neji se paro

-esta bien nos vemos luego-dijo dándole un pequeño beso , cuando Matsuri se fue Asami abrió mas la puerta para que pase

-¿estas sola?-pregunto neji

-no estoy con mi mama y Ren -dijo Asami

cuando en eso se escucho los gritos de un niño

-¿Asami llego tío Kiba?-dijo Ren, pero se quedo quieto al ver que la niña no estaba sola- ¿quién es?

-es el primo de tía hinata-dijo Asami

-que te dijo mamá de hablar con desconocidos-dijo ren

-perdón-dijo Asami

-disculpa, podrías llamar a tu mamá -dijo neji

-si, MAMÁ-grito Ren

Tenten bajo corriendo de la manera que grito pensó que e había pensado algo

-¿que paso Ren?-dijo cuando lo vio lo mas bien parado en la punta de la escalera

-Tenten-dijo neji que no podía entender nada

-¿que haces tu aquí?-dijo Tenten al ver a neji

- mm vine a ver a hinata

-no está

-si eso me lo dijo Asami -dijo neji

-Ren por que no van con Asami a jugar a otra parte yo ahora voy

-Asami vamos a la sala de juegos-ordeno Ren

-bueno-dijo Asami

y los niños salieron corriendo y Tenten bajo las escalera tratando de fingir tranquilidad

-¿que haces aquí?

-vine a ver a hinata-contesto cortante

-no me refiero a eso tu tendrías que estar en new york

-bueno se supone que tu también- Tenten se puso pálida y neji se acerco a ella-¿estas muy pálida te sientes bien?- cuando termino de decir la palabra Tenten se desvaneció y neji logro sostenerla antes que caiga al piso la tomo en brazos y la dejo en el sillón

-Asami-grito neji -Asami ven por favor tu mamá se desmayo

y los dos niños llegaron corriendo

-¿que le paso a mi mami?-dijo Ren

-no lo sé solo se desmayo, ¿podrían traer agua?-dijo neji

y los dos niños salieron corriendo

-riiiin-neji se paro y fue abrir la puerta esa tenía que ser hinata, pero no era así era Kiba

-que haces aquí-dijo Kiba quien conocía a neji de la infancia

-vine a ver a hinata, ¿y tú?-dijo neji, ok eso ya era muy raro, todos le preguntaban que hacia ahí, Tenten estaba inconsciente y esos niños eran hijos de Tenten pero parecían Hyuga

Kiba paso y no le contesto

-¿donde esta Tenten y los niños?-dijo Kiba que odiaba a neji

-están en la cocina, Tenten se desmayo-dijo neji

-bueno gracias ya puedes irte acabo de llamar a hinata y volverá tarde-dijo Kiba

-¿tu eres el padre de los niños?-dijo neji que aun no entendía la actitud de Kiba ellos siempre habían sido muy amigos, igual era mas que obvio que no eran hijos de Kiba había sido una pregunta tonta por donde lo viera

-no , ellos son hijos de Tenten es madre soltera, y te agradecería que te vayas-dijo Kiba

-no puedo tengo que hablar con ella- es madre soltera, tienen casi cuatro años, tienen los ojos plata era como sumar 2+2 y neji entre otras cosas era un genio

-esta desmayada-dijo Kiba-Asami-hime, Ren ya llegue

Asami fue corriendo abrasar a Kiba y Ren llego caminando con el vaso de agua

-tío Kiba, mami está enferma y se durmió-dijo Asami

-tonta mami se desmayo porque te portaste mal-dijo Ren y Asami comenzó a llorar

-Ren que te dijo tu mamá, no llores Asami tu mamá está bien no es tu culpa- dijo Kiba

-perdón-dijo Ren

-bueno porque no van a jugar un rato yo me quedo con su madre

-hai-dijeron los niños y salieron corriendo

Kiba se acerco a Tenten y le mojo un poco la cara y Tenten se despertó y lo vio y lo abraso

-¿todo fue un sueño no?-dijo Tenten

-cálmate Tenten todo esta bien

-¿donde están mis bebes?

-están jugando, Tenten me asfixias -dijo Kiba y Tenten lo soltó

-hola Tenten-dijo neji como si fuera un cuco Tenten se asusto

-ya vale Kiba dime que estoy imaginando cosas-dijo Tenten

-no Tenten, neji esta aquí-dijo Kiba

-dale el numero de hinata y que se valla o espere afuera no lo quiero en mi casa-dijo Tenten sin darse vuelta a mirarlo

-ya la escuchaste-dijo Kiba

-me importa poco lo que diga esta vez no dejare que se valla hablare con ella-dijo neji

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Tenten

-oh claro es muy norma desaparecer de un día para el otro -dijo neji

-OH POR QUE LO NORMAL ES QUE TE NOVIO LE TENGA GANAS A LA EX-grito Tenten

-TU NO TENIAS QUE ESCUCHAS CONVERSACIONES AJENAS

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHAS TUS QUEJAS, VETE

-POR QUE TE FUISTE Y TE LLEVASTE MIS HIJOS

-NO SON TUS HIJOS

-NO PUEDES NEGARLO TE PIENSAS QUE SOY IDIOTA

-mamii-dijo Asami quien se encontraba con Ren escuchando

-Asami, Ren-dijo Tenten quien no pudo contener mas las lagrimas

-vete-dijo Ren

-¿Ren?-dijo Kiba

-quiero que se valla de nuestra casa el no es nuestro papa -dijo Ren

-pero que dices, no lo escuchaste él es nuestro papa-dijo Asami

-no esto no está pasando-murmuro Tenten

-tío Kiba dile que se valla -dijo Ren

-Ren yo no puedo hacer nada tu mamá tiene que hablar con el-dijo Kiba

-¿por que no nos quieres?-dijo Asami acercándose a neji , este quedo en shock como le explicas a una niña de cuatro años que tu no sabías que existía -es por qué quieres mas a la otra chica

-Asami vamos a jugar un rato-dijo Kiba

-VETE-grito Ren-TE VAS DE NUESTRA CASA

-Ren, no le digas así-dijo Asami

-el está haciendo que mami llore y tu lo defiendes, ya te dije no lo necesitas-dijo Ren

-basta-dijo Tenten-no se peleen- se acerco a Ren - yo no llorare mas pero no pelees a Asami

-esta bien pero no llores -Tenten se seco sus lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza luego se paro y se acerco Asami

-no llores princesa, ve con tío Kiba, te prometo que podrás hablar con el después-dijo Tenten

-esta bien mami pero no griten mas -dijo la pequeña y Tenten asintió

-bueno porque no vamos a jugar-dijo Kiba

-bueno -dijeron los niños y se fueron dejando un gran silencio

-¿por que lo hiciste?, ¿por que nos vienes a molestar nosotros? estábamos bien sin ti, porque no vas con Matsuri y nos dejas en paz-dijo Tenten

-no fue mi intención que se enteraran así , soy un idiota-dijo neji que contenía las lagrimas cuando llego solo pensaba en encontrar a su prima y ahora tenía dos hijos

-uno muy grande-dijo Tenten -¿ahora que haré?-murmuro sentándose en el sillón

-quiero pasar tiempo con ellos-dijo neji sentándose alado de ella-no debiste irte

-¿que querías que hiciera? tenía miedo mis padre me matarían y tu no me querías -dijo Tenten mientras su vos se quebraba

-perdona Tenten yo no quise decir eso

-lo dijiste porque lo sentías y está bien no te puedo obligar no a quererme, ni a mí, ni a ellos

-es que yo quiero pasar tiempo con ellos

-no lo hagas

-¿hacer que?

-hacerte el gran padre cuando apenas sabes que existen

-tu no me alejes de ellos, por favor -dijo neji mientras unas lagrimas caían

-¿por qué? por qué no te alejas y me dejas en paz porque no te vas con ella

-no sé porque pero quiero estar con ellos, es algo que necesito es que recién los conozco pero los quiero y sé que ellos me querrán a mi

-si y en el momento que te quieran a ti me odiaran a mi -dijo tenten

-¿por qué?

-ellos piensas que tu estas muy lejos estudiando, si saben que les mentí me odiaran

-¿puedo hablar con ellos?

-si el problema es que ahora vendrán las chicas con unos amigos y no me parece que estén todos aquí aparte Asami cuando empieza hablar no termina mas-dijo Tenten y suspiro

-te parece si vamos a mi casa no queda lejos que aquí y podremos hablar un largo rato y después yo los traigo-dijo neji

-si no me queda otra, REN, ASAMI,KIBA VENGAN-grito Tenten

y llegaron caminando

-Kiba nosotros hablaremos en casa de neji y luego vendremos, dile que no me esperen y diviértanse diles que la próxima pago yo y explícales lo que paso

-esta bien, yo les digo pero te perderás a Shino hacer el ridículo-dijo Kiba juguetón

-si, créeme desearía poder verlo-

-no importa con hinata se los grabaremos para que lo vean-dijo Kiba y Tenten lo abraso

-te amo eres el mejor-dijo Tenten

-yo también-dijo Kiba

-tengo miedo-dijo Tenten al oído

-todo va estar bien, no te preocupes-dijo Kiba y Tenten lo soltó y se agacho

-no quiero ir a la casa de ese señor-dijo Ren

-tenemos que hablar -dijo Tenten

-pero yo quiero quedarme con los chicos no tengo nada que hablar con él-dijo Ren

-si no le quieres hablar no lo hagas, ¿pero Asami si quiere háblale o no?

-mm si-dijo Asami

-¿vamos por ella quiere?-dijo Tenten

-solo por la maricona-dijo Ren

-bueno vamos-dijo Tenten, se paro y tomo de la mano -Kiba te deje en la heladera un regalo solo para ti -le guiño el ojo , fueron con neji hasta el auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa ,neji le abrió la puerta de atrás subió Asami y le acomodo el cinturón de seguridad y se corrió para que suba Ren e intento hacer lo mismo pero Ren le corrió la mano bruscamente

-¿me dejas que lo haga yo?-dijo Tenten al ver la actitud de su hijo

-si esta bien -dijo neji y Tenten acomodo el cinturón , Tenten subió en el asiento del acompañante y neji arranco el auto , Ren comenzó a jugar con el botón de la ventana a bajarla y a subirla

-Ren puedes dejar de hacer eso-dijo Tenten

-por que le molesta-dijo mirando a neji

-déjalo a mi no me molesta-dijo neji , y Ren dejo de jugar con el botón la intención era hacerlo enojar

-¿ya llegamos?-dijo Ren

-falta un poco-dijo neji

-¿por que no podía quedarme con tío Kiba?-dijo Ren

-ya hablamos eso-dijo Tenten que conocía las intenciones de su hijo

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con el señor-dijo Ren

-me llamo neji

-bueno neji el desaparecido -dijo Ren

neji freno

-llegamos-dijo neji

bajaron y entraron a la casa, que era más bien un departamento casi de soltero entraron y se sentaron en unos sillones

-¿quieren algo para tomar?-dijo neji

-un vaso de agua-dijo Tenten

-ustedes-dijo neji a sus HIJOS y sintieron

neji volvió con los vasos de agua

-¿seguimos jugando a la familia feliz o nos van hablar de una buena vez?-dijo ren

-bueno em etto, como escucharon neji es su papá-dijo Tenten

-el gran padre desaparecido de los mellizos ama-dijo Ren

-bueno quizás yo omití una parte de la historia-dijo Tenten

-la verdad es que con su mamá nos peleamos antes que sepa que ustedes estaban en su pansa, yo me fui a lejos para estudiar pero volví un año después-dijo neji

-¿ la otra chica quién es?-dijo Asami refiriéndose a Matsuri

-ella es mi novia -dijo neji

-entonces neji tu te fuiste por qué no querías mas a mi mamá y querías a tu novia como se llame -dijo Ren quien estaba dispuesto a jugar a interrogar a pobre papi

-no fue así, comencé a salir con Matsuri mucho después-dijo neji y Tenten soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces desaparecido neji, esa tal Matsuri-dijo Ren y quedo pensando que decir

-basta Ren, aun no eres policía, y neji es tu papá no un acusado-dijo Tenten

-será padre de Asami -dijo ren

-baka si es mi papá es el tuyo-dijo Asami que se mantenía callada

-tú no te metas, y si es un acusado-dijo ren

-¿de que ?-dijo neji haciendo la peor pregunta del mundo

-de hacer llorar a mamá, de hacer llorar a Asami, de no aparecer , de ser mal padre , de que no te quiera-dijo ren

-basta Ren, te falta el policía bueno para seguir con esto-dijo Tenten

-pero si a este ni policía bueno podría ayudarlo -dijo Ren

-está bien yo soy culpable de todo eso , pero yo me entere hoy que era su papá -dijo neji

-y por qué viniste a molestar-dijo Ren

-no vino a molestar, vino a buscar a tía hinata, con su novia-dijo Asami

-nadie te dio el papel de policía bueno-dijo Ren

-yo no estoy jugando-dijo Asami

-bueno señor neji supuesto padre ya sabemos quien es, pero como sabrá no lo necesitamos -dijo Ren

-habla por ti-dijo Asami y neji sonrió al menos su hija no lo odiaba

-¿tu quieres ser nuestro papi?-pregunto Asami

-me encantaría-dijo neji acercándose a su hija se agacho para quedar a su altura- eres muy bonita- y la niña lo abraso y el correspondió a su abraso

-que lindo Asami ya tienes lo que quería, podemos irnos-dijo Ren

-¿por qué no me quieres?-dijo neji

-porque te necesito ya tengo una familia-dijo Ren

-no lo escuches está enojado-dijo Asami soltándolo

-ya es algo tarde quieren comer-dijo neji

-¿tiene para mucho la cosa?-dijo Ren

-¿que les parece pizza?-dijo neji

-ya comimos el lunes-dijo Ren

-¿hamburguesas?-dijo neji

-no me gustan-dijo Ren

-Ren deja de mentir-dijo Tenten

-por mi está bien las pizzas-dijo Asami

-tu Tenten que dices-dijo neji

-me da lo mismo de todas maneras íbamos a comer eso-dijo Tenten

comenzó a sonar el celular de Tenten

-hola , no, hinata estoy bien , si fuera así lo golpearía yo, no, están bien, diviértanse , si yo también quisiera estar, me graban a Shino cuando se ponga borracho, ten cuidado de no terminar casada, jajá solo era broma, dile a Kiba que se supone que tenía que aguantar sobrio hasta que yo llegue, bueno hina nos vemos en un rato, dile a Sakura que no llore todavía no me morí, todo esto es tu culpa, dile que los odio jeje bueno adiós -corto

-¿era hinata?-dijo neji

-si, quería saber , si seguíamos vivos-dijo Tenten

-¿por que es tan psicópata?-dijo neji

-no eres de nuestro agrado-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

-bueno ahora vengo -dijo neji y se fue

-Ren puedes portarte bien por favor-dijo Tenten

-me quiero ir-dijo Ren

-eres un maldito-dijo Asami

- que bueno encontré a mi papi perdido seamos una familia feliz-dijo Ren en tono sarcástico y burlón

-eres un baka, yo no necesito papa soy Ren y me creo súper-dijo Asami burlándolo

-boba

-florcita(Ren=flor de loto)

-haha basta los dos-dijo Tenten y neji entro

-en 15 llega las pizzas -dijo neji

-bueno ¿por que no le preguntas lo que quieres saber?-dijo Tenten

-bueno mm a ver cuantos años tienen

-tres-dijo Asami-cumplimos dentro de poco

-¿a si?-dijo neji

-pero no te ilusiones no estás invitado-dijo Ren

-también es mi cumple y si quiero lo invito-dijo Asami

-pero yo no quiero que vaya a mi casa-dijo Ren

-no es tu casa -dijo Asami

-otra pegunta-dijo Tenten

-¿que les gusta hacer?-dijo neji

-jugar a las princesas, con las muñecas, a la mamá, bailar-dijo Asami

-di jugar y listo -dijo Ren

-ir al jardín también-dijo Asami

-y a ti Ren que te gusta -dijo neji

-jugar futbol con tío Kiba, salir a pasear con tío Kiba, jugar con tío Kiba y todo lo que pueda hacer con tío Kiba-dijo Ren

-bueno Ren ya dejaste claro que amas a tu tío Kiba-dijo tenten

-quieres que te cuente un secreto-dijo Ren mirando a neji y este asintió con la cabeza- tío KIBA nos conto que cuando salimos de la pansa como MAMI estaba SOLITA entro EL y EL fue el PRIMERO que nos VIO y AYUDO a MAMI que Asami SALGA -neji quedo mirándolo con cara de horror y luego de un minuto Tenten comenzó a reír

-¿que es lo gracioso?-dijo neji que no entendía

-que Kiba casi se desmaya cuando vio a Ren por primera vez -dijo Tenten

-eso es porque yo era muy lindo cuando nací-dijo ren

-mentira, es porque lo asustaste-dijo Asami

-¿cual fue su primera palabra?-dijo neji cambiando el tema incomodo

-de Asami fue mami y de Ren -dijo Tenten pero no pudo terminar

-fue papi y se lo dije a tío Kiba -dijo Ren

-eso es mentira , la primera tuya también fue mami-dijo Tenten

-bueno la segunda lo importante es a quien se lo dije-dijo Ren

- esto va a sr una tortura, prepárate-dijo Tenten mirando a neji

-si tu tampoco ayudas-dijo neji

-bueno perdón pero Ren saco tu mal carácter yo no tengo la culpa-dijo Tenten

-mentira, yo soy igual a Kiba-dijo Ren

-fuaaaaaaaa un montón-dijo Tenten sarcástica

-riiiiiin- sonó el timbre y neji fue abrir la puerta

-hola amor viste a hinata-dijo la voz de una mujer y de inmediata tenten la reconocio

-no sobre eso podemos hablar luego-dijo neji

-papiii -dijo Ren y se agarro de la pierna de neji -¿ no llegaron las pizzas?

-¿papi? ¿y este quién es?

-el Matsuri el es

- soy Ren ama, hijo de neji, todo un Hyuga veras-pestaño mostrando sus ojos- un gusto

-neji dime que el niño juega

-papi que maleducada es tu novia mami dice que la gente tiene que ser educada

-¿mami?

-¿quien es la mama?

-se llama Tenten pero no creo que la conozca papi dijo que te conoció cuando se fue lejos

-lejos neji tu nunca te fuiste lejos puedes explicarme -dijo Matsuri entrando a la casa

-se pide permiso -dijo Ren

-Ren por favor podrías no empeorar las cosas-suplico neji

-¿quieres el nene malo o que te ame?-dijo Ren

-¿de las sos maneras me torturaras no?-pregunto Neji

-tu sabes que si-dijo Ren

entro a la sala pero no estaba Tenten

-donde esta puedo oler su perfume-dijo Matsuri

-papi tu novia es media rara, mami es rara pero no tanto-dijo Ren

-a que te refieres con no tanto-pregunto Matsuri

-a si mami solo a veces le da besos a Kiba pero solo juegan -dijo Ren

-¿ a si? -pregunto neji

-Ren -no pudo evitar gritar Tenten quien estaba en la cocina

-¿por qué está en la cocina?-pregunto Matsuri

-no lo sé-dijo neji

y Tenten salió de la cocina

-por que Asami se mojo-dijo Tenten - a hola Matsuri!-dijo con toda calma

-esta niña es tu hija

-si él es mi papi -dijo Asami que fue corriendo con neji y le tendió los brazos para que la tome en brazos y ten hiso lo mismo neji los tomo en brazos

-bueno lo que pasa es que yo hoy me entere que son mis hijos -dijo neji

-¿como sabes que son tuyos?-dijo Matsuri

-hahahahaha- Tenten no lo pudo evitar

-que te causa gracia, seguro son inventos tuyo para volver con neji-dijo Matsuri

-claro vengo a pedirle matrimonio-dijo Tenten sarcástica

-¿de verdad?-dijo Asami

-no Asami, es mentira, te voy a decir una sola cosa te puedes meter a neji en

-mamiii malas palabras no-dijo Ren

-ya tu sabes, porque si no fuera porque el vino hacerse el padre fatal yo estaría en mi casa divirtiéndome-dijo Tenten

-es verdad papi nosotros podíamos estar divirtiéndonos ahora no aguantando la loca de tu novia-dijo Ren

-Ren ¿a qué se debe tu cambio de actitud?-dijo Tenten que ya no entendía a su hijo o mas bien si

-no fue papi el que dijo que quería que lo quiera y eso hago, lo voy a querer hasta que mi cariño le duela-dijo dándole un beso y neji sonrió

-tu amor me da miedo-dijo Tenten

-si no sabes a mi-dijo neji

-yo creo que deberíamos irnos ya es tarde-dijo Tenten

-no, yo quiero comer pizza y pasar tiempo con papi es que ya son cuatro años sin el-dijo Ren

-hace media hora no querías pizza y no llegas a los cuatro años -dijo tenten

-mami Ren tiene razón yo me quiero quedar con papi -dijo Asami

-no chicos su papi está muy ocupados, pueden verlo otro día, yo no soporto estar aqui -dijo Tenten

- Tenten por favor quédense ya llegara la pizza-dijo neji

-riiiiiiiiiiin- neji bajo a sus hijos de sus brazos y fue abrir la puerta y volvió con pizzas , helado y una gaseosa

-papi nos mentiste-dijo Asami

-soy un fracaso-dijo neji y Tenten asintió con la cabeza

-papi dijiste que la conociste después cuando te fuiste y nunca te fuiste, no nos quieres-dijo Ren fingiendo llorar pero era muy bueno en eso

-perdóname, pero no es así como piensan no les mentí-dijo neji tratando de calmar a su amado hijo

-neji por que les mentiste, si primero salías conmigo después llego esta zorra

-por favor yo que recuerde la única zorra eres tu

-yo no tengo dos bastardos

-bastarda tu ellos tienen mamá y no necesitan más de eso

-mamá la golpeara-le dijo al oído Ren a neji

-si solo tienen madre por que le enojo la verdad y se mando a mudar con sus amigas tú tienes la culpa de esto-dijo Matsuri

y los niños quedaron helados alguien les mentía y al parecer era su mamá

-Matsuri-dijo neji

-si es la verdad yo no tengo la culpa que ella sea una loca y desaparezca de un día para el otro-dijo Matsuri

neji dejo las cosas en la mesa-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-

-¿y ahora quién es?-dijo neji que no estaba en su mejor momento

fue abrir y cuando abrió entraron sus amigos con cerveza y quedaron congelados al ver a las dos chicas y los niños

-¿y ellos quienes son?-dijo Shikamaru

-mis hijos -dijo neji

-me perdí gran parte de la historia-dijo Naruto

-quédate tranquilo somos dos-dijo Sasuke

-Tenten les explicas tu por favor yo tengo que hablar con Matsuri- dijo neji y se fue con Matsuri a la habitación

-hola Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto, esto es muy sencillo ellos son mis hijos Ren y Asami lamentablemente también son de neji el quien se entero que hoy que tenía dos hijos, si soy muy mala madre y neji llego para ser la salvación -dijo Tenten hablando rápido

-aaaaaah- dijeron los chicos que seguían sin entender

- ¿y ustedes quiénes son?-dijo Ren

-aiiii que ternura , yo me llamo Naruto-dijo el rubio

-¿tu eres el novio de la tía de Akemi?-dijo Asami

-si, ustedes la conocen Akemi

-helow , son primos viven juntos , ¿siempre tan baka no?-dijo Tenten, Sasuke y Shikamaru comenzaron a reír

-tu siempre tan simpática-dijo Naruto

-viste esto de ser madre me hiso incluso mas-dijo Tenten

-sonaba el celular de Tenten-

-hola, se podría decir que estoy bien, si Kiba yo también te amo, ¿Shino sigue sobrio?,¿me pasas con el ?,¿bueno con gaara?, como que se fue con Sakura, bueno Sai dime que Sai si esta, bueno no, está bien ,¿hinata está?, si quiero que me pases con ella , dile que quiero que me venga a buscar y que me traiga un abrigo para los niños, hola hinata, si estoy bien, no seas dramática por favor no el idiota de tu primo no está ahora, hablando con la novia, si bueno puedes venir a buscarme , gracias te amo amiga eres la mejor , si te juro que no tendrás que hablar con neji, está muy ocupado , bueno adiós - corto

-mami ¿viene tía hinata?-dijo Asami

-si-dijo Tenten

-¿vendrá hasta aquí?-dijo Naruto

-si TU CUÑADA vendrá aquí a buscarnos, ya que tu amigo está ocupado

-mami tengo hambre-dijo Asami

-juro que nunca me imagine decir esto pero dile a díselo a tu papi él fue quien nos trajo aquí

Matsuri salió y corrió hasta la puerta y cerro con todo y neji salió tranquilo se podría decir

-papi tengo hambre-dijo Asami

-coman a pizza , se va enfriar-dijo neji -chicos por qué no vuelven otro día

-¿para que si enseguida se va ir?-dijo Shikamaru

- ¿cómo que se va ir?

-si súper papi ya es tarde los niños tienen que dormir y va venir hinata a buscarnos te advierto no quiere hablarte y esta de mal humor-dijo Tenten

-¿el destino me odia no?-dijo neji y todos asintieron con la cabeza

los niños comenzaron a comer y los amigos de su padre comenzaron a preguntarles cosas y ellos contestaron después de todo no fue todo tan malo después de media hora llamo hinata

-hola, si supuse que sin la dirección no llegarías muy lejos , ya se durmieron , no quédate tranquila, si, la intención es lo que cuanta, adiós -dijo tenten

-¿como intentaba llegar sin saber la dirección?-dijo neji

-es hinata si no tuviera tanto sueño lo hubiera logrado -dijo Tenten

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, fue lindo conocer a sus hijos -dijo Sasuke

-adiós-dijo Shikamaru

-nos vemos luego-dijo Naruto

-¿luego?-dijo Tenten

-hanabi quiere ir al cumpleaños de su sobrina -dijo Naruto

-si no le dices a hanabi que trate mejor a Akemi, hinata la golpeara

-¿hinata golpearla?-pregunto ya que hinata era incapaz de golpear a alguien

-si , lo prometió, yo que tu le tengo miedo -dijo Tenten

luego que se fueron Tenten y neji se pusieron a ordenar el desorden que había

-¿como fue?-dijo neji

-como fue ¿qué?-dijo Tenten

-el embarazo

-normal lleno de nauseas, patadas, antojos, dolores

-¿por que no me contaste antes?, si estabas sola tu sabias que yo no

-no estaba sola estaba con las chicas, y estaba con Kiba no te necesitaba

-¿nunca pensaste que esto podría a ver sido diferente?

-no nunca me imagine venir y decirte tenemos hijos porque tu respuesta cuando te preguntaron qué arias fue que de verdad no lo sabías porque yo estaba rara y que me querías , cariño de amigo yo no necesitaba eso y me largue, eso solo paso

-no era así, después que se fueron las buscamos y no aparecieron por ninguna parte

-tan bien no nos buscaste por que estábamos en casa de tu tía

-¿ahí estaban?

-si, bueno ya es muy tarde nos puedes llevar

-si

subieron a los niños al auto los acomodaron cuidadosamente y fueron a la casa, cuando llegaron neji agarro a Ren y Tenten a Asami y entraron a la casa

-¿Tenten eres tu?-dijo Ino desde la cocina

-si -contesto Tenten

-Kiba te espera en tu habitación dijo algo de sexo duro y rudo-dijo hinata y entro a la sala donde se encontraban neji y Tenten-viniste con el fastidio

-hola primita tanto tiempo-dijo neji

-hablando enserio Kiba dijo que te esperaba en tu habitación-dijo hinata

-maldición le dije mil veces que no se duerma en mi cama, no me deja lugar,¿para que mierda compramos el sofá cama no?

-no lo sé, por cierto Sakura e Ino compitieron para saber a cual quería mas Akemi y ganaste tu-dijo hinata aun ignorando a su primo

-esa es mi niña está durmiendo no?

-los tres se durmieron se cansaron de espéralos , shin está enojado con Ren por que se fue sin avisar-dijo hinata

-bueno vamos a acostarlos, cuando baje hablamos

neji y Tenten subieron las escaleras y dejaron a Ren en su habitación y neji le dio un beso en la frente y lo arropo y luego fueron a dejar los dos a Asami en su habitación Tenten la acostó y la tapo y beso su frente

-es hermosa-dijo neji

-si sale a mi-dijo Tenten orgullos, neji se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

-Asami-hime nos vemos mañana -le murmuro al oído

-Ren te volverá loco pero si te ganas su cariño te tratara mejor-dijo Tenten

-no importa, tiene tu personalidad pero es como tu después me querrá

-si claro pídele a kami que no sea como yo porque si no nunca te va a querer-dijo tenten

-bueno ya es tarde yo me voy

-toctoc- tocaban la puerta

-Tenten ya volviste-dijo kiba con vos de recien me levanto

-si shhh Asami se durmió-dijo Tenten y abrió la puerta y Kiba la abraso

-¿como te fue ? ¿ te trato mal? ¿cómo se porto ren? te hicieron sufrir-dijo Kiba todo rápido

-tranquilo Kiba sigo viva, pero si sigues así moriré y tu te aras cargo de Ren -dijo Tenten y Kiba la soltó- como es eso de sexo duro y rudo ?-dijo enojada

-mejor tierno y bueno-dijo Kiba- bueno mejor nada de sexo

-baka -dijo Tenten y Kiba recién noto la presencia de neji que no estaba muy feliz

-no dijiste que estabas con el-dijo Kiba

- tu no lo viste yo no tengo la culpa que digas esas cosas-dijo Tenten

-bueno ya me voy -dijo neji

-te acompaño -dijo Tenten- tu mejor que no duermas en mi cama por que te matare

acompaño a neji hasta la puerta luego fue donde aun estaban sus amigos le conto lo que paso ,solo lo que neji se entero y no le quedo otra y que mañana le contaba los detalles y subió a su habitación donde la esperaba el sensual de su amigo acostado en su cama

-te dije que no lo hagas, no me dejas lugar -dijo Tenten acostándose alado de Kiba

-quiero que me cuentes-dijo Kiba -¿como lo tomaron los niños?

-bueno Ren al principio le hiso la vida imposible imagínate que le decía señor neji lo interrogo lo culpo y condeno luego torturo psicológicamente diciendo todo el tiempo tío Kiba esto tío Kiba aquello le conto que tu estuviste conmigo cuando di a luz, y que te decía papá a vos

-hahaha tenía que ser Ren nomas es el mejor

-si pero luego se vendió

-se me cayó un ídolo

-cuando llego Matsuri , fue corriendo a decirle papi, empezó papi esto, papi aquello, lo siguió torturando en forma tierna también discutí con Matsuri, si no fuera por que llegaron Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru la mataba luego ella se fue y estuvo todo tranquilo , después de todo no la pasaron tan mal ellos

-¿ y tu?

-yo estoy bien mientras mis hijos lo estén si ellos quieren verlo solo tengo que aceptarlo-dijo Tenten

-eres la mejor madre del mundo-dijo Kiba

-tu eres el mejor amigo del mundo

-me mataste-dijo haciendo que le faltaba el aire- friends zone no me lleves

-de de jugar…aunque no entendí lo de sexo duro y rudo-dijo Tenten

- a si quieres podemos hacerlo aun -dijo Kiba

-déjalo para otro día ahora estoy muerta -dijo Tenten acomodándose en el pecho de él para dormir como lo abría hecho muchas veces ya que la confianza en ellos sobraba

-buenas noches

-que sueñes conmigo, si amaneces con una erección te golpeo

-entonces no duermas tan encima

-es mi cama

-entonces no me digas que sueñe contigo, si al otro día me vas a golpear por tu culpa

-ya duérmete

-….-

-tenten no tengo sueño

-ni sueñes que tendre sexo contigo por que no tienes sueño

-un beso y me conformo

-nada

-no seas mala

Le dio un beso en la mejilla

-duérmete

-está bien-dijo robándose un beso

* * *

gracias por leer

y gracias por comentar a **HiNaThItHa.16241,ladyeyeless, la enamorada y lady darkness**

siento que tengo que avisar algo Y NO ME ACUERDO QUE ES , bueno quiero hacerle unas preguntas

¿como quieren que terminen las parejas?

¿que les pareció el capitulo?

¿creen que esta bien la categoría T? me ayudan con eso es mi primer fic en y no entiendo nada :'(

¿alguien la agrada karin?(yo soy su fan)

¿alguien odia a temari?(a mi solo no me agrada)

¿creen que hanabi es sobre valorada en el anime? (hablan como si fuera mejor que hinata pero nunca la vi hacer nada)

¿aman a sakura? (yo no)

ah ya me acorde... yo subo esta historia en ahi la escribo hace mucho, mucho y voy por el capitulo 14 (creo) si alguien quiere leerla (espero que no) por que esta es la version editada y la final, donde arreglo las miles de falta de ortografía de la otra jeje bueno la cuestión es que yo en la otra historia pregunte con quien se queda sasuke y va ganando la frente digo sakurita :D

¿alguien aquí quiere que se quede con karin? pues si se queda con sakura escribiré forzada y no se si quedara bien quizás si aquí la votan gane ella, quizás aquí alguien la quiera, quizás alguien se apiade de mi

okno yo se que nadie se apiadara de mi por que a nadie le importan mis sentimientos asi que bueno prontito quizás mañana o pasado mañana subiré el sexto capitulo un pequeño espoiler se llamara: la reto de shin

bueno los quiero, gracias por leer y la buena onda, espero que les aya gustado y este fue el primer capitulo de la verdad

pd: si dije algo que les molesto mil disculpas, y quiero que sepan que tomo mucho en cuenta sus comentarios tanto aquí como en la otra pagina, quiero decir sus votos cuentan tanto como en la otra pagina así que si quieren dejar su opinión gracias

ahora si sayooo hasta mañana o el jueves :D


	6. el reto de Shin y sasuke

bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 6.. esto va bastante lento creo asi que tratare de subir mas rápido, perdón por el retraso de horas de lo prometido, bueno son las 2:41 a.m y tengo que levantarme a las 6 pero, trasnoche por lo prometido jeje bueno los dejo leer

los personajes son de kishimoto, si fueran mios habia mucho nejihina, sasukarin, shikaino, gaatema y otras locuras que se me ocurren jeje

* * *

Llego el lunes y las chicas dejaron a los niños en el jardín y sus madres fueron a hacer sus cosas, todas menos Sakura y Ren, ya que era su día libre había decidido que hoy le contaría la verdad a Sasuke y a su hijo, shin se encontraba en su habitación, mientras ella estaba en la sala dando vueltas, esperando que Sasuke llegue

se escucho que abrían la puerta

-Sakura ¿que haces dando vueltas?-dijo gaara al ver a su amiga

-Sasuke vendrá y le diré la verdad-dijo Sakura

-¿shin ya lo sabe?-dijo gaara

-no el está arriba -dijo Sakura

-bueno voy a verlo -dijo gaara y subió las escalera

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin- Sakura suspiro y abrió la puerta era Sasuke, paso y se sentaron en la sala

-bueno hagamos esto rápido ¿que quieres saber?

-¿por qué te fuiste de un día para el otro?-dijo Sasuke

-porqué no quería arruinarte la vida-dijo Sakura tranquila

-eso quiere decir que el niño

-se llama shin , si es tu hijo y te lo digo solamente por el hecho que creo que tienes el maldito derecho a saberlo, no pretendo que seas el gran neji y te creas el mejor padre, yo y shin estamos muy bien solos- dijo Sakura y Sasuke quedo en shock

-tengo un hijo-murmuro Sasuke

-no tu solo pusiste una semillita, el es mi hijo -dijo Sakura

-también es mío, por más que te fuiste es mi hijo-dijo Sasuke

-oh por favor Sasuke me fui para no arruinar tu preciosa vida, ¿te deje ser feliz si o no?-dijo Sakura

-si -dijo Sasuke

-bueno entonces ya lo sabes te puedes ir-dijo Sakura

-quiero hablar con él-dijo Sasuke

-antes muerta-dijo Sakura

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te fueras sin decirme nada, tu no me diste la oportunidad una maldita suposición o mal comentario no te da motivo para que te vayas con mi hijo

-veo que lo que tiene neji es contagioso, tu dijiste arruinaría tu vida, yo me fui para no hacerlo no me molestes-dijo Sakura

-crees que es fácil para mi enterarme que tengo un hijo y que no puedo estar con él

-¿crees que es fácil cuidar a un niño sola trabajar y estudiar?

-quizás si tu no fueras tan pendeja, no seria así

-está bien se lo diremos pero solo por que el tiene que saberlo-dijo Sakura molesta

-mamiiii-dijo shin bajando las escaleras y gaara lo seguía-puedo ir con tío gaara a su casa

-shin mejor lo hacemos mañana-dijo gaara al ver que Sasuke ya estaba ahí

-shin tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Sakura

-¿de que mami?-dijo shin

-te acuerdas que el otro día me preguntaste quien era tu papá-dijo Sakura

-si te pregunte el nombre

-em etto yo -dijo Sakura intentando decirlo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios

-se llama Sasuke y soy yo -dijo Sasuke

-¿es verdad?-pregunto shin y la miro a Sakura

-si-dijo Sakura que tenía los ojos llorosos, tenía miedo de la reacción de su hijo  
shin se quedo quieto mirando a Sasuke

-¿shin?-dijo gaara que conocía muy bien a shin algo estaba pensando

-¿tu quieres ser mi papá?-dijo shin con toda calma y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, shin se  
acerco a él y le hiso seña que se agachara Sasuke obedeció quizás lo quería abrasar

-Sasuke ¿que mas?-dijo shin

-Uchiha-dijo Sasuke sorprendido por la pregunta de su hijo , shin se acerco a él y le dio una  
patada con toda su fuerza en los bajos

-bueno Uchiha Sasuke, me importa muy poco que tú quieras ser mi papá, yo no quiero ser tu hijo-dijo mientras Sasuke agonizaba del dolor y gaara no sabía si echarse a reír o tener miedo

-shin-dijo Sakura

-te dije que quería saber el nombre para golpearlo, si piensas que haré como Asami estas muy equivocada-dijo shin

-yo no -dijo Sasuke

-tu eres un bastardo que solo hiso llorar a mi mamá, eso no se hace las mujeres no tienen que llorar, menos por idiotas como tu -dijo shin mirando con odio a Sasuke

-shin, el no sabía que tú eras su hijo dijo -dijo Sakura dejando caer unas lagrimas , aunque le doliera después de todo Sasuke no era el culpable - Sasuke no sabía, yo me fui porque yo quise

-lo siento shin yo no quise hacerlos sufrir-dijo Sasuke

-no lo defiendas, es un baka y tu lo defiendes, porque no le cuentas todo, mami tu dejaste todo por mi y se piensa que viene ahora y me dice que es mi papa y lo voy abrasar está equivocado, escucha Sasuke Uchiha te odio y eso no va a cambiar -dijo shin

-shin, deberías calmarte no debes hablare así a tu mamá, ni a tu papá-dijo gaara

-para mí no es más mi mamá no tiene ni que hablarle , tu también la viste llorar, tú me enseñaste que las mujeres no tienen que llorar-dijo shin

-pero tú a estas haciendo llorar ahora-dijo gaara

-salí a papi entonces-dijo y salió corriendo a su pieza

-me odia-dijo Sasuke

-y yo a ti-dijo Sakura -maldita la hora que te lo conté

-ya Sakura no te portes como una niña, yo hablare con él lo llevare a dormir a mi casa y  
mañana cuando salga del jardín lo van a buscar ustedes y hablan con el-dijo gaara

-no gaara me odia si te lo llevas no querrá volver más-dijo Sakura secando sus lagrimas

-Sakura te estoy avisando, no pidiendo permiso -dijo gaara subiendo las escaleras  
pasaron 15 minutos y Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados esperando que shin bajara, bajo con una mochila y gaara con un pequeño bolso

-después hablamos-dijo gaara a Sakura

-shin ¿te quieres quedar?-dijo Sakura

-no, me voy a ir con tío gaara, dile Akemi que yo tenía razón no necesita un papá y que vuelvo mañana-dijo y salió

-Sakura no llores mas, mañana se le pasara todo ya veras, es que está enojado-dijo gaara y salió tras el shin

-Sakura yo no quería que esto pasara, yo quería hablar con el, conocerlo mas, yo no quiero que me odie, solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido

-si ya lo sé, la que tiene la culpa soy yo por no decirte antes o por hacerlo de la manera que lo hice pero tenía miedo que te quiera mas a ti y que me odie y ahora nos odia a los dos y no me perdonara -dijo Sakura que comenzaba a llorar Sasuke la abraso

-no te puede odiar eres muy buena madre lo sé por como lo miras, veras que se le pasara

-no lo hará, tiene tu maldito carácter

-por eso te lo digo, cuando se dé cuenta que fue un mal entendido nos perdonara

-gracias Sasuke

-¿por qué?

-por no odiarme

-no puedo odiarte tu sabes que tu eres muy importante para mi y yo tengo la culpa por decir  
idioteces

-eres el peor no sé cómo pudieron decir esas cosas

-estábamos borrachos ¿que querías que hiciéramos?

-por decir idioteces, se perdieron de mucho

-lo sé, me hubiera encantado estar con él

-es tan perfecto, todo lo hace bien, es un príncipe

-se que lo educaste bien

-¿por qué lo dices?

-por que tiene razón yo te hice llorar

Sakura lo abraso y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad

-tengo miedo

-yo también pero ya verás que nos perdonara o al menos a ti, tu eres la mejor no puede estar  
enojado contigo te lo digo por experiencia

-¿quieres ver algo?

-si

Sakura sin darse cuenta le tomo la mano y lo llevo a su habitación

-tiene que estar por aquí-dijo Sakura buscando algo-lo encontré

-¿que es?

-son las fotos de shin, cumpleaños, bautismo, primeros pasos, primer día de jardín, y todas las cosas que te puedas imaginar-se lo dio- míralo

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ver el álbum con nostalgia y culpa

-¿eso es cuando nacio?-dijo Sasuke

-si

-¿por qué te cortaste el pelo?

-no lo sé estaba embarazada y me dieron ganas de cortarlo

-te queda bien-dijo Sasuke y produciendo un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Sakura

-gracias

Sasuke seguía viendo el álbum hipnotizado, todos los momentos de shin estaba solo con Sakura o con sus tías y amigos

-¿Sakura estas niñas quiénes son?

-Amaya es la hija de Ino , Akemi la de hinata

-tiene los ojos celestes

-si, es la que mejor se lleva con shin creo que por que son primos o algo así

-¿primos?

-ups

-esa niña es mi sobrina, ¿no?

-si hablamos de sobrina, sobrina no , no es hija de Itachi

-no te agás la tonta

-es porque para mí hinata es mi hermana, me dice tía

-eso no fue lo que quisiste decir

-no sé de quién es hija hinata tuvo su momento de locura

-claro si, ajam, hinata momento de locura

-no me creas. Pero ella cambio un montón, ¿por que no sigues viendo las fotos y dejas de molestar?

-porque no quiere admitir que es hija de Naruto

-por qué no lo es, hinata es la que mas sola estuvo en el embaraza y la que dentro de todo mas sufrió, ella no tiene la culpa de que Naruto sea un baka

-entonces ¿me estás diciendo que si es hija de Naruto?

-yo no te voy a decir nada, pero vos sabrás pero no se te ocurra contarle nada a nadie

-esta bien no se lo diré

Sasuke seguía viendo el enorme álbum ,cuando termino

-es tan lindo nuestro hijo , se parece mucho

-si a Itachi, casi que pienso que es hijo de él, pero como que estaba muy lejos para embarazarme

-que graciosa

-es broma, se parece a ti , le molesta que le diga cubito de hielo

-a mi no me decías así

-no cuando estabas presente

-Sakura!

-bueno si es lo que eras, estoy rodeada de cubitos de hielo

-yo no era cubito de hielo

-no cuando te conocí eras un glaciar

-eres muy mala Sakura-chan

-no me digas así

-no me digas cubito de hielo

-es lo que eres y no lo puedes cambiar

-pero tu si , ¿o no?-

-ya van a llegar mejor nos vemos mañana

-si tienes razón , ¿te espero en la puerta de mi casa cinco menos cuarto, cierto?

-si

Sakura acompaño a Sasuke a la puerta y subió al cuarto de su hijo y comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo que su hijo la odie para siempre , que no la quiera mas salió de sus pensamientos cuando

-toctoc shin volvimos -dijo Akemi , Sakura se seco las lagrimas y abrió la puerta

-Akemi, shin se fue a casa de gaara

-¿por qué lloras tia?

-no estoy llorando

-no llores por que se fue mañana va a volver ¿no?

-ajam, mañana vuelve

Sakura salió de la pieza de su hijo y fue a la suya llevaba alrededor de dos horas llorando y le dolían los ojos, la cabeza, y el corazón, cuando casi se queda dormida la interrumpieron, sus amigas entraron sin permiso

-Sakura ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ino

-¿le contaste a Sasuke?-pergunto tenten

-¿como lo tomo shin?-dijo hinata

-mal, lamentablemente mal se fue con gaara y me odia -dijo y volvió a llorar

sus amigas se acercaron y la abrasaron

-vamos no llores, recién llamo gaara dijo que se durmió apenas llegaron y que se le paso -dijo Ino

-chicas no entienden me odia, me dijo que no era su mamá-dijo Sakura tratando de contener las lagrimas

-vamos Sakura no llores, tu sabes cómo es shin mañana ya se le paso-dijo Tenten

-no, si ustedes lo miraran , tenia odio es sus ojitos, golpeo a Sasuke, no nos quieren ni ver

-no llores, puede que a Sasuke tarde mas en perdonarlo, pero a ti te perdonara el te ama y no puede estar enojado contigo-dijo hinata

-no lo sé

-te lo estamos diciendo nosotras-dijeron las tres unisonó

-y ahora te vienes con nosotras tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Ino

-¿qué tenemos que hacer?

-bueno el viernes cumplen Ren y Asami , el miércoles Amaya, el sábado shin , y el jueves Akemi-dijo Tenten

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-tenemos que organizar el cumples, tu eres la que dice que no debemos dejar todo para último momento-dijo hinata

-pero

-pero nada tú te vienes con nosotras tenemos que hacer la lista para comprar las cosas -dijo Ino

se la llevaron arrastras a la sala y comenzaron a hacer las listas de las cosas y le conto mejor todo, eso mantuvo entretenida a Sakura, luego no la quisieron dejar sola e Ino la obligo a dormir con ella, Sakura en el trabajo hablo con gaara y cinco menos cuarto estaba en la puerta de casa de Sasuke toco y le abrió sin remera y secándose el pelo

-sa-Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-oh Sakura, pasa ya termino -dijo Sasuke, Sakura paso y era una casa estaba llena de fotos de los chicos de Naruto y hanabi , se ve que vivía con Naruto aun , bueno después de todo ellos eran como hermanos, Sakura quedo parada y Sasuke se fue a la habitación y volvió con vestido, bueno no es como si ella no lo haya visto desnudo

-¿faltan cinco minutos, no?-dijo Sasuke

-si -dijo Sakura

-nunca estuve tan nervioso -dijo Sasuke

-mejor ya salimos-dijo Sakura

salieron y en el jardín ya estaban todas las madres esperando a sus hijos que aun no salía, se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a salir la seño decía el nombre del niño le daba un beso y se iban con la madre

-shin-dijo y le dio un beso y shin salió sin ganas Sakura se agacho para saludarlo pero shin no dijo nada

-shiiiin-dijo Akemi acercándose a, el -pórtate bien, te espero en casa -le dio un beso en la mejilla y no lo dejo responder, salió corriendo con hinata

-shin podemos hablar-dijo Sasuke

-esta bien-dijo shin -te extrañe-le dijo a Sakura y le dio un beso

-yo también y mucho -dijo Sakura

-¿a donde vamos a ir?-pregunto shin

-a mi casa -dijo Sasuke

-si no queda otra señor Uchiha-dijo shin

fueron a la casa de Sasuke y se sentaron

-¿vamos a tardar mucho?-dijo shin mirando a Sakura

-shin nosotros no queremos que estés enojados con nosotros-dijo Sakura

-yo no estoy enojado contigo mami-dijo shin

-¿y con Sasuke?-dijo Sakura

-eh hablado con Akemi y tío gaara y quiero hablar con él -dijo shin

-¿de verdad?-dijo Sakura y Sasuke unisonó

-si puedo hablar solo con papi-dijo shin dándole miedo a Sasuke y Sakura

-esta bien -dijo Sakura y se fue a la cocina todo esto era muy raro

-¿y bien shin de que quieres hablar?-dijo Sasuke aun con miedo

-te puedes agachar me molesta que seas tan alto-dijo shin con su voz mas inocente y Sasuke obedeció

-yo quiero decirte que

-papiiiiiii-dijo shin y le dio una patada en los bajos

-hijo-dijo Sasuke agonizando si seguía golpeándolo chau idea de hermanitos

-para tu mala suerte también hable con Ren-dijo shin

-¿a si y que te dijo ?-pregunto Sasuke recuperándose

-pregúntale a tu amigo neji que tan bien le va con Ren-dijo shin aun con su voz inocente

-¿se portaras igual?

-no, yo soy original

-¿entonces?

-esto será fácil jugamos a que nos llevamos bien y si me aguantas un mes tratare de portarme bien -dijo shin

-nunca me cansare de ti-dijo Sasuke aceptando el reto que le dios su hijo

-claro como digas , MAAMIIIIII -dijo shin

-¿que paso shin?-dijo Sakura entrando

-nada ya hable con papi, me dijo porque te hiso llorar y aunque sigue siendo poco hombre le daré la oportunidad-dijo shin

-me alegra -dijo Sakura abrasándolo -¿que te izo cambiar de opinión?

-hable con Akemi ella no tiene papá y dijo que yo que tengo uno debería tratarlo bien

-arias bien en escucharla-dijo Sasuke

- y eso es lo que voy hacer -dijo shin

-que bueno-dijo Sakura

-¿ahora que ya todo está claro nos podemos ir ?-dijo shin

-claro-dijo Sakura

Sasuke los acompaño hasta la puerta

-adiós, nos vemos luego -dijo Sakura mucho más relajada

-adiós, pórtate bien shin-dijo Sasuke y shin lo abraso

-te arrepentirás-dijo shin al oído -TE QUIERO-le grito en el oído

-yo también -dijo Sasuke

shin los soltó y se fue con su mami a su casa tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Ren y tío Kiba

* * *

bueno perdon por las faltas de ortografía y pero la culpa al corrector por que yo corrijo todo hasta que no queda nada con linita roja jeje

muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios

**setsuna17 - me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias a ti por leer mi historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentar**

**anime love- sii shikaino por siempre(? ok por mas que todos me digan saiino me importa poco, sera shikaino por que asi lo pense desde el primer momento y por que tu lo quieres asi jeje, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap**

**aimi yumiko - muchas gracias por comentar, siento mucho los errores tratare de corregirlos, claro que no me ofendo me ayudas a mejorar :D si es que los niños nacieron mundo ninja, ya sabes hinata a los tres ya entrenaba, neji tambien, sasuke era super, shikamaru era un genio, salen a sus padres jeje**

**sister vampire culler- gracias por comentar :D**

**ladyEyelesss- aqui esta la conti espero que te guste, si estoy segura que hinata golpeara a hanabi, ella me lo dijo (me estoy volviendo loca) jeje gracias por comentar **

**lixi-chan - gracias por leerla en verdad es importante para mi, lo de las faltas de ortografia hago todo lo posible por que no las aya pero algunas se me escapan pero de apoco trato de mejorar y dar lo mejor y bueno gran parte es del programa (mentira).. tengo una pregunta tonta, pero pregunta en fin ¿que es Ooc? te vi comentarlo varias veces en facebook también perdon la ignorancia, estoy en una lucha interna por que escribir, este capitulo ya estaba hecho solo faltaba corregir pero ahora me cuesta tanto escribir de sakura y aunque son muchos los comentarios que quieren sasusaku, se me hace imposible ...tampoco me gusta el nejiten pero no se por que lo escribi creo que fue el momento (no podia hacer nejihina).. muchas gracias por comentar **

**julyRC- gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia creo que cambie las personalidades de las chicas (me excedí con hinata) pero creo que una hinata timida en mi fic no tendria sentido, es loco por que lo que amo de hinata es su timides e inocencia pero aqui es mas como road to ninja, con respecto a hanabi no es nada personal senecitaba una mala para mi historia y en la loteria salieron hanabi y matsuri jeje , no prometo sasusaku por que aun tengo esperansa en el sasukarin pero el naruhina y nejiten confirmado :D **

**anime love - perdon es que tus comentarios tardan en aparecer en pero los leo cuando me llega la notificacion en (bueno estoy total mente perdida no se como se llama ahora) msn creo que asi lo llamo yo :D como ya lo dije sera SHIKAINO (amo el shikaino y los fan del shikaino seremos mas que los de shikatema algún día), ninguna quedara sin pareja lo mas probable es que sakura quede con sasori o gaara o algun chico lindo y bueno como se merece no a sasuke :D gracias por comentar y siento no contestar la vez pasada**

ahora si sayoooooooooooo y empece a las 2:41 y ahora son las 3:12 y tengo que dormir nos leemos en el proxi que por cierto se llamara **la decisión de akemi** (es un pequeño spoiler )


	7. la verdad de Akemi y su decicion

siento haberme tardado, me llevo mucho tiempo la edicion por que no querian prestarme la compu malditos hermanos y eso que uno tiene seis años, pero bueno aqui esta y la subo apurada por que quieren que la devuelva :'( espero que le guste

* * *

Al otro día

En el receso del jardín

-¿cómo te fue ayer?-pregunta Amaya quien no estaba en casa de Sai el día anterior

-bien-dijo shin

-ya shin todos te conocemos que aras-dijo Asami

-nada-dijo shin

-shin no seas malo con tu papá, al menos a ti te quiere-dijo Akemi quien era la única que se Sentía sola, aunque tenía a Shino ella quería a su papá

-Akemi ya te dije no lo necesitas no sirven para nada, pregúntale a Ren-dijo shin

-es verdad Akemi, no sirve de nada solo es un viejo amargado-dijo Ren

-shin no le digas así -dijo Asami

-es lo que es un viejo amargado, con su novia la rarita -dijo Ren

-eres tan malo -dijo Asami y todos los niños comenzaron a reír

-hoy tengo que ir a la casa de él, me vendrá a buscar el -dijo shin y Akemi puso cara triste

-que fastidio seguro neji el desaparecido también viene por nosotros-dijo Ren

-Sai trabaja, pero vendrá por mi más tarde -dijo Amaya

-voy al baño -dijo Akemi y se fue shin la siguió

toc toc

-está ocupado -dijo Akemi

-Akemi soy shin, sal-le ordeno

-estoy haciendo pis-dijo Akemi y abrió la canilla

-no me mientas -dijo shin

-no molestes -dijo Akemi y abrió la puerta

-Akemi ¿porque estas así?-dijo shin

-¿así como? estoy igual que siempre-dijo Akemi

-tú sabes que no es así -dijo shin

-shin no me molestes, no estoy de humor-dijo Akemi que seguía caminando hacia unas hamacas

-¿por qué me hablas así? yo no te hice nada-dijo shin

-lo siento shin-dijo Akemi

-esa no es respuesta, ¿por qué estas así?-dijo shin

-por nada, sabes hoy iré a conocer a mi abuelo estarán Asami y Ren también-dijo Akemi

-eso es estupendo-dijo shin con una sonrisa

-yo quiero un papá no un abuelo-dijo Akemi

-Akemi no necesitas un papa, y un abuelo puede ser mejor-dijo shin

-no será lo mismo no me va a querer, hanabi-sama lo dijo-dijo Akemi

-no le des importancia esa es una envidiosa-dijo shin

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-toco el timbre para que entren

Casa de Naruto y Sasuke

-Sasuke ¿porque me obligas a limpiar a mi?-dijo Naruto quejándose

-por qué, tu desordenaste todo y vendrá tu sobrino-dijo Sasuke

-¿y que tiene que ver eso?-dijo Naruto

-Naruto shin me odia, si algo está mal me torturara-dijo Sasuke

-eres un dramático ¿que te puede hacer un niño de cuatro años?-dijo naruto

-no lo sé, quizás me mate-dijo Sasuke

-exagerado seguro es un ángel-dijo Naruto

-eiii Naruto ¿tu conoces a Akemi, no?-dijo Sasuke

-si, ¿tu?-dijo Naruto lo más tranquilo

-la vi en unas fotos y ayer la vi con shin-dijo Sasuke-es bonita igual que hinata pero tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes-dijo tirando indirecta

-ya sé por dónde viene la cosa, si que tu y neji tengan hijos no quiere decir que yo también, aparte hinata ya me dijo que no es hija mía-dijo Naruto

-hahahahhahhaah-dijo Sasuke

-¿que es lo gracioso?-dijo Naruto

-nada, Naruto, nada

-no seas idiota dime que es lo gracioso-dijo molesto Naruto

-¿sabes que de los cuatros tu eres el peor no?-dijo Sasuke

-tu tienes suerte que es diferente, que dirá Sakura cuando sepa que sales con Karin quien era su mejor amiga-dijo Naruto

-no lo sé, ¿qué dijo hinata cuando se entero que sales con su hermana?-dijo Sasuke

-nada, porque nosotros no tenemos nada-dijo Naruto

-si tú la quieres llamar nada

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo Naruto

-te apuesto lo que quieras que Akemi es mi sobrina

-Sasuke esto no es un juego si es mi hija yo-dijo Naruto

-tu nada, te cagas por idiota, hinata nunca te lo dirá-dijo Sasuke

-si es mi hija, yo me la llevare-dijo Naruto

-oh vamos no seas idiota-dijo Sasuke

- te hablo muy enserio-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta-después vuelvo -dijo cerrando la puerta

Llegaron las cinco y retiraron los niños del colegio

Shin se fue hacerle la vida imposible a Sasuke, Amaya se fue con Ino de compras y Sai luego las iría a buscar. Akemi, Ren y Asami se fueron con hinata, Tenten y neji a la mansión Hyuga

Estaban sentados en la sala, tomando el té. Cuando entro hanabi

-hola primis-dijo hanabi

-hola-dijo neji en seco

-ustedes deben ser los hijos de neji ¿no?-dijo hanabi en su nivel máximo de simpatía

-si, ella es Asami y el es Ren- contesto neji

-mucho gusto yo soy la prima de neji-dijo hanabi

-¿tú eres la hermana de tía hinata no?-dijo Asami

-si-dijo hanabi

-pero tía hinata es más linda, no se parecen en nada-dijo Ren

Todos comenzaron a reír menos hanabi que se dio vuelta y miro a hinata y noto la presencia de Akemi

-hola Akemi -dijo hanabi

-hola hanabi-sama-dijo Akemi si algo que hinata le enseño fueron modales, al igual que ella desde muy pequeña le enseñaron modales

-bueno el gran señor hiashi-sama dijo que vendrá mas tarde que por favor lo esperen que tiene ganas de conocer estos hermosos niños y que yo me quede aquí con ustedes disfrutando una hermosa tarde en compañía de mi adorado primo, mi hermana, mis sobrinos y con Tenten

-que hermoso será súper divertido esto -dijo Tenten sarcástica

-no sabes lo que desearía que sea Matsuri la que este aquí-dijo hanabi

-¿por qué no la llamas que también venga?-la desafío Tenten

-por qué está ocupada -dijo hanabi

-Tenten no le prestes atención, hanabi apuesto a que aun le molesta que la ignoren -dijo hinata

-mami esto es aburrida-dijo Akemi

-hanabi ¿mi habitación sigue intacta no?-dijo hinata

-como quieres que la remodele si te llevaste la llave-dijo hanabi

-por eso era la llave-dijo hinata - Asami y Akemi vamos tengo mis juguetes guardados se los presto un rato

-¿aun tiene los juguetes la nena chiquita?-dijo hanabi

-Tenten ¿tu también quieres venir?-dijo hinata ignorando a su hermana

-claro quiero ver los juguetes con los que jugábamos cuando éramos felices-dijo Tenten

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-dijo neji

-que yo era una niña inocente y feliz hasta que te conocí -dijo Tenten

-oooooh aaah-dijo hinata -mejor nos vamos-quien se llevo por poco arrastrando a su amiga

-esto me supera-dijo neji

-¿te refieres a mamá?-dijo Ren

-si tu mamá va a volverme loco-dijo neji

-si te sirve de consuelo con tío Kiba no es así, todo lo contrario-dijo Ren

-¿y eso que tiene de consuelo?-dijo hanabi

-a claro no era consuelo, era para que sufra nada mas-dijo Ren

-Ren ¿cuando vas acabar con esto?-dijo neji

-no lo sé, cuando tío Kiba deje de tener algo duro y rudo con mami-dijo Ren

-¿algo duro y rudo?-pregunto hanabi

-no preguntes-dijo neji -¿por cierto Ren tienen muy seguido eso Tenten con Kiba?

-no lo sé por lo general lo tienen los fines semanas-dijo Ren sin entender de que hablaba pero sabiendo que neji se molestaría

-¿y a ti no te molesta?-pregunto neji

-no si a mami le gusta esta bien por mi-dijo Ren inocentemente y a neji le salía una venita en la frente

-hahahaha por favor neji cambia esa cara o le contare a Matsuri -dijo hanabi

-shhh estoy hablando con mi hijo-dijo neji

-lo siento pero no está ni Asami ni Matsuri para jugar a la familia feliz-dijo Ren

-¿no podemos jugar a la familia feliz todo el tiempo?-dijo neji

-no porque no podría hacerte que sufras-dijo Ren

-si me torturas todo el tiempo-dijo neji

-y yo no llegue a golpearte tienes suerte-dijo Ren

-¿por qué dices eso?-dijo hanabi

-shin golpea a su papá siempre que puede-dijo Ren

¿-de casualidad ustedes tienen un grupo llamado odio a los buenos papis? -pregunto neji

-no se llama, le daremos su merecido a los desaparecidos-dijo Ren

-¿y quienes participan?-dijo hanabi

-por ahora solo yo y shin -dijo Ren

-debo contarle a Sasuke-dijo neji

-Ren, dice Akemi que si quieres ir a jugar con ella -dijo hinata quien bajaba con Tenten

-¿no tienes juguetes de niño no?-pregunto Ren

-no, pero puedes saltar en mi cama y tirar las almohadas -dijo hinata

-está bien iré-dijo Ren y se fue caminando

Hinata y Tenten se sentaron en el sillón, tenten comenzó a mandar msj por celular, mientras hinata jugaba con sus dedos neji y hanabi las miraban, Tenten comenzó a reír

-¿Tenten te parece bien que Ren diga que tú tienes sexo duro y rudo con Kiba?-dijo neji

-¿Ren dijo la palabra sexo?-dijo hinata

-no-dijo hanabi

-neji ¿tienes algún problema con que yo tenga sexo duro y rudo con Kiba?-dijo Tenten sin dejar de mirar el celular

-no ninguno, pero me parece que no es apropiado que Ren lo sepa-dijo neji y hinata soltó una risa-¿ qué es lo gracioso hinata?

-oh vamos no somos tan malas madres, Ren piensa que juegan guerras de almohadas "duro y rudo"-dijo hinata y Tenten seguía mirando su celular

-ya veo, pero Ren no es tonto se dará cuanta-dijo neji

-si quieres saber si lo hago en mi casa la repuesta es no-dijo Tenten

-¿los dejas solos?-dijo hanabi

-no sabía que tenía que hablar de mi vida sexual con ustedes-dijo Tenten mientras contestaba un mensaje

-¿por cierto, solo por curiosidad que es Kiba?-dijo hanabi

-Kiba es la persona con la que tengo sexo duro y rudo sin compromiso-dijo Tenten sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Tenten

-hola , no, se están portando bien, al parecer terminaremos más tarde, te amo mas, deja de decir sexo duro y rudo adelante de Ren, si lo sé pero el recientemente aparecido quiere que no aprenda esas cosas, haha de por ti tu eres mala junta, estaba bromando -dijo Tenten

-dile que yo también quiero eso duro y rudo-dijo hinata

-dijo que a ti te hará el amor-dijo Tenten

-awwww dile que lo espero el sábado-dijo hinata

-dijo que ¿a qué hora se duerme Akemi?, espera un momento le contare a Shino nada de sexo ustedes dos-dijo Tenten

-nosotros hacemos el amor-dijo hinata

-Kiba ¿cómo es eso?, menos mal , bueno adiós , no ahora no tendrás ningún tipo de sexo, adiós

-dijo Tenten y corto

-¿que dijo?-pregunto hinata

-nada que no eres tan buena como yo -dijo Tenten

-eso es mentira, tu porque estas celosa-dijo hinata

-¬¬ le contare a Shino -dijo Tenten

-amargada -dijo hinata

-podemos dejar de lado el tema del sexo-dijo neji

-¿por qué? no se supone que Matsuri era buena en eso-dijo Tenten

-no quiero hablar de eso

-no quería saber tampoco, solo quería molestarte-dijo Tenten

-hablando de tema de sexo, Shino aun no llega-dijo hinata

-¿que tiene que ver eso con el sexo?-dijo hanabi

-no sé cuando tocan ese tema me acuerdo de el -dijo hinata

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-

-ese debe ser Shino ve tu-dijo hanabi

-si -dijo hinata y se levanto abrir la puerta

-ya Shino ya era hora estábamos hablando de ti, bueno en realidad de sexo-dijo hinata y quedo helada al ver quien era

-no soy Shino-dijo Naruto

-HANABI TE BUSCAN -grito hinata caminando hacia la sala

-te busco a ti -dijo Naruto

-neji tu amigo te busca tiene fiebre esta delirando -dijo hinata ya entrando a la sala y Naruto la seguía

-HINATA QUE TE BUSCO A TI-dijo Naruto

-hanabi lleva a tu novio al hospital por que esta delirando-dijo hinata sentándose mientras a Naruto lo abrasaba hanabi

-Naruto fuera de broma ¿estas bien?-dijo hanabi

-necesito hablar algo importante con hinata la eh buscado por todos lados-dijo Naruto

-Tenten esto será denso ¿le mandas mensaje a Shino si le falta mucho?-dijo hinata

-claro-dijo Tenten y comenzó a escribir

-hinata no me ignores te estoy hablando-dijo Naruto

-Tenten ¿ya tienes el regalo de Amaya?-dijo hinata

-no solo tengo el de Akemi -dijo Tenten

-HINATA TE DIGO QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR ENSERIO CONTIGO- grito Naruto

-pues a mí solo me falta el de Amaya-dijo hinata

-ya hinata contéstale -dijo neji

-ya hanabi ¿tardara mucho papá?-dijo hinata ya habían logrado irritarla

-HINATA TE LO PREGUNATE POR ULTIMA VEZ ¿AKEMI ES MI HIJA?- grito Naruto

-¿o si no que?-dijo hinata

-SI LLEGA A SER MI HIJA ME LA LLEVARE LEJOR PARA QUE VEAS LO QUE SE SIENTE-dijo Naruto

-ya Naruto, deja de decir tonterías-dijo neji

-TU NO TE METAS, NO NECESITO QUE ME DEFIENDAS AHORA, NO LO HICISTE ANTES, LA PUTA DE HINATA SE DEFIENDE SOLA, Y TU SI TANTO QUIERES UNA HIJA DILE A HANABI QUE TE HAGA UNA -dijo hinata

-¿CONTESTA ES O NO AKEMI MI HIJA?-dijo Naruto

-YA TE LO DIJE -dijo hinata

-POR ALGO SASUKE LO DIJO-dijo Naruto

-HAHAH ¿Y SASUKE QUE SABE DE MI VIDA?, NO SEAS HIPOCRITA TU NO PODRIAS SER EL PADRE NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS, TU NO LA CONOSES-dijo hinata

-HINATA NO ESTAS COSTENTANDO LA MALDITA PREGUNTA ¿ES O NO AKEMI MI HIJA? POR QUE SI LO ES Y NO ME LO DICES TE VAS ARREPENTIR-dijo Naruto

-¿HAGAMOSLE EL ADN QUIERES?-DIJO HINATA

-HINATA SOLO DILO-dijo hanabi- ¿ES HIJA DE NARUTO?-aunque esta idea no le simpatizaba nada ni siquiera le agradaba su sobrina

-SOLO DILO -dijo Naruto

-¿QUE AHORA VAS A CONFIAR EN MI?, NO SE SUPONE QUE ERA LA ZORRA QUE TE ENGAÑABA-dijo hinata

-YA HINATA NO SEAS PENDEJA-dijo Naruto

-hahahaahahaah YO SOY LA PENDEJA, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO YO DEJE TODO POR AKEMI Y TUVE QUE MADURAR CON ELLA Y TU ¿QUE HICISTE ESTOS CUATROS AÑOS TE PASASTE DE CAMA EN CAMA CON UN PAR DE PUTAS?- dijo hinata

-¿SI FUE ASÍ CUAL HAY? ¿TU TAMBIÉN TIENES NOVIO?

-SI PERO MI NOVIO ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, EL ESTUVO CUANDO AKEMI NACIO Y SIEMPRE ESTA CON NOSOTRAS

-TE LO PREGUNTO POR ULTIMA VEZ ES ¿AKEMI MI HIJA?-dijo Naruto

-NO

-MAMI-dijo Akemi quien entro corriendo y abraso a hinata -¿mami él es mi papá?- , hinata asintió con la cabeza, no podía negarlo mas, sentía que todos estaban en su contra, todos menos Tenten la miraban acusándola de ella ser la culpable de todo

-lo siento Akemi, perdóname yo solo quería lo mejor para ti

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiin- hanabi fue abrir y volvió con Shino, cuando Akemi lo vio salió corriendo con Shino

-Akemi ¿qué paso?-pregunto Shino quien no entendía nada

-no lo sé, solo me quiero ir-dijo Akemi escondiéndose en el hombro de Shino

-esta bien, ¿vamos hinata?-dijo Shino

-no quiero ir con mami -dijo Akemi bajando de los brazos de Shino

-Akemi cálmate, porque no me cuentas lo que paso-dijo Shino

-no lo sé mami estaba gritando con ese señor, ¿el es mi papá?-dijo Akemi

-si Akemi el es tu papá-contesto Shino

Akemi no sabía si correr abrasar a Naruto o correr con su mama, quizás correr con su tía Tenten o solo correr alguna parte se bajo y fue corriendo con Ren y lo abraso

-Ren tenían razón tu y shin tenían razón me quiero ir- dijo abrasando a su primo

-está bien, Akemi nos vamos a ir -dijo Ren

-ahora di algo -murmuro hinata y Naruto la escucho

-yo no quería que esto pasara así-dijo Naruto

-solo sabes arruinarme la vida -dijo hinata secándose las lagrimas -Akemi ¿vamos a casa si?

-Akemi puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo Naruto

-no quiero hablar con ninguno

-por favor Akemi dame una oportunidad-dijo Naruto

-tú no eres mi papá, tu eres mi tío el novio de hanabi-dijo Akemi

-por favor Akemi, yo quiero ser tu papá-dijo naruto

-yo no soy tu hija, mami tiene razón, tu solo peleabas con ella, tío Shino por favor me llevas a casa -dijo Akemi

-está bien vámonos-dijo Shino

-yo también voy-dijo Ren

-yo también -dijo Asami

-yo me llevo los niños ustedes deberían hablar-dijo Shino se acerco a hinata- quédate tranquila yo la cuidare-le susurro y se fue con los niños

-ERES UN IDIOTA TE ODIO ERES LO PEOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA, AKEMI ME ODIA Y ES TU CULPA , OJALA QUE TE MUERAS , ME IRE LEJOS DONDE NO PUEDAS ENCONTRARNOS Y ARRUINARNOS LA VIDA, ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS , ¿POR QUE TE MOLESTA QUE ESTE FELIZ?, ¿POR QUE TE CREES EL SUPER PADRE?, ¿POR QUE NO ADMITIS DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA?, ESTOY ARTA NARUTO ARTA DE QUE TE MANDES LAS CAGADAS Y YO PAGAR LOS PLATOS ROTOS , ESTA VEZ NO VA A SER ASI NO LE MENTIRE MAS A MI HIJA, SE VA ENTERAR POR QUE ME FUI QUE DIGA LO QUE QUIERA PERO QUE SEPA QUE ME FUI POR QUE DIJISTE QUE NO ERA HIJA TUYA, POR QUR FUE LO QUE DIJISTE Y AHORA TE CREES EL MEJOR PADRE SHINO ES MAS DE PADRE DE LO QUE TU PODRAS TENER ALGUN DIA , NO TE DAS CUANTA NISIQUIERA TE QUISO HABLAR SE FUE CON SHINO YA ESTA NARUTO PERDISTE VETE Y OCUPA TU LUGAR DE TIO

-dijo hinata tirándole todo lo que tenia al alcance

-YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO, LA UNICA QUE TIENE LA CULPA ERES TU, TU TE LA LLEVASTE SIN SIQUIERA CONTARME- dijo Naruto caminando hacia la salida

-NO LE QUIERO HACER EL ADN-grito hinata

Naruto llego a su casa

-Naruto ¿paso algo?-dijo Sasuke

-si es verdad Akemi es mi hija, pero me odia y no me quiere ver, resulta que soy el tío, y se fue con ese Tal Shino, todo esto es culpa de hinata -dijo Naruto

-Sasuke me quiero ir a mi casa-dijo shin

-shin dije que te llevaría mas tarde -dijo Sasuke

-quiero irme a mi casa-dijo shin

-shin no puedo llevarte ahora tu mamá no está-dijo Sasuke

-está bien préstame tu celular-dijo shin y Sasuke se lo dio, shin lo miro y sin dudarlo lo metió en el vaso de agua

-SHIN, ¿que hiciste?-dijo Sasuke

-quiero irme a mi casa es la última vez que lo digo-dijo shin

-está bien pero espera que seque el celular -dijo Sasuke llevándose el celular

-por cierto no hemos podido hablar, yo soy Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke casi hermanos-dijo Naruto agachándose para perder hablarle a su sobrino

-¿Akemi lloraba?-dijo shin

-si -dijo Naruto triste pero salió de sus pensamientos a sentir tremenda patada en los bajos, a shin ya se le hacía costumbre golpear a la gente en ese lugar-¿ y eso por qué?

-Akemi siempre soñó con tener un papá y si no te quiso hablar es porque algo le hiciste-dijo shin sin ningún remordimiento- por cierto ese tal Shino es el padrino de Akemi y mucho mejor que tu y tía hinata no le dijo nada de ti

-ya esta, vamos -dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban -¿te golpeo?

-si el amor de tu hijo me pego-dijo Naruto parándose

-acostúmbrate -dijo Sasuke, quien se fue con shin, cuando llegaron a la casa tocaron timbre y atendió Shino

-hola shin, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Shino sorprendido se suponía que Sakura lo pasaría a buscar

- tío Shino¿ donde esta Akemi?-dijo shin entrando

-está en su habitación con Ren, no quiere hablar con nadie-dijo Shino

-si ya lo sé -dijo shin -bueno Sasuke gracias por traerme siento lo del celular, me voy con Akemi -y salió corriendo

¿-a todo esto como sabe shin?-pregunto Shino

-escucho al dobe-dijo Sasuke

-bueno Sakura no llego aun si quieres quedarte a esperarla-dijo Shino

-bueno, porque se supone que tendría que traerlo más tarde-dijo Sasuke pasando

Shin entro a la habitación de Akemi sin tocar Akemi estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo y Ren y Asami estaban sentados junto a ella

-Akemi-dijo shin en un susurro-Ren, Asami me dejan hablar con Akemi

-si -dijeron los mellizos y salieron

Shin se acerco a Akemi y comenzó acariciarle el cabello

-no llores mas

Akemi de golpe lo abraso, haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo

-tenias razón shin, no necesito un papá-dijo Akemi y por primera vez a shin no le gustaba tener razón

-ya Akemi no llores por que lo volveré a golpear-dijo shin abrasando fuerte Akemi

-¿cómo sabes tú? no llegabas más tarde

-si, pero cuando me entere le dije a Sasuke que me traiga

-¿y como te enteraste?, ¿quién te conto?

-escuche a el rubio hablar

-ah

-Akemi ¿qué sucedió?, tu siempre quisiste un papá

-el no puede ser mi papá es mi tío, sale con mi tía hanabi

-pero eso no quiere decir nada, el padre de Ren tiene novia pero igual es su padre, aparte hinata esta con Shino

-no es lo mismo, el es mi tío no mi papá

-y pudiste hablar con el

-no, no quería lastimar a mi mami

-¿por qué no hablas con él y le dices lo que quieres?, tal vez esto tenga solución

-me gustaría hablarle, pero no sé nada de él, solo que quiere ser mi papá

-vive con Sasuke, si quieres vamos

-no, mi mamá se pondrá triste

-Akemi si tu quieres hablar con tu papá yo te ayudo, yo se que tienes muchas dudas y que hasta que no escuches lo que el rubio tiene que decirte no vas a dejar de llorar y lo volveré a golpear-dijo shin mientras ambos se paraban y Akemi secaba sus lagrimas

-¿pero tu estarás conmigo?

-claro, solo tenemos que llamar a Sasuke para que nos venga a buscar antes que tía hinata llegue

-pero shin, tu papá no va a querer

-se llama Sasuke, sí que va a querer, porque es el amigo de tu papá y viven juntos

-pero

-nada de peros Akemi, tu dejas de llorar y nos vamos antes que llegue tu mamá

Sasuke llego con los niños a su casa

-NARUTO-grito Sasuke desde el living esperando la respuesta del rubio peo no escucho nada -BAKA CONTESTA

-déjame morir en paz-dijo Naruto desde su habitación

-no seas exagerado-dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-dije que quiero morir en paz, tú tienes suerte Sakura te contó toda la verdad yo hice un escándalo y mi hija me odia-dijo un deprimido Naruto

-está bien, Akemi vamos te llevo a tu casa- grito Sasuke para que su mejor amigo, lo escuche y antes de terminar la oración, Naruto estaba enfrente de ellos

-Akemi-murmuro Akemi solo lo miro, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba despeinado, provoco una pequeña sonrisa en ella, su madre le dijo la verdad era algo muy descuidado y energético

-shin te quiero mostrar algo-dijo Sasuke

-¿qué?- casi grito el niño

-tu solo ven-dijo Sasuke y shin comprendió lo que su padre intentaba hacer

salieron de la habitación, dejando Akemi sentada en aquel sillón y Naruto que aun no entendía bien lo que pasaba, solo estaba contento que su hija este ahí

-em etto yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije y por qué se que te sientes mal-dijo la niña jugando con sus dedos tal como lo hacía hinata , Naruto sonrió era igual a la que su antes amada hinata -pero tampoco cambie de pensar , para mi tu serás mi tío, y es lo único que podrás ser -lo miro a los ojos mientras dijo cada palabra , sabía bien que para mostrar confianza, seguridad y sinceridad debía mirarlo fijamente, Naruto se sintió algo extraño al oír esas palabras , tenía mucha determinación y aun no cumplía cuatro años , quizás en eso se parecía a, él y si era así sería su perdición, se sentó alado de Akemi algo tranquilo sabía que no podía comportarse como idiota, no esta vez tenía que ser un adulto

-está bien Akemi , aremos lo que tú quieras, también quiero pedirte perdón por la manera que te enteraste, y por mi manera de actuar a veces soy muy impulsivo-se justifico Naruto y su hija/sobrina soltó una pequeña carcajada

-si eso ya lo sé-dijo la niña intentando calmar su risa

-¿cómo?-pregunto Naruto, ya paso su tiempo récord como persona madura

-mami me lo dijo-contesto sencillamente

-¿hinata?-pregunto aun mas sorprendido en verdad pensaba que hinata se había olvidado de el

-si mami-dijo Akemi con una sonrisa, hablando de su madre era otra persona, cambio totalmente su rostro ya no estaba triste, ahora tenía una sonrisa, es que ella vivía para su madre y sabia que su madre vivía para ella , no podía ver sufrir a su madre ella no le había mentido fue siempre sincera quizás el error de hinata fue no contárselo a Naruto pero entendía a su mamá era muy buena sabia que esto molestaría a su hermana, de hecho se notaba que no le caía bien, no se metería en una relación ajena jamás y después de todo a ella no le mintió cuando ella le pregunto solo le dijo la verdad, si no se fue con ella fue porque se sintió dolida y porque sabía que Naruto se sentiría mal

-¿que dijo?-preguntaba, cada vez con más curiosidad

-que eras una persona muy alegre, energética, simpático y cosas así-dijo Akemi sin ningún rastro de vergüenza, su timidez desapareció, Naruto puso una sonrisa un poco tonta, hinata no había hablado mal de él, lo hiso ver buena persona, aunque quizás no lo era- también dijo que fueron mucho tiempo novios, que ella en verdad te quería, que tu no sabias de mi , que por miedo no te lo dijo , y que ella se fue por una pelea que tuvieron o algo así-dijo sobándose la cabeza tal como lo hacía Naruto, este se puso a pensar en verdad su hija sabia todo lo sucedido, es mas hinata no mintió nunca, solo en el pequeño detalle ellos no pelearon, pero hinata fue buena al no contarle, porque si fuera así la niña lo odiaría

-bueno en realidad no peleamos, solo fue que como decirlo ... yo era muy celoso y hinata muy buena, yo me porte mal con ella, y entiendo porque lo hizo , me duele que nos haya alejado, y también me duele porque quizás debimos hablarlo para solucionarlo, pero después de todo no se puede volver en el tiempo-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza

-si quieres saber, mucha veces te necesite aun no entiendo porque, llore muchas veces por que tenia sueños feos, también mami se sintió culpable por eso y fue feo para las dos, pero soy feliz con mi mami, tengo una familia grande y lo siento mucho pero no necesito un papá shin tenia razón

(mientras tanto Sasuke intentando entretenerlo a su hijo cosa que no logro y se pusieron a oír los dos la conversación

-esa es mi Akemi-dijo shin y Sasuke solo lo miraba ¿estaba orgulloso de como hablaba su prima?

-shin ¿por que le dijiste eso ?-pregunto enojado Sasuke como que no serbia para nada

-es la verdad viejo, no sos útil para nada Ren piensa lo mismo, no los soportamos, nuestros tíos son mejores-dijo shin

-pe-pero-ya no sabía que decirle a su pequeño hijo

-shhhhhhhhh, no escucho-dijo shin )

- yo estaré contento con estar cerca tuyo -dijo el rubio - aunque prefiero el lugar de padre

-eso no lo serás, porque solo eres mi tío , el novio de tía hanabi-dijo algo enojada Akemi, no le gustaba que las personas insistan, y Naruto por otra parte era muy insistente

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver, yo soy tu papá y que yo mantenga una relación con hanabi no lo cambia-dijo Naruto tratando que su hija comprenda la situación - si para que pueda ser tu papá, tengo que dejar a hanabi lo haré -pero su hija/sobrina negó con la cabeza

-no yo no quiero eso, tu eres feliz con hanabi y yo no quiero meterme, aparte mami esta en algo con tío Shino, cuando sean novios si él quiere el será mi papá-dijo la niña

(-siiiiiiii-dijo shin

-eres muy malo, no vez que Naruto sufre -dijo Sasuke

-tu te merecías algo peor , tienes suerte que mami no sale con tio gaara-dijo shin

-eres muy mal hijo-dijo Sasuke creyendo que su hijo le pediría perdón

-tu un muy mal padre-dijo shin, Sasuke quería devolverlo, no podía decir eso solo lo llevaban dos días de conocerlo y aparte él se esfuerza mucho por que se lleven bien )

-¿pero por qué? porque yo no puedo y Shino, si el también es tu tío -dijo Naruto apunto de un berrinche

-no encuentro muy normal que mi papá salga con la melliza de mi mamá-dijo Akemi

-yo no encuentro normal que tu tío salga con tu mama-dijo Naruto

-pues el no es mi tío, es de cariño que le digo así-dijo Akemi correcto una niña de tres años le gano

-no se vale yo quiero ser tu papá, vamos no seas mala, se buena di que si, no te cuesta nada intentarlo por favor-dijo Naruto pero ella negaba con la cabeza

-riiiin-

-espera ya vuelvo-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la pueda

cuando abrió era hinata, quien estaba muy cambiada ya no reflejaba odio su mirada reflejaba dolor

-siento lo de hace rato, no debí decir mis pensamientos en voz alta, solo vine por mi hija-dijo hinata sin mirar a Naruto

-nuestra-dijo Naruto

-¿que te dijo ella?-dijo hinata

-que solo seré el tío-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-por sigue siendo mi hija, cuando ella te quiera será "nuestra"-dijo hinata con toda tranquilidad, parecía ser la de hace años

-si eso pasara pronto-dijo Naruto volviendo con su entusiasmo

-claro-dijo hinata regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad le importaba poco Naruto pero si su hija era feliz ella lo seria, sin importarle que para eso tenga que aguantar a él imperativo de su ex

-bueno ahora la llamo-dijo Naruto

-espera ,etto yo quería pedirte una maldita disculpa por todo lo que dije y te arroje -dijo hinata

-yo también me porte mal lo siento, ¿pero porque me dices eso?-dijo Naruto

-el idiota de Shino me obliga, dice que eso es de inmadura y que si no te pido perdón por ser tan cruel... bueno eso ya no te encumbre-dijo hinata mientras señalaba el auto que estaba en la vereda con Shino esperándolas

-HINATA ASI NO CUENTA-dijo Shino desde el auto

-como sea, en verdad siento ser tan pendeja-dijo hinata si preocupación, en verdad había cambiado

-claro yo también-dijo Naruto con sencillez, camino dentro

-Akemi vino tu mamá a buscarte -dijo Naruto lo que no se dio cuenta que los tres habían escuchado todo

-vamos Akemi-dijo shin

-pero si a ti no te vino a buscar-dijo Sasuke

-tía hinata y tío Shino me aman y me llevaran igual-dijo shin tomando de la mano a Akemi

-pero tu mamá-dijo Sasuke, su hijo lo volvería loco

-mi mamá mando a ella no lo entiendes, debe estar ocupada con el novio-dijo shin

-¿novio?-dijo Sasuke

-no se quien, es pero tiene uno-dijo shin, cambiando totalmente la cara de Sasuke pero no tenía sentido el tiene una novia hace tres años y medio con Karin, no podía importarle lo que haga Sakura ella solo era la madre de su amado hijo

-shin no digas tonterías tía Sakura nos contaría-dijo Akemi

-yo conozco a mi mamá y esta rara por que tiene novio-dijo shin

-como sea, los espera hinata-dijo Naruto sin ganas

-adiós, Uchiha-san gracias por traerme -dijo Akemi acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla

-de nada, espero verte pronto-dijo Sasuke, shin estaba que echaba humo

-nada de eso-dijo shin -Akemi es mía y tu eres solo algo que usamos

-shin no seas malo con tu papá-dijo Akemi y Sasuke sonrió ella era la que lo ayudaría

-tu podrías hacer lo mismo-dijo Naruto bajito pero Akemi lo escucho

-adiós em...-Akemi está pensando en cómo decirle

-al menos podrías decirme Naruto-dijo algo encaprichado

Akemi y shin caminaron de la mano hasta la puerta y Naruto los seguía

-adiós shin-dijo Naruto

-adiós "TÍO" Naruto-dijo shin apropósito

-eres igual que Sasuke-murmuro Naruto

-de eso nada-dijo shin y hinata soltó un risa

-yo contigo tengo que hablar-dijo hinata mirando a shin

-¿de que tía hinata?, saber eres la mejor de todas, la que más amo y -shin se quedo sin escusas- está bien pero me retas en casa-dijo con una sonrisa

-adiós na-Naruto- dijo Akemi algo tímida y Naruto se agacho

-no me rendiré-le murmuro en el oído y la niña sonrió

-nos vemos luego-dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla y Naruto puso una sonrisa idiota

-mamiiiiiiiiii-grito Akemi y se lanzo a brazos de hinata -

-Akemi -murmuro hinata

-mami no tienes que llorar mas, no estoy enojada con ninguno-dijo Akemi

-tienen suerte-dijo shin

-tu serás mi mami como siempre y Naruto mi tío , no tienes que tener miedo no me iré con el, solo lo veré de vez en cuando como a todo los tíos-dijo Akemi con una sonrisa conocía a su madre y la entendía eran muy parecidas y comprendía su miedo ella estaba cuando Naruto dijo que la llevaría pero sabía que eso no pasaría nunca

-está bien, será como tu quiera, pero si tu quieres puedes llamarlo papá, si tu no lo haces por qué piensas que esos me hace sentir mal, estas equivocada, que salga con tu tía no quiere decir que se tu tío, a mi no me importa lo que haga, los dos hicimos nuestras vidas-dijo hinata mientras bajaba Akemi de sus brazos

-no mami yo quiero que Naruto sea mi tío, por que no necesito tener un papá después de todo si lo necesitara tanto ya tengo alguien que quisiera serlo -dijo Akemi mientras corría al auto a ver a Shino y shin la seguía

-bueno adiós, nos vemos luego , puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras-dijo hinata

-adiós- dijo Naruto

* * *

en otra parte Shikamaru estaba acostado con Temari, ella estaba sobre su pecho y Shikamaru fumaba un cigarrillo para su suerte Temari si lo dejaba fumar

-shika amor tengo una duda-dijo Temari

-dime mujer-dijo Shikamaru en verdad quería decir su palabra pero no lo hacía no por miedo a que se enoje, pero para él su problemática era Ino y no le daría ese puesto a otra

-¿viste la hija de Ino?-dijo Temari y Shikamaru asintió - ¿hay una posibilidad que sea tu hija?

-esa niña tiene un padre-dijo Shikamaru

-¿y si no es el padre?, ¿y si le mintió?

-oh vamos tu conoces a Ino, no sería capaz de hacer eso

-si pero una mujer desesperada puede hacer cualquier cosa

-¿desde cuando es una mujer desesperada?

-no se quizás no quería ser madre soltera como las otras

-eso no tiene sentido, de todas ellas la que más quisiera ser madre soltera es Ino

-¿y si Amaya es tu hija?

-Temari no digas locuras eso sería

-¿problemático?

-no una idiotez por parte de Ino

-¿no dirás la palabra otra vez refiriéndote a ella no?

-no, no lo haré

-bueno volviendo al tema, ¿si es tu hija que arias?

-¿qué quieres que haga?

-no sé, un padre quizás pediría su tenencia

-uno demente, ¿quien quiere alejar una niña de su madre?

-¿y una madre de su padre si?

-no soy su padre

-como lo sabes los números coinciden

-¿si fuera así para que quieres que me haga cargo?

-es que no se quizás me gustaría que esa niña sepa quién es su papá en verdad

-quizás tienes mucha imaginación

-si esa niña es tuya, yo te ayudare a cuidarla

-no es mi hija

-pero si Ino te mintió y si lo es tendrías que hacer algo

-no me meteré en la vida de Ino

-que mal padre eres

-no, estás mal Temari yo no soy mal padre porque no tengo hija y si esa niña fuera mi hija no cambiaría mucho ella ya tiene un padre no llegare arruinarle la vida, si Ino lo hizo por algo es

-por un simple "problemático" no es justo eso shika tú tienes derechos, por algo la pregunta, por algo se fueron

-comenzó a vibrar el celular de shikamaru- abrio el mensaje

de: neji súper padre

oye shika Naruto se entero que Akemi es su hija , ¿no es raro esto? las tres se fueron embarazadas ¿no serán cuatro? bueno con los chicos estamos en casa de Sasuke, Naruto esta que llora porque mi sobrina no lo quiere, hinata lo odia, hanabi se ofendió, Sasuke no ayuda con sus comentarios, y yo no sirvo para esto, ni para ser padre, si quieres ven y ayúdame .. Me encantan los ojos de la hija de Ino, es tan vaga cuando quiere ;)

Shikamaru estaba que no podía creerlo toco responder y comenzó a escribir

mira neji yo comprendo que estén emocionados por que son padres pero Amaya tiene uno se llama Sai, y se le parece, la felicito la vida del vago es la mejor .. y ahora voy a ver a Naruto pero si insisten con algo de Ino o la niña me voy

-tema me tengo que ir los chicos se la mandaron

-esta bien , piensa lo que te dije

-claro pero no me gusta perder el tiempo con imposibles

-deberías hacerle un ADN

-jamás, no me sacare sangre por qué no me gusta, y seguro a la niña tampoco, si es mi hija ya me quitare la duda

-bueno adiós problemático

-Ino no me mentira-prenso Shikamaru saliendo

* * *

gracias por leer ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? se supone que era en dos partes la verdad de akemi y dudas y decisiones pero como me tarde mas de lo pensado se los compenso subiéndolo en un capitulo a diferencia de estoy tratando de alcanzar la cantidad de asi tardare menos (creo) bueno dejenme que le pareció y paso a responder sus comentarios u opiniones (no se nada de ingles y no quiero aprender)

setsuna 17: gracias por leer y comentar :D

aimi yumiko: gracias me sirvio mucho tu respuesta, por que no se mucho de esto soy nueva, aqui esta la conti y adios atte Male

sakura kuran-haruno - todos quemos hijos como ellos jeje, gracias por comentar y ya somos dos las sadicas :D

DULCECITO311: sasuke esta de novio con karin, ¿si no seria trampa o no? si yo tambien quiero ver como se las arreglan, aun no tengo idea, gracias por comentar

nadeshkoDarks- lo siento :( bueno aunque me alegra que ahora te paresca mas divertida, claro que seguiran apareciendo SON PROTAGONISTAS de este intento de historia gracias por comentar

lady-darkness-chan - :( sasuke si tiene novia, si a mi tambien me asustan cuando empiezan a saltar en mi mente diciendo cosas raras pero los escucho, sasuke se refiere a otra cosa con hermanitos pero es sorpresa, aunque quizas sea con sakura :D

la enamorada: graciias por comentar, lamento no contestar en el anterior pero hay un problema con la pagina, no te preocupes lo lo veo por mi correo pero no aparece en la pag, me alegran mucho tus comentarios mucha gracias, a mi tambien me gusta el gaasaku ;D

daiana carolina- no entendí, bueno eso es lo primero que dije, es que soy torpe y después lo lei como 500 veces y lo entendí, lamento que te paresca eso en realidad no es asi, por ahora si parece pero nada que ver, tenten tiene algo con kiba "sexual", hinata ahora es novia con shino pero la cosa biene de antes, sakura tendrá un novio sorpresa e ino un pasado con bastantes amorios, solo que de apoco los voy contando, los chicos tienen sus parejas pero las chicas también "no son las tontas que los esperan"... me considero una mujer bastante orgullosa y mantengo una clase de pensamientos, no le daria esa personalidad a las chicas aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga por ese ooc con todas y con hinata en especial, claro que no me ofendi lamento que de esa impresiono y gracias por comentar

ladyeyeless: aqui esta la conti espero que te guste este no naruhina (bueno por ahora), quiero decirte que me llamo malena pero prefiero male, aun no se por que me pongo siempre zholamale jeje bueno gracias por comentar espero de verdad que te guste este capitulo

lixy-chan- Yo te creia jeje gracias por explicarme, pasare por la pagina, mas que niño pequeño yo lo llamaria monstruo, saludos para ti tambien y gracias

akene love - gracias, me alegra mucho que te encante, yo paso los capitulos por word el es el malo que no las quiere arreglar pero aun asi trato de mejorarlos :D lo de naruto y hinata es problematico o complicado que lo explicare mas adelante, pero no, no seguira celoso por mas que quiera no puede jeje

jessica tobar- gracias por comentar :D

la enamorada aqui esta la decicion de akemi, gracias por comentar

dayross- gracias, no te preocupes no dejare la historia sin continuar de algun modo le dare un final graciias por comentar sayoo

bueno sayoo a todos y tratare de subir mas rapido el siguiente sera especial no se si lo dije jeje y por fin turno de amaya SAYOOO

.


	8. cancione y verdades

les pediría perdón por el retraso pero no me retrase muajajaj como les quedo el ojo

los dejo leer

* * *

-feliz cumpleaños-gritaron todos unisonó despertando a Tenten y sus hijos fueron corriendo a su cama, abrasándola y dándole besos

-gracias-dijo Tenten, mientras le dejaban un desayuno en su cama sus amigas

-bueno Tenten hoy es tu día y te tenemos una sorpresa esta noche-dijo hinata

-gracias, ¿pero que pasa a la noche?-dijo Tenten

-nada tu solo disfruta tu hermoso día-dijo Ino

-felices 22 -dijo Sakura

-tía tenemos un regalo para ti-dijeron Amaya ,Akemi y shin que traían unas bolsas y una caja

-gracias-dijo Tenten abriéndolos, Akemi le dio un vestido en color marrón, shin unos zapatos de taco y Amaya una cartera que hacia juego con el vestido

-nosotros también-dijeron sus hijos y salieron corriendo y volvieron los dos tironeando de una caja por ver cual se lo daba y los dos se lo dieron, Tenten abrió cuidadosamente

era un celular era el galaxi SIII (que yo tenga este no quiere decir que lo eleji por ese)

-muchas gracias-dijo Tenten abrasando a sus hijos -pero ¿de dónde sacaron dinero para esto?

-es un secreto-dijeron los dos unisonó

-nuestros regalos te los daremos después-dijo hinata

* * *

en un café

-hola chicas lamento el retraso-dijo la peliroja con lentes

-no pasa nada, ya ordenamos para ti también en cualquier momento lo traen-dijo Temari

-¿que pasa que tienen esa cara?-dijo Karin preguntándole a Temari

-nada solo que hanabi tiene una sobrina que es su hijastra y neji tiene mellizos pero fuera de eso nada a si Sasuke también tiene un hermoso hijo-dijo Temari bastante sarcástica

-eso ya lo sé, ya hable con Sasuke-dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-¿y lo tomaste tan bien?-pregunto Matsuri

-si supongo que no me queda otra, agradezcan que tenemos suerte y que ellos lo hacen porque quieren, no porque ellas quieren que se hagan cargo-dijo Karin

-odio a hinata-dijo hanabi

-supongo que ella hace lo mismo, tu eres la que sale con su ex-dijo Temari

-volviendo al tema, yo no puedo creer que sasuke tenga un hijo con sakura-dijo karin

-y que aras por lo que yo se Sasuke esta embobado con el niño -dijo hanabi

-¿que se le va hacer? El niño lo odia y Sasuke se propuso que lo quiera solo hay que ver quien gana, aunque creo que ser Sasuke, a Neji le pasa lo mismo tengo entendido y tu hanabi no puedes quejarte la niña por culpa tuya no lo quiere a Naruto-dijo Karin

-si ustedes festejen, yo daría lo que fuera por que Ino confiese-dijo Temari

-¿por?-preguntaron las tren unisonó

-porque yo no puedo tener hijos-dijo Temari

-no quieres que es diferente-dijo Karin

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Molesta tu si, no puedes?-dijo Matsuri

-vete a la mierda-contesto Karin

-bueno como sea, esa niña es tan mona y se parece tanto a Shikamaru y bueno si yo manejo bien el asunto Shikamaru le sacara la tenencia-dijo Temari

-aah esa es buena idea-dijo Matsuri

-pero tú no puedes usarla por que neji tiene dos-dijo Temari

-ni me lo recuerdes de lo hermoso llegar que neji me abra la puerta nervioso y que un nene idéntico a él le diga papi no vinieron las pizzas y luego que salgan Tenten y la niña de la cocina y que la muy zorra me hable como si fuera lo más normal-dijo Matsuri

- ¿que querías que haga que te firme una guerra o algo por el estilo?-dijo Temari

-aii dios, cambiando de tema quiero que hoy a la noche vallamos a un lugar que se karaoke que se inaugura hoy -dijo Karin

-¿karaoke?-preguntaron las tres unisonó

-bueno es un lugar que tiene muchos karaokes con servicio de comida y de bebida y bueno será divertido-dijo Karin

ya eran las 9 y la niñera mitsuki se quedaría con los niños los chicos las pasaron a buscar y irían a un lugar que es de un amigo de gaara a un karaoke

llegaron al lugar y todos estaban tal cual pedía la entrada por ser apertura había un show de una banda y se pedía a las chicas que asistan de blanco o negro y los chicos tambien

el lugar tenía una pista enorme de baile, una gran barra , el escenario de conciertos que también seria para karaokes y también contaba con karaokes privados, en la noche abría dos recitales por ser apertura de rinegan las dos bandas más famosas , Black Stone y trapnest

-esto es enorme-dijo Tenten

-por suerte tenemos reservas-dijo gaara

-sabia que ser amiga tuya tenía que tener una ventaja-dijo Sakura

-¿solo por eso eres mi amiga?-pregunto gaara ofendido

-no porque eres el mejor del mundo y te amo-dijo Sakura abrasándolo

-bueno ¿cuál es ?

-la 22-dijo gaara

se dirigieron rumbo a su reserva pero estaba ocupada

-¿que aremos?-dijo Tenten

-yo entro y pregunto quizás solo se equivocaron-dijo Ino

golpeo la puerta y para su sorpresa abrió Shikamaru

-¿Ino?-dijo Shikamaru sorprendido

-que va mi nombre es oni yo soy su gemela-dijo Ino burlándose- solo vengo a preguntar si no se ah equivocado de lugar porque teníamos una reserva-explico más tranquila

-no lo sé, la que se encargo de todo fue Karin-dijo Shikamaru haciéndole seña que pase e Ino entro ¿después de todo que podía salir mal?-seria raro que no se hable con quien era su ex mejor amigo

-Karin, Ino dice que ella tiene reservado -dijo Shikamaru

-hola Ino-dijo Karin quien estaba abrasada con su novio

-hola Karin ¿cuanto tiempo?-dijo algo bueno intento que suene lo mejor posible

de pronto Ino sintió que la asfixiaran y noto que era Temari que la abrasaba, no era que se sorprenda ella sabía que Temari era efusiva casi igual que ella pero nunca lograría tanto

-hola Temari-murmuro

-mira lo que es el destino no nos vemos nunca y ahora nos vemos siempre-dijo Temari

-si, valla que la casualidades existen-dijo Ino

y todos miraban sorprendidos a las dos chicas en especial Naruto que parecía que se le salían los ojos

-¿qué haces aquí ?¿cómo esta Amaya? ¿y tu novio Sai?

-Sai esta esperándome en la barra, Amaya súper ahorita está durmiendo, a y estoy aquí por el cumpleaños de Tenten -con esto último que dijo Ino logro que neji se ahogara con la cerveza que estaba tomando y Matsuri lo mato con la mirada a lo que Ino soltó una pequeña risa pues no era que neji no supiera es mas lo sabía porque él fue el que le regalo el hermoso celular a Tenten

-bueno yo lo reserve-dijo Karin-debe haber un error deberíamos hablar con el encargado

-es que yo no soy la que lo reserve fue un amigo-dijo Ino

-bueno entonces dile que venga y vamos juntos-dijo Karin

Ino salió y fue a donde se encontraban sus amigos

-bueno solo lo diré una vez, lo que están en nuestro lugar son neji ,Matsuri, Naruto, hanabi, Shikamaru, Temari y a si Sasuke y su novia Karin-dijo Ino con bastante odio

-Ino podrías ser mas suave cuando tiras bombas como esas-dijo hinata

-oh hinata eres una dramática-dijo Sakura-ni que fuera novedad a decir verdad me lo esperaba

-bueno ¡ya! gaara debes debemos ir a ver qué error hubo-dijo Ino

-bueno vale ya voy-dijo gaara

-deja Ino yo voy-dijo Sakura-me muero por ver la cara de horror de Sasuke, no se cuanto pensó ocultarlo

gaara y Sakura y en la pueda los esperaba Karin

-hola Karin ¿tanto tiempo?-dijo Sakura con su simpatía al cien por cien

-hola Sakura, hace años que no nos vemos no esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo Karin con el mismo tono que Sakura

-es que estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Tenten-dijo Sakura

-si lo comento Ino ¿y tu hijo? bueno hijo tuyo y de Sasuke-dijo Karin

-esta en mi casa durmiendo -dijo Sakura con toda tranquilidad al notar la presencia de gaara-el es mi mejor amigo gaara, gaara ella es Karin una "vieja amiga"

-un gusto-dijo Karin

-el gusto es mío-dijo gaara

fueron hablar con el encargado y si había un error estaba a nombre de ambos la reserva

-¿que aremos ahora?-pregunto Sakura

-que tal si compartimos el lugar, es grande y entraremos-dijo Karin

-no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo gaara

-vamos gaara es el cumpleaños de Tenten y ellos son unos viejos amigos, no nos hará nada aceptar la invitación de Karin y divertirnos un rato-dijo Sakura

-bueno, vengan y pasen- dijo Karin

Sakura y gaara fueron avisarle a sus amigos que no le quedo otra que aceptar la mas disgustada fue hinata que lo último que queria era ver a Naruto después de todo lo ocurrido, compraron bebidas y se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado, obedecieron a lo que dijo Karin y pasaron de la mano con sus respectivos mejores amigos o algo mas, robaron la mirada de sus ex novio/padres de sus hijos , oh por kami como si no las hubieran visto nunca, se saludaron y se sentaron todos alado de sus compañías

-bueno yo los presento -dijo Tenten- bueno a ver empiezo de aquí para haya-señalando a la pelirroja -bueno ella es Karin , el es Sasuke el recientemente aparecido padre de shin, el es neji lamentablemente el padre de mis hijos y ella es Matsuri su zorra perdón digo su novia, el es Shikamaru ella es Temari son pareja, ella es hanabi la hermana de hinata y el es Naruto ¿el padre o tío de Akemi ?

-padre-dijo Naruto algo molesto

-bueno dejémoslo en el que puso la semilla no queremos ilusionarte diciéndote que eres el padre -dijo Tenten

-¿siempre tan tierna Tenten?-pregunto sarcástico Naruto

-a decir verdad Naruto tiempo me pregunto por qué el odio que siento hacia ti, pero no tengo respuesta quizás es porque te ves tan lindo enojado-dijo Tenten- bueno haber donde me quede? ah si ya lo recordé , el es gaara mejor amigo de Sakura por que aun es muy posesiva , el es Sai padre si se le podría decir así de Amaya

-Tenten eres de lo peor presentando personas, habla como si fuera el peor padre del mundo-dijo sai

-casi te olvidas de irla a buscar-murmuro Sakura

-ya chicas no sean tan crueles, solo perdió la noción del tiempo-lo justifico Ino

-bueno el es Kiba mi mejor amigo

-¿el es con quien tienes sexo sin compromiso?-pregunto hanabi como si se tratara de un juguete

-Tenten te dije que no me presentes mas como tu juguete sexual-se quejo Kiba con un ligero rubor

-¿a por que no lo eres?-murmuro Ino

-ya Kiba eran ella y neji quien preguntaron por mi vida sexual- neji se ruborizo-bueno y sigo por lo mejorcito que tenemos Shino-kun

-¿por que el "kun" solo con Shino?-preguntaron los tres amigos

-es que Shino es Shino y es el más tranquilo y no se queja de mis presentación sin contar que es futuro padre

-¿están en la dulce espera?-pregunto Matsuri

-no que va! Akemi aun no decide si quiere de padre a Naruto o a Shino a aunque ya todos sabemos el resultado

-Tenten deja de hablar de los niños como si los padres fueran un juguete-dijo Shino

-mucha junta con Ren y shin, que hablan de sus padres como si fueran marionetas-dijo Tenten

-aparte Naruto es el padre yo nunca podría ocupar ese lugar-dijo Shino

-créeme podrías-dijo Sakura

-tu hablas porque para ti ah sido fácil -dijo Naruto

-si en verdad para mi ah sido sencillo, lo crie cuatro años sola y pase los mejores momentos de mi vida mientras Sasuke recibe a patadas, pero creo que shin comento algo que a ti también te golpeo-dijo Sakura divertida a Naruto

-¿quien le enseño a patear así?-pregunto Sasuke que recordó el dolor y todas las miradas fueron hacia gaara

-no le enseñe para que les pegue yo solo quería que aprenda futbol -se justifico gaara

-Tenten sigues siendo tan igual-dijo Matsuri

-viste soy igual eso que tuve dos hijos pero recupere mi figura ¿en cambio a ti que te paso?-dijo Tenten y Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa la cual neji contuvo y Matsuri por dentro le dijo todo menos linda

-Tenten mejor toma y cállate-dijo Sakura dándole un vaso

-¿por cierto cuanto años tienen sus hijos?-pregunto Temari

-bueno todos tienen 3 pero cumplirán cuatro dentro de poco-dijo hinata

-por cierto neji tu amada hija dijo que quieres que estés tu en su cumpleaños y mi amado hijo termino por ceder, lo festejaremos en nuestra casa y puedes invitar a quien quieras según Asami y Ren el único que le cayo simpático de tus amigos fue Shikamaru-dijo Tenten después de darle un sorbo al vaso

- ¿y por que yo no ?-dijo Sasuke

-porque que shin no te quieres y al parecer ellos son más que primos son "hermanos"-dijo Ino

-quien dijo que shin no me quiere-se quejo Sasuke

-bueno creo que shin lo comento 30 o 40 veces por día nomas-dijo hinata

-lo llamaría si no fuera que mojo mi celular-dijo Sasuke

-¿mojo tu celular?-dijo Sakura

-solo lo tiro por accidente a un vaso de agua antes de obligarme a que lo lleve a tu casa-dijo Sasuke. Sakura y gaara soltaron una pequeña risa

-eso lo aprendió de ti-dijo Sakura golpeando a gaara

-yo meto mi celular al agua porque es para eso-dijo gaara

-pues bueno lo siento Sasuke-dijo Sakura quien parecía o en verdad le importaba poco

-por ciento aun no conozco a la hija de Ino-dijo neji

-es tan bonita-dijo Temari

-bueno veras a diferencia de Akemi y Asami , ella es una niña tranquila-dijo Ino

-por no decir vaga-dijo hinata

-ella no es una vaga solo que prefiere estar haciendo nada con Sai-dijo Ino

-nosotros somos dos artistas -dijo Sai- dibujar no es de cualquiera

-de cualquieras es manchar la ropa mientras Ino la lava-dijo Ino y todos se rieron

-deberíamos comprar las pizzas-dijo Naruto

-por fin Naruto dijo algo bueno-murmuro Tenten

-¿en verdad me odia no es así?-dijo Naruto

-no es odio son ganas de verte sufrir-dijo Tenten -sabes Naruto extrañamente a el que más extrañe fue a ti siempre con tu de veras-dijo

-yo también te extrañe a tu eres la más divertida de todas-dijo Naruto

-ok, Naruto se olvido de mi-dijo Sakura

-claro que no, tu eres mi yandere favorita y la madre de mi sobrino, pero tus golpeas aun me duele-dijo Naruto

-si qué manera de golpearte-dijo Sakura- nunca imagine que sea un t-i-o

-bueno ya la pueden cortar con lo del tío-dijo hinata

-esta bien, dejémoslo de molestar con lo de "tío" , igual Naruto no te preocupes no te pierdes de nada-dijo ino -¿o no Sai?

-claro , solo de el momento cuando nacen, la primaras palabras, el primer diente, cuando empieza a gatear, cuando empiezan a caminar, cuando vienen y te abrasan , claro y ahora voy por enseñarla Amaya a que ande en bicicleta-dijo Sai como si fuera lo más normal

-maldito Sai, lo hizo sonar interesante-dijo Sakura

-tu porque no sabes lo que es-dijo Sai

-¿y tu si?-dijo Sakura

-vete al la mierda, fea-murmuro Sai

-Sakura eres muy injusta con Sai-dijo Ino

-esta bien! lo siento Sai no quise ofenderte con mi mal comentario padre es el que cría no el que pone la semilla y tu estas en todo tu derecho otorgado por Amaya-dijo Sakura

-no me dolió mucho lo que dijiste-dijo Sai

-no seas dramático, ¿por que no eres como Shino?-dijo Sakura

-Shino es el tonto de hinata, un gobernado-dijo Sai

-y tú que eres Ino dice algo y corres atrás de ella-dijo gaara

-pero eso es por miedo-dijo Sai y todo comenzaron a reír- en cambio Shino lo hacer por gusto

-¿tienes algún problema con que sea el tonto de hinata?-dijo shino

-córtenla-dijo hinata-me desespera cuando pelean y me meten a mi

-bueno Kiba , como esto fue tu idea tu iras a comprar las pizzas-dijo hinata

-y cómo quieres que haga para venir con todo-dijo Kiba

-yo te acompañaría pero es mi cumpleaños y no tengo por qué hacer nada-dijo Tenten

-como de costumbre-murmuro gaara

-tu eres el peor, le enseñas a los niños a portarse mal, que tú seas un niño malcriado no quiere decir que sea que ellos tengan que ser así-dijo Tenten a gaara

-cuando nacieron Sakura me dio permiso para es aso y Ren bueno, soy el tío favorito de Ren que se le puede hacer-dijo gaara

-deja de inventar, ese puesto lo tengo yo-dijo Kiba

-bien vamos Kiba yo te acompaño-murmuro neji

charlaron temas sin mucha importancia sobre lo que habían hecho en todo ese tipo, comieron y tomaron sus bebidas alcohólicas

-¿que tal si usamos el karaoke?-dijo Tenten

-si, en verdad vinimos para eso-dijo karin

-hagámoslo interesante-dijo Ino

-juguemos a verdad o reto y las canciones las elijo yo dijo Sakura

todos accedieron

-empiezo yo-dijo Sakura- hanabi ¿verdad o reto?

-verdad-dijo hanabi

-¿que sentiste saber que estas con el ex de tu hermana?-dijo Sakura

-mejor elijo reto-dijo hanabi y subió al mini escenario

-no vas a entender se que lloraras y que vas a gritar porque te falle, no vas a entender que todo paso que él me quiso amar que yo me entregue, hermana mía perdona siento vergüenza de hablarte quiero contarte un secreto tu hombre ahora es mi amante, hermana mía perdona dormí con el en tu cama nos revolcamos los dos y fue el momento mejor para sacarnos las ganas-canto hanabi

-ahora pregunto yo-dijo hanabi- ¿verdad o reto Tenten?

-verdad-dijo Tenten

-¿por qué te fuiste sin contarle nada a neji-nisan?-dijo hanabi

-porque Matsuri es Matsuri-respondió con sencillez Tenten

-¿nani?

-Sakura elije una canción-dijo Tenten quien no tenia ganas de repetir la historia que todos ahí sabían

-se que estas buscándome en otra piel y que olvidaste el valor de ser fiel que al fin cruzaste el mar aquel que nos quiso ahogar sin darnos jamás la oportunidad, sé que es tarde que la vida es un tren que por estúpida eh vuelto a perder, que aquí en mi soledad me enfrentare a la verdad la que odio mas y me gusta sabes dime dime dime si estoy loca si no te di lo que hoy te da otra si te hice daño solo ah sido culpa mía te quiero y yo muero dime si estoy loca si es mi castigo verme aquí sola entre la inmensidad de las olas te siento tan lejos el frio es eterno bajo mi piel tan amargo y cruel ... te imagino enamorado y feliz pero el amor hoy se ríe de ti por una sola flor abandonaste un jardín repleto de amapolas para ti dime dime dime si estoy loca si no te di lo que hoy te da otra si te hice daño solo ah sido culpa mía te quiero y yo muero dime si estoy loca si es mi castigo verme aqui sola entre la inmensidad de las olas te siento tan lejos el frio es eterno bajo mi piel tan amargo y cruel-canto Tenten mirando el piso

-Sakura ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Tenten

-reto-dijo Sakura

-cobarde-dijo Tenten-cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia

-tu que tenias el titulo de amiga que grande te quedaba eso querida nunca fuiste más que una porquería y solo vivías de mentiras, recuerdo esa noche que los encontré sentí que me moría y no podía creer fue tan grande esa amargura fui perdiendo mi cordura y comenzaba mi locura y YO ME TUVE QUE MARCHAR LLENA DE ODIO Y SIN PENSAR QUE ERAS MI AMIGA Y ME PAGASTE MUY MAL Y HOY MI VENGANZA YO VENGO BUSCAR y así como a escondida de mi buscabas sus besos es a ti quien te toca perder soy yo la que tiene tu hombre a mis pies y así como los esperas cada mañana con la ropa lavada y tu llena de ganas el está aquí traspirando mi cama hoy soy yo quien lo deja sin ganas y que llegue a tu cama y te diga cuanto te ama -canto Sakura, todos entendieron la indirecta y Karin luchaba por no reírse ¿ella la ropa lavada? Y ere venganza o recuperar lo suyo pues que se le iba hacer ella también lucharia

-yo elijo-dijo gaara- Kiba, Shino y Sai verdad o reto?

-no se puede de a tres-se quejo Ino

-tu verdad que si

-reto-dijeron los tres de mala gana

-ya entendí-dijo Sakura

-(Shino) buscando donde no hay nada ya no quiero discutir para que seguir (Sai) tratando con la ilusión de que un día me quieras como yo quiero pero soy un juego, tú en mi buscas venganza yo en ti solo un sueño(señalo a Ino) dime entonces que hacemos(Kiba) quizás amaste a quien no debiste amar tomaste una decisión fatal te lastimaron eso te hizo mal y yo lo tuve que pagar(Shino) quizás el te engaño y no te amo de verdad fue una aventura un juego nada mas nunca te dieron la oportunidad y yo lo tuve que pagar (Sai) tu creyendo que me quieres,(Shino) yo queriéndote creer supo a verdad lo que sentimos, aunque en el corazón no quisimos que bien nos mentimos y del amor nadie se salva (Kiba) por qué engañarnos así, como obligarte que me quieras (Shino) quizás amaste a quien no debiste amar tomaste una decisión fatal te lastimaron eso te hizo mal y yo lo tuve que pagar (Sai) quizás el te engaño y no te amo de verdad fue una aventura un juego nada mas nunca te dieron la oportunidad y yo lo tuve que pagar (Kiba)sigue lastimándote a tu corazón endureciendo la desilusión (Sai) se que tus sonrisas an cambiado que muchos sueños se marcharon cuando el se fue y te dejo (Shino) pero si me dieras a mi una oportunidad dices que querías amar otra vez (los tres ) quizás -cantaron los tres

-eso estaba en sallado-dijo Naruto

-en verdad si-dijo hinata-los tres la cantan todo el tiempo hicieron que se le pegaron a Ren y shin

-jum-dijo Naruto

-Naruto verdad o reto-dijo Sasuke antes que empiece el berrinche

-reto-dijo Naruto

-ya los extraño es verte aquí verte otra vez te sienta bien estar con el que si, te pude olvidar tu pregunta esta de mas yo también eh vuelto amar, a quien quiero mentirle porque quiero fingir que te olvide trato de convencerme que estas en el pasado y del alma y la mente te borre a quien quiero mentirle porque quiero fingir que te olvide, trato que convencerme que no sentí un amor tan profundo y quedaste en el ayer yo trato de olvidarte yo de verdad lo intento pero no lo consigo, ya lo vez estoy en paz, nuestro amor tuvo un final era lo más natural hace tiempo que olvide todo lo que pudo ser yo sin ti eh vuelve a nacer quien quiero mentirle porque quiero fingir que te olvide trato de convencerme que estas en el pasado y del alma y la mente te borre a quien quiero mentirle porque quiero fingir que te olvide, trato que convencerme que no sentí un amor tan profundo y quedaste en el ayer yo trato de olvidarte yo de verdad lo intento pero no lo consigo-canto Naruto

- elijo a Karin ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Naruto

-verdad-respondió Karin

-es verdad que trabajas de prostituta los fines de semana?-dijo Naruto

-baka-grito Karin y comenzó a correrlo para golpea pero Naruto se escondió tras hanabi y se salvo del golpe

-por no contestar te toca reto-dijo Naruto

-quería amiga después de hoy todo cambiara entre tú y yo, quiero confesarte algo que tal vez no te guste. sé que no es la forma de decir que falle y que estuve mal pero en esta carta te confieso lo que siento, amiga yo no quise molestar la relación que tenias con el tan solo quería escucharte y ayudarte, pero insistías en hablar todo lo que hacías con el inconscientemente poco a poco me enamore de él lose no estuvo bien y si es una locura ya lo vez una mala jugada pero dime que se hace cuando el corazón te busca y no quiere entender, amiga yo no quise hacerte mal es mala jugada pero dime que se hace cuando el corazón se cruza y no quiere entender , amiga no hay razón para querer justificar mi gran amor pero surgió así de pronto de la nada porque insistías en hablarme todo lo que hacía con él te lo juro intente dejarlo pero lo amo más que a mi lose no estuvo bien si es una locura ya lo vez una mala jugada pero dime que se hace cuando el corazón te busca y no quiere entender -canto Karin maldita sea la que elegia los temas ella siempre la traidora

-¿Sasuke verdad o reto?-dijo Karin era al único que le ablaria

-reto

-Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual que no duele tu partida y que por fin ya te logré olvidar sí que no me afecta verte ya con otro no me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco sería mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar Porque aún te amo y sigo enamorado no encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti de arrancarme tu amor de raíz porque aún te amo y estoy abandonado lo que no haría por volverte a besar y a tu lado poder despertar porque aún te amo Tu recuerdo está presente en cada cosa a mi alrededor no hay distancia ni hay olvido que te saquen de mi corazón extraño cada instante que viví contigo mi vida sin tu amor te juro es un castigo regresa de nuevo conmigo te pido perdón Porque aún te amo y sigo enamorado no encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti de arrancarme tu amor de raiz porque aún te amo y estoy abandonado lo que no haría por volverte a besar y a tu lado poder despertar porque aún te amo... Porque aún te amo y sigo enamorado lo que no haría por volverte a besar y a tu lado poder despertar porque aún te amo... Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual...Mentiría canto Sasuke con ayuda de los chicos en el escribirlo que al parecer se emocionaron con el tema

-Ino ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Sasuke

-reto-respondió Ino

-Qué mal elegiste al querer reemplazarme con otra, qué mal elegiste. No fue ni la sombra de lo que conmigo viviste. Qué mal elegiste! Qué mal elegiste, una improvisada que apenas si supo besarte. Qué poca vergüenza tuviste al querer compararme. Qué mal la elegiste! Qué mal elegiste, qué mal comparaste. Qué mal resultado te dio esa mujer disfrazada de amante. Qué mal elegiste, qué mal comparaste. Yo soy en el libro que cuenta tu historia, un capítulo a parte. Qué mal elegiste. Qué mal la elegiste. Yo creo haberte avisado que no era tu tipo. A tí no te quiero a mi lado ni siquiera de amigo.. Ahora yo elijo-canto ino

-Temari ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Ino  
-verdad-dijo Temari

-me cago, no sé que preguntar.. ¡Ah ya se! siempre tuve esta duda. ¿Es verdad que tuviste relaciones con el profesor de matemática?-dijo ino

-no, nunca tuve relaciones con el profesor zero-dijo Temari

-que pena porque ese profesor era tan lindo-dijo Ino

-bueno me toca a mí-dijo Temari -¿ ino verdad o reto?

-verdad

¿por qué te fuiste?-pregunto temari

-por que quería solucionar mis PROBLEMAS -respondió Ino

-¿problemas?-pregunto Karin

-bueno en verdad, Temari pregunta lo que quieras saber sin vergüenza, sabes no me gusta mentir y voy a decir la verdad

-nada solo tenía curiosidad de saber por qué te fuiste tan de repente sin avisar, casi escapando-dijo Temari

-porque se me dio la gana, estaba harta de estar rodeada de hipócritas y me fui con mis verdaderas y mejores amigas

-¿y después te embarazaste?-dijo Matsuri

-en verdad no recuerdo bien si fue antes o después, es que soy media despistada-dijo Ino

-pero es hija de Sai ¿no?-dijo Temari

-no lo sé, ¿Sai es hija tuya?-pregunto Ino

-claro, la amo mucho ella es mi princesa-dijo Sai sin darle importancia a la pregunta

-Temari ¿por que no preguntas lo que en verdad quieres saber?-dijo Ino

-como que este es el juego del interrogatorio de quien es padre de Amaya y nos fuimos del juego-dijo Kiba

-hahahaha-se rio Ino -si como que falta el policía bueno y la luz, mejor sigamos con el juego, me toca, Matsuri ¿verdad o reto?

-reto-dijo Matsuri

-No vas a cambiar, sé que me mientes... me vas a dejar y aunque te cueste, no vas a jugártela por mí, y aunque tanto te pedí, seguiré siendo la otra... Jamás... jamás vas a decirle, jamás... jamás vas a contarle, que estás viviendo otra vida, no eres el hombre decente que solo lo hace con ella... Jamás... jamás vas a decirle, jamás... jamás vas a contarle, que compartimos tu cuerpo, y aunque nunca se lo digas, (miro a Tenten) esa mujer se da cuenta... se da cuentaaaa... -canto Matsuri

Ino se acerco a Temari

-¿quieres saber si Amaya es hija de sai? o ¿quieres saber quien es el padre que es diferente? -le murmuro al oído

-quien es el padre-dijo Temari tranquila

-¿quieres saber si es Shikamaru?

-si

-que pena porque no te lo diré, quédate con la duda, si Shikamaru quiere saber que me pregunte-le murmuro Ino

-¿podemos usar el karaoke como personas normales?- pregunto Sai al notar la incomoda situación

-claro-dijeron todos y se fueron turnando para cantar

(gritos de sakura = g/s quien ya estaba bastante pasada de copas)

-que a pasado tu el amigo de siempre se va de mi lado solo quisiera saber ¿si yo mal te eh pagado?, que ah pasado.. tienes todo lo que quieres presente y pasado, y tienes a la mujer que yo quiero a mi lado (g/s Tenten) pero la dejas y ella me cuanta siempre a mi todas sus penas y ella no puede soporta esa condena y yo la quisiera besar pero es ajena (g/s nejiiiii) y tú me cuentas que cuando le haces el amor en otra piensas (g/s la zorra) y yo te tengo que escuchar maldita sea, tu ere mi amigo más leal y ella es mi reina.. que ah pasado tu el amigo de siempre me trata como esclavo, solo quisiera saber si yo mal me eh portado, si tú supieras recién se marcha no pues no yo quisiera tenerla ¿por que callar a mi corazón ponerle barreras? y condenarlo a morir, morir de pena, SI TU SUPIERAS MI PIEL SE IRISA CUANDO YO ME ACUERDO DE ELLA se me acelera el corazón y el teléfono suena y me tortura a mi saber que le pegaste devuelta (g/s neji ) si tú supieras, si tu supieras (g/s lo que hacen Kiba y Tenten) tu te mueres por dejarla y yo me muero por tenerla si tú supieras si tu supieras tu eres mi amigo más fiel y ella es mi reina -canto Kiba con interrupciones de Sakura mientras todos bailaban la canción con los pasos típicos de cuarteto (no se que onda, pero aquí en argentina no es fiesta sin cuarteto o al menos para mi es muy divertido y movido, EL CUARTETO CORDOBEZ ES ALEGRIA)

-Con él eres ciudad Conmigo aldea Con él vas a volar Conmigo juegas Con él siempre con él  
Y yo estoy solo No me siento bien Cuando me pongo loco Con el siempre con él Y yo estoy harto No me siento bien Con el papel de un santo Esto es así De cualquier modo Tú te vas con él Y yo me quedo solo Mira qué ironía, querida El no te entrega nada En cambio yo te ofrezco mi vida Con sólo una mirada Y mira qué ironía, querida El no te entrega nada En cambio yo soy a tu medida El único que te ama Con él siempre con él Y yo estoy solo No me siento bien Porque no soy un tonto Esto es así De cualquier modo Tu intimas con él Y yo me quedo Con él siempre con él Y yo en silencio Como puedo ser Así tu amor secreto Esto es así De cualquier modo No me siento bien Cuando me pongo loco Mira qué ironía, querida El no te entrega nada En cambio yo ofrezco mi vida Con sólo una mirada Y mira qué ironía, querida  
El no te entrega nada En cambio yo soy a tu medida El único que te ama Y mira qué ironía, querida El no te entrega nada En cambio yo ofrezco mi vida Con sólo una mirada Y mira qué ironía, querida El no te entrega nada En cambio yo soy a tu medida El único que te ama Y ya no puedo más Esta batalla no es igual... Y mira que ironía, querida El no te entrega nada  
En cambio yo ofrezco mi vida Con sólo una mirada Y mira que ironía, querida El no te entrega nada En cambio yo soy a tu medida... El único que te ama -canto Sai mientras todos bailaban

-Hay un dicho, no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Te vi llorar, vivistas la monotonía, y te escuchaba hablar, pero era el que te entendía. Y me robo ese tesoro de duende, y ahora comprendo era valor. Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos, y en cambio siento rencor. Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto, por tener lo que fue mío, aunque el culpable he sido yo. Que hoy lo considero un enemigo, lamentando la perdida, en la batalla por tu amor. Recalcadle que no duermo de noche, imaginándote que en el sexo, el te devora con pasión. Me falta valentía para admitirle, que a tu lado fui un chiquillo, y sombría supero. Agrégale que hoy yo me rebelo, envidioso y egoísta, impulsivo sin control. Creer que yo era el único, que tu amarías que estúpido. Fulano con el premio, y yo el perdedor. Lo vi llegar, y no pensé que importaría, y te empezaba a conquistar, convirtiéndote en mi enemiga. Y me robo ese tesoro de donde, y ahora comprendo era valor. Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos, y en cambio siento rencor. Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto, por tener lo que fue mío, aunque el culpable he sido yo. Que hoy lo considero un enemigo, lamentando la perdida, en la batalla por tu amor. Recercadle que no duermo de noche, imaginándote que en el sexo, el te devora con pasión. Me falta madures para admitirle, que a tu lado fui un chiquillo, y su hombría supero. Agrégale que hoy yo me rebelo, envidioso y egoísta, impulsivo sin control. Creer que yo era el único, que tu amarías que estúpido. Fulano con el premio, y yo el perdedor. -canto Naruto mientras bailaban bachata

-y ya me contaron que te acomplejas te de imagen y mira el espejo que linda eres sin maquillaje (g/s lose lose)y si eres gorda o flaca todo eso no me importa a mi yo tampoco soy perfecto solo sé que te quiero así y el corazón no tiene cara y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar y el amor vive en el alma, ni con un deseo sabes que nada de ti iría a cambiar, prende una vela resale a dios y dale gracias que tenemos ese lindo corazón, prende una vela pide perdón , y por creer que eres fea te dedico esta canción, y si eres gorda o flaca todo eso no me importa a mi yo tampoco soy perfecto solo se que te quiero así ... canto gaara mientras bailaba con Sakura y el resto con sus parejas, esa canción era la que le había dedicado en el embarazo

-(Naruto)Soy igual que tu… (neji)Soy igual que tu… (Naruto)Soy igual que tu, me rompiste el corazón me hiciste infiel no te hagas tonta lo hiciste ayer, Como tu lloraste yo también llore, no te sorprendas, Soy igual que tu… x2 (neji)Hoy un hombre nuevo se levanta,  
Ahora si voy a dejar que la soga se parta, Lo que nos toca pues que Dios nos lo reparta, Yo se que yo no fui un santo pero usted no fue muy santa, Demás esta decir que sintió Ella se perdió, rindió, Aguante muchas pitchaeras, muchos nebuleos Ahora soy yo el que decide hablarte sin rodeos, mírame a la cara y atrévete a decirme que fuiste fiel, Mera, lo que es amargo nunca sabe a miel Después que te enfangaste quien sabe con quién No reclames si usted no lo hizo bien, bien, bien…(Naruto) Soy igual que tu, me rompiste el corazón me hiciste infiel no te hagas tonta lo hiciste ayer, Como tu lloraste yo también llore, no te sorprendas, Soy igual que tu… (neji) De que tú hablas y porque me reclamas si caímos en la tentación Soy igual que tu… Deja el show, no me vengas con ese flow Soy igual que tu… (naruto)El que la hace la paga un error se paga con error Soy igual que tu… Ya no hay confianza no, se acabo el amor… Se le callo to', se te fue el nene Ya me di de cuenta que usted no me conviene, Nada me detiene, nadie me detiene Quien te manda a no darle calor a lo que uno tiene… (neji) Y ya se que vas a llorar Pero ni siquiera te atrevas a reclamar, Lo que tu estas pasando, ya yo lo pase Recupere, perdone, pero no olvide Hoy en nuestro amor lo entierro Asi que brega con tu caso, es triste pero, La diferencia es que yo no me aferro Somos iguales tu canina y yo un perro, Loser! (naruto)Veo mi reflejo en tu mirada El amor que tu me dabas no valió nada (neji)Baby lo siento, (ya no puedo, no te quiero) Soy un hombre nuevo… (naruto)Soy igual que tu, me rompiste el corazón me hiciste infiel no te hagas tonta lo hiciste ayer, Como tu lloraste yo también llore, no te sorprendas, (neji)Soy igual que tu… (Naruto)Soy igual que tu… (neji)Soy igual que tu… (Naruto)Soy igual que tu…-cantaron naruto y shino mientras todos bailaban poniéndole la verdadera emoción a la fiesta

-(Shikamaru)No ha sido fácil acostumbrarme Se me ha hecho difícil conformarme No solo amarte es mi sueño Soñando que soy tu dueño Aun extraño tu textura de tus labios tu cintura Y esos ojitos mirándome Yo como un loco matándome (Sasuke) Y en mi cama nadie es como tu No he podido encontrar la mujer Que divulgue mi cuerpo en cada rincón sin que sobre un pedazo de piel (Shikamaru)Y en mi cama nadie es como tu No he podido encontrar la mujer Que divulgue mi cuerpo en cada rincón sin que sobre un pedazo de piel  
(Sasuke)Me hace tan el hecho, de no tenerte en mi lecho Siento un vacío en mi pecho mami me siento deshecho Y ahí es que pienso en el bonito comienzo De este amor que fue intenso si te perdí fue por menso Queda en suspenso los besos que yo te daba la forma en que yo te amaba bastante bien te trataba queda en suspenso el echo que fuiste mía me deja aquí moribundo triste y sin tu compañía  
(shikamaru)Y en mi cama nadie es como tu Que me haga el amor como tu Que me erice la piel como tu Que me haga sentir mas que tu Y en mi cama nadie es como tu Que me haga el amor como tu Que me erice la piel como tu Que me haga sentir mas que tu  
(sasuke)No ha sido fácil acostumbrarme Se me ha hecho difícil conformarme No solo amarte es mi sueño Soñando que soy tu dueño Aun extraño la textura de tus labios tu cintura Y esos ojitos mirándome Yo como un loco matándome Hoy converso con mi soledad Le pregunto sabes donde esta Me contesta que no volverá Y a mi cama nunca llegara(shikamaru) Y en mi cama nadie es como tu No he podido encontrar la mujer Que divulgue mi cuerpo en cada rincón sin que sobre un pedazo de piel Y en mi cama nadie es como tu Que me haga el amor como tu Que me erice la piel como tu Que me haga sentir mas que tu (sasuke)Y en mi cama nadie es como tuQue me haga el amor como tu Que me erice la piel como tu Que me haga sentir mas que tu Hoy converso con mi soledad Le pregunto sabes donde esta Me contesta que no volverá Y a mi cama nunca llegara Triste estoy , (shikamaru)Solitario Con este amor que hace daño no sabes cuanto te extraño vida vuelve por favor que mi cama ya no aguanta este dolor tan duro y sufro yo te lo juro y triste estoy agonizando y tu no vas regresando Le preguntaba a la luna por ti Me contesto que ya nunca volverás Muero en la cama triste soledad porque me gritan que no volverá-cantaron sasuke y shikamaru mientras todos bailban y se divertian y también tomaban sus bebidas

-(sai) ¿Oye, que tal? Soy el chico de las poesías Tu fiel admirador Y aunque no me conocí (kiba)Hoy es noche de sexo Voy a devorarte, nena linda Hoy es noche de sexo Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!) Voy a devorarte, nena linda Hoy es noche de sexo Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía (Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!) (gaara)Quiero arrancarte la tela con cautela Mi piel canela enseguida pela Ella es la protagonista de mi novela Mi Cinderella conmigo es que vuela Póngase romántica, please Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz Ella combina la calle con la moda de Paris La miss sigue matando en el país (sai)Hoy es noche de sexo Voy a devorarte, nena linda Hoy es noche de sexo Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!) Voy a devorarte, nena linda Hoy es noche de sexo Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía (kiba) Acércate... Te diré que... Nadie te va a tocar como yo Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo Acércate... Te diré que... Nadie te va a tocar como yo Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo Decídete ya cuando será Que tu boca tocara mi boca So, dime ya que tú me das Quiero sentirte, besarte Mi lengua pasarte Y vas a sentirte bien Vamos a pasarla bien Tu no vez que estoy sufriendo Y pasando el tiempo sin comerte (gaara)Empecemos en la playa Terminemos en la cama Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar En flex, mami, en sex Lay on my bed and prepare for sex(sai) Hoy es noche de sexo Voy a devorarte, nena linda Hoy es noche de sexo Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!) Voy a devorarte, nena linda Hoy es noche de sexo Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía -cantaron mientras todos bailaban

-ya no me llamas por teléfono (g/s tenten) es la señal que todo acabo antes lo hacías y siempre era yo quien te pedía que no (g/s malo) desde ese dia que te abandone, juraste volverías por mí, yo no quería y no volviste mas y hoy te vengo a decir (g/s tenten) si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme (g/s el celu nuevo) yo se que eh sido un tonto que de ti me enamore y no lo supe ver, vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos que en este punto te seré sincero y dejare que hable mi corazón que esta latiendo desesperado por irte a buscarte pero es inútil porque se ah hecho tarde y me arrepiento de lo que paso, cuando empezamos eras para mi tan solo un pasatiempo uno mas (g/s ahora la madre de sus hijos) asi que nunca te considere y te pase a dejar y ahora todo cambio quien te llama soy yo (g/s y digo me pasas con Asami) es que mi calculo fallo inversamente yo no te olvide hasta hoy vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos que en este punto te seré sincero y dejare que hable mi corazón que esta latiendo desesperado por irte a buscarte pero es inútil por que se ah hecho tarde y me arrepiento de lo que paso (g/s porque te fuiste con los melliz)-Sakura obligo a neji moverse al ritmo de la música y Matsuri tenía una cara de en cualquier momento los mato, mientras todos tomaban un descanso

-por mi inocencia sin experiencia yo me enamore de ti (g/s Naruto) te aprovechaste también me usaste y hasta te reíste de mí, me traicionaste (g/s con hanabi) me abandonaste porque motivo tu me castigaste así , yo no quería salir solo anhelaba morir y me canse de llorar por ti (g/s baka) y ahora soy yo la que quiere estar lejos de ti vivir la vida ser feliz, ya no me importa tu regreso y ahora soy yo la que quiere estar lejos de ti vivir la vida ser feliz (g/s con Shino) ya no me importa tu regreso -canto hinata Sakura logro su cometido y incomodo a Naruto, hanabi y Shino

-(hinata) ella piensa que me hace daño paseando de la mano frente a mi (ino) que idiota se esfuerza por lastimarme me rio de sus maldades yo hace tiempo lo olvide,(Sakura) no sabe que se va quemar con fuego (Ino) que ese hombre es como hielo un mentiroso al amar (hinata) RECUERDA YO LO TUVE MUCHO ANTES ME CANSE DE SUS MENTIRAS LA BASURA SE TIRA (Ino) comete mis sobras yo misma las deje quédate con el yo no quiero volver (Sakura) comete mis sobras yo misma las deje ríete ahora te confieso el te es infiel X2 -cantaron las chicas y luego se sentaron

-(Sakura)hay madre como poderte explicar que en vientre un hijo a de esperar que quizás por mi corta edad no lo entenderás no te puedo negar siento tanta vergüenza igual que tu  
(Ino) a sus brazos me entrega en sus ojos yo confié allí como la confianza un día se fue  
(Sakura)no no lo vas a comprender pero hay algo creciendo en mi vientre y luchare por el no no lo vas a comprender el no tiene la culpa el tiene derecho a nacer si asi es mi destino muy pronto madre seré con la esperanza que algún día lo sepas querer a mi bebe  
(ino)hay madre como poderte explicar que en mi vientre un hijo a de esperar que quizás por mi corta edad no lo entenderás no te puedo negar siento tanta vergüenza igual q tu  
(sakura)a sus brazos me entrega en sus ojos yo con fiel allí fue como la confianza un dia se fue  
(tenten y hinata)no no lo vas comprender pero hay algo creciendo en mi vientre y luchare por el no no lo vas a comprender el no tiene la culpa el tiene derecho a nacer si asi es mi destino muy pronto madre sere con la esperanza q algun dia lo sepas querer  
(las cuatro)no no lo vas a comprender pero hay algo creciendo en mi vientre y luchare por el no no lo vas a comprender el no tiene la culpa el tiene derecho a nacer si asi es mi destino muy pronto madre sere con la esperanza que algun dia lo sepas querer  
a mi bebe a mi bebe-cantaron las chicas y luego se sentaron estaban todos tomando sus bebidas y tranquilos sentados en un rato empezaría a tocar trapnes

-se acuerdan lo que hacíamos antes cuando nos juntábamos en casa de alguno?-pregunto Temari

-"si tu tratabas de cogerte a Shikamaru arrastrada". Pensó Ino

-si empezábamos la oración con me acuerdo y decíamos un secreto o algo que allá pasado alguno-dijo Sakura

-hagámoslo-dijo Karin

todos terminaron por acceder ¿que podía salir mal?

-esta bien-dijo Tenten- recuerdo que hinata dijo Shino solo es un amigo muy importante para mi y luego se escuchaba " aaaaaaaaaah ooooooooh shino-kun aah maasss ooooh"-y todas comenzaron a reir

-recuerdo que hanabi a los 16 fuimos a una fiesta y se emborracho tanto que se hizo pis-conto hinata y todos comenzaron a reír

-me acuerdo que hinata a los 10 años tenía dos novio-dijo hanabi y todos miraron a hinata esperando explicitan

-bueno eran mis vecinos y eran los dos muy lindos y me pidieron ser su novia y le dije que si a los dos como iba a saber que estaba mal- y casi todos comenzaron a ríen menos Naruto, Shino, neji y hinata que no entendía que era lo gracioso

- recuerdo que Karin en la fiesta de graduación se la paso vomitando porque tomo dos vasos de no sé que -dijo Sakura y todos se reían

-recuerdo que Matsuri me pedía mi departamento para coger con neji cuando salía con tenten-dijo Temari y todos quedaron mirando a Tenten quien empezó a reírse y todos le siguieron el juego

-hay yo también me acuerdo de eso.¡ qué tiempos!, yo tenía el puesto de novia Matsuri el de segunda hay dios que tiempos tan divertidos-dijo bastante sarcástica

-recuerdo que Sakura dijo el trabajo no se mesclar con lo personal y me pregunto ¿si trabaja de prostituta? por que el escritorio de gaara tiene miedo cuando entra Sakura -dijo Ino y las chicas comenzaron a reírse y gaara se puso todo rojo

-idiota, yo no trabajo de prostituta soy secretaria que hace horas extras-dijo Sakura riéndose

-Sakura-se quejo gaara

-al menos cobra por las horas extras-dijo Shino riéndose

-no le des ideas-dijo gaara sumándose a las risas

-recuerdo cuando estábamos en gimnasia y a Temari se le rompió el pantalón y si braga decía por que con una flecha para abajo en la parte de adelante-dijo Matsuri y todos se reían

-recuerdo que a Ino le molesta que digan -dijo Temari

-problemática, si hace poco Amaya dijo problemática tendrían que a verla visto empezó a los gritos NO DIGAS ASI AMAYA SI LO DICES TE VOLVERAS UNA VAGA BUENA PARA NADA y nos prohibió decir problemática y hinata le dijo bueno no la diremos pero estas asiendo muchos problemas por eso y ino grito HINATA LA ESTAS DICIENDO por favor que lio que hizo ese día -dijo Tenten riéndose y todos se reían hasta que les dolía la panza

-Tenten eso no fue gracioso después me golpeo por tocar sus cosas y enseñarles malas palabras a Amaya como si problemático fuera un insulto -dijo Sai todos se reían menos Ino y Shikamaru que no le pareció gracioso los comentarios de Ino para su palabra

-recuerdo que Tenten dijo no voy a tener sexo con Kiba por que eso arruinaría nuestra amistad abra querido decir en su cama por qué no quedo lugar en la casa que no utilizaran -dijo ino

-yo diría que su amistad se basa en el sexo-dijo gaara

-recuerdo cuando antes de mudarnos Tenten estaba histérica por que tenía un atraso-dijo Sakura y todos se reían menos Kiba

-yo recuerdo cuando uno para los 21 grito en medio de la casa "QUIERO QUE SAI ME HAGA UN BEBE PERO SIN EL BEBE" y luego paso la noche en casa de Sai-dijo Tenten en venganza

-pero es cuando sai duerme en la habitación de Ino y no se escucha nada tengo la duda Ino es mudita o no lo hacen-dijo hinata

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Ino

-no lo hacen-dijo Sakura riéndose a carcajadas

-o perdón pasa que tus gritos no me dejas hacer nada si cada vez que intento algo se escucha "gaaraa paraa aaah gaaraa mass " no se para que le dices que pare si después le dices mas-dijo ino

-¿por que esta conversación está tomando un mal rumbo?-dijo gaara

- es que yo le digo que pare para que parezca violación y después poder denunciarlo por acoso sexual y violación-dijo Sakura ignorando a gaara

-por que no cambian de tema-dijo Naruto

-vale recuerdo cuando Naruto tenía 10 años y decía seré el mejor padre del mundo de veras-dijo sakura

-si el mejor padre desaparecido de veras-dijo Ino

-no el es el mejor tío de veras-dijo neji y todos comenzaron a reír menos Naruto

-recuerdo cuando gaara pensaba que Sakura era gorda y le dijo que a él le gustaban las gorditas por favor como no se va a dar cuenta que estaba embarazada-dijo Tenten

-bueno es que cerecito no parecía de las chicas que estaban embarazadas-dijo gaara

-las apariencias engañan-dijo Naruto

-si mira hinata parece una santa-dijo hanabi

-y es una zorra-dijo Sakura riéndose

-recuerdo cuando hinata lloraba y decía por que soy tan zorra y era una santa-dijo Ino

-eso por el maltrato psicológico que recibía -dijo hinata

-eeeh?-dijeron todos

-que un baka me lo decía-dijo hinata y todos comenzaron a reírse menos Naruto y ella

-me acuerdo cuando Shino dijo esta esta es la última vez que me rechaza hinata y luego 5 veces mas le dijo deberíamos ser solo amigos-dijo Kiba riéndose

-si amigos con que se besan-dijo gaara

-me acuerdo cuando Sasuke dijo que no tenia sexo con Karin-dijo Naruto

-no solo se besan sin ropa-dijo Shikamaru y todos comenzaron a reír

-me acuerdo cuando Shikamaru dijo solo fumare después de tener sexo-dijo neji

-y ahora cuando quiere fumar llama a Temari-dijo Sasuke y todos comenzaron a reír

-me acuerdo cuando Sai le dijo a Ino quiero meter mi pala en tu oyó-dijo Shino

-e Ino le contesto pero ya termine de arreglar el jardín-dijo gaara

-y cuando gaara dijo quiero chupar tu paleta a Sakura y ella le dijo pero pensé que no te gustaban los dulces-dijo Sai

-me acuerdo cuando Tenten planeaba huir-dijo Ino

-¿y eso cuando fue?-dijo Kiba

-cuando tenía un atraso y pensaba que la habías embarazado-dijo Ino a lo cual Kiba no respondió nada dejando un silencio incomodo

-ya empezaran a tocar trapnest-dijo hanabi

-yo quiero verlos-dijo Karin

-yo también-dijo Temari

-¿quien más viene?-pregunto Matsuri

-creo que yo voy-dijo Kiba- ¿vamos tente?

-lo siento a mi no me gusta trapnest

-¿y por qué le pusiste de nombre de Ren ,a Ren?

-a mi me gusta Ren pero no reirá yo soy fan de nana-dijo Tenten

-como quieras-dijo Kiba

-yo también voy a ir-dijo Shino

-entonces yo también voy-dijo hinata

-hay hinata paree que tienes miedo que te lo roben-dijo Sakura

-que poca confianza le tienes-dijo Ino

-cállense ustedes, no es que me falte confianza es que no quiero que que-dijo hinata nerviosa

-¿que hinata?-pregunto Tenten

-esta bien Shino, ve tu solo yo me quedo con las chicas-dijo hinata

y se fueron a ver trapnest dejando solos a neji, shikamaru, sasuke, naruto, gaara, sai, tenten, ino, sakura y hinata

-las odio ahora Kiba me ara una escenita-dijo Tenten

-oh vamos ¿era verdad lo que pensabas huir?-pregunto Naruto

-no solo buscaba una casa en la otra punta de konoha porque estaba aburrida-dijo Ino

-dejen de inventar, buscaba departamento para vivir con Kiba-dijo Tenten

-te molesta que duerma en tu habitación ¿y vivirías con el?-dijo hinata

-me molesta que me abrase y aplaste para dormir y que me levante con su mano en mi pecho-dijo Tenten- aparte un bebé cambia y une las parejas

-claro las une-dijo sarcástico Sasuke

-no ya de enserio, Kiba será un despistado, vago, le falta responsabilidad pero es bueno con los niños y a mi me gustaría que sea el padre de mis hijos-dijo Tenten

-tenten eres muy cruel con eso-dijo Sai

-perdón neji no fue mi intención-dijo apunto de reírse -mejor hablemos de los niños, a quien invitaras neji?

-no lo sé-dijo neji

-¿cuantas personas aproximadamente?-pregunto Tenten

-aver emm... depende, Sasuke, Shikamaru tengo que invitar a sus novias?-dijo neji

-no es necesario-dijo Sasuke jugueton (no olvidemos que están alcoholizados)

-se lo diré a Karin-dijo neji

-has lo que quiera no se para que preguntas-dijo Sasuke- aparte Karin vive viajando a ver a su amante

-¿tiene un amante?-Sakura

-sosprecho que se acuesta con el bastardo de Suigetsu, ese roba virginidades-dijo Sasuke

-¿Por qué no la dejas?

-no lo entenderían

-¿y tu Shikamaru?-dijo neji

-tks-

-y a mi porque no me preguntas-dijo Naruto

-si será baka-murmuro Sakura

-Naruto hanabi es mi prima quieras o no la tengo que invitar-dijo neji

-si no me equivoco cumplen los mellizos, mi hermosa bebe ,shin y Akemi no?-dijo sai

-si , hablando del cumple de shin, Sakura ya invitaste a Kakashi y Anko?-dijo gaara

-bueno veras no me decido por una carta que diga "queridos mamá y papá quiero invitarlos al cuarto cumpleaños de su nieto, los ama Sakura" o decirle "papi y mami el es shin su nieto ¿que como paso esto? bueno solo tenía 19 años y me embarace me enoje con el padre me fui con mis amigas que estaban en la misma situación y luego nos fuimos las cuatro juntitas a vivir a una casa, trabajamos y estudiamos y cuidamos a los niños con ayuda de nuestros amigos y ahora nos mudamos y volvimos a ver a los padres de nuestros hijos que si se querían hacer cargo y bueno es el cumple de su nieto quieren venir" -dijo sarcástica Sakura

-¿si preparamos una cena en casa como hizo hinata?-dijo Tenten

-ni me nombres esa cena-dijo hinata- aun me duele acordardarme

-¿pero aprendiste algo de eso no?-dijo gaara

-claro que a mi bebé no le puedo mentir y Shino me obligo a pedir perdón-dijo hinata

-se supone que tenía que aprender a decir la verdad-dijo Sai

-jajaja Shino la obligo-se reía Ino

-que graciosa, en verdad no me obligo era lo mejor para todos y Shino me dio un empujón-dijo hinata

-d¿e verdad?-dijo naruto

-si yo pienso que seras un muy buen tío tengo toda la fe en ello-dijo hinata y todos se empezaron a reír meno Naruto y Shikamaru

-eres la peor-dijo Naruto -eres muy cruel

-perdón Naruto no se que esperas que sea, o quizás aun piensas que te ayudare con akemi?

-en verdad no, no espero nada de ti, ya demostraste lo que are

-que bueno que te diste cuenta-dijo hinata

-Ino que dices si para el cumple de Amaya vamos a festejarlo a la playa-dijo si

-ni lo sueñes si vamos a la playa quera que vayamos con sus primos, si van sus primos irán las pesadas de sus madres

-hey- dijieron sus amigas

-si van las pesadas de sus madres irán los tarados de sus mejores amigo

-te escuche-dijo gaara

-si van sus mejores amigos ya seremos muchos, pasemos un cumpleaños normal en casa y tranquilo-dijo Ino

-como quiera yo tenía planeado reservar un hotel muy lindo -dijo sai

-bueno pues otro día vamos-dijo ino

-es injusto, gaara por que tu no me llevas a ningún lado-dijo Sakura

-porque contigo no se puede salir, siempre peleas a shin -dijo gaara- aparte yo no tengo tiempo como Sai

-cubito de hielo -dijo Sakura

-tengo una idea para el cumpleaños de Akemi vallamos todos a la playa-dijo hinata

-hinata al cumpleaños de Akemi ira tu padre-dijo Tenten

-digámosle que lo suspendemos-dijo hinata

-no puedes huir para siempre de hiashi-dijo neji- la conocerá tarde o temprano

-bueno en verdad Akemi no tiene ganas de conocerlo-dijo hinata

-¿segura?-dijo Sakura

-bueno está bien aremos lo de siempre la fiesta en casa y listo-dijo hinata- por ciento Sasuke ¿que hiciste para caerle bien Akemi?

-bueno quizás puedo ser un buen "tío" si me lo propongo-dijo Sasuke

-wuau que gracioso que eres -dijo Naruto - ¿en verdad no la van a cortar con lo del tio?

-también se acerca el cumpleaños de Sakura-dijo gaara

-deberíamos festejarlo en casa donde no puedan hacernos pasar vergüenza-dijo Sai

-¿cuando pasaste vergüenza por nosotras?-pregunto Ino

-no lo se cuando cumplí 20 ustedes empezaron a cantar en medio de la calle y luego gritaron cosas como "gaara eres mi mejor amigo te amo tanto que me dan ganas de tener sexo contigo", "Shino-kun en verdad quiere ser mi novio pero me da cosita no quiero arruinar mi amistad con el mejor sigamos teniendo sexo", "Kiba vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va y no tengo con quien hacer el amor" y la peor de todas " Sai quiero que esto siga hasta que salga el sol... en verdad Sai quiero que te vengas dentro de mi"

-no recordaba eso-dijo Ino

-pues mis vecinos si-dijo Sai

-por eso el dia de tu cumpleaños nos invitaste a mí y Amaya al parque?-pregunto Ino

-no era porque estaba feliz de ser el padre, no todos los días llega una princesa y te dice papi-dijo Sai con eso Shikamaru quedo o.O

-creo que ya va empezar Black Stone-dijo gaara

-yo me voy-dijo Sai

-yo también muero por ver a nana y a yasu y a shin Y A NOBUUU-dijo Tenten

-muero por ver a nobu-dijo hinata- es tan sexi, tan rubio, tan perfecto

-muero por ver a shin y su cara de ángel-dijo sakura

-muero por salir de aquí-murmuro neji

-muero por ir a dormir-dijo Naruto

-muero por que dejen de decir muero-dijo Sasuke

-tks problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-bueno entonces vamos-dijo ino

salieron todos menos Shikamaru quien se recostó en la silla después de diez minutos entro Ino y tomo su cartera sin decir nada

-Ino ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?-dijo Shikamaru

-¿de qué?, yo que sepa no hay nada que hablar-dijo ino

-es que tengo una duda

-te felicito- dijo Ino caminando hacia la puerta pero Shikamaru le agarro de la mano

-me han insistido que Amaya es hija mia

-¿quien dijo eso?

-eso no importa, yo quiero creer que tu no serias capaz de irte embarazada solo por un mal comentario no te creo tan tonta

-y si lo soy?

-si

-¿si que?

-si fui tan tonta para irme

Shikamaru solo la miro como desilusionado

-¿que aras? ¿seras como tus amigos? ¿y quieres hacerte cargo?

-quiero la tenencia-dijo Shikamaru

-suéñalo tu no la tendrás-dijo ino

-¿como lo sabes?, yo no soy la que el que le miente a Amaya

-yo no le miento

-¿y Sai? ¿no le dice papá a el?

-si, se lo dice, lo llama papá pero no le mentí ella sabe que no es el padre un día antes que te conociera ella le comenzó a decirle papá

-no entra en mi cabeza como pudiste irte por solo decir que seria problemático, sabias que te lo decía cariñosamente, siempre te soporte todo, todos tus cambios de humor ¿te piensas que no podría soportar unos antojos?

-que poco me conoces Shikamaru

-no yo te conocía muy bien la Ino que yo conocía me hubiera golpeado pero no se huviera ido asi por que si con sus amigas

-¿tu te piensas que yo me fui porque yo quise?

- perdón seguro Sakura te obligo

-no nadie me obligo

-entonces te fuiste porque quisiste

-no, no fue porque yo quería

-entonces por que mierda te fuiste

-por qué no te quiero perdonar

-¿perdonarme que?

-que embarazaras a Temari, quizás te perdonaría que me engañes, pero no te perdonaría nunca que tengas un bebé con otra-dijo Ino sollozando

-de que hablas yo nunca estuve con Temari

-negarlo no cambia nada, no se que le paso al bebé y en verdad lo siento, pero no siento solo eso también siento a ver puesto primero a el bebé de ella a que mi hija y por eso haberla visto sufrir

-no se de donde mierda sacas eso pero Temari nunca estuvo embarazada por que nunca la toque

-no mientas ella misma me lo conto, me pidió perdón llorando me dijo que no me quiso traicionar y que tu habías insistido y que se dejo llevar que estaba arrepentida y que tenía mucho miedo

-pues te cagaron mal, porque yo nunca toque a Temari cuando estaba contigo, sabes que es lo peor de todo esto que nos conocemos desde que naciste y aun así le creíste a ella y te llevaste mi hija sin importarte nada lo que pasara conmigo, eres una egoísta , nunca pensé que fueras así

-pues perdón, no sabia que ser egoísta es dejarte camino libre para que seas feliz con Temari mientras yo estaba sola con mi bebé

-quien dijo que yo quería ser feliz con Temari

-te conozco tan bien como me conoces tu a mi te piensas que no me doy cuenta que siempre la mirabas, que incluso una vez me confundiste con ella

-pues te equivocaste feo Yamanaka por que la verdad nada que ver, no se quienes pero si Temari por invertarte cosas o tu por ser tan tonta y creerlas

* * *

y aqui termina aun falta que entre amaya pero aqui ya se ve la verdad creo que mi intencion fue que se rian ¿que les pareció?

dulcecito311- aqui borrachas cuentan su historia algo exagerada jeje, karin no es mala aviso jeje :D saludos y seguro que no pensaste que nos leeriamos tan rapido :D jeje gracias por comnetar

lady-darkness-cha- siii era hora aqui aparecio y conto algo asi como si verdad jeje gracias por comentra

lixy-xhan- aqui por fin entra karin :D aunque aun no entra mucho por ahora, si se que esperabas eso yo tambien jeje pero desde antes como ya dije estaba escrito kakashi como su padre y itachi como ex cuñado jeje gracias por comentar y como prometi aun faltan 15 minutos para las seis y me desvele

nadeshkoDarks- em realidad no era evadir responsabilidades era mas que nada no creer que ino le mienta o le oculte algo asi tanto como a el como amaya, despues de todos ellos se criaron juntos uno cumple el 22 y el otro 23, se conosen desde que nacieron jeje, puede que este cap sea aburrido por que parece relleno jeje gracias por comentar

love anime:y aqui esta todo lo que pedias creo jeje gracias por comentar :D

invitado (por que asi me sale en el correo) - no fue asi, no fue asi, no fue asi, a re traumada me refiero a lo de karin tiempo al tiempo de apoco contare el por que cada una de las relaciones de los padres y lo que paso en el embarazo, creo que ahora, ahora tienes razon ninguno merece perdon pero cando cuente los tragico pasados cambiaras de opinion, gracias por comentar y por favor no digas que karin es zorra me duele el corazoncito que hablen asi de ella soy su fan

bueno ESTO ES PURO RELLENO por que NARUTO EN SI ES PURO RELLENO, lo hice enojada cuando minato dijo que sakura era novia de naruto (lo odie, no se da cuenta que es puto naruhina?) y por que lo subo ahora quiero aclarar que por que lo edite y por que en tengo muchos muchas muchas faltas de ortografía y editarlo me lleva algo de tiempo jeje pero ahora no subire mas en la otra pagina hasta alcanzarla con esta asi que publicare mucho mas rapido

bueno tengo ganas de contarle mi vida pero ni tira si quisieran saber aqui le dejo mi fb

Zzho laa male (soy otaku), maldita sea esto que no puedo dejar link

le dejaria mi twitter pero otro dia jeje :D estoy decidida esto sera naruhina, shikaino y el resto aun lo tengo en duda jeje

sayonara namida okno sayooo


	9. Rol de padre (inconvenientes)

aqui un nuevo capitulo no tengo muchos comentarios

los prersonajes son de kishimoto :'( ¿por que no hay manga esta semana?

HASTA LA PRIMERA DIVICION ES LO QUE TENDRIA QUE PASAR EN EL CAP ANTERIOR HUBO UN PROBLEMA DE EDICIÓN POR SUERTE ME DI CUENTA

* * *

-te conozco tan bien, como me conoces tu a mi te piensas que no me doy cuenta que siempre la mirabas, que incluso una vez me confundiste con ella

-pues te equivocaste feo Yamanaka por que la verdad nada que ver, no sé quien, es pero si Temari por inventarte cosas, o tu por ser tan tonta y creerlas

-en la vida hay cosas que se llaman amigas a veces te tratan muy bien y otras veces se aprovechan de tu confianza y te traicionan sin importarles nada-dijo Ino secándose las lagrimas

-...-

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres manda a tu abogado pero sabes que no podrás tener la tenencia se la dan a la madre siempre ,Amaya vive muy bien con su familia, pero si tu quieres acercarte a ella y ganarte su amor puedes hacerlo, sabes donde vivo.. Y si sirve de algo estoy arrepentida, y no por que no pueda estar contigo tampoco de la manera que con Sai la cuidamos, si no porque Amaya si le hubiera gustado que estés con ella, pero quiero que quede claro todo aquí es por ella porque te conozco y sé que se llevaran bien pero yo contigo tratare de ni dirigirte la palabra-dijo Ino tranquila soltándose del agarre y sentándose

-esto es tan problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-pues esta vez te doy la razón-dijo Ino

-¿entonces Amaya sabe que Sai no es el padre?

-si ella sabe es mas cuando está enojada le dice tío

-¿y Sai es tu novio?

-Sai es mi mejor amigo, y el papá de mi hija es mucho pero no tenemos una relación seria

Shikamaru esta calmado como de costumbre pero no podía olvidarse el hecho de que Temari inventara algo así el no mentía el no la toco antes de que Ino se valla el, la amaba profundamente la conocía desde que nacieron y ella nació un día después que el, compartieron demasiadas cosas antes de ser una pareja y que venga Temari e invente lo que quiera no era justo para ninguno, el no pudo estar cerca de Amaya e Ino, si su sueño era formar una familia con Ino tener dos hijos y ser felices y todo eso podría haber pasado pero ya es tarde y ahora está con Temari una chica que si el permite hacer todo lo que él quiera pero que no quiere formar una familia y solo le importa su apariencia ¿que diferencia de Ino? bueno Ino siempre aparento que solo le importaba la apariencia y era algo como la rubia hueca pero no con el por qué el conocía muy bien sus sentimientos y sabia que ahora ya no lo amaba como antes

-shika ¿amor que haces aquí?-dijo Temari entrando contenta pero de inmediato cambio su cara cuando vio a Ino quien se había parado

-bueno yo me voy -pensó Ino

Temari se tiro abrasar a Shikamaru

-amor están por cantar los últimos temas-dijo Temari y Shikamaru la saco de mala gana-¿qué pasa shika por que estas así?

-Temari aquí terminamos-dijo Shikamaru caminando hacia la puerta

-pe-pero-intento decir Temari

-¿podemos hablar después Ino?

-está bien-dijo Ino ya que no le quedaba otra Shikamaru salió dejando enoja a Temari

-¿qué le dijiste?-dijo Temari empujando a uno, pero ella la tomo del cabello tirándolo

-conmigo no te metas Temari, solo le dije la verdad lo que tu querías saber si Amaya es su hija pero también le conté por que me fui, YO TE DEJE EL CAMINO LIBRE PROBLEMA TUYO SI NO LO PUEDES RETENER, A MI EL NO ME INTERESA-dijo Ino soltándola y se fue como si nada pero se encontró con Sai

-ino ¿paso algo?-dijo Sai y ella lo abraso

-le dije toda la verdad

-¿cómo lo tomo?-dijo Sai

-al principio dijo que quería tener la tenencia-dijo Ino

-¿no tienes miedo?-pregunto Sai pero Ino lo abraso

-no creo que lo haga y si lo hace te tengo a ti para ayudarme, te amo Sai

-yo también te amo mejor amiga-dijo Sai -que tal si nos vamos a tu casa ya pasaron muchas cosas para una noche

-tienes razón-dijo con una sonrisa

martes

-Sai aléjate-dijo Ino algo ruborizada al ver de la manera que se acercaba su amigo

-¿por qué?-pregunto Sai

-porque tú tienes novia-dijo Ino, que su novia este lejos hace 3 años no quería decir que dejara de serlo

-terminamos-dijo Sai acercándose aun mas

-pero volverán y luego la conciencia no te dejara vivir-dijo Ino

-duro mucho para ser una relación a distancia -dijo Sai acorralándola contra la pared

-esto es tu culpa por no irte a estudiar con ella -dijo Ino-todo por ser un vago

-no me digas así-dijo Sai molesto alejándose de ella

-lo ciento

-me voy -dijo Sai

-pero veríamos con Amaya una peli-dijo Ino

-discúlpame con ella y dile que se lo compensare

-Sai no seas así tu sabes que yo te amo como mejor amigo y tú me amas de la misma manera no arruinemos esto-dijo Ino abrasándolo por detrás

-y quien dijo que lo arruinaríamos

-yo me sé este cuento confundimos este cariño con otro tipo de amor y después nos engañamos y tiramos todo a la mierda, tu sabes yo si fuera por mi lo intentaría pero no quiero que me lastimen mas y tampoco quiero que salga Amaya lastimada no te olvides que esta ella en medio-dijo y Sai se dio la vuelta

-tu sabes que nosotros podríamos estar matándonos, pero de Amaya no me alejaría nunca amenos que ella lo quiera

-y yo sin ti me muero Sai, no seas tan injusto, no quiero que te saques las ganas conmigo porque tu novia te dejo

-esta bien Ino eres una aburrida, no quieres que tengamos una relación por que no eres capaz de olvidarte de Shikamaru por que te engaño con tu amiga y de Deidara porque te engaño con cada puta que se cruzo-dijo Sai consiente de lo hiriente de sus palabras pero ¿para que son lo amigos? para abrirte los ojos aunque sea lo más doloroso del mundo- pero está bien comprendo como Shikamaru dejo a Temari volverás con él y tu y Amaya se olvidaran de mi- como explicarle que eso no era así , la única manera era demostrarlo y a si fue , Ino lo beso esta vez , no fue como los anteriores no fue en juego y no fue para disimular una familia feliz, fue mas bien como si ella quisiera demostrarle que podía olvidarlos y como si el se prestara solo un rato para hacerla feliz, el beso se fue profundizando poco a poco

-riiiiiiiiin- sonó el timbre que lo obligo a separase, Ino sabia que eso fue su salvación de hacer algo que después se arrepentirían los dos

-abre tu -dijo Ino acordándose que estaba en toalla y con el cabello mojado

-si no me queda otra-dijo Sai

bajo con mala gana y abrió al puerta

-¿tu?-dijo Sai algo sorprendido

-¿esta Ino?

-si pasa-dijo Sai pasaron hasta la sala- se debe estar terminando de bañar

-amor ¿quién era?-dijo Ino desde su habitación

-mi vida ¿ya terminaste?-respondió Sai

-no ya termino de vestirme y voy-dijo Ino

-bueno, Shikamaru te está esperando-dijo Sai y solo quedo un silencio

-lamento molestar-dijo Shikamaru

-no pasa nada ya estábamos acabando-dijo Sai cosa que Ino escucho ya que estaba bajando las escaleras

-hola-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-hola-dijo Shikamaru-necesito hablar contigo

-ok ya entendí la indirecta, me voy-dijo Sai

-¿a donde te vas?-dijo Ino

-a buscar a mi hija por que ya son cinco menos cuarto-dijo Sai- tu quédate hablar en 20 la traigo-dijo y salió algo molesto

-lo siento no quise causarte Shikamaru

-no pasa nada, siempre es así-dijo Ino -¿quieres algo para beber?

-no, gracias-dijo Shikamaru

en verdad se conocían mucho y a ninguno le iba los rodeos

-Ino, quiero conocer a Amaya-dijo Shikamaru

-bueno si lo suponía-dijo Ino

-¿me dejaras?-pregunto dudoso

-si, le diremos la verdad cuando venga, no te preocupes le caerás bien-dijo Ino

luego de 25 minutos volvió Sai quien entro con su llave

-estoy en casa-dijo Amaya-mamii papi me dijo que me tenias una sor-se detuvo al ver que no estaban solos en la casa, con sorpresa no esperaba al amigo de su madre, por otra parte Shikamaru la vio con mucha ilusión era tan bonita y era su hija después de todo era su hija

-hola mi vida-saludo Ino a su hija que corrió a darle un abraso

-hola mami-dijo algo tímida

-hija, te acuerdas de Shikamaru-dijo Ino

-si el novio de tu amiga-dijo Amaya

-Ino yo me voy a buscar mi billetera me olvide que tengo trabajo-dijo Sai excusándose para salir de ahí y se dirigió a la escalera en verdad tenía miedo que le quiten el cariño que con esfuerzo se gano

-bueno etto yo-tartamudeo Ino

-problemática-dijo Shikamaru con un tono algo tierno

-¿problemática?-dijo Amaya- dice la palabra prohibida la que decía tu novio

-¿problemática?-pregunto Shikamaru a Ino

Ino tomo en brazos a su hija fueron hasta el sillón y se sentaron Ino sentó Amaya sobre sus piernas

-amor tengo que contarte algo y es muy importante que me escuches bien-dijo Ino y Amaya asintió con la cabeza- bueno veras como ya notaste Shikamaru era mi novio cuando yo era más joven aun -Amaya podría ser cualquier cosa menos tonta tal cual su padre, en ese momento ella lo comprendió y le dieron tremendas ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué estaba asustada, ¿él era el padre que ella espero? en verdad no, ella no lo espero ella le dio ese puesto a Sai, ¿y su padre, ahora donde estaba? no defendía su lugar, pues lo aria ella

-no digas nada mas -dijo Amaya Ino y Shikamaru se sorprendieron-ya entendí ¿me quieres decir que él es mi papá no?-dijo mirando a Shikamaru y el asintió con la cabeza ahora estaba más confundida cuando escucho los pasos de sai que bajaba las escalera

-saiii-grito corriendo hacia él, pero Sai sintió que su corazón se le oprimía que se quedaba sin aire ¿Sai? ¿y el papi tan rápido cambio de parecer que le diría ahora?

-Amaya lo siento tengo que irme-dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa

-no te vallas -dijo Amaya que por dentro se moría por decirle papi pero no sabía si era lo correcto el sabia y no había dicho nada ¿le estaba cediendo el lugar a ese otro hombre?

-lo siento Amaya tu tienes que quedarte aquí hablando con tu mamá-dijo Sai dándole un beso en la frente y caminando hacia la puerta pero Amaya tomo su pierna y se aferro como si se fuera a caer si no se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas -Amaya-murmuro él, el nombre que el eligió

-no te vayas Sai, si tú te vas es que quiere decir que le dejas tu lugar a él-dijo molesta pero sin soltarlo y dejando caer unas lagrimas

-no es eso Amaya tienes que hablar con ellos yo sobro aquí-dijo Sai

-¿es porque no me quieres mas no? solo dilo si no me quieres.. es porque no soy tu hija en verdad, porque tengo el pelo rubio como mami y los ojos de él y no me parezco a ti tu quieres una niña que sea parecida a ti que sea más bonita-dijo rápido pero entendible y Sai se volteo y la abraso con todas sus fuerzas

-¿que tonterías dices Amaya? si tu eres igual a mi tenemos el mismo tono de piel-dijo él y ella sonrió -mi princesa como se te ocurre pensar que yo no te quiero si tu eres mi hija, mi bebé mi todo-dijo acariciándole el cabello

-no te vallas papi yo no quiero hablar con ellos-dijo Amaya, en verdad no era de las niñas que se comportaban así siempre tranquila pensaba las cosas antes de actuar pero se notaba que estaba rara y que sería mejor dejarla decir lo que quiera y no molestarla

-¿y que quieres que te rapte y vallamos a mi casa?-pregunto Sai

-¿podemos?-dijo Amaya

-no, tu tienes que hablar con ellos -dijo Sai, en verdad estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su hija ya que pocas veces la vio llorar y poner en duda su belleza y por que en verdad se sentía tonto al pensar que ella lo cambiaría tan fácil

-pero tu no entiendes ellos quieren que le diga papá a el y el no es mi papá-le dijo Amaya

-¿Amaya Ino o Shikamaru te pidieron eso?-dijo Sai y Amaya negó con la cabeza- ellos solo quieren hablar contigo y decirte la verdad y tú tienes que escucharlos yo soy tu papá del alma pero tú sabes que ese lugar no es mío, tampoco quiero devolverlo pero ya es mío -Sai sonrió- pero Shikamaru es tu verdadero papá sin él no estarías aquí y se merece como mínimo que le des la oportunidad de contarte cómo se siente y lo que paso

-yo no quiero-dijo Amaya

-Amaya te estás portando como una berrinchuda caprichosa y tu no eres así-dijo ino

-tu cállate-dijo Amaya

-Amaya no le hables así a Ino-dijo Sai

-ella tiene la culpas me hubiera contado todo desde el principio-dijo Amaya

-esta bien... yo tengo la culpa perdón por ser tan mala madre digamos que tu tampoco eres una santa y te portas perfecto-dijo Ino y se fue a la cocina

-Ino-dijo Shikamaru

-tranquilo-dijo Sai-siempre se pelean así parecen dos niñas

-hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo Shikamaru

en casa de Naruto después de que Naruto le rogo a hinata que deje que Akemi valla a su casa y Akemi accedió ya que su primo/amigo también estarían pero los pequeños se llevaron la sorpresa de que estaban Karin y hanabi sentadas en la sala

-¿y esto?-dijo Akemi

-shhh no digas nada en media hora se van-le dijo shin al oído

-no lo creo son unas pesadas-dijo Akemi al oído de shin

-te digo que si solo tienes que molestarla un poquito-dijo shin

-no yo no puedo hacer eso-dijo Akemi

-si que puedes -dijo shin

-¿que tanto cuchicheo ustedes dos?-dijo Sasuke

-nada tío Sasuke-dijo Akemi con una sonrisa

-escuchen los dos no se les ocurra hacer travesuras-dijo Sasuke

-¿a que te refieres ?-dijo Naruto-si Akemi es un angel

-nada Naruto nada-dijo Sasuke

-bueno ya tanto van hablar porque no entramos a la maldita sala y saludamos-dijo shin

los niños entraron a la sala y saludaron a las novias de sus padres y se sentaron los dos juntos

-¿quieren merendar?-pregunto Naruto

-no tengo hambre-dijo Akemi

-yo tampoco-dijo shin

-¿y que quieren hacer?-pregunto hanabi

-shin espero que esta se te ocurra una buena porque no la soporto-dijo Akemi al oído a shin

-queremos ver las fotos de nuestras mamis antes que naciéramos-dijo shin-va Akemi quiere ver a tía hinata ¿no Akemi?

-"maldito traidor"-pensó Akemi y asintió

-me parece que no tengo fotos de hinata. Dijo Naruto

-vamos Naruto si hay una caja llena de esas fotos-dijo Sasuke

-a claro es la que esta alado de las fotos de Sakura-dijo Naruto y sus novias lo mataron con la mirada

-tío Naruto ¿todavía tienes fotos de mi mamá?-pregunto Akemi

-la verdad es que cuando hinata se fue guarde todo en una caja para tirarlo y me olvide-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca

-claro por 4 años -dijo shin

-si lo olvide ¿nunca te olvidas nada?-dijo Naruto

-si pudiera lo aria me olvidaría de ustedes y volvería a ser feliz-dijo shin con una sonrisa

-apoyo a shin-dijo Akemi

-Akemi ¿tu también?-dijo Sasuke

-lo siento pero antes era más feliz-dijo Akemi

-¿a que te refieres con más feliz?-dijo Naruto

-nada TIO nada -dijo Akemi

-bueno mejor será que vallas por las fotos-dijo Sasuke

-ve tu-dijo Naruto

-ok tu lo dijiste-dijo Sasuke - ¿me acompañas Akemi ?-

-si -dijo Akemi y suspiro no soportaba la presencia de hanabi y su tía a ella tampoco

-que aburrido va a ser esto-dijo hanabi

-que hanabi ¿no te cae bien tia hinata?-dijo shin

-que va somos hermanas no s-dijo con sarcasmo

-se nota-dijo shin siguiéndole el juego

-tío Naruto-grito Akemi quien venía corriendo con una foto

-¿que paso Akemi?-pregunto Naruto y vio que la niña tenía una foto

-pervertido como se te ocurre tener una foto de mi mamá aso-dijo Akemi mostrando la foto de hinata en bikini

-Akemi yo no tengo fotos así de hinata-dijo Naruto algo molesto esa foto no era de él si tenía una que otra en la playa pero esa no era de el

-¿entonces de quién es?-dijo Akemi

-Akemi te dije que no se la muestres a Naruto-dijo Sasuke con venia con dos cajas

- S-A-S-U-K-E-dijo molesto Naruto

-¿que pasa dobe?-dijo Sasuke

-esa foto no es mía ¿de donde salió?-dijo Naruto

-Naruto debe ser tuya tienes tantas que no te debes acordar -dijo Sasuke

-deja de decir idioteces-dijo Naruto- esa foto de donde salió

-vale Naruto relájate la foto es mía pero si ves está cortada en la otra parte estaba yo-dijo Sasuke

-¿y por qué te sacaste una foto con hinata?-dijo Karin

-me saque una foto con una amiga cual es el problema-dijo Sasuke

-hay Sasuke, Sasuke eres un fracaso como novio, como vas a tener una foto con la novia y la amiga de la que era tu novia-dijo shin

-la otra parte estábamos yo y Sakura-termino de admitir Sasuke

-primer intento fallido-pensó Akemi quiso molestar a Naruto y molesto a Sasuke

-bueno vale por qué no vemos las fotos-dijo hanabi

-si quiero ver cómo era mi mamá-dijo Akemi

comenzaron a ver el primer álbum donde eran fotos de todos de doce años ya eran todos  
amigos y había fotos de todos, más que nada de Sakura y Naruto que fueron mejores amigos y una que otra de Sasuke y hinata que no le gustaban sacarse fotos

-que linda que esta tía Sakura aquí-dijo Akemi maravillada

-eso fue en la fiesta de 15 de Sakura-dijo Naruto

-hay que lindo yo quiero un vestido así-dijo Akemi - ¿y mi mamá no festejo sus 15?

-si su fiesta fue muy divertida-dijo Sasuke

-¿por?

-porque neji metió alcohol en las bebidas -dijo Sasuke

-maldito neji-dijo hanabi

-¿y tu no festejaste tus 15?-pregunto Akemi a hanabi

-no yo me fui de viaje a Disney con mis amigas-dijo hanabi

-tiene que haber fotos del cumpleaños de hinata-dijo Sasuke buscando el un álbum -lo encontré , toma estas son las fotos de hinata-y le tendió un pequeño álbum

y Akemi y shin empezaron a verlo con emoción

-tío Naruto ¿aquí ya eras novio de tia hinata?-pregunto shin

-no me acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-a por que esta foto parece que si-dijo shin mostrando una foto donde Naruto y hinata se estaban besando en la entrada al salón donde estaban ellos dos solo y seguramente el que tomo la foto

-entonces se daban besos y no eras novio-dijo Akemi -es igual que con tío Shino-dijo pero con ilusión esta vez

-hmp-dijo Naruto raro en el pero lo hizo

-bueno veras Naruto siempre fue tonto-dijo Sasuke

-sorry pero a mí no me llevo un año pedirle a hinata que sea mi novia como a ti-dijo Naruto molesto

-oh perdón pero yo no tarde 5 años en darme cuenta que Sakura gustaba de mi-dijo Sasuke

-esto está saliendo mal-dijo Akemi en el oído de shin

-déjalo es más divertido-dijo shin

-no, la cosa no era eso-dijo Akemi

-eres una amargada-dijo shin en el oído -ya sasukito ¿porque no me traes agua?-dijo esta vez fuerte

-esta bien pero aléjate de mi celular-dijo Sasuke y se fue

-¿por que eso del celular?-dijo Karin

-accidentalmente se me cayó a un vaso de agua cuando Sasuke no quiso llevarme a casa cuando Naruto -dijo shin pero fue interrumpido

-si ya entendemos obligaste a Sasuke que te lleva a casa de Akemi aquel día-dijo Naruto

-¿en verdad hiciste eso?-pregunto Akemi

-si fue antes de golpear en los bajos a Naruto-dijo shin

-shin eso no se hace -dijo Akemi regañándolo

-Akemi era por ti en teoría tu tienes la culpa que se rompa el celular de Sasuke-dijo shin

-no le eches la culpa de tus chantajes-dijo Sasuke dándole el vaso con agua

-tu no te metas Uchiha-dijo shin

-tu también eres Uchiha-dijo Sasuke

-YO NUNCA SERE UCHIHA-grito shin

-basta shin-dijo Akemi - si no te portas bien le contare a tía Sakura

-¿tu de qué lado estas?-dijo shin molesto

-shin es tu papá quieras o no -dijo Akemi

-alguien que me da la razón-murmuro Sasuke

-y Naruto es tu papá lo quieras o no-dijo shin

-por fin alguien de mi lado-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no es mi papá -dijo molesta Akemi

-es tan injusto esto-dijo Naruto

-por qué no siguen viendo las fotos-dijo hanabi

-miren aquí hay una de Sakura y hinata-dijo Karin mostrando una en la salida del colegio

-quiero irme-dijo Akemi

-eh por que?-pregunto Naruto

-no soporto cuando shin se pone así de odioso-dijo Akemi dándole la espalda a shin

-yo tampoco-dijo Sasuke

-yo no te soporto a ti, ni a Sasuke y aquí estoy-dijo shin

-por qué no hacemos otra cosa-dijo Naruto

-quiero irme puedes llamar a tío Shino para que me venga a busca-dijo Akemi

-¿que tal si te quedas y te compramos chocolates?-dijo Sasuke

-yo podría jurar que se cuales son lo que te gustan- dijo Sasuke

-y como sabes?-pregunto Akemi

-pues sencillo ¿te gustan los mismo chocolates que a hinata o no?-pregunto sasuke

-¿y como sabes que chocolates les gusta a mi mamá?-dijo akemi

-pues sencillo a tu mama la conozco desde que éramos bebés mucho antes que el dobe y que Sakura-conto Sasuke

-¿y eso por qué?-dijos shin

-porque mi papá es amigo del papá de hinata y siempre se juntaban -dijo Sasuke

-bueno quieres el chocolate si o no?-pregunto Sasuke

-si -dijo Akemi

-bueno entonces vamos a comprar-dijo Sasuke

-yo me quedo-dijo shin

-yo también -dijo Akemi

-¿y con quien se quedaran?-dijo Sasuke

-por que no se quedan con Naruto-dijo Karin

-ni lo sueñen Naruto va ir para pagar-dijo Sasuke

-eh ¿por que?-pregunto Naruto

-hinata es demasiado fina y los chocolates que le gustan son caros-dijo Sasuke

-está bien-dijo Naruto

-por qué no se quedan hanabi y Karin-dijo shin

-que buena idea-dijo Naruto

-no creo que sea-dijo Sasuke pero lo interrumpieron

-oh vamos papi ¿que tienes miedo sabes? me portare bien al único que quiero torturar aquí es a ti-dijo shin

-bueno entonces en diez volvemos-dijo Sasuke y se llevo arrastrando a Naruto sin dejar que hanabi o Karin contesten

-por fin se fueron los molestos ¿no?-dijo shin

-Akemi te estoy hablando-dijo shin

-Akemi contéstame-dijo shin molesto

-no m s-dijo Akemi

-tu contéstame-dijo shin

-no tengo por que hablarte-dijo Akemi

-¿porque te enojaste?-dijo shin

sonó el celular de Karin y ella atendió

-hola, oh jugo como estas? Bien, acabo de conocer al hijo de Sasuke, no que va lo esta torturando, me ahorra el trabajo a mi, si son como unas vacaciones bien merecidas, no aun no le dije a Sasuke, te dije que por ahora no, no seas baka, ¿y Suigetsu?, me alegro dile que se apure, bueno quedamos asi antes de que pase un mes nos vemos-corto

-¿Quién era?

-jugo

-ah

-hanabi dile a Sasuke que me tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo Karin- adiós Akemi, adiós shin fue hermoso pasar un rato con ustedes

-adios-dijieron los niños unisono

-Sasuke piensa que lo engañas-dijo hanabi

-lo felicito-

-¿es verdad?

-no te interesa

-vamos, eres mi amiga dimelo

-no, no lo engaño el sabe bien que Suigetsu es mi mejor amigo, y si duda de mi lo felicito

-pero

-adios, espero que se porten bien, fue lindo conocerlos-dijo y abrió la puerta- por cierto shin si quieres fastidiarlo dile princeso

-bueno

karin se fue

-odio tener que estar aquí-dijo Akemi

-te dije que seria feo-dijo shin

-tu no me hables -dijo Akemi

-¿por qué no se dejan de pelear?-dijo hanabi

-por que no te dejas de molestar-dijo Akemi

-eres una mal educada-dijo hanabi

-tu una entrometida-dijo Akemi

-Akemi-dijo shin

-tu no te metas-dijo Akemi

-haha me pregunto cuanto Naruto podrá soportar una nena que se porta así de mal-dijo hanabi

-no lo se cuento pudo soportar una odiosa como tu?-dijo Akemi

-Akemi basta-dijo shin, en verdad le sorprendida pero tampoco tenía miedo sabia que Akemi tenia mucho carácter cuando estaba molesta

-que no te metas-dijo akemi

-asi solo te quedaras sola, yo que vos aprovecho el único amiguito que tengo si no terminaras como hinata por creerte importante-dijo hanabi

-antes de quedar como tu -dijo Akemi

-¿como yo?-dijo hanabi

-si queriendo todo lo que tiene mi mamá-dijo Akemi

-jajaja hinata se quedo sola por que quiso yo no le robe nada-dijo hanabi

-dime que se siente saber que si yo quiero mi papá te deja-dijo Akemi

-quisieras-dijo hanabi

-es lo que mi papá dijo que el quería ser mi papá y que si para eso te tenía que dejar lo aria por mi no creo que le moleste que sea una maleducada-dijo Akemi retadora

-¿tu te piensas que Naruto aria eso solo lo dijo para que le digas papá?- dijo hanabi

-no lo sé quizás es porque ya se canso de ti-dijo Akemi y hanabi la tomo del brazo

-mira mocosa a mi me importa poco que seas la hija de Naruto cuando tengamos un bebé se le va a pasar la emoción y se va a olvidar de ti y de hinata

-suéltala-dijo shin pisándola y hanabi la soltó

-no toques Akemi por que te vas arrepentir-dijo shin Akemi solo la miraba con odio

-shin nos podemos ir-dijo Akemi

-si cuando venga Naruto le digo que llame a mi mamá -dijo shin

después de eso quedaron 5 minutos en silencio Akemi tenia entrelazados los dedos con shin y estaban sentados en el sillón y hanabi los miraba parada

-¿que paso?-pregunto Sasuke al notar como están los niños

-Sasuke llama a mi mamá para que venga-dijo shin

-¿por que?-dijo Naruto que no entendía-¿ y Karin?

-a Karin la llamo jugo y se fue-dijo hanabi

-dijo que se iba a trabajar-dijo shin

-Akemi toma-dijo Naruto entregándole el chocolate

-gracia-dijo Akemi y ni siquiera lo saco de la bolsa

-toma no te me pongas celosito a ti también te compre-dijo Sasuke dándole una bolsa con varios chocolates- no sabía cual te gustaba así que traje varios

-gracias, llamas a mi mamá-insistió shin

-pero por qué no se quedan, Sakura esta con hinata comprando unas cosas para sus cumpleaños-dijo Naruto

-entonces llama a mi tío Shino y dile que si por favor puede venir a buscarme-dijo Akemi

-Akemi ¿paso algo?-dijo Sasuke quedándose a la misma altura de ella

-no solo quiero irme a mi casa fue mala idea venir-contesto

-Akemi si paso algo dime-dijo Sasuke y Akemi solo miro a hanabi

-Sasuke deja de fastidiarla solo queremos irnos seguro Amaya esta sola-dijo

-Akemi si algo te molesto dime, sabes que tu mamá te dejo conmigo y si te paso algo quiero saberlo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo miraba sorprendido

-Akemi ¿paso algo?-dijo Naruto que notaba que en verdad su hija estaba extraña

-Papi-dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos- quiero irme con mi mami

-esta bien princesa-dijo Naruto abrasándola, shin miraba algo molesto a hanabi

-Naruto yo tengo que irme nos vemos luego-dijo hanabi

-esta bien te acompaño a la puerta -dijo Naruto pero Akemi lo abraso mas fuerte

-llama a mi tío Shino o a mi mamá-dijo algo seria

-esta bien -dijo Naruto

-deja Naruto, se salir sola-dijo hanabi y Naruto se paro con Akemi en brazos y hanabi le dio un beso -nos vemos luego sobrinita

-ojala no-murmuro Akemi

-¿dijiste algo Akemi?-dijo Naruto

-que seguro-dijo Akemi

-bueno adiós shin, adiós Sasuke nos vemos el miércoles-dijo hanabi

-adiós -dijo Sasuke

hanabi se fue

-quiero sacar algo de mi mochila-dijo Akemi

-está en mi cuarto-dijo Naruto y Akemi asintió y salió de la sala-¿qué paso cuando no estábamos?

-¿vas a llamar a tío Shino si o no?-dijo shin

-que paso cuando nos fuimos-ordeno Sasuke una respuesta

-a tu novia la llamo su amante y se fue-dijo shin

-eso ya lo sabemos, ¿que le paso a mi hija?-dijo Naruto

-deberías agradecer que te dijo papá y dejar de molestar Naruto-dijo shin

-porque lo hizo antes de que nos fuéramos estaba muy enojada-dijo Sasuke

-no me gustan los interrogatorios por que no le preguntan e ella-dijo shin y junto entro Akemi

-¿ya llamaste a mi mamá?-pregunto Akemi

-si dijo que vendría en un rato-dijo Sasuke

-oh entonces no queda otra que esperar-dijo Akemi y se sentó y abrió la bolsa con cuidado saco el moño de regalo y saco los chocolates caseros -quieren?-pregunto

-no gracias-contestaron todos

-Sasuke estos chocolates no me gustan a mí me gustan los mismo que a mi mamá-dijo shin

-a Sakura no le gusta el chocolate-dijo Sasuke

-quizás no quería que le regales por que le gusta el chocolate blanco-dijo shin

-como quieres que lo sepa si cuando estaba conmigo no le gustaba-dijo Sasuke

-quizás no la conocías bien-dijo shin

-no puede ser yo fui mejor amigo de ella desde siempre y no le gustaba el chocolate -dijo Naruto

-esta bien le comenzó a gustar cuando yo estaba en la panza-admitió shin mientras Akemi comía uno de los bombones de la docena que le trajo Naruto exagerando

-ti..papi trajiste mucho-dijo Akemi

-ah si es que no sabía cuantos querías y traje para que comas después-dijo naruto

-Sasuke hace calor prende el aire-dijo shin

-quisiera pero alguien tiro el control y no puedo encenderlo-dijo Sasuke

-ups-dijo shin-Akemi si sigues con esa campera te desmayaras por el calor-dijo haciendo notar que cuando fue se puso un suéter

-si Akemi hace calor-dijo Sasuke y era verdad estaba a punto de sudar no le quedo otra que desabrochar el suéter y sacárselo

-Akemi ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Naruto al ver que su hija está nerviosa y con las manos para atrás como escondiendo algo

-si papi que me va a pasar solo estoy aburrida-dijo Akemi- mejor voy a guardar las fotos-dijo agarrando la caja que no era tan pesada y se fue

-shin ¿tu jugaste brusco con ella?-dijo Sasuke algo serio

-shin con las mujeres no se juega así-dijo Sasuke

-yo no toque Akemi y eso ya lo sé tío gaara me lo enseño-dijo shin

-entonces ¿que le paso?-dijo Naruto quien también observo que tenia la piel algo colorada y al ser tan blanca la niña se notaba un bastante

-no lo sé yo no la t-o-q-u-e-dijo shin molesto- pregúntenle a ella

-de algo estoy seguro-dijo Sasuke

-¿de qué?-dijo Naruto

-hagamos una apuesta, hinata no la deja venir mas-dijo Sasuke

-me mata-dijo Naruto

-apuesto mi mesada a que hanabi muere-dijo shin

-hanabi ¿hizo eso?-pregunto sorprendido Naruto

-hanabi no me hizo nada-dijo Akemi algo molesta

-Akemi dime por que hanabi hizo eso-dijo Naruto con el tono algo subido pero no llegaba a ser grito

-por qué no te calmas Naruto, a ti no te interesa que hable con mi con ella-dijo Akemi molesta

-como que no me interesa tienes todo el brazo rojo-reprocho Naruto enojado casi gritando

-será mejor que no me grites y dejes de molestarme-dijo Akemi- si te preocupa lo que diga mi mamá quédate tranquilo a ti no te dirá nada y tampoco a hanabi

-no entiendes el problema no es hinata, es que no me quieres decir que te hizo hanabi-dijo Naruto tratando de no gritar

-por qué no tienes un maldito bebé con ella eres feliz y me dejas armar una hermosa familia con tío Shino -le grito Akemi siendo muy hiriente

-has lo que quieras-dijo Naruto tranquilo-seguramente un bebé con hanabi no sería tan hiriente como tu-se fue a su habitación y azoto la puerta

-esto es un desastre-murmuro Akemi

-Akemi ¿por que no le dices a Naruto la verdad y listo?-pregunto shin

-por que se comporta como un niño-dijo Akemi

-bueno veras él se esfuerza mucho para que tu lo quieras pero fuiste muy hiriente-dijo Sasuke

-tienes razón tío -dijo de mala gana-hablare con el

-bueno mientras que tal si jugamos a la play un rato-dijo Sasuke

-esta bien solo porque te ganare-dijo shin

-y se fueron los dos a la habitación de Sasuke a jugar a la play dejando Akemi sentada en el sillón por un momento se miro el brazo aun estaba rojo pero no le dolía, también estaba consciente de que se paso con lo que le dijo a Naruto y que vea por donde lo vea esto sería un desastre cuando llegue su madre, se paso y suspiro camino hasta la habitación de Naruto y golpeo la puerta Naruto la abrió y la miro y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo Akemi

-estoy ocupado-dijo Naruto quien se comportaba como un niño más chico que Akemi aun

-¿haciendo qué?-pregunto molesta ella le pediría perdón pero él se comportaba tan infantil

-pienso un nombre para el bebé que tendré con hanabi-dijo Naruto y Akemi se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas que no quería dejar salir fingió una sonrisa

-eres un baka-dijo Akemi y se dio vuelta dejando caer las primeras lagrimas por su mejilla

y Naruto la abraso

-tu eres una loquita, como puedes pensar que yo quiero otro bebé que no seas tú, es verdad nuestra relación es patética nos conocemos hace poco, tu mamá no me puede ni ver, tu me dices tío y eres muy hiriente... pero yo te amo porque eres mi hija, mi princesa , y aunque ya eres grande para mi eres mi bebe -dijo Naruto abrasando Akemi quien comenzó a llorar con más intensidad- ¿dije algo malo?

-no papi, es solo que creí que querías un bebé que sea más bueno que yo-dijo Akemi aferrándose mas a Naruto

-vamos si tu eres muy buena-dijo Naruto

-no soy buena, le dije muchas cosas a tía hanabi y por eso se enojo y me tomo del brazo-dijo Akemi

-¿entonces si fue ella?-dijo Naruto

-si pero fue porque yo le dije cosas muy feas

-¿que le dijiste?

-que molestaba y que tu la dejarías por mi y ella me dijo que tendrían bebes y te olvidarías de mi y de mi mamá-dijo abrasándolo mas con miedo que se enoje

-que tontería con hanabi no tendré hijos, y nunca me voy a olvidar de ti porque eres mi princesita y te amo -dijo Naruto

En la casa del desaparecido digo neji

-por fin llegamos, ahora solo falta soportar un par de horas-dijo Ren

-cuanta emoción-dijo neji

-no le des importancia si no esa con tío Kiba es un "amargado" -dijo Asami

-por qué ¿no hacemos la merienda nosotros?-dijo neji con una sonrisa

-esta bien -dijo Akemi

-ding dong- sonó el timbre

-por que no vas tú-dijo neji quien sabia quien era

-siiiiiiii-dijo Asami corriendo abrir, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Matsuri con una sonrisa entonces le cerró la puerta en la cara a la novia de su padre

-neji te buscan-dijo Asami de mal humor

-¿porqué no abriste?-dijo neji

-por qué no se me dio la gana-dijo Asami entrando a la sala y neji fue abrir entrando varios minutos después de la mano con Matsuri

-bueno creo que no los eh presentado "bien" aun-dijo neji con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y falsa-ella es Matsuri mi novia y ella es Asami y Ren mis hijos

-un gusto conocerlos por segunda vez-dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa

-neji puedes llamar a mi mamá para que venda a buscarnos-dijo Asami

-Asami vamos a preparar la merienda-dijo Matsuri tendiéndole la mano para ir a la cocina pero Asami solo se la corrió de manera brusca

-no se preparar meriendas tengo 3 años y mi mamá me hace las cosas-dijo Asami seria

-esta bien la hago yo sola-dijo Matsuri aun con su sonrisa y saliendo de la sala

-Asami ¿por que te portas así?-dijo neji

pasaron 15 minutos que neji preguntaba o hablaba a su hija pero esta no contestaba y Ren ni enterado por que estaba jugando con un celular que le prestó su madre , Matsuri preparo todo en la mesa y los llamo estaban todos sentados y en silencio. Asami tomo un sorbo del té y lo dejo cae en la mesa derramando casi todo en Matsuri

-estaba caliente-mintió Asami en verdad prácticamente estaba frio Matsuri solo sonrió y se comenzó a secar-mami hace te rico-dijo mientras neji ayudaba a Matsuri a secarse

-amor ¿todavía tengo un cambio de ropa aquí?-pregunto Matsuri

-si está en mi habitación en el placar-dijo neji y Matsuri se fue

-es una inútil no sabe hacer un té-le dijo en el oído a Ren pero se escucho bastante y neji la miro sorprendido

-mira que eres torpe hermanita que dejar caer el te-dijo Ren sarcástico-y en verdad parece que lo de ser inútil es contagioso deberíamos irnos

-si me parece lo mejor -dijo Asami y neji los quedo mirando o.O

-Asami ¿estas hablando enserio?-dijo neji

-si neji me quiero ir con mi mamá-dijo Asami

-¿neji?-dijo neji que no entendía su hija no lo llamaba así y menos le hablaba con ese tono

-si neji-sa-dijo con el mismo toné de hinata

-esto es una tortura-murmuro neji y entro Matsuri cambiada

-amor me parece que ya me voy-dijo Matsuri

-que divertido-dijo Asami

-Asami no seas tan mala-dijo Ren

-oh perdón ángel de dios-dijo Asami

-te acompaño-dijo neji y se fue con Matsuri a la puerta

-maldita tenía que aguantar más-dijo Asami

-¿mas? ¿no te parece suficiente con él te y tu cara?-dijo ren

-no, ya verás la próxima vez no me soportara-dijo Asami

-eres muy mala-dijo Ren

-¿y tu ? nadie dice nada de lo que le dices a neji-dijo Asami

-tu dices, no le hagas eso a papi no le digas eso a papi, papi es bueno papi aquello-dijo Ren

-cállate Ren por que le diré a Amaya -dijo Asami

-¿piensas que te tengo miedo?-dijo Ren

-que dirá Amaya al saber que le pareces linda-dijo Asami irónica

-se creerá la más linda y te molestara a ti y Akemi-dijo Ren

-que dirá si le digo que dijiste que eras creída-dijo Asami

-¿Qué? digo la verdad-dijo Ren

-por qué no dejan de pelear-dijo neji

-vale no peleo mas-dijo Ren comenzando a jugar con el celular y neji miro de manera severa

-ni se te ocurra retarme neji a mi solo me retan mi mamas mis tías y tíos-dijo Asami

-y yo soy tu papá creo que tengo al menos el derecho-dijo neji molesto

-¿el derecho a qué? a decirme que trate bien a tu novia? no molestes neji tu tienes el puesto que yo te quiero dar -dijo Asami

-ooh aah eso fue más hiriente de lo que yo pude decir desde que lo conocimos-dijo Ren

-eres igual a Tenten-dijo neji

-y agradezco ser así antes de parecerme a ti-dijo Asami

-neji no la dejes juntarse mas conmigo-dijo Ren

-no me ayudas-dijo neji

-te ayudare pero solo por que necesito dinero y mami no me quiere dar... Asami si tu no soportas a la novia de papi solo tienes que decirle a el y el comprenderá y podrán seguir jugando a la familia feliz -dijo Ren

-vale, odio Matsuri te agradecería que cuando mami me deje venir aquí no la traigas si no quieres mas incidentes como el de recién-dijo Asami

-todo esto es porque traje a Matsuri-pregunto Ren

-si me molesta demasiado que cuando digas pasar tiempo juntos traigas a la inútil-dijo Asami

-bueno está bien no la traeré mas cuando estén ustedes-dijo neji

después de un rato en silencio comenzaron hablar como si nada y a reírse Asami peino con unas hermosas trenzas, a neji dejándole horrendos nudos en el pelo y eso de las 8:30 quedaron totalmente dormidos, neji los acomodo en su cama a las 9 hs llego Tenten , pasaron y estaba en la sala

-hola neji, los niños ya están?-pregunto Tenten

-surgió un problema, se durmieron-dijo neji

-¿tan temprano?-dijo Tenten

-si Asami se canso de jugar con mi pelo y Ren se aburrió con el celular-dijo neji y Tenten le miro el pelo que aun tenia alborotado y solto una pequeña carcajada

-bueno entonces tendré que llamar un remis-dijo Tenten

-no, si lo haces se despertaran-dijo neji

-¿y que quieres que haga?-dijo Tenten

-no lo se-dijo neji

-no dejare que se queden solos toda la noche aquí -dijo Tenten

-quédate tu si quieres-dijo neji tomando un sorbo de jugo

-está bien-dijo Tenten tranquila y neji se ahogo con el jugo

-eh ¿lo dices enserio?-dijo neji

-si dormirás en el suelo-dijo Tenten

-no puedo-dijo neji

-lo siento princesa, pero no dormiré en la cama contigo

-ninguno dormirá en la cama-dijo neji

-¿eh?

-los niños están en mi cama tendríamos que dormir en el sofá cama-dijo neji

-dormirás en el suelo-dijo Tenten

-como digas-dijo neji- yo tengo hambre no se tu-camino hasta la cocina Tenten dejo su cartera en la sala y lo siguió

-neji ¿en verdad dormirás en el suelo?-dijo Tenten

-claro en el frio suelo-dijo neji con cara de víctima

-¿sabes que no me das lastima no?-dijo Tenten

-tenia que intentarlo-dijo neji

-tengo hambre-dijo Tenten

-ordena pizzas-dijo neji

-¿vives de eso?u f se nota estas más gordo

-yo no estoy gordo, aparte es porque no tengo ganas de cocinar

-eso pasa por mucha junta con Shikamaru

-eso no tiene nada que ver, Asami me hiso correr por todas partes para que no me saque una foto

-hahaha

-¿bueno en verdad que quieres comer ?

-deja neji cocino yo, no me gusta ordenar comida siempre

-hmp

Tenten cocino y comieron algo rico (no tengo idea de algo que podría cocinar pero lo dejo a su criterio y es algo rico)

-neji mmm no puedo dormir vestida así-dijo Tenten

-en mi placar tiene que haber ropa mía que te entre, entra con cuidado porque los despertaras-dijo neji

-hai-dijo Tenten y camino hasta la habitación mientras neji lavaba los platos , entro lentamente y en la cama desparramados estaban sus hijos, Ren con su expresión de siempre y Asami con una sonrisa

-¿que travesuras habrás hecho?-murmuro Tenten, noto que en la esquina había tirada ropa de mujer y trato de ignorarla , abrió el placar y había toda ropa de neji ordenada como siempre y en una esquina había algo que le llamo la atención era un camisón de encaje, seguramente de su novia ni lo toco busco una camisa que este algo vieja y camino hasta el baño se desvistió y se puso esa camisa que apenas tapaba lo que tenía que tapar se soltó el pelo y lo peino, cuando salió neji ya había acomodado el sofá que parecía una cama y estaba acostado

-córrete-dijo Tenten

-que te salgas-dijo Tenten

-no grites los vas a despertar

-neji sal-dijo Tenten

-no puedo dormir el suelo está muy frio-dijo neji

-no me importa sal-dijo Tenten empujándolo pero no logro sacarlo, la quería volver loca pero no lo lograría entonces si no se movía lo dejaría ahí y lo ignoraría apago la luz y se acostó boca arriba

-neji sal-dijo Tenten

-no Tenten me voy a enfermar-dijo neji tapado ni siquiera hacia frio

-neji hace calor no te vas a enfermar

-que si Tenten, aparte ¿a que tienes miedo?

-yo miedo jaja solo me molestas

-¿te molesto ? ¿o te molesta tenerme tan cerca?

-no seas idiota neji

-jaja

Tenten solo cerró los ojos y después de un rato parecía estar dormida y lo único que la iluminaba era la luz del televisor sin sonido, neji se sorprendió cuando Tenten se quedaba a dormir a la casa de "hinata" que por algún motivo terminaba en su cuarto le llevaba hora y media dormirse y cuando crecieron y Vivian en departamentos se dormía si estaba muy cansada y ahora se durmió en menos de 15 minutos quizás eso de ser madre era muy cansado, el nunca lo sabría los veía bastantes pero no pasaba todos los días con ellos ni se despertaba con ellos, neji se puso imaginar cómo seria sus días si se durmiera todas las noches con Tenten quien estaba hermosa y después despertar con sus hijos eso si lo aria feliz pero el destino no quiso o mas que el destino fue el y su gran bocata . se acerco a Tenten y acaricio su rostro , por impulso se acerco dejando muy cercas sus caras

-si supieras-murmuro

-pervertido-dijo Tenten abriendo los ojos y neji quedo quieto

-no es lo que piensas-dijo neji

-baka-dijo Tenten borrando la diminuta distancia, uniéndose en un beso neji no comprendía muy bien la situación pero gustoso correspondió , así dándole la razón a Tenten que neji era un idiota que no podía resistirse ni a ella ni a Matsuri era como algo raro, fueron profundizando el beso neji la besaba apasionado y Tenten no quería quedarse atrás, se maldecía por ser tan competitiva , neji le mordió el labio inferior haciéndola gemir de dolor, y fue bajando al cuello dejando pequeños besos y otros no tan pequeños. ¿como decir que no al hombre que te volvió loca siempre? ¿o como parar cuando enfrente tuyo tienes a la mujer que siempre te hizo feliz?, de apoco fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, ¿que importaba todo? ¿que importaba Matsuri? necesitaba que Tenten sea suya una vez más, extraño tanto ese cuerpo del cual era dueño el así, como ella era dueña del suyo hacia ya demasiados años se pertenecían uno al otro, solo que ahora el estaba con otra y ella también se podría decir, Tenten no iba a negar amaba cuando la tocaba pero no podía, ella no era segunda de nadie ese puesto se lo dejo a Matsuri hace mucho y ahora no cambiaria roles

-neji para-dijo tente y neji la ignoro-neji para no quiero hacerlo-dijo más seria y neji se aparto

-lo siento-dijo neji

-deberíamos dormir-dijo Tenten

-Tenten yo-dijo neji

-vamos neji todos sabemos que eres débil, y no diré nada a nadie y si pregunta solo diré que te viole-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

-no es eso Tenten yo -dijo neji pero Tenten no lo dejo terminar

-no te ilusiones neji yo no seré tu amante, solo fue un pequeño beso para recordar viejos tiempos -dijo Tenten, neji solo asintió bastante apenado y se recostó, bastantes separados. en algún momento de la noche terminaron abrasados , a las 6 de la mañana los niños se despertaron y fueron a ver donde estaba neji y se sorprendieron al ver a su madre acostada y abrasada con su padre, res estaba por reprochar pero Asami le murmuro que era temprano que solo se acuesten con ellos, Asami movió a neji despertándolo

-papi déjenos lugar-dijo Asami

-si hija ya va-dijo neji apartándose con cuidado para no despertar a Tenten pero Tenten se despertó igual

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto molesto ren

-vine a buscarlos y ustedes estaban dormidos no me quedo otra que quedarme a dormir aquí-dijo Tenten media adormilada

-hmp-

-Ren no te quejes, es muy temprano, solo acuéstate-dijo Tenten y los niños se metieron en la cama y que parecía inmensa por que entraron todos igual , y se volvieron a quedar dormidos. eran las 10 y seguían dormidos, neji olvido que a las 6 tenía que ir a la universidad , para suerte Tenten era su día libre

Matsuri se había olvidado los documentos la noche anterior , para su suerte se acordó donde neji guarda la llave seguramente estaba en la universidad con el celular apagado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su peor pesadilla estaba Tenten abrasada con neji y sus hijos en el medio, dejo caer su cartera y Tenten pego un salto de la cama, Tenten solo la miro muy apenada

-neji despierta-dijo Tenten

-amor todavía tengo sueño-Tenten tenía ganas de golpearlo ¿quien le dio permiso de llamarla así?

-deja no lo despierte-dijo Matsuri-solo vine por unas cosas mías-dijo caminando hasta la habitación y Tenten aprovecho para acomodar su ropa y seguirla

-Matsuri yo no hice nada con neji-dijo Tenten

-claro, avísale a tu cuello-dijo Matsuri

-te hablo enserio no hicimos nada

-dijiste que no querías nada con el, pero te acostaste con el

-si es verdad dormí con el pero no tuvimos sexo

-lo peor de esto es que ni siquiera admites que quieres volver con el

-yo no quiero volver con el y mucho menos ser su segunda

-ni lo serás nunca no te da la talla

-no me da la gana que es diferente, y deja de decir idioteces me fui con mis hijos y te deje sola con el si no estás segura de ti misma haya vos yo no puedo irme con mis hijos y créeme quisiera hacerlo

-como digas esto lo hablare luego con neji ahora tengo prisa, dale besos de mi parte seguramente no te costara nada, solo eres una ramera-dijo pasando alado de Tenten

-que equivocada estas aquí la única ramera eres tú, yo solo soy la chica buena esas cosas no cambian , tu eras una puta y yo era la novia, yo soy la madre de sus hijos y la novia que quiere engañar-dijo Tenten

-aja como digas, ahí tienes un camisón mío para la próxima-dijo caminando hasta la puerta

-me va grande, aparte prefiero las camisas de neji después de sacárselas

Matsuri la ignoro y se fue, Tenten dejo caer unas lagrimas en verdad se sentía mal tenia culpa de algo que no hizo, ella gano la discusión con Matsuri pero le dolía mucho como se comporto ella no era así y lo que hizo fue un golpe bajo .

fue al baño y trato de borrarse el pequeño chupón con el peine ( no sé cómo se quitan pero yo eh visto que con el peine lo hacen)

-te vas hacer mal-dijo neji quitándole el peine

-¿porque tenias que marcarme?-dijo Tenten

-no se, quizás costumbre-dijo neji

-Matsuri lo vio-dijo apenada Tenten

-escuche cuando se fue-dijo neji

-eres un baka-dijo Tenten

-¿te importa mi relación?-dijo neji

-por mi tu te quedaras solo

-quizas

-hay dios neji, tu solo logras hacer que te odie

-yo no hago nada, tu solo me odias por decir la verdad

-sabes por eso te odio, y ahora que recuerdo tendrías que ir a buscar a Matsuri por que Matsuri es Matsuri-dijo Tenten saliendo del baño

-aun la tienes con eso-dijo neji siguiéndola

-neji no puedes ser mas baka, me fui para dejarte ser feliz con ella no me molestes ahora-

-nadie dijo que quería ser feliz con ella-dijo neji

-por qué no la dejas de molestar-dijo Ren

-buenos días mi amor-dijo Tenten acercándose a la cama para darle un beso

-buenos días mami-dijo Ren abrasándola

-antes que empieces con tu interrogatorio quiero contarte que-dijo Tenten

-no quédate tranquila no te preguntare nada ya se que neji te obligo pervertido

-¿que yo qué?-dijo neji

-cuando a que la obligaste?-dijo Ren

-yo no la obligue ella se quedo por que quiso-dijo neji

-no mientas neji, tu me dijiste que me quedara y que dormías en el piso y al noche te acostaste conmigo-dijo Tenten

-Tenten no inventes ya me odia de por si no necesito ayuda-dijo neji y Tenten soltó una carcajada

-vale , solo me quede aquí para no despertarlos y no había otro lugar para dormir y nos dormimos juntos pero juro no me toco nada-dijo Tenten

-mas le vale si no quiere que lo mate-dijo Ren

-hmp como si fuera posible-dijo neji

neji se volvió acostar-no se ustedes pero yo quiero dormir con mi princesa-

-neji son diez y media ya se tiene que despertar-dijo Tenten

-papi yo ya estoy despierta-dijo Asami frotándose los ojos

-buenos días-dijo neji

-buenos días -dijo Asami fregándose los ojos

-neji ¿por que no prepara el desayuno? -dijo Tenten

-¿por qué yo?-dijo neji

-es tu casa, son tus hijos y yo tengo mucha hambre-dijo Tenten

-mientras no lo haga la inútil-dijo Asami y Ren comenzó a reir

-mami hazlo tu neji tiene cara de inútil-dijo Ren riendo

* * *

**sakura kuran-haruno_ holiis gaasasku siii okno :D ese pelirrojo vuelve loca a todas :D bueno aqui esta el otro cap y espero que te guste :D gracias por comentar, no te preocupes somos muchas las sadicas**

**setsuna17- me alegra que te guste :D gracias por comentar**

**lady-darkness-chan- jeje todo es raro aqui pero bueno, ino y todas tienen aun mas secretitos jaja, gracias por comentar**

**dulcecito311- pues esta vez no fue tan rapido pero por un problema ayer a las tres de la madrugada me quitaron interne :( shin y karin seran aliados de "quetemosle la poca paciencia de sasuke" mas que nada por que yo cree a shin y a ren como caballeron (por que sus tios lo criaron asi), las niñas son las que fastidian a las novias de sus padres, pues si en el anterior matsuri sospechaba ¿en este que? jeje, no la toco nunca :O pobre ino /tooontaa/ jejeje si los niños bipolares les daran su merecido al igual que sus madres :D saludos :D gracias por comentar**

**la enamorada: aun no se por que en la pag no puedo ver tus comentarios pero quiero contestarlo ahora antes que se me vuelva hacer un lio y te molestes :D ...pienso lo mismo (esto asusta jeje) cuando lo escribi lo hice sin pensar como todo y cuando lo corregí me di cuenta, son muy chiquitos pero cuando crescan ¿quien sabe? veremos vermos despues lo sabremos jeje, tenia miedo de que no se rian tengo un humor raro jeje igual tratare de ser mas leve no quiero ser responsable de una vida perdida (la lap) SAYO, de nada gracias por leer y comentar espero que te guste**

**akane love- holiiiiiiis me retrace un poquito pero aqui esta la conti, te puedo asegurar que las chichas AHORA la van a pasar mejor que nunca jeje **

**diana carolina:holii no hay problema soy igual de criticona y algo bruta tambien jejeje (¿lo abras notado cuando escribo?)pues a mi no me lastmaste ni me paresio una groceria, respeto tu ****opinión..respecto a los niños son totalmente super, no tengo trato con niños chiquitos, mi hermano tiene cuatro años y por unos problemitas no habla quizas es como me gustaria que fuera, tambien vendrían a ser algo como mundo ninja que desde muy pequeños entrenan pero no son reales ni se acercan, aunque mi hermano tiene 6 y es así, igual se comportan como yo (15) jeje, en mi fic todo se vale te recomendaria que no busques lógica jeje**

**ladyEyeless- me alegra que te guste, tenia miedo que no les guste o cause gracia jeje :D gracias por comentar sayo :D**

**diana carolin- ella si puede, en la conversacion se queja que no puede y karin la reta que no quiere, es algo mas que ella ya quiere una niña criada, y la niña seria hija de shikamaru entonces quiere a ESA niña pero le salio el tiro por la culata y la dejaron :O jeje**

**love anime- me alegro que te aya gustado, aqui termina por asi decirce el encuentro de shikamaru e ino :D aqui esta el siguiente, gracias por comentar espero que te guste , sayo**

**lixy-chan- me alegra que te aya gustado, no la ama okno en realidad sasuke no sabe a quien ama pero todo va cambiar jeje el cap ocho esta lleno de pistas cuando estan en el cafe, hay una grande y cuando sasuke habla de que ella lo engaña da entender aunque creo que falle por que nadie se dio cuenta, jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por comentar y saludos para ti también**

** tsuki-chan-uchiha bueno bienvenida :D m ealegra que te guste, gracias por comentar :D aqui ta la conti :D**

**hinatitha. 16241- si fue un momento incomodo jeje naruto terminara algun dia con ella pero creo que ahora la odiaran mas jeje los cumpleaños seran PROBLEMATICOS jeje tambien apareceran sus abuelos y otras personas jeje, aqui esta la conti gracias por comentar sayo**

**QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, POR AHORA VIENE LO GRACIOSO, DESPUES CONTARAN LO QUE PASARON LOS CUATRO AÑOS :D VAN A LLORAR O ALMENOS LO INTENTARE YA QUE YO LLORE AUNQUE POR AHORA SOLO ESCRIBI EL PASADO DE HINATA Y NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA Y KARIN PERO TODOS SERAN IGUAL DE TRAGICOS, QUIZAS SOY DETALLISTA Y EN LOS DETALLES DAN PISTA (¿QUE SE CREE ESTA ? DETECTIVE O QUE? ) JEJEJE BUENO ME DESPIDO, A LOS QUE LE GUSTA TEMARI NO SE OFENDAN JURO QUE LA JUSTIFICARE DE ALGUNA MANERA Y NO SERA MALA EN SI NINGUNA SERA MALA SOLO PIENSAN DIFERENTE **

**AHORA SI SAYOOO**


	10. el cumpleaños de la familia FELIZ

creo que me tarde algo pero poquito, estoy en carrera contra el tiempo antes que marcos(mi papa, cuando estoy enojada lo llamo por su nombre) me saque interne

quiero aclarar por las dudas yo jamas me porte como los niños con mi papá (mentira)

faltan cuatro capitulos a partir de este para alcanzar la otra pagina y hay si me tardare un chiquitin mas

* * *

llego el jueves cumpleaños de Asami y Ren

asistieron al kínder(jardín) como todos los días dándole tiempo a su madre y padre a preparar la fiesta sorpresa, mientras hinata y Sakura preparaban la comida y bocadillos e Ino hacia una limpieza a fondo de la casa poco antes de las 3 terminaron de acomodar todo

-bueno yo me voy a bañar y cambiarme-dijo neji

-bueno, em etto ¿Matsuri viene sola o la pasas a buscar?-dijo Tenten

-em no se, si vendrá-dijo neji

-Ren quiere que venga-dijo Tenten

-pero Asami-dio neji

-escucha neji solo lo diré una vez, mi sobrino quiere que traigas tu novia para que no molestes a Tenten-dijo hinata

-pero Asami-dijo neji

-mira neji nosotras somos justas con todos, Ren quiere que venga es turno de aguantar a alguien que no soporta a Asami, Ren ya te soporto a ti -dijo uno

-¿me estas queriendo decir que vaya a buscarla ahora?-pregunto sarcástico neji

-vas entendiendo, así que neji tienes media hora para hacer todo eso empezando yaaaaaaaaaa-dijo Sakura

cuatro y cuarto habían llegado neji y Matsuri quien fue recibida por Tenten como si fueran amigas del alma, luego de eso llegaron Sai, Shino, gaara y kiba ya estaban sentados en la sala

-Tenten yo tengo que irme solo vine a decirte que no podre estar hoy-dijo Kiba

-pues muy bien vete-dijo Tenten

-Kiba ya díselo-dijo gaara

-no-dijo Kiba

-te piensas que no lo sé -dijo molesta Tenten-por mí que se valla con la zorra que quiera, ahora estoy muy nerviosa como para pensar en eso-dijo Tenten dando vueltas en círculo

-oye Tenten si vendré, solo que tengo que ir a buscar los regalos-dijo Kiba

-hmp-dijo Tenten

-¿y que les compraste?-pregunto Matsuri

-bueno como de costumbre me hicieron trampa-dijo Kiba

-tu eres el idiota, que siempre hace los mismo-dijo Sai

-bueno ya que tanto parloteo, di que mierdas le compraste-dijo Sakura

-lo mismo que compraron todos-dijo Kiba

-¿entonces que todos le van a comprar la misma cosa?-pregunto Matsuri

-no, yo le compre a los mellizos, Shino a Akemi, gaara a shin y Sai a Amaya

-bueno vale tu lo compraste por dos, pero di que-dijo Ino

-una bici -dijo Kiba

-dos-corrigió Shino

-bueno dos hermosas bicis que tengo que traer desde mi casa-dijo

-mira si serás baka-dijo Tenten- por que no las trajiste ahora?

-simple quiero ver la cara de Ren cuando no este aquí-dijo Kiba

-hmp-dijo neji

-riiiiiiin- sono el timbre

-seguro es tu papá-dijo hinata

-seguro es el tuyo-dijo Tenten

-sea el que sea, qué tal si abres-dijo Ino

-no puedo tengo miedo-dijo Tenten

-vamos si asuma viene aquí, es porque no está enojado-dijo Sakura

(no pregunten solo lean)

-uuff-dijo Tenten y fue abrir la puerta- a eres tu

-Tenten que manera de atender es esa-dijo Sasuke

-lo siento mucho, solo que estoy algo nerviosa, pasen por favor neji y el resto están en la sala-dijo Tenten

entraron a la sala Sasuke, Karin y Shikamaru

-si todos estamos aquí el próximo en llegar será hiashi y hanabi o mi padre-dijo horrorizada Tenten

-todavía falta naru-dijo neji pero fue interrumpido

-cuanta como nadie-dijo hinata

-hay cuñadita que mal humor -dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke yo comprendo que soy "parecida a hanabi" pero hazme el maldito favor de no confundirme-grito hinata

-pero yo

-pero nada Uchiha, no se toca mas el tema-dijo hinata

-no le des importancia esta histérica, por que recordó que hiashi va conocer a Akemi y no pensó ninguna mentira-dijo ino

-de hecho pensé en ir a buscar Akemi con Shino y desaparecer de aquí sin dejar rastros-dijo hinata

-hinata deja de jugar-dijo Shino

-¿Quién está jugando?, piénsalo Shino nos vamos solo tu yo Akemi a un lugar muy lejos-dijo hinata

-deja de dramatizar-dijo Tenten

-quiero verte cuando lleguen-la reto hinata

-riiiiiiiiiin

-asuma-dijo Sakura

-por que no van al pateo a sentarse ahí ya está todo preparado-dijo Tenten caminando hasta la puerta, abrió

-hija-dijo asuma

-papiiiiiii-dijo Tenten abrasándolo -te extrañe mucho

-yo también princesa-dijo asuma

-que tal si entramos los niños aun están en el jardín pero quieren conocerte-dijo Tenten

-bueno quizás si me sueltas pueda caminar-dijo asuma y Tenten lo soltó- me muero de ganas de conocerlos-

-admito que me sorprende, que lo tomes bien-dijo Tenten entrando a la sala

-¿como quieres que lo tome?-dijo asuma entrando al jardín

-bueno en realidad no tengo la menor idea pero me alegra que lo tomes así-dijo Tenten en el pateo tercero de la casa

-¿bueno y cuál es tu marido?-dijo asuma

Ahí estaba todo el problema, asuma su padre la tenía como una princesa, aunque ella fue algo machona, ante los ojos de su padre una princesa digna de palacio, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que hacía en las supuestas pijamada de hinata, como el iba saber que en la respetable mansión Hyuga vivía neji, que era varios años mayor (mentalmente) o que por algún motivo ella dormía en la habitación de el tan solo con catorce años, todo hasta que el comenzó una relación, la cual duro poco y después volvió con el rabo entre las piernas y ella tonta acepto ser su novia

-papi no entendiste si yo estuviera casada no me hubiera ido sin avisarte

-entonces cuál es tu novio

-no tengo

-me estas queriendo decir que -dijo asuma

-momento, no pienses mal, yo estaba de novia con el y teníamos planes a futuro pero el cuando estaba de nueve meses se canso de mi porque estaba gorda y fea y se fue con su amante dejándome sola con mis amigas-dijo Tenten - y hace unas semanas nos volvimos a ver y resulta que me ama y volvimos y es ese de ahí señalando a Kiba -Kiba amor ven mi padre te quiere conocer-Kiba se acerco

-¿tu eres el que embarazo a mi princesa?-dijo asuma molesto

-¿eeh?

-Kiba te presento a mi padre, papi el padre de mis hijos-dijo Tenten

-¿que? neji ven te quieren quitar tu puesto-grito kiba

-¿neji?-dijo asuma y neji se acerco

-¿Tenten?-dijo neji

-Tenten ¿cual es el padre de mis nietos?-dijo asuma, Kiba señalo a neji y Tenten a Kiba- ¿quien?

-yo-dijo neji

-entonces tu abandonaste a mi hija cuando estaba de nueve meses por esa chica de ahí-dijo asuma molesto

-eh, yo no la deje ella -dijo neji pero fue interrumpido

-bueno en verdad papi, es que neji es el padre de mis hijos y Kiba es mi amigo y Matsuri es la zorra digo novia de neji y neji no sabía que yo estaba embarazada yo solo me fui con mis amigas y mis hijos-explico Tenten mientras trataba de no reírse por la cara de Kiba y neji

-un gusto conocerlo -dijo neji

-bueno papi por qué no nos sentamos y esperamos con amor y paciencia a ren y asami?-dijo Tenten

-bueno-dijo asuma

-neji esta te la regalo-le murmuro Kiba

-riiiiiiiiiin-

-hinata por que no abres tu deben ser -dijo Sakura

-si ya sé, quien es-dijo hinata y camino hasta la puerta, hacía dos semanas que no hablaba con el . abrió la puerta

-hola padre, hanabi-saludo hinata

-oye hermanita ¿donde esta mi sobrina?-dijo hanabi

-si ¿donde están mis nietos?-dijo hiashi ( a el le llego combo por tres ya que considera a neji un hijo)

-están en el kínder en cualquier momento llegan, ¿porque no pasan? la fiesta será en el jardín-dijo hinata

en el jardín se saludaron a todos

-hinata ¿cuál es la madre de los hijos de neji?-pregunto hiashi bajito

-oh bueno creo que debería presentártela -dijo hinata y se fue dejando a hiashi con hanabi

-oye neji ¿por que no vas con Tenten? por mi papá quiere conocerla -dijo hinata

-si, creo que es lo mejor

neji y Tenten se acercaron a hiashi (Tenten tenía una gran sonrisa muy bien fingida solo sus amigos sabían que era falsa)

-tío, ella es Tenten madre de mis hijos -dijo neji

-un gusto conocerle-dijo Tenten

-el gusto es mío-dijo hiashi

(en otro rincón)

-ya debemos ir a buscar los niños-dijo Ino

-yo voy-dijo Sai

-no seas idiota si vas tú sospecharan-dijo Ino

-¿debería ir yo?-dijo Sakura

-claro ve tu sola-dijo gaara

-oye mira a Tenten parece que le cayó bien al padre de hinata-dijo Kiba

-ella ya lo conocía, sabe como es y sabe como comportarse, es una perra-dijo Ino

-hahaha, Tenten, si que la hizo bien -dijo gaara

-oye hinata Sakura ira a buscar los niños-grito Sai

-creo que seria mejor que valla yo-dijo hinata

-no hina quédate aquí preséntale Shino a tu padre, habla con el yo me encargo-dijo Sakura

-maldita traidora-pensó hinata

eran cinco menos diez y Tenten después de presentar a su padre con hiashi y dejarlos hablando se acerco a sus amigos

-Tenten voy a buscar el regalo, dile a Ren que no podre venir porque tengo una cita con la chica, el sabrá de quien hablo-dijo Kiba

-¿que mierda dices?-dijo molesta Tenten

-oye baja la voz y no hagas escándalo -dijo Kiba

-Kiba, dime de quien hablas ya-dijo Tenten

-escucha Tenten, que seas mi mejor amiga no quiere decir que te tenga que contar con que chicas salgo-dijo Kiba

-¿sales con chicas?-dijo Tenten

-oye mira allá esta neji ve y habla con él , yo me voy a buscar el regalo-dijo Kiba

-te odio, no vuelvas-dijo molesta

-yo también te amo-dijo Kiba despidiéndose

-¿quien es?-dijo Tenten

-¿quien es quien?-pregunto Shino

-con que puta sale Kiba-dijo Tenten

-oye no te trates así-dijo gaara

-no se hagan los graciosos-dijo Tenten

-escúchame Tenten debes relajar y te ocupas luego de eso ahora debes preocuparte por que todo salga perfecto-dijo Ino

-lo matare-dijo Tenten

-lo puedes hacer mañana-dijo Sai

Sakura fue a buscar los niños y los trajo a la "fiesta sorpresa" que para Ren no fue sorpresa sorpresa fue ver que no estaba su tío saludo a sus abuelos con simpatía y se acerco haciéndose el simpático con neji y Tenten haciendo que neji lo tome en brazos

-veo que estas de buen humor-dijo Tenten al ver que Ren estaba con neji

-donde esta tío Kiba-dijo Ren serio

-dijo que no vendría por que tiene una cita con una chica que tu sabrías cual es-dijo Tenten

-maldito traidor-murmuro Ren molesto

-oye mami y ¿tío Kiba?-dijo Asami

-ni vendrá-dijo molesto Ren

-pe-pero-dijo Asami

-no vendrá y listo-dijo Ren molesto

-Ren ven quiero jugar al metegol contigo-grito shin y Ren asintió y se fue con el

-Asami por que no vas con Akemi-dijo neji

-es que ella está hablando con el abuelo hiashi-dijo Asami

-¿y por qué no vas con Amaya? parece que quiere escapar-dijo Tenten divertida

-si mejor la ayudo pobre debe ser un fastidio tener dos papás -dijo Asami corriendo con Amaya para luego ir al inefable

todos se divertían menos hinata no tuvo el valor para decirle a su padre que Shino era su novio y que ahora obviamente Shino estaba molesto aunque no lo demuestre y ahora debería explicarle el tema que evito a hiashi delante de su hija

-¿oye hinata quien es el padre?-dijo hiashi

-bueno pues ella em...en-dijo hinata nerviosa

-mi papi es-dijo Akemi

-no tiene padre-dijo hinata y Akemi sonrio

-hmp- hiashi no sabía que mentía pero no sabía que decir

de pronto entro Naruto

-paaapiiiiiiii!-grito Akemi corriendo para que mentía hinata si su hija la delataba

-hinata-dijo serio hiashi mirando a sus dos hijas que estaban coloradas

-puedo explicarlo pero no ahora-dijo hinata

-pues espero una explicacion corta de las dos ahora-dijo hiashi

-es simple -dijo hanabi- hinata se fue sin contarle a Naruto que estaba embarazada después por casualidad lo conocí y nos enamoramos y es mi novio

-pues que linda manera de explicarlo-murmuro para si hinata

-me estas queriendo decir que-dijo hiashi

-si no estaba enamorada de Naruto y me fui tiempo después me entere que estaba embarazada pero no tenía sentido contárselo, yo no me voy atar a alguien que no quiero -dijo hinata

-hablaremos de esto luego-dijo hiashi

Akemi después de que Naruto saludara y entregara el regalo arrastro hacia donde estaba su "abuelo" pero antes hanabi se acerco y lo saludo con un beso

-eres muy mala mintiendo-dijo hiashi

-mira el lado bueno ahora entiendo tu decisiones y odio las de mamá-dijo hinata

-hola-dijo Naruto nervioso

-hola-dijo hiashi muy frio

-adivina papi -dijo Akemi - mami dice que no tengo papá, todavía está molesta, creo que si llegabas más tarde tendría Shino tu lugar

-papi a ti te molesta que mami no quiera que seas mi papi porque tu -dijo akemi pero fue interrumpida

-Akemi deberías ir a jugar con Amaya y Asami-dijo hinata

-pe-pero-dijo Akemi

-si Akemi por que no juegas con tus primas-la secundio Naruto era más que obvio lo que iba a decir

-bueno eso quiere decir que no estás molesto porque te dejo solito sin avisarte, por que tú eras muy celoso y ahora ella es feliz con tío Shino como novio-dijo Akemi antes de salir corriendo

-como que no sabe cuando callarse-dijo hanabi

-pues quizás hinata es muy mentirosa-dijo hiashi

-bueno quizás Akemi es demasiado sincera-dijo hinata- ¿no que tienes una monada de nieta?

-¿por qué no dijiste que tenias novio?-dijo hanabi

-pues porque quería presentarlo adecuadamente-dijo hinata

-¿o tenias miedo de ser regañada?-dijo hanabi

-pues no me pueden regañar por estar enamorada y feliz con un hombre que me acepta como soy y eso incluye a mi hija el, la ama mucho no me pueden regañar por eso

-¿entonces por que no lo dijiste?-dijo hiashi

-con Shino fuimos mejores amigos mucho tiempo hace poco comenzamos una relación y no es tan estable como para andar con formalidades-dijo hinata

en otra parte

-hay Sakura que te pasa estas algo rara-dijo Karin

-oh tranquila no es nada solo que me pone de mal humor pelear con mi novio-dijo Sakura, Sasuke abrió los ojos a mas no poder y Karin miraba a gaara quien hablaba con Shino

-oh no Karin como crees, gaara no es mi novio-dijo Sakura notando lo que pensaba

-ah, ¿ y como se llama?

-Sasori

-¿y ya es formal?

-no aun no por ahora, solo lo conoce gaara-dijo Sakura

-¿eso quiere decir que shin no lo sabe?-dijo Sasuke

-pues no -contesto sencillamente Sakura

-¿podrías no decírselo?-dijo Sasuke

-¿oye Sasuke y a ti que tanto te importa ?-dijo Karin

-pues en verdad bastante, shin me aporto a que Sakura tenía novio y bueno es bastante dinero y no lo tendré hasta el sábado y si se entera lo querrá ahora-dijo Sasuke

-bueno en realidad no pensaba contarle a shin, esperaba algo más de tiempo es todo muy rápido-dijo Sakura

¿-cuanto?-dijo Karin

-pues 6 meses-dijo Sakura y Karin o_O la miraba

-pero Sakura eso es mucho-dijo Karin

-pues yo creo que no, aparte no me quiero atar a nadie si se lo precinto a shin el tema pasa a ser delicado si se llevan bien o no! si se toman cariño y luego nos peleamos shin se pondría mal -dijo Sakura

en otro lugar del cumpleaños

-¿oye Amaya que quieres para tu cumpleaños?-pregunto contenta Ino

-te ti nada-dijo Amaya

-oye mocosa te estoy hablando bien-dijo Ino molesta

-yo también señora madre-dijo Amaya antes de irse devuelta con sus amigas

-¿te trato de señora?-dijo Shikamaru

-pues veras tiene un carácter que choca bastante con el mío y me hace la contra-dijo Ino

-me di cuenta, te portas como una niña-dijo Shikamaru

-oh lo siento señor maduro y responsable pero yo aun soy una niña tengo 22 años y una vida por delante-dijo Ino molesta

-bueno son iguales, a decir verdad hasta dicen lo mismo-dijo Sai

-tu cállate siempre te pones del lado de Amaya tu la hiciste así-dijo Ino

-yo no hice nada, es igual a ti no a mi-dijo Sai

-tú la mal criaste-dijo Ino

-bueno creo que tu le dijiste "Amaya nunca te dejes pisotear por nadie" eso te incluye amiga-dijo Sai

-rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin rin-sonaba el timbre una y otra vez

-por qué no van ustedes-dijo Tenten a sus hijos

-hai-dijo Asami arrastrando a Ren hasta la puesta cuando abrieron se encontraron las dos bicis

-¿pues a que están buenas no?-dijo Kiba

-siiiiiii tiooo eres el mejor -grito Asami saltando encima de Kiba

-feliz cumpleaños, mi reina ya estas muy grande-dijo Kiba

-hmp-dijo Ren

-oye¿y tú qué dices?-dijo kiba

-pues eres un bastardo ¿así que te planto no?-dijo Ren

-¿a al final te lo dijo? que idiota que eres a mí nadie me planta solo quería darte una sorpresa-dijo Kiba

-hmp- dijo Ren y Kiba se acerco hacerle cosquillas

-¿te gusto tu regalo si o no?-decía mientras Ren reía a carcajada a causa de las cosquillas de Kiba y Asami

-noo-grito Ren

-mira asami no le gusto debería castigarle-decía Kiba mientras seguían con las cosquillas

-esta bien hahahah esta bien si me gusta haha mucho, el regalo-dijo haciendo que Kiba y su hermana de detenga

-así me gusta-dijo Kiba y ahora Ren se acerco con Asami y lo abrasaron

-gracias tío Kiba-dijeron unisonó antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas a Kiba mientras este se tiro al piso y ellos seguían todos miraban desde adentro riendo

-paren -dijo Kiba

-noo este es tu castigo por llegar tarde-dijo juguetona Asami

-pe-pero hahahha

-chicos son tres ridículos-dijo Tenten- están en medio de la calle

-shin necesitamos refuerzos-dijo Ren

-a la carga-dijo shin corriendo

-oye chicas no se queden viendo-dijo Asami y corrieron amalla y Akemi

-me hago pis-dijo kiba- ayúdame Tenten

-yo te dije que a mí no me gusta que te hagas el soltero-dijo Tenten molesta

-hinata-grito Kiba entre risas

-lo siento

-Sakura

-te lo mereces

-Ino

-lo siento Amaya ni caso me hace

-alguien que me ayude-grito desesperado

-oye chicos por qué no van al inflable un rato-dijo gaara

-esta bien-dijeron los niños dejando a Kiba en la vereda

-gracias-dijo Kiba tratando de normalizar su respiración Tenten le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo y Kiba se paro

-¿como es eso de que no puedo hacerme el soltero?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-hablaremos luego-dijo Tenten empujándolo y entrando a la casa

-oye Kiba esta vez si se te armo-dijo Sai

-¿por que?-dijo Kiba molesto-yo soy soltero, puedo tener todas las citas que quiera

-pues dilo delante de ella-dijo hinata

-pues si tan valiente eres díselo a Tenten- secundio Sakura

-pues si tan valiente eres preséntanos a ya tu sabes-dijo Kiba ya adentro todos incluyendo los regalos

-no cambies de tema-dijo Sakura

-claro Kiba por que no le dices que el 29 tienes una cita-dijo Shino

-ese día en mi cumpleaños-dijo molesta Sakura

-siempre abres la boca de mas-dijo Kiba a Shino -se lo diré pero otro día

-idiotas ya está el pastel-grito Tenten a sus amigos

luego de cantar el feliz cumpleaños y abrir los regalos, sacar las fotos termino el cumpleaños tranquilos y felices como la "familia feliz que son" diría Ren

* * *

gracias por leer espero que le guste :D

**dulcecito311, bueno en realidad ni yo se como desenredaran este lio jeje, pero de apoco se me va ocurriendo poco :D, gracias por comentar**

**daiana carolina- bueno tu comentario me hizo reir tanto (lo digo de buena manera) me diste tantas ideas que podria usar jeje pero por ahora no puedo, esto ya esta escrito hasta el cap 14 pero despues puede que hinata haga algo como lo que dijiste, hinata no se entero lo que le hizo hanabi a su hija y naruto es un idiota que no dijo nada tampoco los odio (por que pienso asi si soy la que escribo no?) jeje, tu lenguaje es comun como el mio nada mas que yo lo digo jeje :D gracias por comentar**

**ladyEyess- don ta la conti? -_-O_O aqui ta :D jeje espero que te guste y gracias por comentar sayoo :D**

**lixy-chan- tus preguntas me dan ganas de spoiliarte hasta la mierte okno pero dan muchas ganas de responder si tu supieras, karin trabaja en una oficina algo asi como secretaria del jefe, pero es mas como una asistenten, por ende ella viaja mucho a cerrar contratos y esas cosas (crei que habia dicho eso, bueno tendre que aclararlo en otro cap :), gracias por comentar y espero que te guste la conti**

**la enamorada- :D bueno aqui creo que fue gracioso jeje ruego a kami-sama que tu lap siga sana, yo tenia una y se rompio cuando hablan de lap me pongo sensible y comienzo a llorar aun no supero su muerte subita, bueno tu peticion sera hecha, si bien mi fic se trata de las madres, los niños son muy importantes y a su vez sus tios, ahora se muestra un poco que tenten y kiba se estan peleando pero los niños quedan fuera y asi sera con todos, bueno dile a tu hermano que no fastidie jeje y gracias por comentar sayo**

**nadeshkodarks- me alegra que te ayan gustado, neji los soporta por que es su gran sacrificio el piensa algo asi, despues de la tormenta viene la calma, pero no se da cuanta que no va haber calma que lo salve de sus hijos :D jeje creo que los favoritos de todos son ren y shin, uno con su violencia psicologica y el otro un tanto fisica jeje , gracias por comentar**

**lady-darkness-chan- si neji es un idiota, uno muy grande pero que se le va hacer, tenten y sus hijos le daran una leccion, no te preocupes, gracias por comentar**

**anime love- bueno el cap que viene abra shikaino, pero sera amor lento, creo que apesar de ser el que peor parecia es el que mejor hace las cosas jeje, shikaino porsiempre :D, gracias por comentar**

**:D bueno hasta el prox cap y espero que les guste este, díganme que les parecio este ¿si?**

**SAYOO male tiene sueño (sonó psicopata jeje)**


	11. cumpleaños problematico

¿donde esta la conti? -.-

*-* aqui taa, bueno me tarde un poquito mas de lo que estaba subiendo peor aqui esta el cumpleaños de amaya :D mas tierna la problemática, es algo raro y corto espero que les guste y despues que vuelva de pasear, si es que voy subo la conti

* * *

era la hora, era el momento, todos los invitados estaban que no eran muchos simplemente sus amigos, los amigos de Shikamaru sus sobrinos y obviamente sus amigas/hermanas

El día para Ino no había sido muy bueno se excedió en el almuerzo y se vio obligada a usar sus medidas drásticas cosa que ya hacía por pura costumbre ,Y ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en el jardín de la casa con todos mirándola

-problemática, ¡cálmate!-dijo Shikamaru

-hazme un favor y no me dirijas la palabra-dijo Ino molesta

-oye amor ¿por qué tan nerviosa?-dijo Sai

-no estoy nerviosa, y no me digas "mi amor " que tú tienes novia-casi grito Ino

-histérica-murmuro Sai

-¿qué?-dijo Ino

-que te dije que no tengo novia -dijo Sai

-olvídalo Sai se niega a aceptar la realidad-dijo Kiba

-¿qué realidad? ¡Baka!-dijo Ino

-que Sai no tiene novia y te tiene ganas-dijo Kiba

-oye Kiba no todos somos como tú y Tenten-dijo Sai

-entonces ¿cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi amiga?-pregunto Shino a sai

-solo quiero demostrarle lo mucho mi amor dejando mi semillita en ella para darle ese hermano que tanto quiere Amaya-dijo Sai

-sigue soñando yo no me embarazare y engordare otra vez si Amaya desea un hermano anda tu y Shikamaru inténtenlo con alguna zorra no es necesario que sea de la misma madre-dijo Ino

-tks, problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-ya se Sai ofrécelo a Sakura es a la que menos le molesto y le dolió el embarazo-dijo Ino

-ok, Sai vamos podemos usar mi habitación-dijo Sakura

-ni se te ocurra zorra-dijo Ino

-Ino no come, ni deja comer-dijo Tenten

-entonces es contagioso-dijo Ino

-¿el qué?-pregunto Hinata

-eso de no comer, ni dejar comer, digo Tenten no quiere ser la novia de Kiba pero tampoco quiere que vaya a esa cita -dijo Ino

-¿quien dijo que no dejo comer? yo a Kiba lo veo muy bien así como esta después de todo si se quiere ir allá esta la puerta-dijo Tenten cortante

-claro Kiba-kun rompe el candado, salta la fosa, trapa la reja, cuidado con los perros y esta la salida-dijo Hinata

- Tenten y yo no tenemos nada!-dijo Kiba

-¿eh? si no hace una semana andaban como conejos-dijo gaara

-si es verdad hace mucho, no hacen nada-dijo Sakura

-y a ustedes que les importa-dijo Tenten

-no toquemos temas delicados-sugirió Hinata

-hina-chan no hay tema teóricamente Tenten, conmigo no tiene nada mas porque así lo decidimos los dos-dijo Kiba

-habla por ti-dijo Tenten

-bueno no quiero ser mas juguete sexual de Tenten, busco una relación seria con alguien que sea fiel-dijo Kiba

-eres un ¡baka! sabes que piensa lo que quieras si no tienes confianza en mi vete a la mierda-dijo Tenten

-por mi hazte la enojada todo lo que quieras no te voy a pedir perdón-dijo Kiba

-vale lo admito estoy nerviosa pueden dejar de pelear después hablan de su vida sexual-dijo Ino

-mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito Amaya saltando en el inflable

-¿qué paso amor?-dijo Ino

-nada solo quería saber que se sentía que te portes como alguien maduro-dijo Amaya

-oh claro tu compórtate como una niña de cuatro años y todo saldrá bien-dijo Ino dijo con sarcasmo

-quédate tranquila mami mis abuelos no te dirán que eres un desastre como madre por que seré buena niña y mentiré solo por ti-dijo Amaya siguiéndole el juego

-riiiiiiiiin- sonó el timbre Ino soltó un gran suspiro

-¿me acompañas a abrir?-pregunto Ino acariciando los cabellos rubios de su hija

-h-hai -fijo Amaya

en verdad se llevaban como perros y gatos Amaya se comportaba como si tuviera once años mas e Ino como si tuviera quince por lo general se peleaban, pero era cuando estaban solas que se demostraban lo mucho que se querían por que Ino vivía por ella después de lo que paso con Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer a él lo conocía desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y siempre estuvieron justos a pesar de sus diferencias, a pensar al actuar y de personalidad se hicieron mejores amigos y de mejore amigos a amigos con derecho de amigos con derecho ser "novios" que Ino lo amo con toda su alma y su amor fue correspondido no cambia duda para el círculo de amigos y en verdad lo que le dolió fue que la engañe y que dejara a otra embarazada también sentía dudas sobre si la amaba en verdad pero ella lo sabia él la amaba y ella a, el pero simplemente era tarde todo había cambiado a Ino, se supo valer por si sola, bueno por si sola siempre estuvo Sai con ella y eso era una alegría era su salvación junto a su hija era su luz pero no cometería lo mismo errores dos veces Sai era su amigo y ella no estaría con el por no perderlo y por su hija Ino, nunca se preocupo por nadie que no sea ella pero la realidad era otra Ino se preocupa mucho por sus amigos por eso vive histeria y su actitud de mandona es como quiere protegerlos y ella a la persona que mas amaba era a su hija a su mitad y la de Shikamaru a ese ser que se hizo con amor un amor muy puro y sincero a pesar de creer que no fue así y ella no le quitaría a su padre que ahora este todo bien con Shikamaru no quita el hecho que Sai dio todo por Amaya como si fuera su verdadera hija y el fue quien le dio ese cariño de padre quien no la dejaba llorar quien la consentía aun mas que Ino, si ella se metía con Sai seria arruinar su amistad con el y arrebatarle a su hija su padre por segunda vez y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca

Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaban el mayor miedo de Ino después de que Shikamaru sepa de su hermoso secreto era enfrentarse a, inoichi, inoue (así se llamara la madre de Ino en mis fics), shikaku y yoshino en la puerta, la rubia los miro y sonrió antes que pueda articular palabra la madre se agacho y saludo a la pequeña

-tu debes ser Amaya-dijo la madre de Ino y Amaya asintió tímidamente

Ino los invito a pasar no hubo un gran abraso por el tiempo de no verse de parte de nadie solo miradas de culpa una vez entrando en el jardín Amaya corrió con sus primas al inflable

Ino presento a sus amigos bueno a los que no eran conocidos tratando de quedar bien con su simpatía…todo marchaba bien había pasado media hora desde la llegada de sus padres y los de Shikamaru no habían tocado el tema de por qué se fue ni por qué no le dijo nada a nadie pero no todo sale como uno quiere

-papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito Amaya

-...-

Momento incomodo Sai no sabía qué hacer Shikamaru sabía que no era precisamente el padre que llamaba e Ino solo los miraba a los dos ya estaba harta de fingir ser mis simpatía

-Shikamaru, te llama mi nieta-dijo inoichi

-...-

-oye Sai ¿no la escuchas te está llamando?-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-pe-pero-dijo Sai

-papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito algo molesta otra vez Amaya

Los padres de los padres de Amaya miraban O_o

-Sai se enojara si no vas-dijo Ino

Sai no dijo nada solo se paro y camino hasta donde estaban las tres niñas y tuvo que calzar una por una ya que no querían mas estar en el inflable

Mientras el hacia eso en donde estaban los adultos se sentía momento incomodo tanto que amablemente gaara propuso Sasuke ir con los niños a jugar al metegol (no importo que solo se puedan jugar cuatros fueron todos) y tras ello se prendieron todos menos Shikamaru aunque si fuera por el hubiera huido las chicas "todas" se excusaron con que irían con las niñas al tocador desapareciendo dejando solos a los padres y a un Shikamaru con un solo pensamiento: problemático. A una ino queriendo gritar y a un Sai que no sabía qué hacer

-abuelo me había olvidado de decirle Sai es mi papa, bueno de cariñito es el novio de mami-dijo Amaya

O_o todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que dijo

-Amaya tu sabes que-iba intervenir Sai al ver como las miradas acusadoras iban para con Ino-porque nos vas con las niñas

-hai papi-dijo Amaya mientras salía caminando

-oye Sai por que no vamos a buscar el regalo de Amaya-dijo Ino y Sai asintió cuando se estaban por alejar

-Ino-dijo molesto inoichi

-oye amor por qué no vas tú pero no se lo des solo tráemelo está en mi habitación en tu parte del placar-dijo Ino

-ah sí ya se enseguida vuelvo-dijo Sai antes de irse

-disculpen pero el discurso de que tan egoísta mala persona me lo pueden dar después hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija y no tengo ganas de aguantar a nadie aun no sé por qué les conté-dijo Ino marchándose

-a veces me pregunto qué mal hicimos para que salga de así-dijo inoichi

-primero y principal la dejaron sola, siempre la consentían, la dejaron juntarse conmigo y heredo el maldito carácter de usted-prenso Shikamaru

-tks problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-¿y tu como te enteraste Shikamaru?-pregunto yoshino

-en una fiesta-dijo Shikamaru

-¿eh?

-si Ino y yo coincidimos en una fiesta en la cual estaban todos nuestros amigos-dijo Shikamaru con pereza

-ah ¿y Amaya estaba ahí y la reconociste?-dijo shikaku

-no, a Amaya la había conocido unos meses antes cuando nos cruzamos-dijo Shikamaru

-¿y ella te lo negó?-dijo inoichi

-no Ino y Sai se estaban besando y procure evitarla pero Temari la saludo y Amaya le dijo papá a Sai y yo no creí que Ino sea capaz de mentirme-dijo Shikamaru

-hay pobre Shikamaru-dijo la madre de Ino

-tampoco Ino me mintió, yo confundí las cosas no fui capaz de preguntarle nada, en fin Ino me lo termino contando y nunca me la oculto y cuando le dije que la quería conocer no se opuso también me conto que Amaya quiso decirle papá a Sai cuando aun eran amigos y que Sai quiere mucho Amaya cuando se lo contamos ella dijo que quería conocerme pero que Sai era su papá y que yo sería su segundo papá y por lo general me llama shika o papa cuando Sai no está-dijo Shikamaru

Entre las chicas

-¿me pregunto si hice algo malo?-pensó en voz alta Amaya y las adultas se reían

-no mi amor no hiciste nada malo-dijo Ino

-oh sobreviviste-dijo Sakura con un gesto exagerado

-oh, si dijeron que mi funeral sea después –dijo Ino con la misma exageración que Sakura

-mami yo no quiero que te mueras, yo sé que no eres la mejor madre del mundo y tienes muchos defectos pero te amo aunque si me quedo con papi seguro lo supero-dijo Amaya

-oh yo también te amo-dijo Ino ignorando el resto de la oración de su hija

-¿qué te dijeron?-pregunto matsuri

-nada los deje con la palabra en la boca y seguro interrogaron al bastardo perdón Shikamaru para ver que tan mala madre soy

-fuaa, entonces estar muerta-dijo Tenten

-Ino-chan no es mala madre solo que pelea con Amaya mucho y parecen más amigas-enemigas que madre e hija-dijo inocente Hinata

-por qué no vuelven al jardín no les parece que está un poco apretado el corredor y quizás alguien de verdad quiera ir al baño-dijo Ino

Después que las chicas volvieron al jardín mágicamente se le fueron las ganas de jugar

**Mensaje de Sai para Ino**

**Ino mi amor, mi mejor amiga, si paso el riesgo contéstame así bajo si no contesta quiere decir que te mataron y vienen por mi**

**Tengo miedo**

**Atte. Sai tu amor platónico**

Ino hecho una carcajada cuando termino de leer

-shin ¿me haces un favor?-pregunto Ino

-si, tía ¿Qué?-contesto Shin

-ve y dile a Sai que estoy muerta y que Amaya dijo que su tenencia queda a cargo de él-dijo Ino y shin memorizo lo dicho y salió corriendo a buscar por la casa a Sai

Una vez que lo encontró y lo dijo Sai fue corriendo a buscar a Ino y soltó un gran suspiro al verla tentada al igual que todos

-oye Ino no me des esos sustos te dije que Amaya quiere un hermanito después haz lo que quiera-dijo Sai

-cuanto amor que me tienes-dijo Ino tratando de calmar sus risas

-¿mami cuando llega mi hermanito?-dijo Amaya

-¿eh? ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto confundida ino

-ya se que con papi lo encargaron hace una semana ¿Cuánto tardara?

-o_O-todos asi

-mmm nueve meses –respondió Ren-mi mamá dijo que cuando encargue a mi hermanito con tío Kiba tardara nueve meses en el horno

-Reeen te dije que no lo digas así que no es un bizcochuelo para estar en el horno-dijo Asami

-bueno entonces tarda en germinar –dijo shin

-tampoco lo digas así, que no son planta los hermanos-dijo Akemi

-¿Cómo sabes? Tú no tienes uno-dijo Amaya

-bueno Ren es hermano de Asami y no parece una planta-dijo Akemi timida

-¿segura? A mí si se me parece –dijo shin

-baka-dijo Ren

Todos, todos reían con las ocurrencias de los niños

-Amaya mami no puede tener hermanitos-dijo Ino

-¿Por qué? Si estoy aquí es porque puedes tener bebes-dijo Amaya

-es porque mami no quiere tener otro bebe porque te quiere solo a ti, pero puedes decirle a Sai o a Shikamaru que tengan un hermanito para ti-dijo Ino

-pero ellos son dos nenes no puedes-dijo Amaya

Nadie pudo contener la risa bueno Shikamaru y Sai, si

Después de eso la fiesta trascurrió muy bien bueno Ino no soltaba a Sai y Amaya estaba contenta a las diez había terminado la fiesta y todos se habían retirado incluido Sai

Amaya se había dormido en brazos de Shikamaru y esta subió a acostarla y arroparla a su habitación pero Shikamaru tenía una charla pendiente con Ino

la puerta de la habitación de Ino estaba abierta y entro y del baño se escucharon sus arcadas Shikamaru intento abrir pero estaba trabada pasaron 5 minutos e Ino salió secándose la cara

-ah Shikamaru ¿todavía no te fuiste?-dijo Ino, Shikamaru solo la miro entre con lastima y furioso

-tenemos que hablar

-pues después hablamos del tema yo sé que no debí hablarle así a tus padres y yoshino siempre fue muy buena conmigo el problema era con mis padre, les pediré disculpas luego-dijo Ino acomodando unas cosas que estaban tiradas en su habitación

-aun sigues con esa maldita enfermedad-dijo Shikamaru molesto

-shhhhhhh-dijo Ino y cerró la puerta-hazme un favor y no te metas en mi vida

- y yo pensé que habías cambiado que no eras mas la estúpida bulímica que solo piensa en si misma pero aparecer me equivoque-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-yo no soy egoísta

-¿a no?

-no Shikamaru si no sabes no hables porque yo admito tuve problemas con la anorexia después de que naciera Amaya pero Sai me ayudo y no los eh tenido más si ahora vomite fue por los nervios deberías fijaste antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas.. No deseo morirme no me siento gorda estoy feliz con mi vida y quiero ver a mi hija crecer-dijo ino

-lo

-no te disculpes yo se que piensas que soy una egoísta y no me importa -dijo ino en el papel de victima

-es que pensé que aun tenias esos problemas

-si lo se me vez como una maldita bulímica pero no lo soy así que adiós -dijo sacándolo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta- eso estuvo cerca-murmuro Ino

* * *

creo que esto va a ser mas largo que el cap

lo se tema delicado estoy tocando y en verdad me da cosa poner a ino en ese papel, por que la amo es una idola, tambien que lei bastante sobre el tema pero que si resulta insultante o algo lo siento y quiero que me lo hagan saber

anorexia es cuando cuentan las calorias y estan haciendo algo todo el tiempo para quemar calorias y bulimica es cuando comen todo y vomitan o toman laxantes, se que es un tema en extremo delicado y que ahora va empezando a ser serio este intento de fic, en verdad necesito que me digan si me voy al carajo hablando de este tema por que me tiene bastante angustiada es como que lei y lei sobre el tema pero igual me siento ignorante y tengo miedo que se ofendan, en parte apartir del cumpleaño de akemi que es entro de dos capitulos empieza hablar de los sentimientos y dentro de todo creo que puedo ponerme en el lugar de cada una y que si bien las personalidades son cambiadas cada una tiene una parte de mi, y no soy anorexica menos bulimica pero creo que toda las mujeres mas si estan en la adolecencia se sienten gordas o mal, por eso me siento capaz de ponerme en el lugar de ino pero tengo miedo es un tema muy delicado y por eso lo deje aca :( asi que pofiz me dicen?

ahora si contesto sus reviews

setsuna17- es amor y reconsiliacion y toda la cosa lenta pero de apoco se va ir aclarando, gracias por comentar :D

tsuki-chan-uchiha- aqui conti reportandose jaja, gracias por comentar

nadeshkoDarks- me alegro que te aya subido el animo :D espero que tu perrito se cure de veras!, creo que este cap no fue tan gracioso pero espero que te anime un poquito ¿si?gracias por comentar :D

ladyEyeless- hanabi es una h.d.p todabia no se como la justificare y falta aun jeje pero bueno alguien tenia que ser el malo en la historia no? jeje gracias por comentar

lixy-chan- :D sii sasosaku por siempre(? okno pero me alegro que a alguien le guste, parece que la pareja no es de las favoritas aunque yo vi muchos fic de ellos, aunque no los lei jeje :D gracias por comentar

nancyckaudinec- aqui esta el siguiente espero que te guste

la enamorada- nooooo! lloro este cap va dedicado a tu amada lap :'( ¿por que seran que los hermanos rompen lap? la mia la rompio mi hermano cuando tenia 4 le hecho chocolatada encima y desde entonses me cuesta tomas la chocolatada jejeje, preblemas entre kiba y tenten(? estan teniendo un divorcio y ni cuenta se da tenten jajaja , gracias por comentar salidos para tu tambien y gracias por leer a ti espero no decepcionarte sayoo

BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOS ESPERO EN VERDAD QUE ME DIGAN QUE LE PARECE LO DE INO Y SI DESCARTO LA IDEA O NO, bueno sayo y como ya dije si me voy a tecnopolis cuando vuelva lo actualizo, recien me doy cuenta que son las 4:00 am y yo pensaba que eran las doce jaja espero que les guste :D


	12. peleas

Como todos los días se despidieron en este caso de Sakura que fue la de turno para acompañarlos al jardín todo era normal hasta el hermoso o no tan lindo momento del recreo de los niños como era de costumbre los cinco se juntaban (Ren, Asami, Amaya, Shin y Akemi) a comer sus golosinas y sus jugos pero últimamente no eran lo mismo los recreos el hecho que shin no se llevaba bien con Takumi un niño de preescolar **(quiero aclarar esto yo le digo jardín de infantes o jardín a lo que se le dice kínder -creo- . y se divide en dos o tres niveles sala de 3 años, sala de 4 y sala de cinco o preescolar) **un año mayor que shin con el cual se miraban mal y hubo uno que otro rose (chocan o se empujan disimuladamente) pero nunca tuvieron oportunidad de discutir porque siempre estaba con Ren o con Amaya quien lo ahuyentaba por que no le caía bien pero estabas Ren y Amaya se habían ido a jugar con sus otros compañeros dejando solos a Shin, Akemi y Asami quienes hablaban cosas sin importancia más que nada Asami y Akemi mientras que Ren solo miraba mal a Takumi quien le devolvía la misma mirada de odio

-oye shin ¿hoy vas a casa de Sasuke?-pregunto Asami moviendo una mano delante de la cara del niño

-¿eh?-dijo recién notando la presencia de su prima

-si iras a casa de Sasuke-dijo molesta Asami

-ni de loco-dijo shin

-¿aun sigues molesto?-dijo Akemi

-si-contesto cortante

-pero si ya te pago la apuesta-dijo Asami

-es un maldito, el sabia que mamá tenia novio hace una semana y espero a tener la plata para decirme-dijo molesto shin

-haces mucho escándalo aunque ya quiero conocer al novio de tía Sakura-dijo Akemi

-seguro es lindo–dijo Asami–como

-por favor no digas que el idiota de Sasuke es bonito, porque me molesta mucho- dijo shin

Las niñas se reían

-¿y tu Akemi iras a casa de Naruto?–dijo shin

-mm no lo se irían a ver a mi abuelo para hablar 'temas de adultos''-dijo graciosa

-y tu Asami iras con Ren a casa de neji ¿no?-dijo shin

-no lo sé porque mi mama últimamente esta de mal humor y no quiere ver a mi papa-dijo Asami

-que esperabas es un bastardo-dijo Takumi pasando por alado de los niños shin solo lo miro mal

-que miras-dijo Takumi

-tu cara de idiota-dijo shin

-jajá perdón si te ofendí con mi comentario olvide que aquí hay muchos bastardos-dijo Takumi mirando a los tres

-¿y tú que sabes?-dijo shin molesto

-todos en el jardín saben que eres un bastardo que no tienes padre-dijo Takumi

-te equivocas, yo si tengo un padre que yo no lo quiera es otra cosa-dijo shin molesto

-debe ser feo tener un padre desaparecido y una madre zorra, ¿no, Misato?-dijo Takumi a su hermanita que era del mismo salón que ellos

-si-contesto Misato

-dímelo de frente-dijo shin cerca y mirando a la cara a Takumi

-que tu madre es una-no termino de shin le había dado una piña en él la cara

-aquí la única zorra es tu mamá-dijo shin molesto y fue cuando empezaron a golpearse violentamente aunque shin logro tirar a Takumi y estaba montado enzima suyo pegándole

-deberíamos llamar a la maestra-dijo Asami

-si llamamos a la maestra lo castigaras a shin –dijo Akemi

Misato miraba como le pegaban a su hermano mayor y no le gusto nada le estaba por dar un patada por la espalda a shin pero Akemi se metió y la empujo

-no te metas bastarda-dijo Misato

-tu no te metas nena de mamá-dijo Akemi como si ella no ella no viviera todo el tiempo con hinata

-quien habla de nena de mamá tu seguro pasas más tiempo con ella ya que no tienes "papá"

-aunque Naruto sea un irresponsable es mi papá-pensó Akemi

-y eso a ti que te importa-contesto molesta

-seguramente tu mamá es igual que la zorra de la mamá de shin que sale con mi papá-dijo Misato

-mi mama no es ninguna zorra y mi tía Sakura menos-dijo Akemi jalándole el pelo

Asami al ver como se halaba en el pelo entre las dos niñas y como shin y Takumi no paraban de golpearse llamo a Amaya y Ren y a la maestra de su salón

-Akemi basta-dijo Amaya tratando que le suelte el cabello a Misato

-que suelte ella primero-dijo Akemi

-tu como te llames suéltale el pelo-dijo Amaya

-oye shin deja de golpearlo –dijo Ren intentando separarlo

-déjame que lo golpe un tantito mas-dijo shin forcejeando

-a dirección ya los cuatro-grito la maestra y fue suficiente para que se separe los cuatro-a dirección ya

-pero seño-intento quejarse Misato

-nada de peros los cuatro a dirección sin pelear ni hablar hasta que lleguen sus padres

Los niños asintieron y los cuatros esperaron en la dirección, bueno más que en dirección en una salita que había antes de dirección

-perfecto ahora vendrá el inútil de Sasuke-se quejo shin

-ni lo digas me va a matar mi mamá-murmuro Akemi –y soltó una risita- estas algo despeinado y sudado

-oh porque tu peinado está intacto-dijo algo sarcástico y gracioso Ren

Hinata y Naruto estaban en el auto de Naruto haciendo lo de siempre

-¿crees que tu papá este muy molesto?

-no que va si te dirá oh yerno que alegría que me da que hayas embarazado a mi hija y ahora estés con su hermana

-sigues molesta por eso

-a mi me da lo mismo lo que hagas me molesta el sermón que me dará mi padre

-¿no debería dármelo a mí?

-no si aquí yo soy la mala madre, todos sabemos

-nadie ah dicho eso, tú te pones esa etiqueta

Y empezó a sonar Lucy canción de nana en el celular de hinata aparco el coche en aun costado y contesto

-hola

-señorita Hyuga

-si ¿Quién habla?

-soy Gure, la directora del jardín

-¿a pasado algo?

-si, Akemi a golpeado a una compañera

-¿Qué Akemi hizo qué?

Y Naruto la miro interrogante

-ah sido una pelea entre niñas pero necesitamos la presencia de ambos padres-dijo Gure- también debemos llamar a su padre

-no se moleste justo está conmigo en un momento vamos

CORTO

-¿le paso algo a Akemi?

-pues Akemi se peleo con una niña

-¿discutieron?

-que va si lo que hizo es golpearla-dijo molesta hinata

-¿de veras?

-de veras, de veritas

-¿esto es malo?

-malo va ser para Akemi

Sakura estaba mandando mensajes con Sasori mientras hacia un encargo para Gaara, ordenaba el papelerío en la oficina cuando sonó su célula

-Sakura Haruno ¿quien habla?

-Gure del jardín de shin

-¿todo está bien?

-necesitamos su presencia y la de su padre

-¿paso algo?

-su hijo se agarro a los golpes con un niño de preescolar

-oh, voy para allá –dijo Sakura antes de colgar

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Gaara

-tu sobrinito se agarro a las piñas con un niño más grande

-¿y quien gano?

-¿tu quien creer?

-shin

-¡baka! No tengo la menor idea pero seguro que ese niño le pego a mi bebe-dijo Sakura tomando su cartera

-oye que yo entrene bien a shin seguro gano el-dijo gaara

-si fue así yo lo golpeare-dijo Sakura azotando la puerta

Sasuke después de recibir la llamada

-¿te vas?-pregunto Karin

-hmp, shin se ah portado mal en el jardín tengo que ir

-¿tardaras mucho?

-no creo ¿me esperas, si?-dijo Sasuke

-mmm no lo se

Sasuke le dio un beso

-anda espérame hace mucho no pasamos tiempo junto ¿quieres?-dijo dándole un beso

-está bien, pero no te tardes

-si quieres toma una ducha Naruto no vendrá hasta tarde si sobrevive

-oye Sasuke aun estas despeinado y con el pelo mojado

-debo apurarme

-al menos péinate, si no Sakura te descubrirá

-¿y qué tiene que ver?

- Sasuke deberías al menos aparentar que eres un buen padre

-¿estás diciendo que no lo soy?

-digamos que no tienen la mejor relación padre e hijo

-hmp

-vamos Sasuke no te enojes me refiero a que debes apurarte y peinarte

-¿y si no quiero?

-saldrás muy sexi y moriré de celos

-haha enseguida vuelvo

Sasuke se seco un poco el pelo y se acomodo el pelo a su manera y salió, fue el primero ya que el jardín no quedaba ni a tres casas de distancia le pidieron que aguarden que lleguen los demás padres en la sala donde había cuatro niños

-¿Akemi?-pregunto sorprendido y ella bajo la manera

-hola Sasuke-dijo apenada

-papiiiiii-dijo shin corriendo abrasarlo y Sasuke lo noto no estaba muy golpeado y correspondió el abraso

-lo siento pequeño demoño pero llamaron a tu mamá antes que a mi

Shin se aparto

-eres un inútil-dijo shin molesto

-shin-murmuro Akemi

-inútil o no el que se porto mal aquí eres tu-dijo Sasuke-y por lo que veo no es lo único

-tío-dijo Akemi y shin la mato con la mirada que decía "no fraternices con el enemigo" –Sasuke Naruto está con mi mamá ¿no?

-se supone

-yo que tu comienzo a decirle papá con mucho cariño a Naruto para que tía hinata te perdone la vida si se apiada de ti

-cállate que tú tienes la culpa por otra parte eso es solo empeoraría las cosas mejor lo ignoro

-me alegra saber que ustedes se toman el tiempo de pensarlo antes de ignorarnos-se quejo Sasuke

Entraron a la sala Naruto y Hinata

-¿tú también? teme-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Naruto estas en el jardín puedes callarte - dijo hinata molesta

-si dobe-dijo Sasuke

-¿que parte de que hay niños no entienden?-se quejo hinata

-hablando de niños-dijo Naruto

-los sentenciados están esperando su juicio en las sillas de allá-dijo Sasuke

-oh mi dios-exclamo hinata

-mamii-dijo Akemi corriendo abrasarla y hinata correspondió el abraso

-estas hecha un desastre-dijo hinata

-solo un poquito-dijo Akemi riendo

-hola-dijo Naruto

-…-

-ni lo intentes, ya dijo que no te hablaría –dijo Sasuke

-¿y por que?

-porque eres un inútil-dijo shin

-no digas cosas que yo no dije –dijo Akemi y Naruto sonrió- yo dije que era un bueno para nada

-Akemi que te dije –dijo hinata

-que no trate de tratarlo bien porque después te molesta a ti-dijo Akemi tratando de imitar a hinata

-oye hinata ¿no será que el enseñas muy bien?-dijo Naruto

-te dije que trates de no dirigirme la palabra-dijo hinata acomodándole el pelo Akemi y shin solo se reía de la situación pero se quedo helado al ver a Sakura

-hola mami-atino a decir Sakura lo miro de arriaba abajo no tenía ningún rasguño eso quería decir que el había sido el que inicio la pelea

-hola-dijo Sasuke

-hola ¿llegaste antes?-

-si estaba en casa-dijo Sasuke

-no me ignores-dijo molesto shin

-contigo hablare luego-dijo molesta Sakura

-pude haber muerto-dijo shin exagerando

-te veo muy bien no ¡gaara debe estar orgulloso! –dijo sarcástica Sakura

-oye Sakura no deberías agarrártela con gaara-dijo hinata

-eso tio gaara no

-tu te callas-dijo Sakura

-pero

-callado-dijo Sakura

-al menos pregunta por qué fue

-¿Por qué fue? –preguntaron todos

-no les voy a decir-dijo shin y todas las miradas fueron a parar Akemi –Akemi tampoco hablara

-¿así? No sabía que ahora mandabas a mi hija-hablo indignada hinata

-nuestra-dijo Naruto

-ahora no-dijo hinata

-ya pueden pasar- dijo Gure a los padres y los niños entraron y los padres de los otros niños ya estaban sentados Sakura se sorprendió pero hizo como si nada

-bueno los citamos por que entre los niños hubo un conflicto que se extendió y se nos fue de las manos literal-dijo Gure

-por que de todos los niños del jardín se tiene que pelear con el hijo de Sasori-se preguntaba mentalmente Sakura

-bueno yo ya hable con los niños y hay las dos versiones pero quiero que ellos nos digan porque-dijo Gure –shin podrías decirnos porque le pegaste a Takumi

-no me cae bien-dijo shin sin mas

-hmp y tu Akemi ¿por qué te jalaste del pelo con Misato?-dijo Gure

-porque me dijo algo feo-dijo Akemi tímida

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Gure

-bastarda-dijo Akemi hinata se sorprendió –yo no soy ninguna bastarda y shin tampoco acá están nuestros padres ¿o no?

-si eso ya lo sé-dijo Gure-pero eso no es lo que dijeron hace ratito. A ver tu Takumi también golpeaste a shin ¿Por qué?

-porque él empezó

-¿y tu Misato?-pregunto Gure

-porque yo quería separarlos y Akemi me jalo del pelo

-eso es mentira-dijo Akemi-ella quería pegarle a shin porque estaba golpeando a Takumi

-podrías haberme hablado-dijo Misato

-es lo que hice y tu dijiste

-….-

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Shion la madre de Takumi y Misato

-nada-dijo Akemi

-si ustedes no dicen que paso no podemos arreglar las cosas-dijo Gure

-no hay nada de qué hablar-dijo shin –Takumi es de preescolar no tiene que venir a nuestro sector y nosotros no nos juntamos con Misato

-hay está el problema-dijo Gure- ustedes son 5 primos pero no siempre van a estar juntos tienen que hacer mas amigo, no pelear

-¿cuántos mas amigos podemos tener?-pregunto Akemi –a mí con mis primos me alcanza no necesito mas

-si se ponen que no quieren hacer mas amigos se quedaran solos, Amaya, Ren y Asami tienen más amigos aparte de ustedes-dijo Gure

-los felicito-dijo shin

-bueno si no van hablar les pedo que se retiren y que me dejen hablar con sus padres.. y nada de pelearse discutir o mirarse mal-dijo Gure los niños asintieron y se fueron

-bueno primero permítanme presentarlos ellos son Sasori y Shion los padres de Takumi y Misato –dijo Gure señalando a los nombrados- ella es hinata y el Naruto los padres de Akemi y ella Sakura y Sasuke los padres de shin y los cite a los seis por que los niños de algún lado aprenden a decir groserías y a ser tan agresivos. Primero ¿de dónde sacaron la palabra bastardo?¿por que saben el significado?

-….-

-bueno Akemi y shin saben que bastardos es que no tienen padre –dijo Sakura

-supongo que abran escuchado alguna conversación de la niñera-dijo Sasori

-¿y la violencia?-

-….-

-quizás shin jugué de mano con sus tíos-dijo Sakura apenada

-en realidad no tengo la menor idea de donde aprendió Akemi eso-dijo hinata aun mas apenada y recordando que su padre y su primo insistieron en enseñarle defensa personal

-¿segura?

-bueno Akemi sabe defensa personal, por que es algo de familia pero ella no peleo así-dijo hinata

-¿y usted está de acuerdo?-pregunto a Naruto

-si Em no en tal vez-dijo Naruto

-¿si o no?

-no sabía que estaba practicando defensa personal –dijo Naruto

-yo tengo entendido que su relación no es la mejor pero me parece que deben consultar entre los dos padres la decisiones que tomen respecto a la niña-dijo Gure

-eso aprende de mi-murmuro Sakura

-¿y usted Sasuke sabe que su hijo "juega de mano"?

-bueno si, pero no del modo en que quisiera-dijo Sasuke

-cállate-dijo Sakura

-¿porque no me cuenta?

-Em. nada raro a veces shin es muy impulsivo-dijo Sasuke

-impulsivo ¿usted le dice impulsivo a que se suba encima de un niño un año mayor y lo golpee y cuando lo separen diga un poco más?

-¿el hizo eso?-dijo sorprendido y al igual que Naruto aguantando las ganar de reír

-si

-soy nuevo en esto de ser padre, mi novia cree que soy el peor padre lejos, Sakura no me ayuda shin me odia y su tío tiene la culpa de que sea así ¿mencione que el que está aquí alado se me hace que es el novio de Sakura?-pensó Sasuke

-bueno yo creo que la disciplina viene de la casa y sé que no volverá a ocurrir-dijo sasori

-¿Qué hay de la violencia de Takumi y Misato? ¿Por qué tampoco es que sean angelitos

-no sé de dónde sacan eso ni por que tienen problema con los otros niños, pero hablare con ellos al respecto-dijo Shion

-bueno les contare lo que en verdad paso y se sorprenderán de sus hijos-dijo Gure- lo que paso es que Takumi paso insultando a shin diciéndole bastardo pero eso no causo el problema el problema fue que Takumi llamo a la madre de shin zorra de eso se fueron a las manos cuando los niños se peleaban Akemi no quiso llamar a la maestra porque sabía que el más perjudicado de todo sería su primo, permítame decirle señorita Hyuga, señor Uzumaki su hija es muy lista, luego de eso Misato pretendía golpear a shin por detrás para ayudar a su hermano y Akemi la detuvo cuando Misato le dijo que su madre de seguro era una zorra igual que la de shin, ella se enojo y le grito "mi mami no es una zorra y mi tía Sakura menos" y así terminaron jalándose del cabello y Asami fue primero a buscar a Ren y Amaya para que los separen y después a las maestras

Los padres de todos quedaron boquiabiertos

-….-

-¿no dirán nada?

-¿qué pretende que digamos?-pregunto Naruto

-no digo que nuestros hijos se hayan comportado de la mejor manera pero creo que unos niños de cuatro y cinco años se dirijan a una persona como zorra no es muy normal-dijo Sasuke

-bueno quizás tampoco es normal que se lance a golpearlo-dijo Sasori- tendría que a ver llamado a la maestra

-oh vamos-dijo Naruto- ¿quien cuando era niño llamaba a la maestra? eso era para cobardes

-Naruto cállate-dijo hinata

-hmp-se quejo Naruto

-no puedo decir nada-dijo hinata- nosotros le enseñamos que la familia es lo más importante

-si ¿pero si la familia es lo más importante también deberían tomar en cuenta a los padres o no?

-….-

Después de una extensa discusión y llegar a un acuerdo les permitió retirarse a los padres de Takumi y Misato

-seré directa pediré que los niños vallan al psicólogo

-¿Qué?-dijeron alarmados los cuatro

-me parece que la tenencia de los niños tendrían que tenerla los padres

Sakura entro en pánico y hinata soltó una risa

-claro que la cuide Naruto yo la cuide mucho tiempo ¿no? Me parece que no es el deber del jardín meterse en los problemas personales

-lo es cuando los niños no se comporta como es debido

-¿me está diciendo que yo crie mal a mi hija?

-son sus palabras y quizás es muy joven

-sabe muchas gracias por todo luego pasare a buscar el pase para cambiarla de jardín –dijo hinata saliendo

-Naruto ve a buscarla-dijo Sakura

-creo que lo mejor es que Akemi valla el psicólogo quizás deberíamos compartir la tenencia

-¿entonces están de acuerdo?-dijo Gure

-nosotros ya compartimos la tenencia solo pasaría hacer las cosas legales-dijo Sakura

-Akemi vamos-dijo hinata Akemi saludo a sus compañeras y salieron con su madre y se subieron al auto y hinata estaba por encender el auto

-esperemos a shin-dijo Akemi

-está bien- dijo hinata

Luego de quince minutos salieron los cuatro (Sasuke, Sakura, shin y Naruto)

-Sakura ¿vienen con nosotros?-dijo hinata

-no iré a lo de Sasuke hablar y luego a trabajar devuelta-dijo Sakura caminando con su hijo y su ex hacia la casa del este ultimo ultimo

-hinata tenemos que hablar-dijo Naruto

-no tengo tiempo, ni ganas-dijo encendiendo el auto y Naruto se puso enfrente

-es enserio-dijo Naruto y hinata se bajo y se pusieron en la vereda

-¿de que?

-pediré la tenencia

-¿me estas cargando?

-estoy hablando enserio

-Naruto tú no puedes

-sí que puedo soy el padre, tú te fuiste no es que no me haya hecho cargo tengo derechos y si quiero que Akemi me quiera no podemos seguir así-dijo Naruto

-claro, sabes tienes razón debes pedir la tenencia porque soy muy mala madre, soy una zorra hasta los niños se dan cuanta mejor deberías cuidarla tú que eres una persona responsable y criarla con mi hermana que por cierto ama a mi hija

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-tú sabes porque Akemi no te quiere, no me eches la culpa a mi

-si no me quiere es porque no me conoce, porque valla dios a saber que le dijiste de mi

-piensa lo que quieras yo me voy-dijo hinata dando un paso y Naruto la detuvo no era tonto no pasaría dos veces lo mismo sabía que hinata no se iría a su casa la conocía

-no te irás-dijo molesto

-suéltame-dijo hinata forcejeando pero Naruto apretó mas

-¿te piensas que soy tonto? claro me viste la cara una vez y te borraste de la nada no te irás con mi hija

-siempre viendo cosas donde no las hay-dijo hinata

-claro ahora yo soy el loco deja de jugar te piensas que no te conozco

-suéltame idiota no me hagas hacer una escena ahora Akemi nos está viendo

-yo no estoy haciendo nada malo

-suéltame Naruto-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-déjame en paz no te soporto, no te quiero cerca, ¿no lo entiendes? odio que me toques me da asco-Naruto la soltó y hinata se seco las lagrimas

-¿asco?-dijo Naruto

-Naruto me duele la cabeza hablamos luego-dijo algo mareada hinata

En la casa de Sasuke los tres se miraban y ninguno decía nada

-Sasuke ya lle-Karin no dijo nada al ver que venía acompañado-hola

-hola-dijeron shin y Sakura

-bueno creo que yo me voy-dijo Karin agarrando su cartera

-no sabía que te moleste mi hijo-dijo Sakura – ¿o yo te molesto? Porque si es así ya me voy

-saku-dijo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido

-no, no me molesta ninguno al contrario me parece tienen que hablar como la familia que son y no me gusta sentirme sobrada-dijo Karin

-¿shin por que no vas a cambiarte?-dijo Sasuke y shin asintió

-shin un momento-dijo Sakura- tengo que ir a trabajar pórtate bien con Sasuke trata bien a Karin y hablamos luego –dijo Sakura antes de retirarse y shin se fue a cambiar dejando solos a la pareja

-¿te vas?-pregunto Sasuke

-no si me voy dirán que no soporto a shin cuando en realidad no soporto al padre-dijo Karin dando media vuelta pegándole con el pelo en la cara

-¿así?-dijo Sasuke agarrándola de la cintura

-si sigues así nunca te querrá-dijo Karin

-¿y eso?

-no te dar cuanta que tu hijo debe querer que estés con su madre es lo que cualquier niño quiere-pensó Karin

-shin no es así-dijo Sasuke

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo Karin

-sé lo que piensas te conozco más de lo que ambos quisiéramos shin no quiere ni que me acerque a ella

-¿y por eso soy segundo plato, no?-dijo molesta Karin

-yo nunca dije eso-dijo Sasuke calmado como siempre

-lo pensaste-dijo Karin

-ok, piensa lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke ofendido

-claro hasta el ofendido debo ser alta cornuda pero no al Uchiha tan único que es hay que perdonarle todo-dijo Karin entre lagrimas

-¿Karin?-pregunto sorprendido de Karin esperaría un golpe que le tire con algo que lo insulte y se valla ofendida, no que llore

-Karin- dijo shin llamando la tensión de Karin-si quieres lo golpeo por hacerte llorar-la pelirroja negó con la cabeza

-no, no importa si fuera necesario lo golpearía yo-dijo Karin y shin sonrió después de todo era un caballero

-vamos a jugar-dijo shin halando a Karin hacia la habitación

-tu no puedes jugar-dijo Sasuke

-tu prepáranos una merienda-dijo shin

-yo quiero algo dulce-dijo Karin dejándolo solo

-¿de dónde saco algo dulce?-pregunto desde la sala Karin sabia que el no tenia cosas dulce

-no se, fabrícalo si es necesario-gritaron los dos desde la habitación y luego se escucho el ruido de la tele

Tenten fue a buscar a sus hijos junto con Ino y se sorprendieron al ver a Kiba por un lado y a neji por el otro

-ya era hora que salgan los niños y hinata no llegaba Ino se alejo para llamarla a hinata y Sakura y Tenten les hizo seña de que se acercaran a neji y Kiba

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-quiero darle un regalo a Asami y Ren-dijo neji

-yo quería llevarlos a que conozcan a una amiga-dijo Kiba

-sueña Kiba -dijo Tenten-no creas que dejare que mis hijos conozcan una de tus putas sin mi presencia

-no le digas puta y si quieres puedes venís con una condición

-¿condición?-dijo Tenten

-si recuerdas cuando querías salir con sora que cuando me presentaste tenía que hacerme el gay bueno tu tienes que decir que eres lesbiana –dijo Kiba

-jajaja- se rio exageradamente tente-ni loca

-oye Kiba ¿y Asami y Ren?-pregunto neji

-a le diré que tu violaste a pobre Tenten-dijo Kiba restándole importancia y cuando sintió la mirada asesina de ambos se rasco la nuca- vale, vale diremos que neji tiene una doble vida y tu eres la amante así no se pondrá celosa de mi "mejor amiga"

-oye-se estaba por quejar neji

-bueno no estaría tan lejos de la realidad.. ¿Qué es eso de celosa? A mí que mierda me importa que se ponga celosa tiene de que-dijo Tenten enojada

-Tenten ya supéralo, nosotros solo somos amigos-dijo Kiba y neji soltó una carcajada

-tu cállate y tu Kiba no decías lo mismo hace dos semanas-dijo Tenten

-jaja las cosas cambian-dijo Kiba

-no me interesa-dijo ofendida Tenten-hoy le toca a neji llevárselos así que lo siento si quieres puedo ir yo

-pero, yo, Matsuri

-te dije no hagas planes cuando tienes que cuidar "tus hijos"-dijo Tenten

-claro ahora son mis hijos y encima ni siquiera tenía que cuidarlo hoy-murmuro neji

-los niños comenzaron a salir y Ino se canso de que no la atiendan cada una tomo a sus hijos y se quedaron observando por qué no salían sus sobrinos mientras la gente se retiraba a sus respectivos hogares

-no los busquen no están-dijo Amaya

-¿eh?-dijo Ino

-los vinieron a buscar antes-dijo Ren

-¿por?-pregunto Kiba

-shin el pego a un niño más grande y Akemi le tiro el cabello a una compañera-dijo Asami

-¿de verdad?-dijo sorprendido neji

-ah hola papi no te había visto-dijo abrasándolo Akemi y neji le entrego una cajita pequeña

-si tía Sakura y tía hinata los buscaron con sus papás-dijo Ren

-¿y ustedes que hicieron?-pregunto Ino

-intentamos separarlos pero shin le dijo a Ren "déjame golearlo un poco mas" o algo así y Akemi no me hizo caso yo le decía que le suelte y decían las dos "que me suelte ella primero" y al final los sancionaron-dijo Amaya y justo pasaba Ren con unas bolsas del supermercado de a unas cuadras

-oye Sasuke ¿Cómo está shin?-pregunto Ino al verlo

-¿eh? Te refieres a la pela, no tiene ni un rasguño-dijo Sasuke

-¿eso?-pregunto neji

-shin y Karin me van a volver loco-dijo Sasuke

-¿por?-pregunto Kiba

-shin me odia porque Karin se puso a llorar y quiere algo dulce y sabe que no tenía nada dulce en casa-dijo Sasuke

-¿no serán antojos?-dijo Tenten

-espero que no-dijo Sasuke

-¿sabes? Por comentarios así terminaron "solos"-dijo Ino

-no lo digo por eso, digo Karin está muy enfocada en el trabajo si estuviera embarazada me echaría la culpa y quizás me mate-dijo Sasuke la escusa de siempre y todos rieron, menos neji quien estaba algo al tanto de la situación–bueno me voy a hacer una merienda dulce duacala

-oye Amaya ¿por qué no vamos a comprar ropa?-dijo Ino

-¿para que?-dijo Amaya

-para invierno-dijo Ino

-no quiero

-pero

-¿tanto adelgazaste que no te entra la antigua?-dijo amaya

-yo solo quería comprarte ropa a ti-dijo Ino

-yo no quiero nada, si quieres ir algún lado podemos ir a casa preparar una cena especial para papi-dijo Amaya e Ino sonrió


	13. El primer cumpleaños con el baka

sii aqui ta la conti :D espero que les guste por que el proximo sera pura tragedia okno pero sera del pasado y no sera tan divertido :D

bueno nos leemos abajo, espero no decepcionarlos

* * *

Perdón por la demora.. es que cada vez que lo escribían mis a mados (sarcasmo) padres me la desenchufaban o apagaban y me hacían deprimirme

Quiero aclarar yo había dicho que Naruto y Sasuke son hermanastros pero decidi hacer una pequeña modificación ahora sus familias son muy. Muy amigas

Madres solteras cap. 14

Era sábado alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde y Sasuke y Sakura estaban terminando de preparar los últimos detalles para la gran fiesta que le harían a shin por su cuarto cumpleaños y el primero con su padre y las familias de sus padres

-shin ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto Sakura al ver la cara de su hijo

-no quiero que venga Sasori-dijo shin

-falta una hora no le puedo decir que no venga- dijo Sakura molesta

-jum, entonces para que preguntas- dijo shin parándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y caminando- me voy a bañar

-shin quieto ahí-dijo Sakura- ¿Por qué no quieres siquiera conocer a Sasori-kun?

-no me agrada-dijo shin

-pero a Karin la tratas bien, solo tienes que conocerlo-dijo Sakura tratando de sonar relajada y Sasuke dio un pequeño brinco

-Karin-murmuro Sasuke acordándose que se había olvidado de decirle la hora

-Karin no tiene otra familia-dijo shin sereno (casi como Sasuke)

-Sasori tampoco-defendió Sakura- bueno si tiene hijos pero yo también te tengo a ti y el no se molesta por eso

-el tiene otra novia-dijo shin sonando molesto

-shin- dijo Sasuke

-el no tiene otra novia, se está separando-dijo Sakura

-shin por que no vamos a cambiarte-sugirió Sasuke

-báñalo mientras termino-dijo Sakura

Sasuke subía las escaleras con shin mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto

**Estorbo será a las cinco te espero**

Decía el mensaje para Karin mientras shin se desvestía sonó el celular de Sasuke

**Karin: Dile feliz cumpleaños a shin, cuando lo veo le entrego su regalo no puedo ir bastardo**

**Sasuke: Dijiste que vendrías ¿Qué estás haciendo?-**Respondió casi partiendo la pantalla

**Karin: Q U E –T E- no tengo por qué decirte estoy con las chicas igual**

**Sasuke: Las chicas vendrán a la fiesta**

**Karin: No sabía que ahora conocías a todas mis amigas no solo soy amiga de las tontas de tus amigos**

-Sasuke se supone que me tenías que ayudar a bañarme- dijo shin

-¿eh? A si claro-dijo Sasuke bañándolo

Mientras shin se terminaba de vestir Sakura en su habitación se secaba las lagrimas para maquillase y se vestía

. ?fbid=10151775789891676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652288.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-ash3%2F1005229_10151775789891676 _626695436_ &size=500%2C445

Pasado quince minutos sonó el timbre y Sakura fue corriendo a abrir la puerta sabia que era su novio lo recibió con un beso en los labios y lo invito a pasar

-¿amor donde esta shin?-dijo Sasori mostrándole el regalo

-se está terminando de arreglar si quieres déjalo en la mesa-dijo Sakura sonriente

Poco a poco habían llegado los más íntimos y habían bajado todos los que Vivian en la casa ya listas

Asami . ?fbid=10151775609746676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652290.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-prn2%2F8637_10151775609746676_38 9482753_ &size=500%2C467

Amaya

. ?fbid=10151775625841676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652290.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-ash3%2F548947_10151775625841676_ 922711144_ &size=480%2C480

Akemi . ?fbid=10151770161316676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375653164.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-prn1%2F1014377_10151770161316676 _1417153255_ &size=500%2C498

Hinata

. ?fbid=10151775548246676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652290.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-frc1%2F994873_10151775548246676_ 1239920251_ &size=500%2C500

Ino . ?fbid=10151774365401676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652395.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-prn1%2F44616_10151774365401676_1 841363038_ &size=500%2C361

Tenten . ?fbid=10151773474836676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652442.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-prn1%2F14810_10151773474836676_1 972698191_ &size=500%2C470

Hanabi . ?fbid=10151772874766676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652465.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-ash3%2F999854_10151772874766676_ 307465664_ &size=500%2C383

Matsuri . ?fbid=10151775424296676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652941.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-ash4%2F480778_10151775424296676_ 1544852800_ &size=480%2C481

Sakura presento a Sasori como su novio ya que solo gaara lo conocía a todos les cayo simpático y conversaba a gusto con todos Sakura suspiro tranquila, los únicos que tenían cara entre molesta y aburrida eran shin y Sasuke

-teme ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto

-nada, dobe-dijo Sasuke cortante

-¿y a ti shin que te pasa?-dijo neji

-hmp

-es tan expresivo como Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru- problemático

-¿y Karin?-pregunto hanabi

-no sé ni me importa-dijo Sasuke

-¿se pelearon?-pregunto Matsuri

-no solo se supone que estaba con ustedes-dijo Sasuke

-¿te estará engañando?-dijo Naruto

-no me interesa- respondió Sasuke

-riiiin- sonó el timbre

-Sasuke acompáñame-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa seguramente eran sus padres

-hmp-dijo Sasuke

Caminaron hasta la puerta y Sakura abrió. Era Karin

. ?fbid=10151772840031676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375653006.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-frc1%2F1005682_10151772840031676 _2088836097_ &size=500%2C750

-hola-dijo Sakura

-hola-dijo Karin con una sonrisa forzada mirando a los dos Sasuke parecía tener una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta pero al notar que era ella tenía su cara de amargado otra vez

-pasa-dijo Sakura

-no, es solo un momento, le traigo el regalo a shin –dijo Karin dándole la caja decorada

-entonces pasa y entrégaselo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-pero-estaba por reprochar Karin y cuando se dio cuanta caminaba con Sakura hacia el jardín con Sasuke atrás

-lamento lo del otro día-dijo Sakura

-¿eh? ¿Qué?-pregunto Karin

-tuve un mal día y me la agarre contigo y no tenias nada que ver –dijo Sakura

-ah no te preocupes no fue nada, con shin nos pusimos a jugar fue más divertido de lo que tenía que hacer-dijo Karin matando a Sasuke con la mirada

Entraron al jardín y shin se acerco a ellos

-hola-dijo shin

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo Karin entregándole el regalo

-gracias-dijo shin- pensé que no vendrías

-jeje solo me retrase-dijo Karin

-ok, ahora me tendré que quedar porque no se lo entregue otro día maldita sea-pensó Karin

-¿te quedas?-pregunto Sasuke

-si no te molesta-dijo Karin y shin mato a Sasuke con la mirada necesitaba alegría y que mejor que molestar a papi

-no importa lo que piense es mi cumpleaños, suficiente que lo tengo que aguantar a él y a

-shin-lo interrumpió Sakura sabiendo que diría Sasori y Karin se rio

-ok, entendí me voy con Ren, a Karin después tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo shin antes de ir con Ren que saltaba junto a sus primas en el inflable

-Karin voy a traer mas bocadillos, sírvete lo que quieras-dijo Sakura retirándose

-Karin-dijo Sasuke

-no me molestes-dijo Karin caminando hacia "sus amigos" y saludando a todos

-¿Por qué no venias?-dijo hanabi

-estaba ocupada-dijo Karin

-¿con nosotras?-pregunto Matsuri

-no, dije con unas amigas no dije que con ustedes-dijo Karin

-¿y con quién?-pregunto Naruto curioso

-estaba con Temari quizás no se acuerden de ella pero yo si ¿tengo que contestar algo mas o termino el interrogatorio?

-terminamos-dijeron las tres unisonó

-¿Por qué estas peleada con Sasuke?-pregunto Shikamaru

-pensé que había terminado el interrogatorio

-es mi primera pregunta-dijo Shikamaru

-no estoy pelada con el yo no tengo la culpa- dijo despreocupada

-¿así? estorbo-dijo Sasuke

-si bastardo-dijo Karin ignorándolo y Sasuke con su peor cara de amargado- Naruto le dijiste a Kushina y Minato ¿no?

-si –respondió molesto siempre peleaba con Karin se la agarraba con el cuándo peleaba con Karin y para su mala suerte viven peleando

-riiiiiiin-

-puedo jurar que esos son tus padres y los míos-dijo Naruto

-hmp-

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-si ya se, ya se-dijo Sasuke

Abrieron la puerta y si ahora si eran Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Itachi y Konan

Mikoto: . ?fbid=10151772757736676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375653015.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-frc3%2F970001_10151772757736676_ 1448876838_ &size=900%2C637

Kushina: . ?fbid=10151775429731676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375652345.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fhphotos-ak-ash4%2F1016979_10151775429731676 _175445404_ &size=500%2C491

Konan: . ?fbid=10151784059316676&set=pb.42352106675.-2207520000.1375998063.&type=3&theater

Sasuke quedo helado en realidad ya había hablado con sus padres pero estaba Itachi ahí al cual no quería ver estaba de mal humor y su hermano no dejaría de molestarlo antes de darse cuenta el dedo de Itachi se dirigía a su frente, Sasuke lo saco de mala gana

-ni se te ocurra-dijo Sasuke e Itachi lo abraso con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le agarro el cachete

-mira que grande esta mi ototo ahora tiene un hijo-decía Itachi divertido

-suéltame-decía Sasuke

-Itachi-hablo Fugaku

-si lo se, que no lo moleste pero hace tanto no lo veo-dijo soltándolo – Sakura tanto tiempo –dijo abrasándola

-oye el novio esta ahí dentro te echara-dijo Sasuke

-bienvenidos-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Los invitados después de saludar, fueron al jardín donde shin estaba jugando

-shin-grito Sakura y shin se acerco

-Otou-san, Okaa-san, Kushina-san, Minato-san, Konan y baka, el es shin-dijo Sasuke tratado de sonar sereno

-hola-dijo tímidamente no es que sea tímido solo que eran muchas personas enseguida comenzaron a decirlo lo lindo, grande y parecido a Sasuke que era su madre parecía a verlo abandonado y Sasuke solo miraba divertido

-me las vas a pagar-pensó shin cuando su tío lo estaba por alzar en brazos

-bueno shin que tal si sigues jugando-dijo Sasuke

-pero- iba a reclamar Itachi

-está bien no se morirán sin mí un rato-dijo shin dejando que su tío lo tomes

-eres tan

-¿parecido a Sasuke cuando era pequeño?-pregunto shin ya sus abuelos no están los padres de Naruto y la novia de Itachi tampoco se acababa el juego de niño bueno

-más de lo que pensé-dijo desilusionado Itachi

-tú eres el que molesta a Sasuke ¿no?-pregunto shin

-no yo solo le demuestro mi cariño-dijo Itachi conteniendo las risas

-shin-dijo Sasuke sabia por donde iba la conversación

-a yo también-dijo shin ignorando a su padre olímpicamente y Itachi solo se reia por su ahora amado sobrino

-conspiraran contra mi-pensó Sasuke, luego que Itachi se fuera a saludar a los demás y a moléstalo mas, shin decidió prestarle uno de sus preciados minutos

-oye tu-dijo shin

-háblame bien-dijo Sasuke

* * *

-Otou-san, Okaa-san-dijo Naruto en forma de salido

-hola-dijeron los dos cortantes como hace tiempo se portaban con el

-Kushina-san, Minato-san-saludo hanabi

-hanabi-dijo Minato Kushina no se molestaba en al menos fingir que le agradaba

Kushina se paso alrededor de 15 minutos y Kushina solo miraba a hinata que estaba en el otro extremo

-al menos disimula-dijo Naruto

-oh estabas ahí-dijo Kushina irónica

-¿Por qué aun siguen molestos?-dijo Naruto

-no se dé que hablas-dijo Kushina

-no estamos molestos la palabra es defraudados-dijo Naruto cansado de esto tomo una decisión le diría ahora la verdad él no era el culpable y se los demostraría aunque Kushina lo mate y Minato lo desherede

De dirigía hasta el lugar donde se encontraba hinata con sus amigas, amigos y novio

-Naruto ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí-dijo Minato y fue ignorado por su hijo

-me permiten un momento-dijo Naruto agarrando a hinata y no esperando respuesta- sí, bueno gracias

-Naruto, te confundes hanabi está por ahí-dijo hinata señalando a hanabi que habla con Karin y Matsuri

-jaja que graciosa-dijo Naruto

-Naruto compórtate-dijo Kushina

-hinata diles porque te fuiste-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no creo que sea el lugar ni la indicada para contar esto-dijo hinata muerta de vergüenza

-solo diles

-pues por que eras celoso, no te soportaba mas y en resumen me cansaste-dijo hinata, el había pedido que lo cuente Kushina y Minato quedaron sorprendidos

-no me refiero a eso-dijo Naruto- no te comportes como una pendeja es importante

-porque estaba embarazada-dijo hinata y Naruto sonrió ahora seguía la parte que se borro y no le conto nada le quito sus derechos y lo alejo de su amada hija-y Naruto dudaba de mi fidelidad y quería un A.D.N, perdonen pero yo no me podía humillar así que solo me fui lejos de el

La cara de Naruto cambio totalmente no se esperaba ese golpe bajo y su madre le iba a dar uno fuerte y alto (en la cabeza)

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Kushina y Minato estaba boquiabierto

-Kushina-san quizás exagere un poco, Naruto no me pidió un A.D.N-dijo hinata y a Naruto le volvió el alma a el cuerpo después de todo su hinata no había desaparecido completamente- en realidad yo escuche una conversación que no debía donde Naruto comentaba con sus amigos eso, pero yo acepto tengo toda la culpa de no decirle que estaba embarazada e irme pero no quería para mi hija unos padres que Vivian peleando, pero no me arrepiento porque yo conocí a alguien y Naruto está feliz con mi hermana así que somos todos felices

La respuesta de hinata pareció convencer a los padres de Naruto y Naruto suspiro aunque eso no era la verdad (de él) era mejor que lo sigan tratando mal

-oh mi niña seguro la pasaste muy mal-dijo Minato

-para nada-dijo hinata con una sonrisa

Naruto tenía un gota en la frente (estilo anime) no importa lo que haga sus padres no le daban la razón

* * *

.

En otra parte: Tenten, Ino, Sai, Kiba y gaara

Tenten estaba molesta por que Kiba la ignoraba, desde que no dejo llevar a los niños a conocer lo que era una segura futura novia y dejo que se los lleve neji, la cosa iba de mal en peor. Aunque Kiba no mesclase asuntos (que era lo único bueno) ella estaba que se moría, el si iba a visitar a sus hijos pero a ella ni A estaba desesperada había intentado todo pero nada conseguía Kiba solo la ignoraba y ella no se humillaría a rogarle, pero que lo haga delante de todos la molestaba mucho

Se equivoco todos cometemos errores el de ella fue querer hacer una maldad a neji y le salió el tiro por la culata, neji seguía siendo un idiota, Matsuri pensaba que era una zorra que quería a su novio y Kiba se sentía traicionado. Y no era para menos siempre habían sido solo ellos dos a pesar de todo, si era cierto que a veces exageraban con el tema del sexo y que un par de veces (muchas) lo habían hecho pero tampoco era que su amistad se base en eso, solo lo hacían cuando necesitaban sentirse querido alguno, o cuando tenían esa necesidad y era como un juego él siempre hacia tonterías antes y después ella a veces solo se reía en plena acción, después se decían lo malos que eran para "eso" aunque sea una mentira y ahora Kiba se comportaba como un novio engañado y no le hablaba. Pero por el amor de kami (dios) el no era su novio, no lo engaño y por ultimo y no menos importante ni siquiera se acostó con el padre de sus hijos solo fue un beso por pura diversión para ella y para el fue querer subir su orgullo y hombría a otro nivel cosa que ella dejo para después hacerlo caer en picada y fue divertido pero ahora se arrepentía, debía pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas

Estaba a punto de gritarle a Kiba pero no la dejaron

-ya Tenten deja en paz a Kiba, el no tiene la culpa-dijo Ino

-tu no te metas-dijo molesta Tenten

-hazte cargo de lo que hiciste-dijo Ino

-yo no hice nada-dijo Tenten- yo no tengo culpa que Kiba tenga una imaginación pervertida

-yo no me refería a eso-dijo Ino

-¿a qué?-

-no dejaste a los niños conocer a su novia, cuando tú estabas con sora lo hiciste pasar por gay-dijo Ino molesta- y después yo soy la pendeja-murmuro sarcástica

-….-

-¿novia?-dijo Tenten

-esto es aburrido voy a ver cómo andan los niños-dijo Kiba, conocía a teten ahora pegaría el grito en el cielo y quizás lo mate y ya ni siquiera se molestaría por desmentir las alucinaciones de Ino

-¿Kiba es cierto?-pregunto Tenten con lagrimas que querían escaparse

-no lo sé- respondió Kiba dejándola ahí

Kiba estaba en su etapa nada me importa, no le importaba Tenten, no le importaba ni el mismo solo Ren y Asami le daba realmente lo mismo, por que preocuparse por Tenten si desde que se mudaron solo piensa en ella, maldito sea el día que les insistieron en mudarse ahí

-tu Ino no eres la más indicada para retar a Tenten-dijo Sai molesto y siguió a Kiba

-¿a este que le pasa?-pregunto confundida Ino

-dos palabras FRIEND ZONE ¿te suena?-dijo gaara

-todo es culpa de Shino-dijeron Ino y Tenten

-culpa tuya –señalo a Tenten-por ser celosa y tratarlo como si fuera un juguete sexual-señala a Ino

- y culpa tuya por ni siquiera usarlo como juguete, sabes Sai tiene necesidades-dijo molesto gaara

-oye yo no lo uso como juguete-reclamo Tenten

-¿me ves cara de prostituta? Soy su mejor amiga, no una puta-dijo Ino

-pues con shik-iba a decir gaara

-no compares la situación, Sai no el otro baka

-con más razón aun, no siempre pasa lo mismo-dijo gaara dejándola a las dos solas

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiin-

Y si había llegado el momento temido de Sakura la llegada de sus padres

Recibió a Anko y Kakashi sus padres, presento a shin y este último fue mimado por sus abuelos maternos, como era de esperarse Kakashi miro mal a Sasuke y no le dirigió la palabra, aunque se llevaba bien con los Uchiha y su empresa el no lo perdonaría por tocar a su hija y dejarla embarazada. Podría tenerle todo el amor al mundo a shin desde que lo vio pero a Sasuke no lo perdonaría, o sea era su bebé, su princesita y su niña pequeña su tesorito (su, bueno ya saben cómo son los padres) y el la había tocado se había acostado con ella solo era una niña tenía dieciocho cuando la dejo embarazada y encima ni siquiera había sido capaz de buscarla un poco más, tenía el alivio que no tenia novia (Karin se había ido) si no moriría el menor de los Uchiha (shin aun es Haruno), por suerte el nuevo novio de Sakura le caiga mejor que el atorrante del padre de su nieto

Estaba el pastel en la mesa y las velas encendidas

-escucha shin, cundo soplas la vela –dijo Sakura

-si ya se-dijo shin

-hmp hijo de Sasuke-dijo Sakura y todos se reían

-solo tengo una duda y es pura curiosidad-dijo shin

-dime-dijo Sasuke

-si yo de casualidad uso uno de mis tres deseos para decir que quiero un hermano de que parte llega-dijo shin- de Karin o de mamá

-no lo se-dijo Sakura

-no importa, de Sasuke no quiero nada aunque Karin no tiene la culpa de que sea un baka y bueno de mami- mira a Sasori- bueno tampoco mejor pido otra cosa-dijo shin y todos comenzaron a reír

-shin solo pide algo que no nos incluya-dijo Sakura con miedo

-me pregunto si puedo pedir que mami deje a su novio o que Karin deje al baka-murmuro shin

-oye shin deja de desearme cosas malas-dijo Sasuke

-yo no le deseo mal a nadie si pido eso estoy salvando a una pobre chica ¿o no mami?-dijo shin mirando a su madre y ella desvió la mirada y se ruborizo

-shin mejor cantamos el feliz cumpleaños y no pidas nada que incluyas bebes, separaciones y cosas malas y no vale disfrazarlo de cosas buenas porque no se cumplirá-dijo Sakura dando la señal a gaara que apague las luces las luces se apagaron y prendieron la véngala (en realidad no sé cómo se llama pero es algo que tira como chispas y ponen en los pasteles, o sea ya saben)

-QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA SHIN, QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ-cantaron con aplausos y a lo ultimo silbidos. Shin soplo las velas y pidió tres decesos

-que sus primos nunca sufran

-que no lastimen a su mamá

-y un hermanito que no sea de Sasori

-¿Qué abra deseado?-se preguntaban Sakura y Sasuke

-poco a poco se acercaron a shin a felicitarlo y a tomarse fotos hasta que llego el momento temido y esta vez por shin

Amaya que era un poco más alta lo abraso por la espalda, revolviéndole el pelo mientras, Asami y Akemi lo agarraron cada una de un brazo y le dieron cada una un beso en la mejilla dejando completamente rojo y justo en ese momento le sacaron una foto las chicas se fueron como si nada y se acerco Ren, shin pensó que chocarían los cinco o los puños en ese momento Ren lo toma de las mejillas y se acerca peligrosamente

-feliz cumpleaños primito hermoso-dijo tratando de sonar como una niña y cerca de darle un beso en los labios y una cara de horror de shin tratando de escondes sus labios mientras Ren parecía divertirse acercándose lentamente

-basta Ren-dijo Tenten viendo el miedo que tenia shin por la broma de su hijo

Ren lo soltó y bufo

-pues bien que de mi hermana y Akemi recibe los besos-dijo Ren

-qué asco Ren, me haces quedar como gaara-dijo shin

-¿Por qué como yo?

-como un gay-dijo shin divertido y todos reían menos Sakura y gaara

Shin aun estaba molesto con gaara por no contarle lo de su mamá con Sasori

-era broma-dijo shin abrasando a gaara- aunque eres un maldito traidor, aun te quiero un poco cubo de hielo

-pues lo mismo digo-dijo gaara un poco mas aliviado

* * *

no se si se ven los link, solo eran vestidos igual pero bueno :D

¿que les parecio este capitulo?¿les gusto?¿fue feo?¿que opinan de shin?¿y de karin?¿por que karin esta rara?¿por que sasuke esta molesto?¿que esconde sasori?¿kiba perdonara a tenten, por su deslis con neji?¿por que gaara esta molesto?¿el sabe el secreto de sasori?¿por que si esto pasa en marzo lo subo ahora?¿que pasara con el naruhina del prox cap?¿are sasusaku o sasukarin?¿me odiaran?¿sigo con las preguntas?¿los canse?

okno, me voy

nancyclaudinec- jeje, no tengo la menor idea de lo que shin piensa , se ah enojado conmigo por que el no queria que sasori valla a su fiesta y no pude decirle que no valla, me odia, no me habla quiero que lo saque de mi fic, se le subio la fama a la cabeza okno nose, es sorpresa jeje gracias por comentar

ladyEyess- aqui ta la conti, el proximo sera puro naruhina, del tragico pero esta cada vez mas serca el naruhina :D, shin odia a sasuke por hacer llorar a su mamá y no estar con el y ahora aparecer, solo que se alia con karin para molestarlo aun tienen que pasar unas semanas para que el reto de shin termine, gracias por comentar espero que te guste

tsuki-chan-uchiha - me pone feliz que tu perrita este mejorando, espero que se cure completamente :D aqui esta la conti y espero que sea tu agrado, gracias por comentar :D.. no tendrian que animarlos, pero los niños aprenden de sus padres, excepto shin el aprende de gaara por que sasuke estaba desaparecido jeje, gracias por tus dos comentarios y animos para ti y tambien tu perrita :D

lixy-chan- karin y shin se pasan, pobre sasuke pero bueno se lo merece, siii esta bueno que sean amigas ¿no?, no queria una relacion entre ellas de recores ni peleas por que se puede ser amigas despues de una traicion, aunque todabia falta para que explique los pasados de las dos, es el siguiente y despues ¡boom! el pasado del karinsasusaku :D gracias por comentar y espero que este cap te guste aunque estan un poco raros sasuke y karin :/

kuroi-neko-nely- mi comprender tu punto de vista, me molesto mucho que karin lo perdone rapido, aunque fue una disculpa sincera, pero me estoy llendo de tema jeje, muchas gracias, me hace tan feliz que te guste mi historia, eres la unica persona que le gustan mis locuras :') y si fume lo mismo que kishi, tienes que pedirle a el seguro te convida, okno solo fumo del normal si fumara uno de los otro esta historia si seria mas loca aun ... :') aqui esta la conti, me hiciste ruborizas :$ muchas gracias por comentar

anime love- :D me alegra que te guste, por ahora el shika ino no aparece mucho, pero es por que sigue un orden o eso intento, el 14 sera akemi, 15 shi, el 16 sera amaya y abra demaciado shikaino lo prometo de 3 espero que te guste, y gracias por comentar :D

anime love- :O no karin? jamas? no puedo decirte jeje, lo de sasori tampoco, kiba si sale con otras chicas pero son solo primeras citas jeje :D espero que te guste y gracias por comentar

aimi yumiko- no se vale, no deberias hacer trampa jaja pero casi no hay diferencia,la encuesta termino con tu voto :D, gracias por comentar y pronto actualizare en la otra pagina pero sera a la par de esta :D

es todo por hoy quizás despues subo el otro pero no prometo nada, por que igual mi intención es que lloren en el próximo jajaja okno yo no quiero que lloren pero, yo si llore escribiéndolo, nos leemos pronto gracias por leer, por comentar y a los que lo tienen en favorito y siguen mi humilde/pedorra/loca/ y para algunos fea historia, aunque nadie me lo ah dicho por suerte si no me deprimiría jeje :D

SAYOO


	14. wish- deseo

me tarde lo se, es que apenas me dejan usar la compu y me lastime el dedo, pero bueno qui esta :D

* * *

-Naruto hubo cambio de planes-dijo hinata el martes

-¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-el jueves tu puedes tener Akemi toda desde el mediodía hasta las ocho de la noche y festejar su cumpleaños como tu quieras

-hinata, dijiste que no estabas dispuesta a dejarme Akemi el día de su cumpleaños ¿ahora qué paso?

-hable con hanabi y si estoy en la misma habitación con ella, la mato-pensó hinata

-cambie de opinión, de todos modos será jueves, no se puede hacer la gran fiesta, yo me encargare de compasar Akemi tu solo haz lo que quieras-dijo hinata

-¿si Akemi no quiere ir?

-Akemi querrá, si no es problema tuyo, ¿eres el padre o no?

-está bien, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, espero que no cambies de opinión

-descuida, no lo haré, yo le diré Akemi a la tarde que su cumpleaños lo pasara con su papá

-hmp

-no te hagas el Sasuke, no te sale

-¿Por qué un cambio tan repentino? Justo a ti que te gusta tener todo bien planeado

-no me conoces-dijo hinata saliendo de la casa de Naruto

Había ido a dejar a Akemi, y le había dicho que el jueves se la dejaría a el, Naruto pensó que ella también asistiría

No tenía la menor idea que como se festejaba un cumpleaños, bueno si, pero no sabia como hacerlo y le pidió ayuda a la persona equivocada

Hanabi, la cual lo comento con su padre y decidieron hacerlo en la mansión Hyuga, no había mucha diferencia de lo que sería en la casa de las chicas, solo que el sector de adultos era mucho más formal y había más adultos que niños pero aun así el sector de niños era bastante divertido, claro que Naruto exigió pagar todo y hiashi a regañadientes acepto, de otra manera su hija no lo dejaría pero Naruto no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo dos días antes y ahí estaba el suegro que con mover un dedo tenia la fiesta organizada fue una salvación

Ya estaban los invitados era hora que haga acto de presencia la celebrada, después de verificar que este todo en orden, se dirigió en el auto (de Minato *-*) ah la casa de hinata donde tendría que buscar simplemente a hinata y Akemi ya que todos estaban en la fiesta, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio Akemi con un hermoso vestido blanco con bordado naranja y un peinado sencillo pero delicado, y su mirada algo triste, dirigió la mirada a hinata quien estaba con un short negro de jeans y una musculosa rosa algo escotada el pelo recogido con una cola alta y su flequillo lo tenia sostenido hacia atrás con horquillas(invisibles) y shi maquillaje, le faltaba la sonriesa y era la misma hinata que alguna vez fue su novia, esa con la que compartió tantos amaneceres

-deja de mirarme con tu cara de idiota-dijo hinata

-hmp-dijo ignorándola y agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de su hija- feliz cumpleaños mi vida

Naruto la abraso y Akemi correspondió el gesto

-gracias-murmuro separándose

-bueno ¿vamos?

-hai, voy subiendo al auto-dijo Akemi

-¿tú no vas?-pregunto Naruto

-ya te lo dije el otro día, yo le haré algo sola con akemi-dijo hinata

-pero

-Naruto seré clara, procuro no verte, no hablarte por eso te daré la tenencia, creo que mi abogada te lo dijo ¿o no?

-pensé que bromeabas

-yo no bromeo en lo que tiene que ver con nuestra hija

-¿Qué le digo a tu papá?

-que deje de meterse en asuntos que no le importan –dijo hinata cerrando la puerta

-mierda-murmuro Naruto y entro al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad

-¿quieres ir?-pregunto antes de encender el auto

-¿A dónde?

-a tu cumpleaños-dijo Naruto

-…..-

-si no quieres ir dímelo, no te obligare a ir para que pases tu cumpleaños amargada-dijo Naruto

-tengo que ir-dijo Akemi

-si no quieres no vallas, me invento algo, que te sientes mal o algo y que hinata te llevo al médico-dijo mirando la ventanilla

-no, quiero ir es solo que es el primer cumpleaños que mami no quiere venir ¿y sabes? Se siente raro me duele algo aquí- señalo su pansa- pero no es tristeza es como cuando algo no te gusta y no sé cómo decirlo

-¿estás enojada porque hinata no viene? Yo lo siento parece que cada vez hago algo que para que se enoje y ya no se que estoy haciendo mal-dijo Naruto

-no es eso, no estoy enojada con mami, ni contigo, pero es algo parecido al enojo pero peor es aun más molesto, es un sentimiento tan feo que no me gusta ni siquiera tenerlo

-no sé que puede ser-dijo Naruto

Después de la charla Naruto y Akemi emprendieron el viaje a la mansión Hyuga, Naruto se sentía raro, todo era raro y no quería admitir que su hija odiaba a alguien o algo pero le daba miedo preguntar, quizás a quien odie es era él, y esa idea le aterraba ya le dolía mucho que hinata lo odie, y lo odiaba tanto que para no verlo le daría la tenencia compartida de Akemi tanto que para no verlo y no hablarle le permitió llevarse Akemi el día de su cumpleaños gran parte del día

En su momento todo había pasado muy rápido solo fue

Malos comentarios + celos+ insultos+ perdones+ un gran mal comentario- paciencia= perder el amor de u vida y tu hija

Se preguntaba cuando había empezado todo y la lógica era tonta

Todo empezó cuando la conoció en unas de las juntas de sus padres

Flash back

Ella estaba sentada en el pasillo y el también, era raro que no estuviera con esa niña tan parecida y distinta a la vez de ella o su primo el que era bastante alto y daba algo de miedo, era su oportunidad perfecta para acercarse y hacer una nueva amiga Naruto la saludo y después de tartamudear y ponerse roja logro articular palabra

-ho-hola- y lo difícil había sido cuando

- soy Naruto ¿y tu?-pregunto sonriente

-y-yo s-soy hi-hinata hy-Hyuga-había sido bastante incomodo el momento para Naruto, espero como cinco minutos para que solo diga eso y le había dicho algo que ya sabía era hinata Hyuga, la bonita niña de tez blanca cuando no estaba roja y esos ojos perlar tan bonitos, después de eso y una invitación por parte de Naruto a recorrer kyubi y una hinata que acepto bastante preocupada, se fue borrando la vergüenza de ella y comenzando esa amistad inocente de niños de ocho años, Naruto la llevo a la azotea de ese gran edificio donde estaban, plantas y unos juegos de niños, pero hinata no presto atención a la mini resbaladilla (tobogán), el sube y baja o las hamacas ella solo se quedo observado las variedades de flores que había ahí

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Naruto

-hai-dijo oliendo aquella rosa blanca, Naruto cuidadosamente la corto con una tijera que usaba su madre (quien cuidaba las plantas)

-¿na-Naruto que haces?-pregunto una nerviosa hinata

-se ve más linda ahora-dijo colocándosela en el cabello a hinata quien ya estaba toda roja otra vez

….

Hiashi salía de la sala de reuniones y se sorprendió a no ver a su hija

-¿Dónde se metió?-se preguntaba

-oh mi hijo tampoco esta, seguramente han ido a jugar por ahí-dijo Minato con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, se acerco a la secretaria y le pregunto donde se encontraban los niños

-el señorito Naruto, se fue con una niña en el ascensor-dijo la secretaria antes de volver a la llamada en espera que tenia

-ese niño-dijo Minato, y guio a hiashi asta la azotea donde se encontraban los niños riendo

-hinata-dijo hiashi severo

-Otou-san-dijo hinata nerviosa

-te dije que esperaras

-lo siento-dijo hinata mirando del piso

Después que hiashi se la llevara ese día no la volvió a ver hasta el secundario ella se había ido a Inglaterra a estudiar

Naruto en la primaria había sido muy juzgado por que decían que hacia travesuras y no lo retaban por ser Namikase, claro que la excepción habían sido, Shikamaru, lee, Ino, Sakura y Tenten , en secundaria decidió que solo usaría el apellido Uzumaki y diría que sus padres Vivian lejos y le mandaban algo de dinero para mantenerse mientras se quedaba con su abuelo alcohólico Jiraiya

La historia no era del todo mentira, Minato y Kushina Vivian de viaje al exterior y su tutor era su abuelo Jiraiya y Tsunade (su abuela), pero su abuelo no era un alcohólico, ya cansado de la empresa se dedicaba a escribir libros y su abuela Tsunade era directora y dueña del hospital más grande de konoha.

Dio casualidad que Sasuke volvió al mismo tiempo que hinata para entrar a la secundaria (Naruto y Sasuke son mejores amigos desde aun mas pequeños) el único problema era neji, ese chico que no dejaba que se acerque a su amiga ese primo sobreprotector, todos le tenían miedo al Hyuga por que sabia defensa personal y otras cosas pero Naruto no, un día cansado de querer hablar con hinata y no poder reto a neji a una pelea, la cual hinata nunca supo (se supone) en la que gano y así pudo acercarse como amigo de hinata, pasando el tiempo eran mas que amigos y Naruto le pidió ser su novia y hinata acepto

Las malas lenguas hablaban que era por lastima, que Naruto no la merecía, que seguro la engañaba decían tantas cosas que Naruto termino creyéndolas tanto que empezó hacer reclamos sin sentido ahora que se daba cuenta "con quien estuviste" "seguro eres una zorra y estabas con otro" así empezó la cosa alrededor de cuando tenían catorce-quise años, con el pasar del tiempo hinata solo se dedico a complacerlo para no perderlo, si Naruto no quería que use ropa al cuerpo por que provocaba a los demás, ella no las usaría, si Naruto no quería que se maquille ella no lo aria, si Naruto decía que le quedaba mejor el pelo corto ella lo cortaba todo los meses , si Naruto decía cállate se callaba, si Naruto decía te quedas en tu casa se quedaba en su casa por más que el salga. Por que ese era su amor ese amor que tenía que la hacía sumisa de la inseguridad de ambos

Porque si hinata era insegura, siempre lo fue nació con un peso muy grande el cual su padre solo hacia más y mas grande

Hiashi siempre la trato de inútil, débil por no tener el carácter de hanabi o la inteligencia de neji, por eso aprovecho la primera oportunidad para escapar, aunque fue con neji era mucho mejor que nada entonces cuando el mundo de hinata se volvió de color rosa tenia amigas, un novio al que amaba y la amaba, un primo que la quería y cuidaba

Naruto cambiaba se volvía igual que su padre (hiashi), y tal cual como su padre decidió dar lo mejor de ella para hacerlo feliz aunque nunca era suficiente, su primo había cambiado y no le prestaba atención, solo le quedaban sus amigas a las cual veía en el colegio cuando Naruto la dejaba

Su mundo se oscureció tanto, vivía llorando y Naruto se molestaba si lo hacía porque decía que si no fuera tan zorra él no se portaría así

Fue aquella vez cuando Naruto la vio hablando con Sasuke que se molesto tanto que la había golpeado, claro hinata pensó que era exagerar decir que era violento con ella así que no dijo nada después de todo solo él se enojo, ella lo perseguía pidiéndole perdón y la corrió bruscamente haciéndola caer delante de medio instituto y siguió como si nada mientras todos se reían de la tonta y sin orgullo hinata

Sus amigas se molestaron con ella por que se humillaba tanto por aquel chico que parecía no valorarla, pero ella solo se paro y sonrió hizo como que no paso nada y se fue a su casa la que quedaba casi a una hora de viaje llego y se puso a llorar, cuando quedo sin lagrimas decidió que si Naruto la dejaba no quería vivir, solo se corto un poco (no toco la vena) por que tocaron timbre, las pequeñas gotas color carmín comenzaban a caer en el suelo

-señorita, el señor Naruto la espera en la puerta-dijo desde afuera de la habitación la mucama

-dile que ya bajo-dijo con vos quebrada, miro su muñeca y corrió al baño donde domo una venda y la envolvió rápidamente y bajo corriendo y en la puerta estaba él, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas que a él le molestaban y temerosa se acerco a él, quizás quería dejarla, el la miro y luego miro su mano

-¿hinata que te paso en la muñeca?

-na-nada ¿paso algo? Pensé que no vendrías –dijiste secando las lagrimas para poder verlo

-lo siento hinata, no debí enojarme ¿me perdonas?

-h-hai-dijo tímidamente y él se acerco seco sus lagrima y beso tiernamente

-lo siento yo no quería que te molestes conmigo-dijo ella abrasándolo

-oye hinata-hime ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? Mis padres están en casa quieren verte, te extrañan

-hai, me cambio y listo ¿me esperas?

-si

Naruto subió a la habitación de hinata mientras ella se cambiaba le dejo su celular y tu laptop al alcance

Naruto comenzó a buscar y no encontró más que mensajes de sus amigas preguntando como estaba, hinata salió del baño vestida con una camiseta tres cuartos y un pantalón de jeans de esos que odiaba y unos zapatos de taco y Naruto noto la venda con algo de sangra

-hinata te esta sangrando-dijo Naruto preocupado

-no es nada, me lastime un poquito queriendo cosinar ya sabes soy una inútil

Fin del flash back

"dicen que el que desconfía es porque algo esconde" de todos modos hinata nunca se enteraría de Shion la chica esa que conoció en ese viaje a Inglaterra poco antes de su primer aniversario de novios

Ahora que lo pensaba hinata había intentado suicidarte, en aquel entonces por quitarse culpa quiso creer que simplemente había sido un accidente

Ahora que lo pensaba aquella noche hicieron Akemi fue esa única vez que no se cuidaron, fue aquella vez que hinata no dijo nada, ni que quería ni que no simplemente se entrego, esa última vez que lo hicieron

Cuando se dio cuanta habían llegado, todos se amontonaron a saludar la cumpleañera y muchos otros para conocer a la más pequeña de los Hyuga la que quizás herede todo

Naruto y hinata no eran tontos ya sabían que hiashi pensaba quedarse para rato en la empresa y que para el tiempo que se retire Akemi tendría la edad perfecta, por eso la adoraba tanto, no faltaría a la costumbre familiar ella era la primogénita de su primogénita solo se saltarían una generación, pero hinata no permitiría que su hija viva con esa presión y Naruto tampoco en todo caso si era heredera de algo seria de su gran herencia

Naruto sonreía al ver a su hija reír junto a Ren y a shin de alguna manera era igual que hinata neji y Sasuke, se alegraba pensar que Akemi no se encontraría con ningún Naruto que le hiciera pasar lo mismo que hinata porque lo sabia había sido un hijo de puta con ella y quizás si merecía tanto odio

-¿Dónde está hinata?-dijo hiashi que estaba junto a Minato y Kushina

-no quiso venir-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Kushina

-yo no le hice nada-dijo molesto- yo le insistí para que venga pero no hubo caso

-es una pena que se pierda el cumpleaños de Akemi-dijo Minato

-no te preocupes seguro ella planeo algo para ellas solas-dijo Naruto

-aun así todo esto es culpa tuya-dijo Kushina

-vamos Kushina, por más que Naruto le hubiera rogado hinata no le hubiera hacho caso ¿Qué se le va hacer?-dijo hiashi

-mi amor-dijo hanabi abrazándolo- ¿Dónde está Akemi?

-con sus primitos-dijo Naruto

-bueno iré a saludarla-dijo yéndose

-Naruto, fíjate Akemi-dijo Minato

-¿por?

-Naruto si no quieres que te golpee, fíjate Akemi-dijo Kushina

-hmp está bien-dijo Naruto y se acerco donde se encontraban su novia y su hija

-¿te gusto mi regalo?

-por mi te lo puedes meter en

-Akemi-dijo Naruto

-en el hermoso bolsillo que tiene tu cartera-termino Akemi

-como que hinata no te enseño modales-dijo hanabi

-si se olvido de eso casi tanto como a el abuelo hiashi-dijo Akemi –pero no te preocupes si mi papá es tan súper como dicen me lo enseñara ahora que viviré con él, si quieres tu también puede vivir con nosotros, ya sabes te encanta molestar-dijo Akemi parándose y caminando como si nada

-¿vivir contigo?-dijo hanabi sorprendida

-hinata piensas darme la tenencia compartida de Akemi, supongo que será una semana cada uno-dijo Naruto

-oh¿ y seguirás viviendo en casa de Sasuke?-dijo hanabi

-no Sasuke piensa vivir con Karin o eso menciono supongo que viviré con mis padres o comprare una casa con habitación y cosas para Akemi-dijo Naruto

-oye Naruto no será que hinata se canso de Akemi-comento hanabi

-no digas eso-dijo Naruto

-estuve leyendo cuando los niños son tan pequeños la tenencia la tiene uno y el otro la visita tres días a la semanas si hinata te da la tenencia solo la vería algunos días quizás se canso y quiere que la cuides tu-dijo hanabi

-no creo que hinata quiera eso-dijo Naruto confundido

-no seas idiota Naruto, hinata también quiere tener una vida, Salir con su novio o estudiar, ahora que puede dártela, lo ara

-estas confundida, si hinata quisiera eso lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, si no me equivoco tu papá le pasa una mantención bastante grande desde hace mucho, no le costaría nada dejarla en un pupilo si quisiera

-vamos hinata sabe lo mal que se lo pasa en los pupilos, que mejor que dejarla en con el padre, como hizo mi mamá

-pues si es así no me interesa, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, yo solo quiero estar con mi hija-dijo Naruto dejando a su novia sola

Ya que mas daba lo que quiera hinata, estaba mas que seguro que si algo que no quería era hablarle a el, si ella quería dejar a Akemi a cargo de, el bienvenida sea, recuperaría tiempo perdido y hinata no podría reclamarle nada ya que podría hacer lo que quiera

…..

Hinata terminaba de hacer el pastel cubierto de chocolates y dulces, todo estaba listo

A hinata le caían lagrimas sabía que estaba haciendo todo mal pero que más puede hacer, Akemi era la luz de sus ojos, era su vida respiraba por ella y aunque Akemi no lo admita Naruto era lo que siempre quiso ese papá que tanto deseaba y ahora tenía ella no podía alejarla de él pero tampoco soportaba su presencia y ahora separada de Shino todo era más difícil

¿Por qué cuando Naruto se acerca todo se oscurece? se preguntaba

Si se ponía a pensar se daba cuenta que desde que se fue lejos de Naruto había llorado cada noche por no estar con él, por sentirse sola, por el miedo de que no sea buena madre pero todo había cambiado cuando nació Akemi, cuando los médicos le dijieron : de salud esta perfecta pero nació deprimida. Hinata sabia que los bebés deprimidos pueden no sobrevivir los primeros meses y sentía culpa por que por ella Akemi estaba deprimida, entonces se acordó de Naruto el siempre caía y se levantaba hasta que las cosas le salían, ella también podía, ella pudo y entonces sonreía todo el tiempo y hablaba con Akemi y Akemi se hizo su confidente, los meses pasaban y ella hablaba con su hija de Naruto y lo buena persona que era, y que cuando la conozca la iba amar y ella se pondría celosa, hablaba tantas cosas y Akemi siempre sonreía cuando Akemi cumplió el año hinata supo que lo había logrado

Ahora su bebe cumplía cuatro años y no estaba con ella, porque había llegado ese día del que tanto le hablo Akemi cuando no entendía, Naruto estaba con ella y si lo pensaba todos estaban, las personas que Akemi consideraba familia que no tenían de sangre y aquellas que recién consocia pero eran su familia y Akemi seguro se divertiría que mas daba ella era un inútil no servía para nada, solo tenia que dejar ser feliz a los demás , de cierta manera vivía para eso

Cuando era chiquita su padre la obligo a estudiar tantas cosas que no le daba tiempo para quejarse por que siempre espero un bien hecho hija uno que nunca llego, después cuando falleció el padre de neji en aquel intento de secuestro vivió para neji, se sentía tan culpable que se esforzaba tanto, las cosas de neji eran preparadas por ella, por más que hubiera muchas mucamas, su té lo hacia ella, su ropa la planchaba ella, su habitación la ordenaba ella, hasta que un día neji se dio cuenta y le había dicho que no era necesario todo eso, que no la culpaba que Hizashi decidió por él, si hubiera querido la hubiera dejado morir pero su padre era muy buena persona como para hacer eso y el estaba orgulloso de eso, entonces su vida estaba calmando volvió con neji a konoha para estudiar y volvió a ver a Naruto cuando se hiso su novia vivió a cambio de un te amo por casi tres años, perdono insultos, empujones, gritos infidelidades y cuando no pudo mas escapo, se sintió culpable de alejarlo de Akemi pero cuando quiso comunicarse con el atendió su novia, su hermana, entonces la culpa desapareció el estaba con su hermana, tan mal no la estaba pasando y siempre el se justifico que si ella lo dejaba el moriría *se rio a carcajadas hasta que termino llorando* era un hijo de puta y nunca quiso admitirlo nunca, y ahora pintaba todo bien empezaba con Shino quien es todo un sueño, pero él se tiene que casar su empresa está en quiebra y sus padres lo van a casar, el dijo que dejaría eso por ella pero vamos ella no es capaz de ser egoísta, ella lo deja libre para que se case con la hermana de Kiba, Hana Inuzuka y que sean felices, que más da, seguirá siendo su amigo y mientras él sea feliz ella lo seria

¿Pero por que le duele tanto el corazón? Desde que hablo con hanabi, tenía tantas ganas de llorar justo como estaba haciendo ahora

Simplemente injusto, todo era injusto su padre no acepto la relación de ella con Naruto, por que la distraía de estudiar, pero ahora hanabi estaba con el :"Naruto es bueno", era injusto tener que compartir Akemi cuando siempre fueron ellas dos, era injusto que ahora hanabi espere un bebé, vamos hanabi dijo que ella no quería hijos, ella quería la empresa Hyuga y a Naruto según hanabi ella quería a Naruto *risa* hanabi lo quiere pero yo lo amo tanto que duele, es injusto que ellos se vallan a vivir juntos y tengan una familia, no solo era injusto para ella era injusto para su hija.

Porque su hija quería una familia y no fue capaz de dársela, y porque aquel otro hijo de Naruto la tendría y Akemi se estaba muriendo de celos lo sabia tan bien, así que le daría la tenencia a Naruto, Akemi tendría esa familia aunque ella no este, su hija tendría esa familia que tanto quiere, en su vida vivió para complacer a los demás esta vez valdría la pena hacerlo por la persona que más ama en la vida

….

El cumpleaños había terminado y todos se habían retirado, eran poco mas de ocho y media, Naruto se había pasado de la hora, acomodo todos los regalos de Akemi en el auto y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa de hinata, Akemi a medio camino Akemi se quedo dormida

Naruto la bajo con mucho cuidado y la tomo en brazos y toco el timbre

-bienvenida-dijo alegre hinata

-lo siento, se durmió en el camino-dijo Naruto

-n-no i-importa, podrías acostarla en su habitación, si no se despertara-dijo hinata serena

-claro, si quieres ve bajando los regalos están en el auto esta abierto-

-está bien-dijo hinata

Después que guardo la cantidad de regalos subió a la habitación de Akemi y Naruto justo estaba dándole un beso en la frente

-lo sí-hinata corto lo que iba a decir no le pediría disculpas, estaba harta de pedirle disculpas- si ya esta te puedes ir

-si, pero quiero hablar algo contigo-dijo Naruto

-no tenernos nada de qué hablar

-es de Akemi

-¿Qué?

-la tenencia no se puede compartir, y yo quiero tenerla entera-dijo Naruto

-la tienes-dijo hinata – mi abogada lo está tramitando, solo tienes que tener una casa con una habitación para ella y ambientada ya sabes con juguetes y cosas para ella, la ropa de ella te la doy yo o le compras y yo te pasare una mantención

-no la necesito-dijo Naruto

-se la daré Akemi, tampoco quiero hablar contigo así que necesitaría que alguien me la entregue quizás Sasuke o neji pero que no se hanabi los días lunes, miércoles, viernes, los fin de semanas es de por medio, o sea uno conmigo, otro contigo y creo que no hay nada mas, así que ya te puedes ir

-¿si Akemi no quiere? ¿Es verdad que ya no la quieres cuidar?

*plaaf* sonó el cachetazo que le dio

-deja de ser idiota, deja de escuchar los comentarios una vez en tu vida Naruto, yo te doy la tenencia es porque conozco a mi hija y aunque trate de volverte loco la pasa mejor contigo que conmigo y no te preocupes no me iré hacer la zorra por ahí, solo quiero que mi hija tenga la familia que quiere y yo no le puedo dar, si tu puedes , por favor y si la quieres tanto como dices dale la familia que quiere

-hi-hinata

-pero no te confundas, yo no te la estoy regalando, ni a ti ni a hanabi y si mi hija llora porque tu o hanabi le hacen algo los golpeare tanto pero tanto hasta que me duelan y no sientan las manos, ahora vete

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no quiero la tenencia?-si quería hablar con hinata era la única pregunta que respondería

-cuidado con lo que dices Uzumaki porque si llegas a decirlo me iré tan lejos que no nos encontraras nunca más-dijo hinata y Akemi comenzó a moverse y salió de la habitación con un Naruto que la seguía, entro a su habitación sabía que no podía evitarlo tendrían que hablar, hinata se paro alado de la ventana mirando el cielo y Naruto estaba parado contra la puerta

-¿sabias que Akemi nació deprimida? cuando los niños nacen deprimido tienen posibilidades de morirse aun estén tan sanos como Akemi, si se sienten solos mueren de tristeza, nació así por culpa mía, porque me la pase cada noche de los siete meses del embarazo (estaba de dos meses cuando se fue) lloraba tanto y me sentía tan sola que Akemi también se sentía sola, sabes cuándo entre la mañana en la que estaba por nacer Akemi te llame, llame a tu celular, llame a el departamento que vivías con los chicos, a casa de Jiraiya, a casa de tus padres, nadie sabía dónde estabas, cuando entre en labor de parto hace cuatro años hace dos horas, estaba sola las chicas se habían ido a casa de gaara con los bebés Akemi se adelanto un día, yo tenía miedo y me dolían tanto las contracciones, tome mi bolso y las cosas, y fui a la esquina de donde vivíamos a esperar un taxi pasaron quince minutos y no llegaba, justo paso Shino y me llevo al hospital cuando estaba para tener, Shino se hizo pasar por el padre y entro conmigo sostuvo mi mano, no grite, no me queje, no sostuve fuerte su mano solo me conforme con no estar sola, precisamente a esta hora Akemi soltaba su primer llanto que fue corto por que los bebes deprimidos no lloran al nacer, entonces ¿sabes que pensaba?

-¿que?

-todo el tiempo tenia la maldita esperanza de que tu llegues de un puto momento al otro no sé, justo pases con el auto, justo estés en el hospital de Tsunade o me devolvieras la llamada, pero no paso nunca llegaste y cuando tuve Akemi en mis brazos dije ¡por dios de lo que estoy haciendo que se pierda Naruto!, seguro la ve y se olvida del A.D.N por que por dios es igual a él. Entonces ni bien pude te llame, otra vez pero no atendías, luego llegaron las chicas y no pude intentar mas, después me contaron lo de la depresión y me sentí culpable pensé que no podría sola, te necesitábamos pero no te encontré, después me resigne tenía que ser fuerte por ella, hace un año te llame a tu casa, Shino me ayudo a conseguir tu numero. Atendió hanabi, y me dijo que era tu novia y que, que quería, yo dije que quería hablar con neji y no tenia su número, entonces me lo dio y corte que se le iba a ser eras feliz y bueno el regalo de Akemi sería otro, sabes no derrame ni una lagrima al enterarme que era novio de mi hermana melliza, ya había llorado mucho no tengo lagrimas para ti . Dime Naruto ¿soy una zorra egoísta? Dime ¿alguna vez lo fui? Dime cuando por que yo no lo se

-no, no eres una zorra, mucho menos egoísta

-entonces no tienes nada que reclamarme, tu no estuviste con Akemi por que no quisiste, te estoy dando la oportunidad de otra vez, de darte a lo que más amo, te estoy dando mi corazón porque ella es mi corazón, aun sabiendo que la primera vez solo me diste ganas de suicidarme ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? ¿Quieres a nuestra hija? ¿O te importa una mierda como yo?

-no puedo

-¿no puedes?

-no puedo aceptarlo, en verdad la amo pero no puedo tener su tenencia es mucho, no puedo, ¡maldita sea no puedo!, pero no quiero que te vayas con ella, solo quiero estar con ella, pero no quiero alejarla de ti

-no pienses en mi, piensa en ella, no lo entiendes en el momento que tienes un hijo te olvidas del resto, te olvidas de la persona a la que amaste y la que te dio ese regalo, te olvidas de ti por el. Si no puedes hacer eso no eres el padre

-que quieres que te diga, no puedo pensar en ella sin pensar en nosotros, pienso hinata se hace la fuerte pero si alejo de Akemi se intentara matarse y yo moriría de culpa, si yo digo que no Akemi creerá que prefiero a hanabi y me odiara y si dejo a hanabi la culpa me mataría también, yo se que te traicione metiéndome con tu hermana pero mi vida era beber y beber y una fiesta tras otra, neji me la presento y ella insistía e insistía pensé que me ayudaría encontrarte mierda era tu hermana tenía que ayudarme me estaba ahogando en alcohol por no poder verte y ella me ayudo, no tome una gota de alcohol pero mis penas las ahogaba en ella, le hable tantas horas de ti, de lo que te amaba, de lo que te necesitaba, de lo idiota que había sido, de que solo quería tu perdón y ella era tan buena es cierto que no es igual a ti, pero de una u otra manera supo entenderme y no se en que momento nos pusimos de novio, dijo que no te encontraba y que debía olvidarte entonces un día salimos a pasear y te cruzamos tú estabas con una bebé en brazos de dos años de cabello tan azul como el tuyo y con Shino sonriendo en una juguetería, entonces entendí tú te habías ido por el y formaste una familia aun quería tu perdón pero no podía ir y decirte "oye hinata-chan lo siento en verdad nunca creí que seas una zorra y que me engañes, solo que tenía miedo de perderte, también siento haberme hecho el tonto cuando tú te quisiste cortar las venas y siento aun mas aquella vez que lo hicimos que tu no dijiste nada, lamento darme no darme cuenta que tu no querías" pero tu estabas con Shino y yo con hanabi deje pasar esa oportunidad, cuando vi Akemi se me hizo tan familiar, tiene los mismos ojos que yo y tu saliste histérica con que no querías ni que la toque, dijiste que eras madre soltera y negaste que sea hija de Shino, eras madre soltera y estabas de novia y aunque si me dolió, decidí ignorar eso como ignore tantas cosas en nuestra relación solo quería saber si Akemi era mi hija y estar con todo el tiempo. Pero ahora ya no puedo más, no puedo, dejare hanabi y tendré la tenencia de Akemi soy egoísta pero cuando uno quiere tanto es egoísta, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras

-tu ni puedes dejar a hanabi, no cometas el mismo error dos veces, ella está embarazada no debería decírtelo pero Akemi y yo sufrimos mucho porque no te teníamos no quiero que hanabi y otro hijo tuyo sufran seria injusto para todos

-no seas tonta hinata, hanabi esta con regla hace tres días y no puede negarlo el otro día tuvo un accidente y se mancho, quizás yo sigo muy egoísta y tu tan ingenua como siempre, deberías ser mas egoísta no solo aparentarlo, seria lo mismo si yo cuidara de Akemi te extrañaría a ti, pero la diferencia seria que a mi no me importaría, me mataría por hacerla feliz con tal de que este conmigo, pero aun asi no podre darle la familia que quiere

-eres insoportable-dijo hinata

-oye estábamos hablando bien

-yo lo digo enserio deberás hiciste que me duela la cabeza, ok entendí ahora mierda tendrás a mi hija la veras una hora día por medio-dijo con una sonrisa

-oye yo no quise decir eso

-jaja baka, debería agradecer mi falta de egoísmo ya sabes si no tu si estaría golpeado y solo

-gracias-dijo Naruto abrasándola –gracias por Akemi, gracias por aver sido mi novia, gracias por hacerme feliz, gracias por todo

-de nada, cuando uno es tonta hace idioteces-dijo separándolo

-¡siiiiiii¡-dijo Akemi entrando con el pastel que hinata había prerado

-¿Akemi?

-que los cumpla yo-dijo con una sonrisa- en verdad los deseos se cumplen rápido, pero si no les molesta agarrar la bandeja es que el pastel pesa y lo traje de la cocina solita

Naruto corrió agarrar el pastel y hinata abrasar a su hija

-mami prende la vela-dijo Akemi

-pero es para nosotras dos solas-dijo hinata

-¿no que no eras egoísta?

-debes dejar de escuchar mis conversaciones

-no la escuche entera, cuando dijo que no había bebe, baje para tomar mi pastel y volvi cuando dijo gracias y como vi que no lo golpeaste entre  
Naruto y hinata se reian

-saben podría vivir sola y asi no pelearían

-buena idea-dijo Naruto

-¿si?

-cuando cumplas dieciocho-dijeron Naruto y hinata

-no falta tanto-dijo Akemi

Hinata se sentó en el medio de la cama como indio y Akemi de igual manera encima de hinata, pudieron la bandeja con el pastel en la cama hinata encendió la vela y Naruto apago la luz y saco su cámara

-que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla Akemi, que los cumpla feliz-cantaron sus padre, mientras hinata y Akemi aplaudían Naruto sacaba fotos cuando Akemi apago la vela Naruto encendió la luz

-ni sueñes que te daré de mi pastel-dijo hinata

-oye que es mío-dijo Akemi- igual tampoco sueñe ninguno solo mío

-bueno como que, ella si es algo egoísta

-Naruto dame-dijo hinata señalando la cámara

-¿para?

-te permito sacarte una foto con mi obra de arte-dijo hinata

-¿cual de las dos?-pregunto Naruto

-obvio el pastel-dijo hinata sonriendo y parándose, luego de varias fotos de padre e hija con caras graciosas

-ya se que quiero de regalo, quiero una foto con ambos-dijo Akemi- así cuando este con uno no extrañare al otro y la podre en el collar que me regalo papi, un collar que se podía poner una pequeña foto redondo de otro y de un lado tenía una hoja (el símbolo de konoha) y el otro lado el símbolo Hyuga(el de la rama principal)

Se sacaron varias fotos los tres y Akemi eligió dos, una que los tres hacían caras raras y la otra en que Naruto y hinata estaban dándole un beso cada uno en la mejilla

-Akemi deja de comer chocolate-dijo hinata histérica

-ni lo sueñes es igual que tu, hasta que no haya mas no parara –dijo Naruto

* * *

Espero que les guste :D

¿lloraron? problablemente la respuesta sea no, yo soy insensible pero llore con esto no se que onda

_nancyclaudinec- shin lo va terminar matando a sasuke, shin me ama no me golpearia quizas ren si te ayudaria o amaya, ella tiene pinta de no quererme jeje, tal cual shin es uchiha, pero no me maten con un chidori ya esta quemada quiero el amateratzu muajaja (asi sasuke me salva) jaja gracias por comentar :D _

_dulcecito- te arias spoiler pero no puedo mi representante no me deja muajaja, okno no todo es lo que parece en este fic, jajaja como si el lio no era suficiente, se van ir agregando mas, suigetsu, jugo, lee, chouji, shizune, muchos muajaj soy mala! saludos y gracias por comentar_

_ladyEyeleess- aqui esta la conti me tarde lo siento, gracias por comentar_

_sister vampire cullen- :D no son muchas la que apollan a karin, aun no se que sera, pero el cap que viene se trata de ellos :D gracias por comentar_

_setsuna17- yo creo que ahora empiezan acomodarse despacido, aqui todo es lento :D gracias por comentar_

_lixy-chan- el proximo cap se trata de sakura, sasuke y karin, mas que nada del pasado y del deseo de shin, jiji ni bien termino de escribirlo lo subo, gracias por comentar pd. yo que sasuke me escapo jeje_

_tsuki-chan-uchiha- son tal cual ren y shin con naruto y sasuke, aqui es ta la conti gracias por comentar :D_

_HiNaThItHa.16241- estan decepcionados de naruto, yo tambien okno naruto podria ser un hijo de puta en algunos fic pero igual lo amo en todos jeje, cuando intenten convivir sera un desaste :D gracias por comentar sayooo_

_kuro-neko-nely seguira siendo loca sii :D sasuke pagara por todas okno jeje si deberias pensar que lo malo que hizo ya paso y que ahora es bueno y esta mucho mas sexi yo pienso asi para no odiarlo por lo que le hizo a karin :D, buenas ellas jajaja ni es los mejores sueños de los chicos, en el prox aparece suigetsu muajaj ups se me escapo , me alegra que a alguien le gusten mis disparates, gracias por comentar, awww que emosion no se si para tanto :$_

_sofiaaaa- bueno el golpe se lo va dar hinata en cualquier momento jeje okno se lo va a dar kushina, amoo a kushina.. en lo personal no me gustan las parejas convencionales siempre trato de ver otras cosas, me aburre lo de siempre por eso todas las parejas actuales pero probablemente terminen las convencionales :D aqui esta la conti, muchas gracias _

_alexa hyuuga- me encanto tu comentario, pero creo que son muy chiquitos pero quizas un pequeño beso y una promesa hagan jeje gracias por comentar_

_la enamorada- holaa bien y vos? los deseos de shin se van a cumplir bueno algunos :D no hay problema no tienes que descuidar tus tareas como yo jeje, profes malos!,de apoco las cosas se van aclarando jeje , gracias por comentar_

_anime love- sii itakon (no se como se escribe), espero que se te aya ido alguna duda con este cap jeje aun no tengo ni la menor idea en que termina esto, todo puede ser :D gracias por comentar_

_bel angel- aqui esta el cap y espero que te guste :D gracias por comentar_

_gracias a todos por comentar y por leer espero que les guste, que no lloren y de ahora quizas puede que tarde mas por que tengo que escribir, asi que ya publico y comienzo a escirbir gracias!_

_sayoo_


	15. ¿deseo cumplido?

me tarde cuatro días en publicar, y ustedes dirán es mucho a lo que venia subiendo pero en verdad es que me tarde precisamente un mes, claro que hubo muchos borradores y todo pero últimamente no me dejan tocar la compu y la loca de mi mamá me la desenchufa en el momento mas importante esto causa que me deprima para poder hacer que me dejen usar la compudadora, llore, grite, patalie y como quise llamar la atención de mi mamá para que me deje tome unas pastillas para dormir que no debería por que son de mi hermano, lo peor tome dos no solo una y me dejo algo zombie, todo el día de ayer y estuve toda la madrugada editandolo y terminandolo espero que les guste

* * *

Sakura se estaba bañando, aun tenia tiempo para su cita con Sasori, pero no podía pensar mas que en el día de ayer, cuando Karin la había citado en un café, no tenia la menor idea de porque, pero había asistido, tampoco podía parar de pensar en lo que le conto, en las vueltas de la vida, y lo injusta que puede ser para algunas personas

Karin fue su mejor amiga, después de conocer a Ino, fue apenas empezaban primaria eran unas niñas, Ino estaba mucho con Temari y sin darse cuenta dejaba de lado a Sakura, ella no decía nada solo trataba de no incomodar, pero nunca tubo una buena relación con Temari, entonces Karin se fue acercando lentamente a ella, hasta ser su mejor amiga, Karin era algo parecida a ella y a la vez lo contrario, se esforzaba mucho, pero no se preocupaba tanto por como se veía o por el que dirán, ella simplemente era ella, juntas habían tenido muchas aventuras de niñas pequeñas y muchos secretos, ella sabia la vida de Karin no había sido tan rosa como la pelirroja pretendía hacer parecer, su padre era violento con su madre y su madre la golpeaba a ella y ella , la pelirroja no era de la clase de las chicas que lloraban, no ella descargaba su bronca en Suigetsu ya que el la fastidiaba y jugo la calmaba en cambio Sakura solo la escuchaba y consolaba, también había pasado al revés Kakashi no era el hombre modelo cumplía con su familia, las mantenían y vivía para trabajar y nunca se puso en duda tenia amantes y Anko nunca había sido una gran madre ella era libre, atrevida y coqueta no esperaba a su marido con la casa limpia y la cena recién hecha, ella simplemente gastaba y se podría decir que el precio de las infidelidades habían sido caros.

Su amistad había sido muy buena de esas que parecen no acabar ¿pero había acabado? Cuando volvió pensó que si, pero quizás, solo quizás no se habían sentado hablar a merendar como lo hacían de pequeñas y así solucionar sus problemas

Sakura dentro de ella sabía que Karin era fiel, fiel a lo que ella creía y creía ciegamente en la amistad no creía en el amor creía en el amor, ja-rio irónica- quizás tampoco tan fiel después de todo

Cuando comenzaron secundario empezó todo, les había tocado diferente división y horarios, conoció a hinata y Tenten también había conocido al Uchiha y neji, simplemente había cambiado todo, las hormonas se alborotaron y sin darse cuanta no era lo mismo su amistad no tenían tiempo, aun así se juntaban de vez en cuando los fines de semanas

Cuando estaba afines del tercer año había comenzado a salir con Sasuke, Karin le conto de un chico perfecto el cual juraba que sería su próxima conquista, pero quizás era cuestión del destino, ella se dio cuanta inmediatamente que era Sasuke entonces ya que Karin no lo sabía se lo presento como su novio, la pobre se había puesto roja como un tomate, como su cabello, como sus ojos y se despidió rápido, la confianza por parte de Sakura había disminuido aunque no tenia motivos, Karin no coqueteaba con Sasuke que ella supiera, lo trataba igual que a Suigetsu, pero su primera vez había sido con Suigetsu e incluso fueron algo así como novios por un corto tiempo y terminaron siendo mejores amigos, pero para ese entonces la imagen de Karin simplemente para todos era una zorra, si Karin había tenido muchos deslices ahora que lo pensaba, pero antes de irse aun eran amigas o eso se supone.

Cuando ella se fue, era por las constantes peleas con Sasuke, el quería estudiar en new york y ella en Francia, irónico que ninguno se fue a ningún lado, por dentro siempre supo que Sasuke no se iría, por un simple hecho en . estaba Itachi y le molestaba la sola idea de ir y vivir con Itachi, pero a la vez quería ir a la mejor universidad, ¿cuántas discusiones habían tenido por lo mismo?, eran muchas, se separaban dejaban de ser novios y después volvían y así estuvieron los últimos meses, probablemente shin había sido fruto de una muy apasionada noche de reconciliación

Aun recordaba la pregunta que le hizo a Sasuke, la primera vez que buscaron a shin juntos, ¿tienes hijos?, "no" fue la corta respuesta de Sasuke, se te sorprendió pero sabía que no mentía, no se atrevió a preguntar si tenía novia, tampoco le tenía que interesar porque ella si estaba en una relación complicada, pero relación en fin si Sasuke no lo comento no había debía tener, debía admitirlo no esperaba que sea Karin su novia, y se había molestado, pero en el fondo sabia ella lo sabía lo había visto una vez ella iba en el auto de hinata con las chicas a una revisión y los vio, estaba Karin esperando a alguien parada en la puerta del hospital y Sasuke la abrasaba por detrás, pero hina fue a estacionar, había dejado todo en manos de dios si el quería Sasuke la vería así embarazadísima, no importaba su relación estaba reconsiderando que su hijo necesitaría un padre, pero cuando entraron a la clínica no estaban, Tenten había ido al baño, hinata a comprar agua para Tenten, Ino a registrarlas y Sakura estaba caminando hacia la sala de espera y vio a Sasuke, sentado ahí, Sakura se congelo, no sabía que hacer, Karin salió y tenía la cara algo deprimida Sasuke se acerco y la abra "¿Qué dijo?" pregunto Sasuke "que debo hacer reposo y si algo sucede debemos volver "contesto Karin " no te preocupes todo estará bien" y Sasuke beso sus labios, Sakura pretendió hacer como que eso nunca paso, no se lo comento a sus amigas no lo hablo con nadie, sentía vergüenza de que Karin este embarazada de un mes más que ella, eso solo quiso decir que la engaño, cuando lo volvió a ver no fue capaz de decirle que shin no era su hijo, simplemente acepto lo que venía, será todo más simple y así fue solo le conto su verdad y no pregunto del tema, no quería saber no quería sufrir más, la traición dolía mucho

Sakura termino de arreglarse, no había nadie en la casa, solo ella y shin, tenía que terminar de preparar a shin, Sasori los llevaría a un restaurant

-shin, ¿Por qué te pusiste eso?-pregunto Sakura al ver que su hijo tenía un pantalón de jeans una remera y una campera deportiva

-yo me voy a lo de Sasuke-dijo shin decidido

-ajam ¿desde cuándo tanto amor por Sasuke?

-no lo quiero, solo que entre Sasori y el prefiero quedarme en casa de Sasuke-contesto molesto shin

-shin-

-dije que no voy a ir- y esa fue la última palabra

* * *

Karin toco el timbre y la atendió Sasuke, sin remera como de costumbre

-aun es temprano-dijo Sasuke dejándola pasar

-necesito hablar contigo-dijo seria

-me estaba por bañar, ¿puede ser después?

-Sasuke

-lo hablamos en la cena-dejo a Karin sola y después se escucho la ducha

-hoy romperé mito-grito Karin-Eres un pinche princeso y tardaras mas en arreglarte que yo-se caer en el sillón, aun no entendía por qué Sasuke quería evitar lo inevitable

Sonaba el celular de Sasuke, lo tomo: Sakura

Estaba en un debate interno si atender o no, bueno después de todo no era un horario normal para llamar a Sasuke, pero si no atendía podía ser una emergencia, sin dudarlo mucho atendió

-hola Sasuke-kun

-hola-dijo Karin, en verdad se sentía celosa

-Karin-dijo algo sorprendida-siento molestar, adiós

-espera-dijo Karin antes que le corte- no molestas, ¿paso algo con shin?, ¿quieres que te pase con Sasuke?

-no, bueno solo quería preguntarle si podía cuidar a shin, es que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y quiere quedarse con Sasuke antes de ir con Sasori-contesto Sakura

-espera un momento, te paso con el-dijo tapando el celular y entrando como si nada al baño

-Karin ¿Qué mierda haces? Me estoy bañando sal de aquí-dijo Sasuke, que raro Karin queriéndose saltar el orden de las cosas se supone que irían a cenar y luego harían cosas pervertidas como decía Naruto

-princeso, no tienes nada que no haya visto, aparte tienes teléfono-dijo Karin poniendo el altavoz y se escuchaba la risa de Sakura

-¿hola?-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, shin quiere que lo cuides ¿podrías?

Sasuke miro a Karin y dudo un momento, pero no podía decir que estaba ocupado Sakura se molestaría, después de todo que mas daría, solo era el aniversario de tres años y medio de novios

-si-contesto Karin antes que diga algo- puede tráelo

-oh ¿seguros?

-si, pero ¿podrías traerlo con ropa para salir?

-si, ¿piensan salir?-pregunto Sakura ya dudando si llevarlo

-no, tráelo normal no le des importancia, ya sabes es un princeso-dijo Karin

-bueno, entonces en un rato paso a dejarlo, gracias-dijo Sakura y corto

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-dijo Sasuke

-no te creas esa de que shin simplemente te quiere de una noche a la mañana, lo único que quiere es salvarse de ir a cenar con Sasori, si va con nosotros será lo mismo

-pero

-ambos sabemos que tu plan era que tengamos sexo, otro día lo hacemos

-no era eso, se supone que era una cena de aniversario-dijo molesto el Uchiha

-pues, tú no eres así, a ti no te van las veladas románticas si tienes que comportarte como buena persona hazlo con shin, no conmigo yo ya te conozco-dijo azotando la puerta

Sasuke suspiro, cuanto más seguiría esas peleas por nada, Karin estaba molesta y buscaba cualquier pretexto para desahogarse-solo cuestión de tiempo-murmuro Sasuke, sabía que Karin le diría otras vez "quiero un tiempo" ya lo hizo una vez y se fue a suna por unos meses, Pero eso fue después de

-hikari- murmuro cerrando la canilla del agua

Recordaba bastante claro todo

Flash back

Un mes después que Sakura se fue, el simplemente no sabía que hacer, Naruto estaba que vivía ahogado en alcohol, neji no hablaba y vivía de putas, Shikamaru era medio imposible hablar con él si ese humo de por medio y solo decía tks ni siquiera su problemático, el era un Uchiha no se podía dejar morir porque lo dejaron entonces simplemente pasaba más tiempo con sus otros amigos, jugo y Suigetsu, pero con Karin no, ella lo evitaba y se alegraba de eso no podía ni siquiera mirarla

Un mes antes de graduarse había tenido una de las peores peleas con Sakura, parecía que todo había terminado, fue al departamento de Karin con jugo y Suigetsu, habían tomado mucho y Suigetsu y jugo se fueron dios sabe dónde, la pelirroja no estaba en mejor condición que él fue simple: tropezón, risas, muchas risas, beso, caricia, esto molesta, ¿para que la ropa interior? Y un buen momento, a pesar de todo lo admitía lo había pasado bien. Al otro día Karin no estaba, había dejado una nota que decía "me fui a trabajar, en la cocina esta tu desayuno, por favor cierra cuando salgas", en su vida lo habían dejado así después de tener relaciones, pero bueno era Karin, después de eso se arreglo con Sakura y a Karin no la vio, al menos a los ojos y en privado

Jugo lo mando a buscar algo a su habitación, tocaron timbre, escucho la voz de la Uzumaki y no sentía deseos de verla, si se enteraba lo de Sakura era capaz de golpearlo

-adivinen-dijo Karin feliz

-estas embarazada-dijo jugo

-¿co-como sabes?

-Karin, hace dos meses estas extraña y no tienes tu periodo, pensé que ya lo sabías-dijo jugo

-¿Cómo sabes lo del periodo?-dijo Suigetsu

-te ah dejado de golpear-contesto como siempre jugo

-¿Qué aras?-pregunto Suigetsu-tienes que trabajar para mantenerte, tu madre se enojara mucho si se entera. ¿Tiene padre?

-no

-zorra

-cállate idiota, si se quien, es pero no lo necesito es un bastardo-contesto Karin

-¿Por qué no abortas?-pregunto Suigetsu

-porque no me arriesgare a que salga como tú, intento de aborto-grito Karin arrojándole un almohadón del sillón

-¿soy yo?-pregunto Sasuke

-…..- era una pregunta tonta, todos decían que Karin era zorra, pero solo había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Suigetsu y solo una ocasión con jugo era de él, lo sabia

-no necesito nada tuyo, no quiero ni tu dinero, ni tu apellido-dijo Karin seria

-quiero hacerme cargo

-tu no puedes ¿ESTAS DEMENTE? Que mierda dirá Sakura si se entera, la mataras de dolor-grito histérica y molesta

-Sakura me ah dejado hace un mes-contesto Sasuke

-oye Suigetsu ¿vamos a comprar?-dijo jugo

-si-contesto y se fueron dejándolos solos en un silencio incomodo y una Karin que aun no salía de asombro

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa, Sakura amaba a Sasuke, no había duda era eso lo que lo había alejado de, él desde un principio

-por que dije que si tenía un hijo mío nos arruinaría la vida-contesto Sasuke y luego sintió el ardor en sus mejillas

-ere un idiota-dijo Karin-¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo de mi bebe?

-ya entendí la lección, hable sin pensar no quiero que nuestro hijo no tenga padre, aunque no seamos pareja soy el padre-dijo molesto Sasuke

Después de eso no quedo otra que acordar que vivirían juntos, Karin no podía mantenerse y el acepto encantado estaba ilusionado Karin le daría un bebé, se arrepentía de corazón de lo que había dicho, pero en su momento pensó que había sido lo mejor, si Sakura estuviera no podría hacerse cargo de su hijo, se preguntaba que si sería capaz de ignorar a Karin por estar con Sakura.

En el transcurso del embarazo había tenido perdidas y quizás no nazca vivo

Fin del flash back

Sonó el timbre, comenzó a secarse

Karin abrió la puerta y estaban Sakura, Sasori y shin

Shin la vio y corrió abrasarla y le dio un beso en su panza sobre su remera, Sakura y Sasori miraron algo sorprendido la actitud del niño

-shin-dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-¿aun no lo sabe no?

-no, ¿puedes guardar el secreto un tiempo más?-dijo en tono de suplica

-está bien-dijo shin contento, algún provecho sacaría de eso

-pasen-dijo Karin y entraron

-Sasuke ya termina de bañarse, ya sabes le encanta romper mitos, esta vez fue el que los hombres tardan menos que las mujeres-dijo Karin y todos rieron

-¿así que hoy es día de princeso?-pregunto shin

-con tu papá todos los días son de princeso, que se le puede hacer es un ex sex simbol

-¿sex simbol?

-otro día te explico-dijo Sakura omitiendo el tema, ahora sospechaba de que le enseñaban a su hijo ahí

-tú serás uno-dijo Karin

-no sé que sea, pero suena bien-dijo shin con una sonrisa y Sakura soltó una leve carcajada

-en la habitación esta la play lista para ser usada-dijo Karin aunque no termino de hablar y shin no estaba

Estaba todo en silencio incomodo, Sasuke había salido con un pantalón de jeans y una camisa, con la cual pensaba salir si salía sin remara quizás le corten su amiguito, se sorprendió al ver a Sasori

-hola-dijo cortante, no es que le molestara Sasori, bueno si, es que shin le había dicho tantas cosas malas que lo había terminado por convencer que era una mala persona, algo así como el malo del cuento

-hola-dijeron unisonó Sakura y Sasori

-lamento avisarte de improviso-dijo Sakura

-no hay problema, solo saldríamos a cenar-dijo Sasuke

-si quieres me lo llevo no hay problema-dijo Sakura

-no solo era un tonto aniversario-dijo Karin

-¿Dónde irían?-pregunto Sasori

-a Paradise

-nosotros también-dijo Sakura

-¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro?-propuso Sasori

-lo siento, es que con shin tenemos una pelea muy importante pendiente, si no le gano, me sentiré mal por mucho tiempo-dijo exagerada Karin sabiendo que algo así seria la respuesta de Sasuke

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Sakura

Sasuke los acompaño a la puerta y se despidió de ellos, cuando volvió Karin ya no estaba, ordeno la comida y se sentó al sillón y comenzó a pensar en su hija

-hikari- volvió a murmurar sin darse cuenta

-no deberías nombrarla tanto, déjala descansar en paz-dijo Karin y se metió a la cocina, no la siguió si lo aria simplemente terminarían peleando quizás definitivamente

Karin no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas mientras tomaba el vaso con agua fría

Sasuke siempre la nombraba, siempre se latania bien presente, como si a ella no le doliera

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su bebe, ahora tendría alrededor de un mes más que shin, se llevo la mano al corazón, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Intentaba dar lo mejor por Sasuke, ella no quería arrastrarlo a el

Si hubiera sabido que todo eso pasaría, se hubiera ido a vivir con su madre o por ahí, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de tener un hijo, Sasuke tenía un hijo de esa mujer que amaba y ella, ella era un estorbo que ni siquiera pudo dar un hijo

Después de varios intentos Karin perdió esperanza pero Sasuke no, y ahora la molestaba mas con ese tema porque era tan injusto, no se podía conformar con shin ¿el que podía porque no lo hacía?, ¿para que quería otro hijo?, ¿Por qué aun estaba con ella?

Porque no se daba cuenta que le dolía, le dolía ver a shin y pensar en su hija, aquella niña que solo le había regalado unas sonrisas y se había ido

Los médicos habían dicho que sería un milagro que naciera viva, y ella le mentía a Sasuke "dijeron que está bien" siempre era la respuesta que le daba y esa sonrisa llena de dolor, pero su hija a pesar de todo fue fuerte, aun cuando ella sabía que ni siquiera respiraría al nacer, no fue así ella lloro y aunque su corazón fallara le dio unas preciadas horas junto a Karin y Sasuke, solo ellos nadie más la conoció

Flash back

Karin acababa de dar a luz y tenía su hija en brazos

-te amo, te amo mucho-decía Karin dándole un beso- sabes eres tan fuerte, ¿puedes hacerle un favor a mami? Vive por favor vive, te lo suplico mi amor vive, se un milagro vive, con tu papi queremos que vivas, te amamos demasiado- decía Karin entre lagrimas y alado estaba Sasuke y la niña sonrió ambos lo tomaron como una respuesta positiva

-¿la quieres tomar en brazos?-pregunto Karin

-si-dijo Sasuke y la agarro

-hola Hikari-hime, no sabes lo hermosas que eres, te pareces tanto a tu mami, sabes nosotros somos nuevos en esto pero te queremos y necesitamos que vivas, sabes eres Uchiha-Uzumaki tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que vivir ser la princesita de papi y nosotros daremos lo mejor de nosotros por ti-dijo Sasuke y Karin rompió en llanto

Pasaron toda la tarde hablándole y pidiéndole que se quedara cada hora pasada era un milagro

-es lo más bonito que vi en la vida-le dijo Sasuke- deberíamos llamar a

-no Sasuke, por ahora no, seamos solo nosotros si le hablamos y ella nos quiere será fuerte y vivirá, se quedara por nosotros y cuando ella esté bien nosotros la mostraremos como la Uchiha-Uzumaki que es, como la luz que es-dijo Karin

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso a su pequeña hija, sabía que Karin mentía, ambos se mentían para no derrumbarse se mentían porque aun tenían esa mínima esperanza de que su hija viviera por ellos

-princesita hermosa, cuando te pongas mejor te comprare tantos juguetes, tantas ropitas lindas, tantas cosas te prometo serás una malcriada seguro tus abuelos te tratan como reina y te dejan todo para ti y nos dan una patada a Itachi y a mi, seguro te aman mas a ti eres mas linda que nosotros y eres mucho mejor

-¿sabes? Lo estás haciendo bien yo se que tu podrás-dijo Karin hikari sonrió y se quedo dormida y nunca más despertó, cuando los médicos se la llevaron Karin miraba al un punto fijo

-Sasuke, se me fue-dijo Karin con la voz quebrada y el solo la abraso

Fin del flas back

"me miro, me sonrió como iba yo a saber que su sonrisa era un adiós"-murmuro a Karin secándose una lagrima

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y Karin se seco las lágrimas rápido

Shin la miro curioso

-¿paso algo?,¿Sasuke te hizo algo?

-no, no es eso

-oh ya se, ¿te esta pateando fuerte? Mi mama dice que yo le hacía doler mucho y que por eso me tengo que portar bien –shin se acerco a ella, y levanto la remera y apoyo su oído en su vientre diminutamente abultado- oye hermanito o hermanita no debes portarte mal, Karin es buena y te está cuidando, a las mamis no se les pega, ellas nos dan de comer y nos quieren mucho nosotros a cambio nos tenemos que portar bien-dijo shin dándole un beso

-gracias seguro que te escucho y deja de patearme-dijo Karin acariciándole al cabello

Es que ese niño era especia, le dolía verlo pero a la vez le alegraba, era un caballero ella pensó que la trataría mal pero el solo se comporto como todo un hombrecito, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada no le quedo otra que contarle, se puso feliz al contrario que un niño normal había dicho algo sobre un deseo, pero Karin no era tonta el ya lo sospechaba antes de su cumpleaños solo era confirmar sus sospechas, su hija tendría su misma edad eso le dolía, saber que le había quitado el padre a ese niño y ni siquiera habían podido tener un hijo después de cinco intentos simplemente dolía

-ya está la cena-dijo Sasuke

Shin bajo cuidadoso la remera – deberías contarle ¿no pensaras en escaparte o sí?-pregunto ella solo se rio y negó, y shin corrió hasta el comedor

Ese niño había averiguado su plan, bueno solo quería ir unos meses a suna con sus amigos, ellos le tenían todo preparado ahí para que ella este cómoda en su embarazo

* * *

Sakura cancelo su cena con Sasori después de una llamada, un "te amo" y un "hasta luego" tomo un taxi hacia la oficina, ahí seguramente estaría gaara, aun no quería creerlo pero era el primer viernes que cancelaban, el primer viernes que no estaba con shin, también era la primera vez que ella plantaba o cancelaba a Sasori aunque fue raro, ella sabia que la que llamo era Shion, porque esa tipa tenía un radar siempre que estaban juntos lo llamaba y decía que Takumi lo llamaba o Misato lloraba, ella entendía que él era padre y lo difícil que era la situación pero ni una cena como la gente tenían

En el trascurso a la oficina siguió pensando, las sospechas se habían confirmado, aparentemente Karin estaba embarazada y eso en algún rincón le dolía aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Karin le dijo que ella no se acostó con Sasuke siendo novio de ella, y aun dolía

Sabía muy bien ese sentimiento estaba mal, era errado ella tenía que dejar ir ese pasado ese rencor que no quería reconocer, pero dolía simplemente dolía, Karin decía no haberla engañado no haberla traicionado pero si se lo dijo era ue quería mostrarse segura por que en verdad lo sabía, sabían que la había traicionado por que aun borracha esas cosas no se hacen, no se le quita el macho a una amiga, un hombre que salió con una amiga la tenia chiquita, pero también comprendía la situación Karin tenía razón "tu te fuiste por decisión propia, no puedes reclamarme nada, aun así yo sé lo que hice esta mas que mal, si me preguntaras ¿si siento que te traicione? la respuesta es –no- si me siento mal por shin y por Sasuke, pero tu tomaste la decisión así como yo acepte a Sasuke su proposición de hacerse cargo de nuestra hija ya que era la única manera que tenia de mantenerme, igual nada fue fácil para mí, menos para Sasuke Mikoto me odia, Fugaku ,me ve como una ramera y no ven la hora que Sasuke me deje, yo espero lo mismo desde que regresaste siento que en cualquier momento pasara" aun no entendía las palabras de Karin era rara, no lucharía por Sasuke, aunque ella tampoco pero se supone que es lo que hace una novia normal, aunque si lo pensaba por Sasori no lo aria, quizás eso se siente estar enamorada de alguien con hijos de otra persona, pero era diferente ella tenía a shin, Karin no, su hija había muerto y no era capaz de tener bebés, le dolía por shin por que se ilusiono y si Sasuke y Karin peleaban o algo shin se pondría triste y sufriría. Todo era un lio y aun no se sacaba ese maldito dolor

Suspiro molesta- como podía sentir eso, aun sabiendo que ya todo había pasado, ya no había nada con Sasuke, solo shin de por medio, sella estaba con Sasori ella amaba a Sasori, pero lo sabía muy, muy dentro le dolía que Sasuke a Karin le pidió por favor hacerse cargo de su hija, mientras que ella le arruinaría su vida, le dolía que Sasuke se haya acostado con Karin, le dolía que Sasuke no diga nada, no le pida perdón, aunque tampoco cambiaria mucho la situación pero un "Sakura, lo siento yo sé que no debí acostarme con Karin y no decírtelo cuando nos arreglamos" o algo por el estilo, pero nada no hablaron del tema y si no fuera por su ex amiga, seguiría con la duda de lo que había pasado hace años

Llego con gaara, sabia esto estaba mal, muy mal no debía estar con gaara no debía acostarse o revolcarse, porque agrietaba su amistad, no debía engañar a Sasori aunque probablemente el la engañe a ella, no debía simplemente no debía, peor gaara tampoco debía sacar sus frustraciones en ella, no debía descansar con ella pero aun así lo hacían, una vez al mes cuando ambos estaban cansados de todo, terminaban de cansarse juntos, demasiado quizás, pero que se le iba hacer no podían cambiar

La cena estaba lista, y comían en un silencio incomodo, para Sasuke. Shin se la pasaba mirando a Karin con ilusión y le regalaba sonrisas las cuales la pelirroja correspondía gustosa mas cuando lo miraba era raro, simplemente no descifraba su mirada

-¿Cuándo te vas a suna?

-no lo se

-¿por cuento?

-no lo se

-¿Qué?-pregunto shin

-Karin se irá a suna, estamos en lo que ella llama un "tiempo"-dijo Sasuke como siempre, pero shin comprendió bueno entendió lo que parecía

-eres una mentirosa-fue el primer grito que salió de los labios del pequeño Uchiha-¿por eso no le cuentas al baka?

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Sasuke y shin estaba muy enojado como para prestarle atención

-di algo Karin, dijiste que no te llevarías mi hermanito, no piensas en mi hermanito ¿sabes? No es lindo no tener papá, Sasuke es un baka pero aun así es mejor que nada, eres una egoísta, una mentirosa, una-shin respiro hondo buscando algo para describirla

-shin, espera yo no me iré shin, de verdad. Solo iré unos días arreglar un tema de trabajo para que pueda faltar y estar el resto del embarazo tranquila, no quiero que nada le pase a tu hermanito- si esto era más que raro hablaban del bebe como si solo fuera de shin y eso a Sasuke lo estaba cabreando

-no te creo-dijo shin

-te digo la verdad, mañana mis amigos llegan de suna y se quedaran en mi casa una temporada, no podría irme aunque quisiera-dijo Karin tratando de convencerlo pero aun la miro desconfiado

-shin déjame hablar solo con Karin-dijo Sasuke molesto

-no-sentencio shin

-¿estás embarazada?

-si-contesto Karin cortante

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-dijo molesto sasuke

-la semana que viene-contesto como si fuera lo más normal

*riiiiiiiin* Sasuke se paro y Karin junto con shin suspiraron

-lo siento-murmuro shin

-no pasa nada, era raro que no se dé cuenta-dijo Karin, y ese era su motivo de peleas casi cuatro meses de embarazo y Sasuke ni idea tenia, ni siquiera lo sospechaba o sea se habían estado cuidando pero era obvio que algo fallo seguramente Sasuke rompió el condón y no fue capaz de comentarlo, cuando Sasuke volvió a entrar no entro solo

-zorra-dijo Suigetsu y Karin corrió abrasarlo

-cara de pez-dijo y después comenzó a golpearlo

-¿Cómo es el bebe?-pregunto jugo

-bien-dijo abrasando a jugo ahora- pensé que llegarían mañana

-pues, se nos adelanto el vuelo-contesto jugo

-oye ¿Quién es él?-pregunto Suigetsu señalando a shin quien miraba desentendido

-es mi hijo-dijo Sasuke

-me llamo shin

-hola soy Suigetsu y el es jugo, **éramos** amigos de Sasuke-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-ya te lo dijo jugo

-baka no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que se quedaran en mi depa-dijo molesta conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo

-pues, fuimos y no estabas pensamos que estarías en casa de Sasuke, vinimos a buscarte ya sabes mañana llegara Orochimaru para hablar contigo

-lo había olvidado-dijo Karin golpeándose la frente

-aparte no teníamos la llave-dijo jugo

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Suigetsu

-si, esperen en el auto-dijo arrojándole las llaves de su auto, ya que mas que seguro que ellos llegaron en taxi

-bueno-dijeron saliendo de la casa y despidiendose

-¿te vas?-pregunto shin

-si, mañana tengo que hablar con mi jefe, lo siento no te preocupes no iré a ningún sitio, si quisiera hacerlo lo hubiera echo hace tiempo-dijo Karin revolviéndole el pelo y shin le dio un beso a la panza-voy a la play

Una vez solos Sasuke no dijo nada, sabía que le molestaba la presencia de Suigetsu y jugo pero tampoco como para ser cortante, no debía olvidar que ellos estuvieron cuando sus otros amigos no, era algo que realmente enfadaba a Karin

-si te vas no vuelvas-dijo Sasuke, era obvio su orgullo lo iba a manejar

-pues tú te lo pierdes, está bien que quizás no nazca, pero si no es así te puedes arrepentir-contesto dándole la espalda

-¿es por Suigetsu el tiempo no?,¿es mío el bebe?

Como era de esperarse la mejilla de Sasuke quedo marcada con rojo la mano de Karin

-no te confundas Uchiha, no te aproveches de mi paciencia, por que los dos sabemos que si yo desaparezco TU me buscaras y si tienes duda sobre mi hijo, pues no necesito que te hagas cargo nunca lo necesite, no te pedí nada esto es porque tu quieres, yo no tengo la culpa que tú no te hayas cuidado

Sakura fue atendida por Sasuke eran las diez de la mañana y shin aun dormía

-voy a preparar el desayuno-dijo Sasuke entrando en la cocina y Sakura lo siguió y se sentó en la mesa observando a Sasuke moverse de un lado para el otro preparando el desayuno

-¿desayunas?

-no, gracias ya desayune

-¿tú también lo sabías no?-pregunto Sasuke

-no sé de que hablas-dijo desentendida o al menos aparentándolo

-Karin está embarazada-dijo Sasuke sin parar de hacer el desayuno

-sí, bueno, no, tenía la sospecha shin estaba sospechoso-dijo Sakura

-todos lo sabían menos yo

-no creo que sea así

-jugo y el idiota de Suigetsu también

-¿Suigetsu?, ¿idiota?

-si el baka dice estar enamorado de Karin y quiere llevarse a suna, maldito-dijo Sasuke esto ultimo en un murmuro

-vamos, que Suigetsu sea su primer amor no quiere decir que

-no es su primer amor, solo es su primera vez

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Karin, no está enamorada de Suigetsu

-tu no sabes lo que siente, y si dudas es por algo

-yo no dudo, yo se que Karin no me pide un tiempo para estar con Suigetsu, Karin no me dejaría

-yo tampoco y me fui-sabía que no debía hacerlo pero que mas daba, años de sufrimiento contra un poco de psicología no era nada

-es diferente

-¿por?

-Karin está embarazada

-yo también-

-pero ella no se ira

-jaja ¿y si se va?

-no lo hará, no tiene por qué es diferente

-claro pro que de ella si te gustaría tener un hijo

-hablas como si no quisiera a shin

-¿lo quieres?

-sabes que si

-no, no lo sabía pensé que el arruinaría nuestras vidas

-hmp, te lo tomaste muy a pecho

-pues me dijiste que si me embarazaba arruinaría tu vida, pero con Karin tuviste una hija

-eso no tiene nada que ver, si me hubieras dicho me hubiera hecho cargo y lo hubiera deseado igual que a hikari, con la diferencia que cuando tú te hubieras enterado que Karin estaba embarazada hubiera muerto

-¿me crees asesina?

-tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto-dijo terminando de preparar el desayuno

-ok tienes toda la razón te la hubiera cortado por infiel

-no te engañe

-¿me dirás que tu no me engañaste?

-no te engañe

-vamos Sakura, alguna vez lo tienes que haber hecho no digo mientras éramos novios digo en medio de las peleas que teníamos casualmente los fines de semanas

-no responderé tu pregunta

-sabes que es verdad

-pues tu sabes que el primer amor de Karin es Suigetsu ¿y?

-te fuiste de tema

-sabes que es verdad

-no lo es, Karin no está enamorada de Suigetsu

-yo era su mejor amiga

-jajaja

-¿de qué te ríes?

-¿eres capaz de decir eso cuando no le tenias confianza y tratabas de tenerla lejos?

-no fue asi

-tu sabes que si, desde que sabias que coqueteaba conmigo te alejaste de ella y le recordaste cada vez que pudiste, que yo era tu novio

-pues no salió del todo bien

-que no te engañe-dijo algo molesto- lo admito no debí acostarme con Karin pero tampoco merezco pena de muerte por eso ¿sabes? No es como si hubiera sido fácil Karin no quería estar ni cerca mío y se complico cuando tuvimos que vivir juntos, todo porque ella te creía su amiga debí haberle dicho lo que tu creías en verdad de ella y de mi

-¿y que creía?

-que yo era de tu propiedad y ella era una zorra que me robaría

-no estaba tan lejos de la realidad

-pues en verdad si, sé que no debería decírtelo porque es hasta cruel y puede que me arrojes con algo, pero yo busque a Karin porque quise, yo sabía dónde estabas claro que no sabía que estaba shin pero si tenía tu antigua dirección como neji, si no te fui a buscar era porque si te fuiste por algo era, no creí que te fueras embarazada pero bueno tampoco creí que Karin aun estando muerta por mi pensaría tanto en ti

-¿la amas?

-me ha enseñado hacerlo

-…-silencio incomodo

-sonó el celular de Sasuke-contesto, al teléfono

-¿Karin?

-oyes Sasuke ¿Karin está ahí?

-no

-ah ya sabes, ayer dormimos juntos abrazaditos con mi mano accidentalmente en su pecho y acabo de despertar y no esta, pensé que estaba en tu casa buscando las cosas y diciéndote que te dejara

-pues no sé donde esta, llámala a su celular si quieres saber no me molestes a mi-dijo Sasuke cortándole a suigetsu

-maldito hijo de p

-no digas palabrotas-grito shin desde la puerta y corrió abrasar a Sakura-mamii ¿hace cuanto llegaste?

-recién, estaba esperando a que te despierte

-¿Sasuke te molesto?

-no

-tu solo quieres golpearme

-¿Cómo va tu moretón?-pregunto shin sonriente

-igual que ayer-dijo Sasuke

-¿moretón?-pregunto Sakura

-si ayer shin me dio tantas patadas en el mismo lugar que termino por dejarme un moretón

Sakura se rio a carcajadas y Sasuke prefirió ignorar eso, shin desayuno en silencio Sasuke miraba la hora casa un minuto y Sakura contenía la risa

-¿mi hermanito?

-¿me preguntas a mi? Yo no sabia que había un hermanito hasta ayer-dijo Sasuke

-qué raro por que la panza de ka-dijo shin pero fue interrumpido

-shin mejor desayuna en silencio-dijo Sakura y shin asintió

-Sakura, ¿el martes podría faltar al jardín?-pregunto el Uchiha

-pues ya tiene varias faltas pero creo que si, ¿para?

-¿Quién dijo que iría con el?-dijo shin pero Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo

-pues este intento de casa está quedando chiquita, si tu te quedas a dormir tienes que tener tu habitación y también un espacio mas grande y ahora que tendrás tu hermanito también necesitara mas espacio

-aah entonces esta bien si es para mi hermanito –dijo shin terminando de desayunar

-riiiiiiiiin-

-….-

-riiiiiiiiiiin-

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no abres?-pregunto su hijo

-tiene llave-contesto

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Sakura

-no Naruto se fue a casa de Shikamaru, volverá por la tarde si se acuerda donde vive

-pues yo voy abrir-dijo shin

-es Karin, viene a buscar sus cosas para irse a suna

-mentira-dijo shin

-es verdad, me llamo su otro novio recién-dijo Sasuke

-deja de mentir

-viene a dejarme y se llevara el bebé-dijo Sasuke y shin le pego una patada

-te dije que es mentira

-jajajaja ya Sasuke deja de fastidiarlo, después se queja porque te pega

-yo hablaba enserio-dijo Sasuke serio

-riiiiin-riiiiin-riiiiiin-riiiiiiiin

-shin ya deberíamos irnos, gaara espera en casa vamos a ir a estrenar tu bici-dijo Sakura

-siiiii, voy por mi mochila

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha tienes miedo que te dejen?-pregunto Sakura una vez que shin no estaba

-hahaha claro que no-dijo Sasuke

-cuendo te lo creas tu, me lo repites a mi-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-listo-dijo shin

-nos acompañas a la puerta?-dijo Sakura

-no, volveré a dormir, digo ya saben donde esta la puerta

-eres un baka, Karin entrara y te dejara igual-dijo shin

-pues se llevara a tu hermano

-pues también es tu hijo baka, aparte lo quiere lejos de ti no mio-dijo shin y dio por terminada la discusión

-hasta tu hijo te gana, das pena-dijo Sakura dejándolo solo después de todo torturarlo llegaba a ser divertido ahora comprendía a shin

Salieron y shin saludo a Karin abrasándola y preguntándole sobre su hermanito, también le conto que Sasuke no quería abrir y a Karin le salió una venita en la frente, luego se despidieron y Karin entro azotando la puerta

-Uchiha-dijo Karin

-Uzumaki-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-eres un idiota, primero me dices que no vuelva, te hago el favor de perdonarte y no quieres dejarme pasar

-tienes las llaves-

-me las olvide ayer

-pues no es mi culpa

-estas buscando que no te hable mas

-llamo el idiota de tu amiguito-dijo Sasuke

-¿jugo?

-no

-ah Suigetsu, ¿Qué dijo?

-que anoche dormiste con el y que venias a buscar tus cosas para irte a suna con el

-¿le creíste?

-estas aquí ¿o no?

-no seas baka, yo vine hablar contigo del bebé, vengo a contarte feliz que la semana que viene entro en los cuatro meses de embarazo y que no eh tenido ni una perdida, que iré el lunes al médico y tu me vienes con esta idiotez, Suigetsu es mi amigo y lo único que quiere es molestarte si esta aquí es porque yo no quería pasar sola el embarazo

-nunca lo pasaste sola

-no me refiero a eso, yo se que tu siempre estás conmigo pero yo los necesito son como mis hermanos, tu también necesitas todo el tiempo de Naruto, neji y Shikamaru

-¿Por qué shin lo sabía?

-me descubrió acariciándome la panza, ya sabes costumbre

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar?

-esperaba que tu te des cuenta, digo no estamos tan juntos pero aun así nos seguimos viendo y tu no has notado nada diferente en mi, eh adelgazado y mi vientre está tomando forma sin hablar de los otros síntomas que ya sabes de sobra

-¿hace cuento lo sabes?

-hace tres semanas

-tardaste en darte cuenta-murmuro acariciándole la mejilla

-no quería hacerme ningún tez hasta saber que pase los tres meses

-…-

-no te cuidaste y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo-dijo molesta y Sasuke la abraso

-lo siento sé que no quieras intentarlo otra vez, pero no pensé que quedaras embarazada pero no te preocupes este bebé si nacerá y fuerte seremos una familia

-nadie hablo de una familia

-el martes iremos con shin a ver casas, tienes que venir tu vivirás ahí-dijo dándole un beso

-yo tengo mi casa

-no vivirás con Suigetsu

-hmp

-me ah estado molestando, dice que es el amor de tu vida puedes decirle que es mentira

-¿para qué?

-dile que yo soy el amor de tu vida y que no me dejaras

-si quiero te dejo

-no lo aras

-¿Cuánto a que si?

-no puedes dejarme

-¿Por qué? Sakura si pudo

-vamos tu me amas

-¿y tu a quien amas?

-ya lo sabes

* * *

este cap es para lixy-chan por que si alguien puede que le guste este intento de cap es a ella

me ah costado horrores escribirlo, cada vez me cuesta mas agregar personajes y el próximo sera el de ino por ende me la pasare leyendo sobre el tema anorexia bulimia y toda esas cosas si tardo un mes no se sorprendan, no abandonare este fic, aunque dudo tardar tanto nunca tarde un mes, siempre menos bueno o un mes justo :D igual la buena noticia es que me arreglaran mi notebook y cuando eso pare ya estará listo el problema y dejare de hacer locuras para subir un cap

hinatita.16241-me alegra que te aya gustado, no ara nada malo a akemi la cosa es entre hermanas tampoco tanta maldad pobre hanabi la eh hecho quedar muy mal :'( jeje bueno gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este cap

gigi lee - siento las faltas de ortografía, trato de hacer lo mejor con ella y de apoco voy aprendiendo cosas nuevas en verdad soy un desastre en esto pero doy lo mejor de mi para poder mejorar como escritora es algo que en verdad me gusta y apasiona, me alegra que te guste esta historia algo loca y muchas gracias por comentar espero que te guste este cap

lixi-chan- en verdad necesito saber que te pareció, se que a muchos no le va a gustar por el SK pero si a ti no te gusta esto ya esta muy mal, en verdad no me siento nada segura de este cap pero me arriesgue a subirlo con el pensamiento " a alguien le tiene que gustar" después de todo me esforse mucho para que no quede puro sasukarin y poner cosas de sakura jeje, bueno espero que te guste gracias por comentar

ladyEyess- me alegra que te aya gustado me hace feliz :D aqui esta la cotii espero que te guste, gracias por comentar

aimi yumiko-jaja en el otro lo actualice hace 5 min jeje no lo tomo a mal lo tomo en cuenta que es algo que tengo que revisar aun mas :D no mueras primero lee y dime que te parecio :/, no pasa nada error de dedo tenemos todos en especial yo :D gracias por comentar

sofiaaaa-perdon por estresarte sii respondo individualmente por que me agradan, en son todos tan cariñosos y por que ustedes se toman el tiempo en comentar yo me lo tomo en contestar aunque aveces me tarde una hora jeje, no me siento mejor por que lloraste, oksi pero por que no soy la unica no por mala jeje, si tendre que editarlo, en este trate de revisarlo espero que no se me aya pasado ninguna pero puede que si, gracias por tu consejo... a mis papis les importa una mierda lo que hago peor no importa lo voy hacer igual y sere una niña mala okno me portare mejor para que me dejen escribir, pasare a leer tu fic :D gracias por comentar :D pd shinake por siempre (?

tsuki-chan-uchiha- ponte feliz y sonrie es mejor :D okno ¿iluminador? no lo había visto de ese modo pero es una linda palabra para describirlo, gracias por comentar y aquí esta la conti

hishina namikaze hyuga- dos palabras"amor lento" en mi vida crei escribir un amor lento pero al parecer todo sera amor leeeeeeeento jeejje , gracias por comentar naruhina por siempre y hanabi comenzara a portarse bien o la saco de mi fic ;)

kuro-neko-nely- si fue raro pero no tanto como este, en realidad yo aun no consumo alcohol (mentira) no lo se en verdad no se que me paso. itachi aparecera pronto de nuevo pero esperame que esplique los pasados si no sigo con el revoltijo de historias, aqui aparecio suigetsu pero aun no esta nada confirmado jeje , shin otro capitulo de shin se aprobecha que tengo debilidad por el y todos lo aman pero que ni se crea ren tambien quiere protagonismo y los otros tambien, no tan pronto pero aqui esta, espero que te gusta :$ ¿fan? creo que me desmayo, gracias por comentar

97- me alegra que te guste en verdad :3 jeje aqui esta la conti, esta intriga dile que la denunciare si te toca un pelo jeje, gracias por comentar *-*

violetamonster-hola no hay que perdonar me alegra que te guste, gracias en verdad ese capitulo fue muy especial para mi y aun no se por que (sera el naruhina?) espero que este tambien te guste, gracias por comentar :D

diana carolina- holiis, si hanabi es algo mala en este fic jeje, gracias por comentar

bel angel- ¿en verdad? creo que es algo feo(que pase eso con los hijos) pero ahora es algo normal no? me gustaria saber como se llama tu historia asi podria leerla , aqui esta la conti, aun no se nada sobre las parejas y trato de no pensar mas de lo necesario en eso por que me duele la cabeza es algo muy dificil de elegir pero hay muchas muchas posibilidades que terminen como dijiste, bueno espero que te guste y aqui esta :D gracias por comentar

anto OwO- holiis no te disculpes no es obligacion comentar aunque me alegra mucho cuando lo haces, tu comentario me hizo pensar mucho mucho mucho y teoricamente fue accidentar, mi anime favorito es NANA lo amo con toda mi alma y es por como es realista y el punto que ven las cosas despues de leer tu comentario me di cuenta que si tiene que ver mas de lo que pense(los nombres de los niños si lo hice aproposito y otros detalles) pero no me di cuenta que lo narre asi en verdad pense que no me saldria asi por que ai yasawa en verdad es una idola y al parecer se acerco ¿no?, estoy planeando hacer una adaptacion de nana con los personajes de naruto :D pero cuendo termine este fic o tenga mas tiempo, no estas loca es mi subconsiente que me traiciona es que nana me traumo jeje, gracias por comentar y besos y abrasos para ti :D malee

la enamorada- me pone feliz que este bien, y me alegra por tu lapto la mia dentro de poco tambien revivira, lo siento no queria que llores, perdon perdon aun falta un poco mas para las otras parejas pero de apoco si? no deberias portarte mal (bueno habla la que se tomo un año sabatico) me haces poner colorada jeje, portate bien espero que te guste este cap y muchas gracias por comentar :D y hablo enserio portate bien o tardare en subir la conti jeje

**BUENOOOO TEMAAA IMPORTAANTE PARA LOS QUE ESTÉN MOLESTOS**

**me costo mucho escribir este cap y quiero pedir que no sean crueles, ok sakura anda en algo con gaara pero ni se crean que gaara es un santo y mucho menos sasori, en verdad todo a su tiempo yo se que a mi en lo personal no me agrada sakura lo admito pero no quiero que piensen que es por eso no hace mucho empezó a gustarme karin y ya tenia planeado hacer esto, SAKURA NO ES UNA ZORRA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO AQUI es solo que de apoco contare su historia mas a fondo yo queria aclarar el pasado no el precente no se si se entiende, también paso con lo de shino en el cap pasado pero nadie se dio cuenta (POR QUE LO IGNORAR POR DIOS) aun no esta decidida la pareja y sera amor lento la pareja que sea sera un puto amor lento por que mas que nada se trata de los niños y lo que ellos quieren y shin dijo que no quiere que se acerquen a sakura jeje pero bueno queria dejar claro esto pido a dios que no se enojen y sean pasiente y esperen la conti, si alguien quiere darme algun consejo para el papitulo de ino bienvenido sea, gracias por leer y por darme la oportunidad de publicar mi historia y animarme para seguir gracias de verdad**

**pd- tengo 15 pero soy profecional, puedo pasar el dia gritando como odio a sakura y la culpa la tiene mi hermana por que ella me molesta pero cuando yo escribo la pienso como en el anime, no como mi hermana me hace verla (mi hermana es su fan pero me cansa hablando de ella y mal de karin y hinata) espero que ustedes le den la oportunidad a karin y aparten lo del anime y mi fic por que aqui es aun mas buena que en el anime **

**DEJEN DE DECIRLE ZORRA POR QUE NO LO ES! SOLO AMA A SASUKE COMO SAKURA Y COMO INO ELLA TAMBIEN TIENE DERECHO A QUERERLO, TODOS TENEMOS DERECHO Y YO LO AMO MAS QUE TODAS JUNTAS JEJE**

**BUENO AQUI ME DESPIDO SAYOOOOO!**


	16. ¿deseo no valido?

Holaa, me he tardado lo se pero me gustaría que comprendan que me costo mucho por que era un tema delicado y que me inspire en un documental llamado anorexia a los ocho, y que bueno aquí esta espero que sea de su agrado y no ofender a nadie trate de estar lo mejor informada

los personajes de son de kishimoto, a excepción de los niños ellos solo están en mi cabeza fastidiandome y haciéndome reclamos jeje

por cierto este capitulo es para todos los que comentan y me dan tanta alegria y en especial a **anime love **espero que te guste el shikaino de este capitulo :D

* * *

-Ino Amaya se quedara conmigo-dijo decidido a Ino quien estaba en el pasillo de entrada de su casa puesto que había ido a retirar a su hija de la visita semanal

-¿eh?¿quiere quedarse un rato mas?-pregunto Ino con una sonrisa que se notaba que era fingida

-Amaya vivirá conmigo de ahora en más

-no bromees Shikamaru-dijo Ino seria

-no bromeo, tú no quieres que te ayude ¡está bien! No seré molesto si no quieres curarte no lo hagas, yo no puedo permitir que Amaya siga tu ejemplo

-no se dé que hablas

-¿enserio crees que te creí el día del cumpleaños de Amaya?

-….

-tu psicología la conozco muy bien, también tus actitudes para disimularlo no pensé que llegaras hacerlo

-cállate si no sabes

-¿no se? ¿Qué no se? No me trates como un desconocido, no soy ni Sai, ni ninguno de tus amiguitos

-tu no eres mejor que ellos-grito molesta-si alejas Amaya será peor, me suicidare Shikamaru hablo enserio

-hazlo-

-Amaya te odiara

-¿Qué me asegura que dejando Amaya a tu cargo te curaras por arte de magia? Tu sabes que necesitas atención, sola no llegas a ningún lado

-lo pude hacer una vez, puedo hacerlo ahora todavía no es tarde

-basta Ino

-¿y ella que quiere?

-me quedare con papá-contesto Amaya quien estaba en la sala con su pijama parecía que era algo ya acordado

-¿e-escuchaste?

-yo le dije a Shikamaru que quiero quedarme con el

-¿pero Sai?

-Sai no es mi papá, que yo lo quiera como uno no quiere decir que le saques provecho y de todos modos vendrá en mes y medio de su viaje, el no puede y sería lo mismo porque Sai no sabe

-Shikamaru tampoco entiende nada

-si te quieres matar hazlo-dijo Amaya hiriente y mirándola a los ojos a Ino, quien ya hace rato le caían lagrimas- yo no veré como te mueres

-yo no me moriré, tú no sabes nada-grito Ino

-si no comes te vas Moris, es lo único que se

-si yo como, tú me vez todos los días

-también escucho cuando te encierras en el baño

-eso no es cierto no hago eso-

-Ino basta, no te das cuenta no te lastimas solo tú, lastimas a ella y todo lo que queremos

-tu le estas llenando la cabeza, ¿sigues molesto porque no te lo dije?

-no tiene nada que ver

-¿tanto me odias?, ¿La vas a cuidar con Temari?

-….-

-contesta Shikamaru porque lo haces, que mierda te importa lo que haga con mi vida, ya no tiene por que importarte lo que haga con mi vida

-basta Ino, si me importa, sabes que me importa mucho mas de lo que quisiera no soporto verte hacerte daño, no otra vez

-pues yo nunca te pedí que lo hagas

-me hiciste prometerte que estaría siempre junto a ti

-¿ahora te acuerda?

-fuiste tú la que rompió la promesa

-no necesito que me lo recuerdes

-no sirve de nada que cambies de tema, firma los papeles cuando te lleguen y ahorra el problema

-yo no estoy criando mal a Amaya

-no lo sé, no soy nadie para juzgarte pero la estás haciendo como una tonta barbie, tal y como odiabas ser tu

-mami yo no quiero que te mueras, de verdad-dijo Amaya abrasándola con lagrimas- cuando te cures volveremos a estar juntas, es más si quieres nos mudaremos a donde quieras y te juro que nunca más tocare mi cabello, ni manchare la ropa pero cúrate ¿sí?-dijo aferrados mas a Ino

-Amaya yo no estoy enferma-dijo Ino pero su vista se nublo y se desvaneció lentamente, por suerte Shikamaru logro agarrarla

-¿q-que le pasa?-pregunto muy asustada Amaya

-solo se desmayo, no es nada. La recostare, cuando se despierte seguimos hablando no te preocupes-dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su hija y tomo a Ino de forma nupcial (¿así se dice?) y hasta el sillón en la sala

-¿Cuándo empezó con esto?-pregunto Amaya

-cuando teníamos ocho años

-¿siempre lo tuvo?

-no, Ino se había curado cuando salió del internado, seguramente hace poco comenzó de nuevo si no estaría-Shikamaru callo al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Por qué es?

-no lo sé, nunca entendí por que

-¿yo puedo tenerlo?-pregunto asustada

-no, no es contagioso, tu sabes que tienes que comer si no quieres morirte es suficiente

-pero mami también lo sabe

-pero Ino es especial

-¿se quiere morir?

-no, no creo que Ino quiera morir

-hmp

-ya es tarde, deberías dormir

-¿y en donde genio?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-en la cama, problemática

-¿y tu donde dormirás? Baka

-no te preocupes por mi- dijo tomando en brazos a su hija y llevándola hasta la cama para arroparla

-te queda bonito así el cabello-dijo Shikamaru acomodándole detrás de su oreja un mechón

-no mientas, me queda horrendo, no debí cortármelo

-te queda muy bien, lo digo enserio te pareces a

-¿a mami?-dijo con ilusión

-aja, a Ino ella tenía el cabello así a tu edad a tu edad

-¿la conoces desde siempre?

-desde que nació

-¿eran amigos?

-muy amigos

-mami tiene un mal carácter

-ni que me lo digas, es problemática

-haha, buenas noches shi, papi-dijo Amaya y Shikamaru beso su frente

-buenas noches pro, hija-dijo con una sonrisa dejándola sola en su habitación, se acerco hasta donde estaba Ino y se sentó en el piso alado del sillón y la miro, estaba mucho más delgada que cuando volvió a verla, pero aun no pasaba ni un mes, sin duda esta vez iba rápido ¿Cuánto pesaría?

-problemática-murmuro acariciándole la mejilla

Cuando Ino tenía ocho años se presento su primer cuadro de anorexia, no supieron nunca bien de por qué, solo que se había salvado justo a tiempo

Cuando era niña Ino fue criada como una muñeca, una barbie pero esta era más rebelde ya que solo quería estar con sus amigos Chouji, Sakura y Shikamaru pero no todo salía como planea Ino, poco a poco se había distanciado de Ino, Sakura se fue apartando con Karin, Chouji se había mudado cuando tenían seis y el estaba con Naruto

Con simplemente ocho años Ino no era que no quería, no podía comer. Ino no sabía lo que era la anorexia y tampoco se preocupaba, sus padres Vivian fuera y a la niñera le daba lo mismo, aunque ellos prácticamente no se hablaban, Shikamaru e Ino compartían almuerzos en la escuela y el poco a poco fue notando los cambios de Ino, investigo un poco y cuando le mostro en un libro lo que era la enfermedad anorexia Ino comprendió lo que tenia y aun así se negaba a aceptarlo

El averiguo sobre alguna clínica donde pudiera curarse Ino hasta que consiguió una, en ese entonces eran muy chiquitos y no tenían muchos conocimientos de la enfermedad pero aun así, el no descanso hasta saber todo sobre ella

Ino paso una semana entera sin comer, perdiendo un cuarto de su peso corporal dejándola peligrosamente sin nutrientes, fue antes que terminara la semana que decidió hablar con inoichi e inoue y comentarle sobre todo, la clínica, lo que Ino hacia, más bien lo que no hacía y ellos decidieron internarla, engañada la llevaron con Shikamaru "a un paseo", Ino había tratado por todos los medios quedarse en el auto cuando noto que era una clínica, lloraba y gritaba cosas suplicaba que no la dejen "por favor no me dejen aquí, prometo que comeré mas, Shikamaru no dejes que me dejen, lo prometo comeré mas solo volvamos a casa" pero Shikamaru contesto "no tiene caso que prometas algo que no puedes cumplir"

Ino era muy alegre, deportista nadie esperaba que una niña saludable como ella le ocurriera algo como eso, por eso nadie se lo esperaba. Después de cumplir los ocho Ino cambio drásticamente sus hábitos alimenticios, había dejado de comer la comida de casa, luego las golosinas, luego la comida chatarra, se convirtió en vegetariana y después dejo de comer definitivamente

Una vez que el problema era más que evidente y ya en la clínica Ino dijo "si me dejas aquí dejare de comer" y así fue Ino no probo bocado durante otras dos semanas ella no comió nada, ni siquiera agua todo tenía que ser a la fuerza, le habían inyectado glucosa intravenosa para alimentarla pero ella se resistía, se resistió demasiado a eso, lo hizo por varias horas y enrollo el tuvo en su mano y muñeca para evitar que la glucosa llegara a su cuerpo y se sento con su braso levantado en brazo, había estado así casi seis horas con su brazo levantado, sabia haber sido doloroso. El peor día para Shikamaru fue cuando Ino dijo "déjenme morir, por favor ya no quiero comer, quiero morir", estaba tan delgada hasta el punto que los órganos fallan, sus órganos comenzaron a fallar hasta el punto que los doctores dijeron que probablemente no sobreviva

Aunque le decían que no consumía suficiente calorías y que moriría, Ino hacia como si no le importara, estaba tan delgada que se veían sus costillas, no tenia estomago ni espalda, después de 19 días en la clínica Ino había mostrado mejoría y fue enviada a casa, ella comía pequeñas cantidades de comida, lo que hubiera estado bien si no hubiera hecho todo el ejercicio que hacía, subía las escaleras, arriba abajo, arriba abajo por 15 minutos, 20 minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora y mientras más lo hacía más feliz era.

El día decisivo fue cuando una mañana se había encontrado con Shikamaru en casa de el y le había dicho llorando "estoy cansada de hacer ejercicio" y él respondió" no lo hagas, descansa, no tienes por qué hacerlo" ella solo dijo "no puedo shika, tengo que dar otras 100 vueltas y estoy muy cansada ¿Qué puedo hacer?" eso había sido muy doloroso para Shikamaru el ver como Ino sufría, y fue muy desgarrador porque solo tenían ocho años e Ino se torturaba de esa forma

Ino vivió bajo las reglas de la clínica respetando el horario rigurosamente, se levantaban a las 7 a.m pero se debía estar lista para el desayuno a las 8 a.m, es escuela comenzaba a las 9 a.m y terminaba 15:30 p.m y después de la escuela tenían actividades, en su momento Ino era la paciente mas joven y tubo que convivir con treinta adolecentes anoréxicas y bulímicas

A pesar de su corta edad Ino sabía mucho mas de caloría que personas adultas, aunque ella no debía saberlo, y era triste tener que verla internada por que tendría que estar en su casa con sus padres

"te quiero mucho Ino, pero debes quedarte aquí" le había dicho mientras la abrasaba Shikamaru el día que el acompaño a dejarla internada. La dieta de Ino era a limite ella solo comía entre 100 y 175 calorías y una vez internada debía comer 2400 calorías, un 50% más de lo de una niña de su edad, Ino a la hora del almuerzo luchaba con Shikamaru y lo peor no era la pelea era que siempre terminaba perdiendo el, después de entrar a la clínica donde comía hasta dejar el plato limpio, no se negociaba, no hacían tratos simplemente se comía todo, seguramente a todas desde que tenían esa enfermedad que tenían que enfrentarse a gente tan decidida como las doctoras y enfermeras.

Cuando Ino llego era la hora del almuerzo ella solo quería irse, pero después admitió que la comida se veía sabrosa

Después que Ino volvió a casa de su primera estancia en la clínica después de 19 días, tuvieron que sacarla del auto a la fuerza dos enfermeras, ella simplemente no quería comer, aun así cuando se sentó en la mesa comió ¿Por qué? Probablemente tenia mucha hambre y fue tanto el alivio que tuvieron dejarla.

Para las anoréxicas jóvenes no es el no querer alimentarse, es un grito de ayuda

La anorexia nerviosa, no empieza por que una niña quiere verse delgada por lo general es cuando una niña tiene muchos problemas ya sea en la escuela como en su hogar y buscan la forma para tratar de sentirse mejor con ellas mismas, para sentir que pueden controlar sus vidas

Era difícil para Ino combatir sus miedos cada día en la mesa, y aun se hacía peor porque las niñas tenían trucos y técnicas para evitar la comida y prevenir el aumento de peso

-El vinagre te hace perder el apetito

-mover las piernas acelera su metabolismo

-poner más comida en el tenedor para demorarse menos en comer

-por costumbre esconden la comida, en sus mangas en sus bolsillos, bajo la mesa incluso en su cabello

Era un lugar donde se aprenden muchas cosas, por eso es difícil para una niña que no sabía muchas cosas ver a otra realizar otras técnicas pensaba "esa es buena, no la había pensado"

-algunas usan su cepillo de dientes para vomitar, y escondían las jarras bajo su capa rogando que no las descubran

-otras toman mucha agua antes de ir a pesarse porque eso les aumenta el peso

TODAS eran muy inteligentes y engañaban a sus padres y cercanos muy fácilmente, pero en aquella clínica todo era diferente, eran vigiladas todo el tiempo para que dejen sus hábitos anoréxicos, con muchas reglas con tal que coman

*no separar la comida

*no jugar con la comida (aunque a veces no se dan cuenta, pero lo hacen y piensan que no lo notaran)

Tenían que dejar el plato limpio, era estricto pero en definitiva si no comían se iban a morir

Tres semanas después Ino ya tenía amigas en la clínica, se había acostumbrado muy, muy rápido. Akane era como su hermana mayor esa que nunca tuvo

Su peso era controlado semanalmente, y se esperaba que aumente un quilo por semana. Tan pronto como Ino entendió que tenía que alimentarse comenzó a sentirse bien con ella misma, estaba más feliz y lo hacía mejor de lo que todos pensaban

El aumentar de peso tenía sus recompensas, salir con su familia o abandonar la clínica antes de lo esperado

La anorexia era como algo malvado que había llegado e hipnotizado a Ino, algo que ni Shikamaru, ni ella misma podían combatir y a tan corta edad tenia síntomas claros de anorexia, esta es como una voz en su cabeza la cual Ino nombro como Ino la anoréxica por que controlaba la mitad de sus pensamientos era como otra persona a la que debía aprender como desasearse de ella

**Recuerdo**

Shikamaru notaba extraña últimamente a lo que fue su mejor amiga, y aunque ahora estaban algo distanciado él, la consideraba como tal

Habían salido del colegio y como de costumbre los padres de Ino no estarían, Shikamaru pidió permiso a su madre para ir a tomar un helado con Ino ya que quería conversas sobre lo preocupado que estaba por ella y recordarle que era su fiel amigo, cuando su madre le dio el permiso y el dinero paso a buscar a Ino la cual se escapo de la niñera

-Ino vamos a la heladería a tomar un helado de chocolate-dijo Shikamaru

-no puedo-dijo Ino

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-no puedo-dijo y comenzó a llorar

-no seas baka, claro que puedes-contesto Shikamaru- ¿Por qué no podrías?

-no puedo shika, esto no me deja-le respondió señalando su cabeza- la vos en mi cabeza, nos e va, no entiendes shika la voz no se va, no me deja

**Fin del recuerdo**

Dentro de la cabeza vivía alguien que rápidamente elimina casi toda la conciencia y luego controlaba sus cerebro y todo lo que hacia

**Recuerdo**

Antes de estar en la clínica, había estado en el hospital por tres días y de repente sin ninguna razón Ino tomo una fresa y se la había comido

Emocionado, agradecía a dios –está curada, ya está curada- pensaba Shikamaru quien casi no se había despegado de Ino, pero esta no comió más

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-pregunto el preocupado

-la voz me dice que no fue malo y que no debo hacerlo otra vez

El padre de Ino, inoichi un poco más presente para ese entonces le había explicado que un hada malvada se le había metido en la cabeza y que debía escuchar la buena no la mala, era la única manera para explicarle a una niña tan pequeña

**Fin del recuerdo **

Cuando Ino había dejado de comer, era porque quería morir, aunque no recuerda bien, se preocupaba por cómo se veía, y cuando se veía en el espejo veía grasa, por todos lado grasa. Aunque los demás no creían que estaba gorda solo ella. Ino no sabía por que había decidido dejar de comer, pero sabía que debía alimentarse correctamente y pensaba seguir haciéndolo (después de las semanas en la clínica) porque prefería comer que volver ahí y porque extrañaba a sus padres y a sus amigos

Ino una vez que llego a la clínica por segunda vez, comía y sonreía hacia parecer que todo era mas sencillo, de lo que en verdad era

Después de dos meses en la clínica, Ino tenía permitido salir con sus padres(y Shikamaru) era la siguiente etapa de su tratamiento, Ino había aumentado de peso constantemente pero si quería volver a su casa, debía demostrar que podía comer fuera de la clínica

Lo que más le llamaba la atención a Shikamaru, era su interés por la vida y todo a su alrededor, era una persona distinta y eso a él lo volvía más que feliz

Ino tuvo que comer un plato principal con alto nivel de calorías, y asi lo había hecho, por que estaba decidida a superar ese desafío, sin dejar ni una migaja en el plato ya que cuando en se enfrenta la anorexia era importante comer cada migaja y no dejar nada en el plato ya que cada caloría cuenta, y es importante para contrarrestar ese pensamiento de que si dejaba tres migajas serian menos caloría

El quería ver a Ino tomar un helado, y comer un pastel de chocolate, esa comida deliciosa que a Ino le encantaba, para el significaría que ya era una niña normal

Ino había comido dos porciones de helado, y la mitad de la pasión de pastel (para adulto)

"solo quiero irme a casa" decía Ino intentando terminar aquel enorme postre "¿esto no será mi culpa?" preguntaba al ver que le faltaba para terminar el trozo de pastel, pero ya estaba llena y le dolía la pansa, Ino quería asegurarse de no estar en la clínica mas del tiempo necesario el problema de Ino que al ser tan pequeña no se expresaba como las demás anoréxicas adolecentes si le preguntaban ¿todo este bien? La respuesta era todo está bien, lo que no quería decir que era mentira solo que a veces no era cierto

El problema de Ino se origino cuando ella quería comer más saludable "solo quería perder un poco de peso, sabía que no estaba gorda, solo quería perder unos kilos" confeso con el tiempo y fue así que hizo una dieta y fue sencillo

Un día había dicho que no quería comer mas comida chatarra, su madre se había alegrado por que eso era bueno, el otro día le había dicho a Temari que solo comería un dulce por día y la aludida solo se rio, pero después comenzó a contar las calorías en los alimentos para saber cuánta grasa tenían y fue lo que Shikamaru noto

Si inoichi lograba que comieran Ino hacia el doble de ejercicio con tal de quemar esas calorías, ponía la alarma a las 5 de la mañana mientras sus padres dormían para poder hacer ejercicio , Ino saltaba por una hora después de cada comida para adelgazar y después corría por media hora mas de una vez al día

Antes de cumplir los tres meses en la clínica le habían permitido salir con sus padres y su invitado de siempre Shikamaru, fue cuando sus padres comenzaron a tomar el control de las comidas de Ino, tenían un libro donde recomendaban las medidas justar, tenían que asegurarse que coman 750 calorías, Shikamaru tenía fe en que podría con eso y que no tendrían ningún problema, que ya estaba curada, Ino no había podido negociar la comida estaba enferma y siempre se lo tenían que recordar sus padres, había dañado su cuerpo y necesitaba calorías extras para reparar el daño que ella se causo

Ino consiguió su alta justo en tres meses, en las clínica no la tenían hasta curarlas por que serian casi hasta tres o cuatro años y no era lo mejor para las niñas, por eso una vez con su peso ideal les permitían volver a su casa donde la controlarían sus padres

Aunque Ino se había curado pronto era muy probable que tenga una recaída pero no había sucedido así, después de tres semanas en casa todo iba bien, en los momentos que Ino no era controlada por sus padres era controlada por Shikamaru quien estaba muy seguido en la casa, también jugaba con sus amigas las cuales nunca se enteraron de sus situación ya que era algo vergonzoso tanto como para Ino, como para sus padres

Inoichi e inoue le echaron la culpa a la niñera sobre la enfermedad de Ino, ya que era una adolecente la cual estaba pendiente de dietas y dio un mal ejemplo a Ino, después de eso Ino nunca supo bien porque ella sufrió esa enfermedad pero dejaron de buscar el motivo, no importaba mientras Ino estuviera bien y fue algo que Ino decidió olvidar, solo quiso olvidarlo

Ino supo que viviría con el doloroso recuerdo siempre y que debía vivir con ello, pero eso no le afectaría.

Después de todo fue una chica normal, aun así Shikamaru jamás dejo de controlarla del todo, por eso eran mejores amigos, por eso se conocían perfectamente porque prácticamente vivian juntos

Cuando Ino estaba a punto de cumplir XV años "casi" tubo una recaída, pero se veía obligada a comer ya que Shikamaru la observaba y contaba calorías por ella, ya era un habito para ambos, entonces intento con los diuréticos, cosa que no funciono, porque no los consiguió y quien se los vendería no quería precisamente dinero y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su virginidad ni humillarse por unas tontas pastillas, inoichi le había cancelado su tarjeta ya que se había escapado a una fiesta, modo que no tenia manera de es conseguir eso que tanto deseaba en su momentos, Ino no quería llegar a su fiesta de 15 gorda como ella se sentía, quería que su vestido le quede perfecto y ella no notaba que ya era así, en un intento desesperado había intentado vomitar, aun así nunca lo había logrado, siempre llegaba hacer arcadas, pero nunca mas que eso, Shikamaru la descubrió pero fue especial su manera de hacerla sentir especia

**Recuerdo**

Ino salía del baño después de enjuagarse la boca, otra vez lo había intentado y había llorado por que no podía, quería hacerlo quería encontrar cualquier forma de adelgazar y no podía y eso la frustraba

-¿Qué hacías?-pregunto Shikamaru, se notaba molesto

-na-nada-contesto fingiendo estar molesta

-sé lo que haces-le murmuro al oído e Ino se sorprendido

-no se dé que hablas-dijo Ino haciéndose la desentendida

Shikamaru la tomo fuerte de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastro hasta la habitación de ella y una vez dentro el cerro con llave, aunque no había nadie en la casa

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida, Shikamaru se acerco hacia ella y la puso frente al espejo

-¿Qué ves?

-pues a ti enojado, y a mi hermosa como siempre

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el

-bueno, quizás no estoy tan bonita, quizás un poco gorda-dijo Ino mirándose bien y dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido mentir, no a el que la conocía tan bien, Shikamaru beso su cuello lentamente e Ino no dijo nada quedo estática el aprovecho a levantar esa remera que tenia y cuando Ino se dio cuenta estaba sin remera, y el sonreía como complacido ella atino a taparse, pero no se tapo los pechos se tapo la panza

-Shikamaru, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-quiero que veas lo mismo que yo-respondió el dandole pequeños besos desde la mejilla hasta el hombro y lentamente corriendo sus manos- estas perfecta de peso, ERES perfecta, no necesitas hacer tonterías

-shi-Ino no dijo nada solo comenzó a derramar lagrimas

-mírate Ino-dijo, más bien le ordeno y ella obedeció, el acaricio su cintura con lentitud- eres más bonita de lo que piensas y tienes mejor cuerpo de lo que muchas quisieran, deja de hacer tonterías ¿por favor?

-tú, tu lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo-dijo cabizbaja

-lo digo porque soy un hombre, y se lo bonito de una mujer-dijo Shikamaru besando lentamente su cuello y dejando una pequeña marca

-shika-gimió Ino

El la puso de costado mirando hacia el espejo y él se puso enfrente

-mírate Ino, ¿Por qué no ves lo que veo yo?

-¿Qué ves tú?

-la más hermosa de las chicas, alguien perfecto que solo se hace daño ¿Por qué?

-n-no l-lo sé m-me siento mal, me siento gorda, me siento fea-dijo a media vos, Shikamaru se acerco a sus labios casi rosándolos

-no te dañes mas, no intentes vomitar porque te lastimas y si lo haces no podre hacer esto-dijo antes de besarla tiernamente y tomarla de la cintura acercándola mas a el

-shi-shika-dijo con la respiración entre cortada por el beso y el llanto

-¿me dejas mostrarte que sos la mujer más bonita que conozco? –pregunto aun rosando sus labios y ella solo asintió

**Fin del recuerdo**

Fue cuando Ino fue por primera vez suya, porque Ino siempre fue suya, porque él es de ella sin importar la gente de por medio, ellos siempre estarían juntos era su destino el estar juntos desde que ella nació, y por qué ahora siempre estarían juntos de una u otra manera, tenían una hija en común

-no debes besar a gente que se ha dormido-dijo Ino notando la cercanía de Shikamaru

-no deberías desmayarte-dijo Shikamaru

-no es asunto tuyo

-Ino, Amaya está sufriendo por lo que tú haces

-yo no estoy vomitando, lo juro por lo que más quiera

-yo te eh escuchado Ino-dijo el mirándola a los ojos cuanto le dolía que le mintiera- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-no la alejes de mi-dijo Ino mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas

-yo no quiero hacerlo Ino, yo quiero ayudarte ya sabes si pasas un tiempo en la clínica y te curas

-no, yo no estoy enferma

-¿entonces?-pregunto molesto ya por que aun lo negaban Amaya misma le conto

-y-yo estoy tomando unos diuréticos pero nada más, no eh vomitado al menos con intención, y tampoco eh hecho dieta, no cuento calorías, ni hago ejercicio en exceso lo juro por Amaya tu sabes que es lo que más amo en el mundo, no quiero morirme, ni enfermarme por ella

-ella te ha escuchado Ino, ¿aun lo niegas? Lo juraste por ella ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Ya no te reconozco

-no digas eso, tu sabes que yo no te miento, hablo enserio, e-el diurético me ha estado haciendo mal, me hace bajar la precio y me hace vomitar, lo juro yo no lo hago apropósito, se supone que me quita el hambre pero a lo contrario me da más y cuando me siento llena me dan nauseas, no lo hago apropósito

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-no quiero engordad

-¿Qué haré contigo?-pregunto Shikamaru golpeándose la frente con su mano

-nadie te dice que hagas nada, yo puedo sola

-tú sabes que no es así, sabes lo que seguirá después de esto, los dos sabemos

-yo no quiero estar enferma tú lo sabes, yo solo quiero ser bonita y encontrar alguien q-que me quiera a mí y que quiera Amaya, quiero ser feliz

-¿y Sai?

-Sai es mi amigo

-yo también lo era

-no es lo mismo, el tiene novia

-¿eso te importa?

-pues sí, el ama a su novia y ahora mismo debe estar viajando para verla, es una buena chica y se lo merece

-¿a quién quieres?

-no lo sé, quiero conocer a alguien que me haga feliz, sabes cómo soy necesito a alguien que me diga lo bonita que soy, lo buena, que me quiera-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué yo no lo hacía, no es cierto?

-no es eso

-Amaya está durmiendo en mi cama, ve con ella yo dormiré en el sillón –dijo parándose bruscamente

-yo aun pienso que necesito verme bonita para ti, pienso que si más delgada estoy tu dirás "de lo que me perdí", pero en verdad tú dices "de lo que me salve" y yo digo que me aleje por Temari y en verdad solo tenía miedo, miedo a mis padres, miedo a los tuyos, miedo a que tu cuando este gorda me dejes, miedo a perderte, y aun así lo hice pero si lo pienso bien fue tonto alejarme por ese supuesto bebé, yo no tenía que tener vergüenza era ella la que se había acostado con mi novio supuestamente, era ella la que se tendría que haber alejado porque yo también tenía una hermosa bebé que se encarga de volverme loca, es Temari la que se tendría que haber alejado de nosotros porque nosotros íbamos a formar una familia, con un niño y una niña, una casa grande en la cual tendría piscina y yo te esperaría con la comida caliente, la casa limpia mientras Amaya termina su tarea o ve las nubes o esta vagueando por ahí, cuando tu llegaras del trabajo preguntarías como nos fue, y me darías un beso, mientras yo serviría la comida tu hablarías con Amaya cosas de ustedes y yo entraría con una enorme pansa y ustedes me sonreirían, porque eso sería perfecto para mí, pero no tengo el control de nasa ni siquiera de las calorías que consumo, no siquiera de mi cuerpo porque no quiero vomitar y aun así lo hago

-no deberías torturarte con lo que podría haber sido

-aun así yo aun busco eso, busco a alguien que me ame, que ame a mi hija, que me pida casamiento, que este conmigo

-¿buscas?, tu siempre me tuviste a mí para lo que quisieras pero siempre te falta algo, siempre quieres mas, es por eso que estas así, es por eso que no tienes control, ni en lo que dices ni en lo que haces por qué no te conformas con lo que tienes, yo te amo Ino, siempre te ame pero no fue suficiente, no te importo cuando te fuiste ¿ahora dices que son tus miedo? Prefiero la escusa de lo de Temari, porque sinceramente esto es una mierda, te cagaste en mi cuanto quisiste, yo comprendo a las chicas y juro que lo hago ninguna estaba en su mejor momento, y quizás nosotros tampoco, pero siempre estuvimos juntos siempre nos dijimos las cosas en la cara y aun así tu te fuiste me alejaste de Amaya y de ti y eso no es lo peor

-¿Qué es lo peor?

-que aun de amo, amo todo lo que proviene de ti, y me mata ver que te haces daño, me está matando ver que por una estupidez lastimas a nuestra hija, piensa que te morirás por dios! Sigues cegándote en todos y aun así nosotros te amamos, y no sé quien es mas masoquista si tú y tus estúpidos pensamientos o nosotros los que te queremos y sabemos que te cagas en todos

-….- ninguno digo nada por minutos que parecieron horas, Ino seco sus lagrimas y se paro

-me voy a mi casa, veré un medico y dejare las pastillas, no te preocupes no quiero morirme, siento que todo esto pase así, no fue mi intención que pase todo así, cuando lleguen los papeles los firmare, supongo que mi parte del tiempo con Amaya se la daré a Sai y las chicas creo que es lo mejor que estemos lejos un tiempo, pero dile que la amo ¿sí? Y que dejare de lastimarlos yo solo quiero que sean felices-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero Shikamaru la tomo de la muñeca

-nunca entiendes-murmuro dolido Shikamaru y se acerco y la beso, no con pasión, ni ternura con necesidad esa necesidad que Ino le provocaba siempre, esa necesidad mas fuerte aun que sus cigarrillos, esa adicción que lo volvía loco, cuando se separaron por falta de aire

-¿shika?

Shikamaru no contesto la agarro más suave de la muñeca y la arrastro donde hasta la habitación, por otra parte esto a Ino la lleno de recuerdos "su primera vez" pero esta vez fue diferente, Shikamaru quito su remera y hizo un gesto como si se acordara de algo y fue hasta su placar y entrego una camisa de el

-no creo que quieras dormir con tu ropa de marca-dijo el

-¿eh?

-ponte eso-contesto e Ino hizo caso y se puso la camisa que tenía el perfume de él, quito su pantalón, Shikamaru se puso la parte de debajo de su pijama y como de costumbre no se puso la parte de arriba

-¿shika?

-mi cama es de dos plazas entraremos-dijo sonriendo

-pe-pero

Shikamaru alzo a Ino en forma nupcial y la acostó alado de Amaya quien dormía en la puta derecha, y él se acostó alado tapándolos

-¿shika?-volvió a preguntar Ino quien no entendía nada

-nosotros queremos que estés aquí con nosotros, no que te alejes, nosotros te necesitamos ¿no lo entiendes? Te queremos ver bien y te queremos ayudar no que tu simplemente te vallas

-tienes razón, gracias Shikamaru, nuestra hija es lo más bonito que existió ¿no piensas igual?

-vuelve a decirlo

-lo mas

-no, lo de antes

-tienes

-no, lo de nuestra hija, suena más lindo de lo que piensas

-nuestra hija es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, estoy segura de eso, dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Shikamaru y luego dándole la espalda abrasando con cuidad Amaya

-buenas noches

-buenas noches problemáticas-dijo el también abrasando a Ino y a amaya

A la mañana siguiente Amaya despertó algo aplastada por Ino pero cuando la noto sonrió, se paro en la cama con cuidado y quería meterse en el medio, pero aunque no quería que Shikamaru se despierte este lo hizo igual

-¿Amaya?

-shh, quiero que me hagan lugar

-¿no estabas durmiendo alado de Ino?-pregunto curioso

-quiero ir al medio-ordeno ella el reconoció ese gesto y esa manera de hablar, era mejor hacerle caso se aparto un poco y Amaya entro en medio, aunque Ino no se dio cuenta

-tu eres mío-dijo Amaya y Shikamaru sonrió

-¿ahora soy tuyo?-pregunto sonriendo

-jum, eres mi papi-dijo abrasándolo posesivamente

Pero se sintió arrastrada y se sorprendo

-ni te acerques mocosa es mío-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-no, es mío tu lo perdiste por baka-dijo sacándole la lengua

-pues tu tienes otro papi a si que no fastidies-dijo juguetona Ino apartando Amaya y dejándola en la otra punta de la cama mientras esta forcejeaba, Ino la soltó y en un movimiento rápido se abraso a Shikamaru mas posesivamente de lo que había hecho Amaya

-no la escuches shika, ella solo quiere a Sai, ignórala y sigamos durmiendo-dijo fingiendo dormir

-esta bien, mientras sea dormir

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN VAGO, SE SUPONE QUE TENIAS QUE AYUDARME A MI NO A ELLA, RECUERDA QUE ELLA TE DEJO Y SE FUE CON Sai-grito molesta Amaya

-cállate mocosa, digas lo que digas el me ama mas-dijo sacándole la lengua a Amaya

-cállate tu vejestorio, no te hagas la buena ahora molesta yo me iba a quedar con Shikamaru en paz y tranquila y llegaste a fastidia A

-pues yo era feliz con shika y llegaste a fastidiar, aparte ya te lo dije el me ama mas

-mentira el no te ama si no, no te hubiera dejado por la otra novia-dijo Amaya haciendo berrinche

-….- Ino y Shikamaru no dijeron nada

-yo no quería-intento disculparse Amaya

-no importa, supongo que esta vez ganas tu-dijo Ino apartándose de Shikamaru

-Ino sabes que Amaya solo jugaba

-hmp-dijo dándole vuelta la cara y Shikamaru la abraso

-ninguna me pregunto a cual amaba ni siquiera lo saben, no pueden pelear así

-¿a cuál?

-las amo a las dos por igual y listo

-no es justo-dijo Ino- yo te conozco hace mucho mas

-¿tú me amas más que a Amaya?¿siquiera me amas?

-claro que te amo, aunque no quisiera, pero también tienes razón Amaya es Amaya-dijo con fastidio esto ultimo

-aquí estoy

-estas algo despeinada-dijo Shikamaru y Amaya corrió al baño

-sabes como deshacerte de ella-dijo Ino mirándolo a los ojos

-pues es igual que tu, eso me trae ventajas-dijo el dándole un beso tiernamente

-duacala, no hagan eso adelante mío-grito Amaya desde la puerta

-juraba que tardaría mas-murmuro Ino

-pues no, no soy una barbie como tu, no me importa como luzco

-¿segura?-pregunto Shikamaru

-me gusta mi look despeinada es algo rebelde-dijo Amaya ya en el medio de los dos

-te queda bonito-dijo Shikamaru

-hmp-dijo Ino

-pues contigo hubo mañanas mejore, pero te lo dire luego-dijo Shikamaru

-has el desayuno-ordeno Amaya

-problemática ¿Por qué no volvemos a dormir?

-quiero el desayuno ya-dijo Amaya

-está bien preparare el desayuno-dijo Shikamaru- recién son la 7 es muy temprano-se quejaba saliendo del cuarto

-ve a ayudarlo

-está bien

-¿no te vas a quejar?-pregunto viendo salir a Ino por la puerta y esta no contesto, Amaya se paro de un salto y corrió hasta la cocina, ella también ayudaría

* * *

¿les gusto? perdon si tengo algun error y agradesria que me lo hagan saber en caso de uno como ya dije es un tema delicado y me costo demaciado escribirlo

este capitulo habla de una realidad bastante fea, por que vivimos en una sociedad que nos dice que ser bonita es ser flaca, por esta parte yo no podria quejarme nunca fui rellenita, decidi hablar de este tema por que de alguna manera queria consientizar? no deberia contar mi vida personal pero bueno creo que tengo que explicar por que decidi tocar tema delicado por si alguien se siente ofendido o identificado ¿por que no?

yo nunca he sido rellenita, ni he tenido kilos de mas de hecho yo siempre fui mas delgada que lo promedio y por lo general me decian flaca escopeta, y lo odio pero a la vez me gustaba, tuve bajo pero y la doctora me ordeno comer mas para que mi peso concuerde con mi altura ya que soy bastante alta, aun logrando el peso que me indicaron y yo sintiéndome conforme me seguían diciendo palo de escoba pero esto ahora me lo decian en el colegio, siempre ignore los comentarios hasta que note que en verdad era bastante flaca comparado a las demás y que eso no se veía bien ¿quien quiere a una chica tan flaca que ni carne tiene? y fue alrededor de once y doce años que todas las chicas comenzaban a desarrollarse y yo aun era plana, (sigo asi) pero tube la loca idea que si comia mas y era rellenita mis pechos creserian y me veria mas bonita soy loca? igual no lograba engordar comia todo y no engordaba, aun asi mis pechos crecieron un poquito culo o cola no pregunten no se que es eso, soy una tabla :| bueno hace no mucho un año quizas menos, note que comenzaba a engordad y me aterre pero no era mucho, era normal quizas y decidi no darle importancia, ultimamente me dicen que estoy gorda, que soy rellenita y cosas por el estilo, mi familia mas que nada, y yo me esforse mucho por que ellos decian que me veia muy flaca ¿y ahora estoy gorda? y lo peor que es como mucho pesare 58 kilos no se, no me hacerco a las valansas por que me siento mal, yo eh intentado dietas pero no puedo, no es como antes que decidia hacerlo y lo hacia, si queria adelgazar me saltaba una comida, ahora no puedo y me hace sentir mal, mi mamá toma diureticos mas de una vez quise robarle y probar por suerte nunca me anime, hace unos meses intente vomitar era tan mal y gorda que me sentia aun sin estarlo, pero nunca me anime siempre llegue a las arcadas y agradesco eso nunca haberme animado por que estaba consiente que no hay marcha atras, hace poco me di cuenta que yo estoy feliz con mi cuerpo y que no estoy gorda por eso lo escribi desde mi punto de vista y los de los diureticos bueno mi mamá es algo ¡gordita? despues de tener cuatro hijos le cuesta adelgazar y busca la manera facil y algunos ocacionan estos efectos

* * *

gracias por leer y comentar a todos, tambien para lo que lo tienen en favorito y lo siguen **quería contarles que hice una pagina para tenerlos avisados de cuando subiré y cosas así, también por el tema de los link que aquí no se pueden publicar los dejare en la pagina asi que si quieren los invito a que le den me gusta, también subiré link de otros fanfic que tengo planeado y también hacer encuesta eso se me aria mas fácil para saber que quieren pues el link de la pagina esta en mi perfil de y si no buscan zzho la male fanfic, y saldré es una foto mia (chica rubia con cara de tonta) creo que sera mas fácil para que me digan que les pareció y cosas por el estilo gracias**

AHORA SIII LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS

Gigi lee- hola, toda la razón mi hermana adora mucho a sakura lo que hace que a mi me fastidie un poco pero cada uno con sus gustos y trato de respetarla, bueno yo creo que terminara con gaara creo que la ustedes tendrían que decirme bien con quien desean que termine sakura, bueno a qui karin no es la zorra de los demás fanfics, cuando yo empece a escribir no era fan de karin pero ya lo había pensado a shin como todo un caballero y siempre con ese cuidado por las mujeres no me parecía correcto que trate mal a karin por estar con sasuke despues de todo es mujer, todabia no se yo escribo en el momento pero dudo ser tan cruel otra vez jeje, bueno la unica familia feliz es la de ren y asami jeje, estoy pensando en que termine naruto y hinata, neji y tenten, shikamaru e ino esta confirmada, gaara y sakura (aun no lo se) y el resto tendría que verlas, dudo mucho que sea karin y suigetsu.. gracias por comentar espero que te guste este cap :D

lady-darkness-chan - sasuke, neji, naruto y creo que shikamaru todos son idiotas no tienen perdon de dios :O, bueno creo que lo de sakura es mas el presente y cuando explique mas extensamente y solamente de sakura se entendera mejor la situacion de ella.. espero que no te moleste y gracias por comentar

ladyEyeles - me tarde lo siento pero aqui esta la conti :D gracias por comentar

tsuki-chan-uchiha - me alegra que te agrade karin en verdad, en lo personal lo que me gusto de karin fue como trata a sasuke no se calla y le dice las cosas en la cara, no le tiene miedo :D, Estoy planiando un grupo algo asi como : TODOS MOLESTEMOS A SASUKE jeje, aqui esta la conti y gracias por tu comentario

HiNaThItHa. 16241 - hola, bueno agradesco que por mas que no te guste karin lo veas desde punto neutro(?, bueno despues del proximo capitulo sera un pedasito para cada pareja asi todos conformes y seguramente abra naruhina :D aqui esta la conti espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por comentar, sayoo!

sofiaaaa- hola, me alegro que no lo tomes mal en verdad eh tenido miedos al momento de subir pero nunca tanto como en el anterior cap, creo que con los ultimos cap quize mostrar como uno se puede arrepentir de tomar deciciones en el momento y sin pensar tanto como los padres como las madres, creo que aunque ellos son culpables las madres tienen que soportar ese dolo que te deja saber que pudiste ser feliz quizas, por que por mas que karin haya estado embarazada al mismo tiempo si ella huviera estado seria la consentida de todos y sobretodo quizas hubiera perdonado a sasuke y serian una familia feliz ... miiiiiiiiiii hiiistoriia es un maldito culebron :O jeje, lo de los dias se me complica, por que no me dejan tocar la compu, mi notebook tardara bastante en repararse si lo hacen y cuando me dejan usarla son 5 minutos y yo llevo una noche entera en escribirlo como este que estube desde las doce de la noche hasta las seis y cuando termine estaba casi dormida y no los subi jeje y ahora lo estoy haciendo con mi hermano de seis diciendome DALE APURATE SALI DE MI COMPU y bueno hago lo que puedo jeje, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap

kuro-neko-nely - gracias por tu consejo, estaba planeando hacer eso pero esto nomas llego hasta un intento de bulimia por que me costo mucho mas de lo que pensaba, aunque la anorexia es mas dificil creo que con lo que lei y el documentar se me hizo mas facil, me alegra que te gusten mis locuras por lo general no les agradan a todos jeje, mmmm itasaku podria ser ¿por que no? jeje gracias por comentar y seguire con mi locura hasta que muera o bueno me lleven al psicologo

arace-chan- aww shin es el mas tierno de todos jeje, gracias por comentar

lixy-chan este capitulo pude terminarlo gracias a ti y tu ¿intercambio? asi que estare esperando muajaja, creo que todos quieren suika, pero por ahora es sasukarin y no creo cambiar de parecer aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda jugar con otras parejas ¿no? sakura es valiente, fuerte especial :D tiene a sexy gaara con ella quien no lo olvidaria? jejeje shin anda de cupido mas tierno 3 bueno creo que lo del este cap se esta por ver jeje, me demore pero aqui esta, bueno espero que te guste de verdad y por mas que mi musa me abandone yo soy cargosa y la persigo jeje, gracias por comentar :D

la enamorada- hola ¿como te has portado? muajaja ¬¬ ok portate como quieras puedes jeje, me encanta que te gusten las parejas que tenia planeadas :D jeje espero que no te pongas triste creo que era un tema necesario y ino no esta enferma alegrate :D, fue delicado pero creo que lo logre..no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que se ve como queria osea realista estoy demaciado intrigada por saber con cual te sientes identificada, lo de hinata y hanabi este inpirado en BUENO PERO GUARDAME EL SECRETO en mis tias un chico estaba con una la cual se llama titi (no quiero decir su nombre por respeto) y salia con un chico el cual ni bien termino con ella comenzo a salir con mi tia y madrina carmen (ese es su segundo nombre, no tengo inspiracion para esto) y bueno hubo problemas en la familia al chico no lo quieren y bueno cuando las cosas se calmaron carmen estaba embarazada y bueno ahora el bebé tiene dos meses y es muy querido por todos y titi tambien lo quiere aunque le duela creo que es algo asi como un homenaje a titi por que ella quisiera tener un hijo y no pudo siempre cuida mucho a sus sobrinos y bueno es una historia triste por el lado de ella y aun asi ella sigue fuerte como siempre dile a tu amiga que le diga a su hermana "come sobras" okno que ese chico no era el indicado y que el verdadero amor no se va con tu hermana ni tu prima (no es gracioso que despues que lo dejes empieze a salir con tu prima, hablo por experiencia)... me emosiono mucho cuando dices que mi fic es uno de los mejores no se si para tanto pero con que te guste a ti me hace tan feliz :D si quieres puedes dar like a la pagina que mensione o agregarme me agradaría demasiado hablar contigo .. aqui esta la conti espero que te guste y perdon por tardarme tanto

bel angel- me alegraria leer tu historia cuando la publiques jeje, me alegra que te guste, espero que este capitulo tambien y bueno gracias por comentar :D animos con tu historia

Pinky Queen- holiis tu comentario me alegro mucho y saber que sigues la historia tambien, tu idea fue buena deberias escribirla en un fic :D tengo una pregunta ¿te gusta el gaasaku? bueno en verdad todo lo que me dijiste lo lei con una sonrisa. el bebé de karin estaba planeado hace mucho y es de sasuke, por otra parte lo que tu dijiste de sakura con sasuke un momento de pasión creo que no seria justo para ella, me parece que sakura es una mujer con mucho mas orgullo de lo que la gente piensa es de aries como yo, y creo que ella no perdonaria a sasuke asi por que asi, la personalidad de shin tambien me dificultaria creo que el ya mensiono que lo quiere a sasuke lejos de sakura. la historia con suigetsu tambien esta buena pero creo que yo quiero hacer mi historia realisata -tu-¿realisata? ¿me dices realista? donde ves real que cuatro se embarazen para el mismo tiempo?- bueno creo que a veces no uno siempre se queda con su primer amor y creo que es algo que cuesta aceptar, mi primer amor fue alguien a quien mi amiga le gustaba y daño un poco nuesta amistad pero despues la hizo mas fuerte es lo que quiero mostrar que karin y sakura podrian ser amigas a pesar de lo que paso y que ambas pueden llevarse bien con el chico sin dudar, creo que el primer amor no es el de toda la vida y que sakura encontrara a alguien que la ame de verdad :D, espero que te siga gustando en verdad hay mucha gente que dejo de leerlo por no ser sasusaku pero creo que a veces es mejor dejarlo asi y por otra parte creo que yo no me sentiria contenta dejando las parejas asi por que no importa si vos viste al chico primero y lo tuviste despues llega alguien (como yo) que aun sin quererlo la caga jeje, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste perdón por no poder hacer sasusaku

dianaParu- holiis jeje, claro no tienes que pedir permiso después de todos son sus apellidos, gracias creo que ultimamente necesitao mas inspiracion jeje, me alegra que te aya gustado mi intento de sasukarin (no me sale como a las demas juumm).. gracias por comentar y leer mi fic :D

ahora siiiii termine sayooo! gracias a todos por leer y comentar y por todo espero que les guste :D


	17. amor, dolor y esperanza

lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta esta la conti, tenia un discurso el cual escribi pero se me borro y no quiero tardar mas en subilo ya me tarde 9 dias

* * *

¿Segunda de nadie?, ¿la segunda pero no la cornuda?

Tenten tenía una personalidad divertida, alegre y cuando quería era seria, entre las curiosidades y locuras de Tenten, había una que a algunas no le agradaba, su capacidad para ignorar las cosas malas y hacerle frente

SOCIA Tenten se había encargado desde los trece años de alejar a todas las zorras de neji, por que fue simple cuando lo vio dijo SERA MIO y así fue quedo más que claro que siempre fue de ella, y aun así se reía de las cosas porque sabía que seguía siendo así, cuando una chica que neji besaba inmediatamente le iba a presumir a ella "lo que tu llamas tuyo me beso" y Tenten siempre respondía lo mismo "tranquila socia, soy buena y comparto pero no te olvides que hagas lo que hagas vos sos una mas" porque Tenten siempre conto la certeza de que ella no era una más, nunca sería una más del montón

-mami, papi-saludo Asami desde el carrusel y antes de perderse de vista Tenten agito su mano en forma de saludo, con una sonrisa

-mami-dijo ahora Ren con una sonrisa y Tenten repitió el gesto y noto a neji su aura oscura de depresión

Estaban de paseo, como tantos últimamente y fue arrastrada a estar ahí, no es que le molesta amaba a sus hijos, le incomodaba neji, y para esto había un motivo, neji era sinónimo de pasado y pasado era la palabra que intentaba olvidar, esos momentos vergonzosos y sobretodo su tonta manera de pensar es que no era precisamente algo lindo ahora se daba cuenta que en ese entonces parecía que no tenia orgullo

-¿Tenten? ¿Me escuchas?, cuando bajen los niños podemos ir a tomar a comer a un lugar cerca de aqui-pregunto neji algo sorprendido de lo desconcentrada que estaba la madre de sus hijos

-ah, si claro-dijo mirando a sus hijos

Si Tenten se ponía a pensar su relación con neji siempre fue rara

¿Cuándo comenzó? Esa es la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza hace ya semanas, cuando comenzó a estar con neji o cuando comenzó su sufrimiento, ¿Cuándo neji cambio? Porque neji no era así, tubo muchos cambios desde que lo conoció

Tenten conoció a neji cuando tenía doce años, ella era muy amiga de hinata por lo que siempre estaban en casa de una o de otra, eso fue antes que le agarrara el gusto por salir a ambas y obviamente mucho antes que ella y neji fueran novios, mucho antes que hinata y Naruto fueran pareja, mucho antes que la de Ino y Shikamaru o Sakura y Sasuke

PRECOZ

Ella se definía a sí misma como precoz, siempre apuro las cosas, aunque no se arrepentía quizás hubiera sido lo mejor que se tomaran su tiempo

Hinata y neji Vivian en una mansión enorme, la misma que ocupa hiashi ahora con hanabi, por ese entonces eran solo ellos dos y las ama de llaves que se encargaba de el cuidado de ellos, claro sin contar los guarda espaldas cuando presentaron a neji como su compañero se sintió desfallecer, era el chico más guapo que había visto con tan solo doce años ella pensaba en encontrar el chico de su vida a esa edad, su amistad con hinata nunca fue por causa de dobles intenciones ella era amiga de hinata y neji solo era su primo, no significaba nada

¿o sí?

Quizás inconscientemente se acerco a hinata para estar cerca de neji, o quizás simplemente su mejor amiga era la prima del chico que cuando vio dijo

"será el hombre de mi vida y me casare con el"

Por que así fue, ¿destino? El destino ocho cuartos ella lo había visto y lo había elegido como si de un juguete se tratara, no era que Tenten fuera a ser de esas chicas superficiales pero el era especial el tenia entre un ángel-demonio dentro y ella quería saber cuál era el dominante así era ella, aparte que neji estaba más bueno que Sasuke sin remera, a ella no le gustaba Sasuke como a todas "por kami-sama" ¿Qué le veían? Si al menos se esforzara por ser mas simpático, pero no como siempre hinata se llevaba todos los premios y ella era su "amiga" bueno al menos no la ignoraba quizás era por que hinata solo tenía ojos para Naruto

-jajaja-se rio Tenten al recordar

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto Ren mirando a su madre, mientras comia

-de nada-dijo Tenten

-ya dinos mami-dijo Asami

-solo un chiste que me acorde-mintió Tenten

No podía contarle a sus hijos que ella a los doce años leía cosas con lemmon, ni hablar de los mangas yaoi hentai que vio, o cuantas cosas pervertida que vio, era muy chiquita ahora que lo pensaba pero asuma siempre trabajaba y no lo juzgaba por eso, el la trato siempre como una princesa y nunca le falto cariño

Quizás eso es lo que a veces le hacía sentir culpa, quizás algunas podrían culpar la falta de atención de sus padres pero ella lo hizo porque quiso, porque estaba aburrida, porque no tenía nada más que hacer, porque quizás esas pocas horas que se quedaba sola en casa en las cuales solo tenía que hacer la tarea, portarse bien y avisarle a su padre si salía y donde estaría para que no se preocupe. Quizás asuma se sintió traicionado, quizás ella daño su confianza y era de las cosas que se arrepentía ahora, no tenia porque haberlo hecho y lo sabía que ella tendría que ser alguien con grandes estudios una mujer de mundo y libre, era su sueño no era el de su padre pero a ella no le importo solo quería conocer su cuerpo y el de alguien más, y pues ahí estaba el resultado madre joven y soltera, no es que se quejara ella amaba con todo su corazón a sus hijos y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, ¿pero que era ella? Madre de mellizos, soltera, con un trabajo de medio tiempo, estudiando, medio mantenida por su padre y no lo negaría ella siempre se las arreglo y nunca le falto nada ni a los chicos ni a ella, Vivian con lujos pero dolía saber que podía más, si hubiera esperado mas ella podría haber estudiado mas, tener aun un mejor empleo y no era que el que tuviera no lo sea, pero todo podría ser diferente

¿Por qué?

Porque no lo fue, pues sencillo porque quiso ser más grande que las demás, pensó que así sería mejor y no lo fue

Cuando ella se quedaba a dormir a casa de hinata a los trece años en las supuestas "pijamada de chicas" en las que solo eran hinata, Naruto, neji y ella ¿Qué fiestas no?, hinata siempre fue inocente y neji confiaba en eso así que sabía que más de un beso en los labios no pasarían, Naruto también lo era, así que no hubo problemas

¿Pero y ellos?

Ella de inocente ni la mirada tenia a esas alturas, y neji bueno neji era un chico aun lo recordaba bien, fue el 21 de septiembre

A diferencia de los otros neji y ella eran mucho más avanzados de mentalidad, por eso comenzaron hacer cosas que quizás no debían fue cuando conocieron las fiestas, y neji se encargaba de todos los sábados hacer las mejores fiestas para el colegio, siempre con alcohol, en verdad era precoz pero era divertido,

El 21 de septiembre de aquel año ella con 13 años y varios meses al igual que neji, habían decidido no hacer la ansiada fiestas, solo medio año logro cansarlos así que pensaron hacer lo que hacían en un principio, simplemente diversión sana y dormir abrasados por que así era que dormían hace ya mucho cuando ella dormía en casa de él, aunque no eran nada siempre dormían abrasados él era muy protector y a ella le encantaba, inocentemente

Ese tan mágico día vieron una película todos (Shikamaru & Ino, hinata & Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke, neji & ella) comieron pochoclo y cosas dulces y apenas tocaron las cervezas que por pura costumbre estaban ahí, todos durmieron en la sala en unos colchones que hinata preparo todos desparramados uno encima del otro había fotos de eso, eran en verdad muy tiernas, cuando todos se durmieron y la probé, vieja Koharu (ya casi ciega) también se durmieron, neji le hizo una seña para que lo siga y ella lo obedeció

¿La primavera?, ¿las hormonas? ¿El?

Si definitivamente fue la última, neji y ella no eran novios, pero ella sabía que era de ella porque simplemente ella sabía que le quitaba el sueño, que neji moría por ella de la misma manera que ella lo hacía por él, y se lo había dejado bastante claro a cada chica que intente coquetear con él, en ese momento no le importaba golpearlas o humillarlas

"P-E-N-D-E-J-A!

Persona, enculada, no, deja, en paz, jamás, a las zorras bueno así lo pensaba ahora, es mas ni lógica tenia lo que quería decir bueno era que ahora ya madura entendía que todo eso estaba mal

Ella ese 21 de septiembre se entrego en cuerpo y alma lo que fue, es y será su gran amor neji Hyuga, tenía que admitirlo aunque fue su primera vez había sido muy buena, es decir ninguno era tonto y había habido al menos dos ocasiones en la que ellos ya se habían tocado, era fácil

Su debilidad era el

El tenía hormonas

Su mente pervertida no ayudaba

Fue sexo salvaje

Pero con protección

Neji era muy cuidado en ese sentido y lo agradecía, después de eso no lo hicieron por meses hasta su cumpleaños el 9 de marzos bueno más bien el 10 ya que ese día no pudieron se habían pegado un pedo como nunca antes, tanto que recordaba poco cuando amaneció se había dado cuenta que lo habían hecho otra vez pero esta vez no habían usado protección, Tenten no era tonta sabia que podría pasar a causa de eso y tenía apenas catorce años (neji tenía trece, ¿se dieron cuenta que el es mas chiquito? Yo se me el cumpleaños de los personajes de Naruto y no el de mi familia XD siento hacer esto por lo general no incluyo notas de auto :'.

Ambos se encargaron de averiguar de inmediato que podían hacer, y llegaron a la conclusión de la píldora del día después, Tenten siempre estuvo en contra del aborto pero si ella la tomaba antes de la fecundación no había bebé y con ese pensamiento compraron en una farmacia segura y electrónica con la extensión de neji la tan milagrosa píldora, después de eso Tenten no se arriesgo mas a eso y fue a un ginecólogo le explico su situación y que prefería prevenir que lamentar y comenzó a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas y fue todo tan sencillo

Fue amor

Porque ella juraba que fue amor

Deseaba en verdad que fuera amor

Pero cuando duro, dos años exactos desde que ella se le entrego, eso tardo neji en aburrirse de ella y cambiarla por la chica nueva modelo, una virgen bueno se suponía

Quizás, y tan solo quizás ella estaba equivocada quizás ella no se quiso dar cuenta los cambios de neji los últimos tiempo, quizás no noto aquella intrusa que se metió en su corazón, que le robo el cariño y el calor brindado únicamente a ella en ese entonces

Quizás por creerse única e indispensable la habían cambiado como si de una muñeca se tratase

¿Qué sintió cuando se dio cuenta que neji le pidió un tiempo para verse con Matsuri?

Soledad, se sintió muy sola, muy fea, muy quebrada se sintió VACÍA eso estaba en ese entonces por qué no es nada fácil saber que al hombre al que amas y te entregas sin medida y condición simplemente esta encaprichado con otra ¿fue capricho? Si fue capricho, noche tras noche con lagrimas en los ojos juraba que era capricho, y es que neji no se decidía y te rompía el corazón, neji estaba con ambas y se negaba a creerlo, no es como que neji quisiera estar con ambas y no lo hacía literalmente

Es que ella se negaba a creer que neji no la quería, que era usurpadora le había quitado su lugar por derecho y que no era nada , en tan solo 3 meses neji y ella era desconocidos con un pasado en común y amarrados a un presente sin futuro, porque el ojiperla nunca la aparto le permitía dormir con él en esas noche en la que ella no conciliaba el sueño por que el la apreciaba por que en verdad era importante, pero ahora debía comprender que ambos debían probar cosas nuevas y aun así sin darse cuenta la ilusionaba, siempre esperaba esa caricia en sus lugares íntimos, siempre un beso en el cuello siempre un "te amo Tenten" pero el amor se había ido, se había escondido precisamente y no lo quiso aceptar simplemente se negó, neji no era así, ese no era su neji QUERIA QUE VUELVA SU NEJI, el neji de Matsuri era un idiota engreído que se creía mejor que cualquiera y pisoteaba a todo el mundo

*miro a neji* y ahora lo miraba con lastima, ¿Qué neji era ese?

El de ella

O el de Matsuri

El de Asami cariñoso y tierno

O el de Ren, el que ponía una máscara para evitar mostrar lo dolido que estaba

Que neji era, ya no quería saberlo ya no le interesaba, o de eso se quería auto convencer

Dolor

Era lo único que le había traído el a su vida, dolor y felicidad, amargura y amor, sus hijos eso le había dado y que mas importaba los niños estaban dormidos en el auto de él y ella los miraba por el espejo

-no me mires así-suplico neji y ella miro por la ventana

"no me mires así" rogo neji cuando tenían alrededor de 16 y 17 años, le pedía volver, le pedía ser su novia le pedía olvidar las lagrimas le pedía pedía hacerse la tonta y ella TONTA acepto

En los dos años que casi estuvo con Matsuri, neji había sido cruelmente engañado y él se negaba aceptarlo Matsuri no era así se repetía una y otra vez, ella tuvo cantidad de enfrentamientos con la infiel por esto, ella no dejaría que humillen a neji, no era su novia, pero era su amiga aunque le doliera el alma y se le partiera en pedazo, tiempo antes que ellos dos coartaran (Matsuri y neji) se había convertido en su amante, y fue entonces que ella pudo vengarse de Matsuri, era un juego de niñas pero aun asi lo hizo, le refregó lo que hacía con neji aun sabiendo que era un todo o nada, si neji se enteraba se terminaría todo, no lo vería mas pero ella tenía que ubicar a Matsuri

Mes antes de la proposición de neji ella y él había peleado fuertemente y no se habían visto entonces "volverás con el rabo entre las piernas neji Hyuga, te comerás tu orgullo como yo eh hecho tanto tiempo y me rogaras por volver, lo harás con desesperación y entonces aprenderás, siempre lo hacer aunque siempre vuelves a cometer errores" bueno quizás había exagerado pero bueno volvió como siempre, por que neji era de ella y los seria eternamente aunque le duela a los dos pero aun así Matsuri era Matsuri

-¿te duele?-pregunto con palabras cortantes

-no lo se

-la última vez que me pediste que no te mire así, me pediste que se tu novia de nuevo, prometiste cambiar, juraste amarme eternamente y valla dios a saber cuántas cosas más-dijo con voz baja hasta que lo último fue un susurro que neji escucho

-no rompí mi promesa-dijo neji mirándola a los ojos, ya habían llegado a su casa, esta noche le tocaba a neji quedarse con los niños que ya estaban dormidos, neji había preparado una habitación chiquita para ellos pero cómoda, claro que la tenían que compartir pero que mas daba Asami estaba feliz y Ren se conformaba porque sabía que no sería muy seguido que estaría ahí, bajaron a cada uno y los acostaron en la cama de cada uno, y salieron en silencio

-rompiste mas promesas de lo que quisieras creer-le dijo sin ningún pudor

-…-

-rompiste mas promesas que pedazos de lo que yo creí que era mi corazón

-Tenten, yo

-no digas nada neji, no quiero saber tu escusa barata no quiero saber por qué no te molestaste ni siquiera en buscar a tu prima si sabíamos dónde estábamos, no quiero si quiera pensar cuanto tiempo tardaste en volver con Matsuri, no quiero pensar que hacías mientras yo daba a luz-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y negando levemente con la cabeza

-drogas, en drogas estaba para el tiempo que tú estabas dando a luz, yo creo que también de putas, no lo recuerdo bien pero si en eso estaba cuando tú estabas embarazada-dijo secando las lagrimas de Tenten-no rompí mi promesa, solo que tú me hiciste difícil cumplirá- dijo dándole un beso a la ultima lagrima de ella- cinco meses

-¿huh?

-hace cinco meses volví con Matsuri, después de curarme decidí que tenía que seguir mi vida sin ti, aun así no es fácil, no eres chica fácil de olvidar, eres especial

Ella lo abraso, dolía y no sabía que

-no era la mejor idea que te busque drogado, no quería que me vieras en estado tan decadente, me hubiera dado vergüenza que mis hijos me vieran así, prefiero que les llamen bastardos sin razón que hijos de un idiota que se droga con motivo

-y-yo

-también me duele, justo aquí-dijo señalándole el corazón- duele saber que te fuiste sin siquiera pensarlo, duele saber que eres feliz sin mí, eso duele mucho más que nada, me hace doler el alma saber que has conocido a mas hombres, me duele eso incluso más que saber que llorabas por mi ¿Qué egoísta no?, es lo que me convertiste en un egoísta, que solo piensa en sí y su felicidad

-siempre has sido así

-no me importaría serlo ahora, quiero, necesito tenerte al menos una última vez, quiero volver a conocer tu cuerpo quiero engañarme y sentirte mía aunque le pertenezcas a otro-dijo antes de robarle un beso

…

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana, y se despertó, no había dormido nada y no lo aria, neji tampoco lo aria, se levanto sin siquiera taparse neji conozca cada parte de su cuerpo no serbia de nada esconderse, busco su ropa tendida por la habitación, neji no dijo nada miro a una esquina con la mirada perdida

-paso por los niños al jardín yo-dijo terminando de vestirse

-claro-

¿Por qué había accedido? Por que se había acostado con el después de todo lo sucedido, ¿masoquismo? No era porque ella se sintió mucho tiempo igual que él, y sabia ese sentimiento feo de morir en vida, de solo pensar que estaría con otra, pero sabía lo que sentía ahora neji, ese vacío aun más grande de saber que era la última vez, ella nunca decía nunca pero dudaba que sea pronto que se repita

-¿duele?-volvió a preguntar

Neji entendió, Tenten necesitaba que le dolía igual que a ella y no lo ocultaría

-duele más de lo que pensé, pendo por hacerte sentir alguna vez, al menos quiero decirte que no te fui infiel, no quiere decir que cambia lo mierda que soy y me siento, solo que necesito que sepas que eres especial, no solo por ser la madre de mis hijos, no por ser mi primera novia, ni mi primera vez es porque te amo más de lo que tendría que hacer, siento mucho todo el daño que te cause-dijo neji conteniendo las lagrimas entro de dolor y bronca, impotencia de todo

-no te preocupes neji-dijo ella con una sonrisa- tu cuerpo también a cambiada, es bueno el cambio, gracias por el buen momento tengo que irme a mi casa, tomare un taxi-dijo antes que neji diga algo- en verdad siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos

-¿no correspondes?¿ O simplemente quieres hacerme sentir peor?

-no necesitamos esto, tú tienes tu novia, yo no tengo tiempo para esto, solo fue un adiós

-hasta luego-dijo el corrigiendo- "volverás con el rabo entre las piernas, te comerás tu orgullo como yo eh hecho tanto tiempo y me rogaras por volver, lo harás con desesperación y entonces aprenderás, siempre lo hacer aunque siempre vuelves a cometer errores" creo que será así, pero por ahora prefiero portarme bien con los niños no quiero perder más tiempo pero aun así ya aprendí mi lección y también se que tú me perdonaras, porque tu sola no elegiste el destino de nosotros

-quizás, nos vemos súper pa, siento el chupón que te deje, en verdad no se en qué momento lo hice procura que Matsuri no lo vea o me hará una escena

-antes era el revés

-antes yo era tonta, pero no tanto como ella digo yo al menos presumía tenerte en mi cama siendo novio de ella, ella quiere presumir que eres su novio y no le importa si te acuestas con otras, creo se invirtieron para todos-dijo cerrando la puerta

….

Llego a su casa y entro a su baño y se dio una ducha con desesperación, se sentía mal, se sentía de lo peor, se sentía sucia, se sentía culpable de muchas cosas más de lo que soportaba, sabía que Kiba no la perdonaría, ya estaba enojado y su verdadero motivo era saber que ella era la que sufrirá pero aun así ella como siempre negaba todo, salió de su habitación con una toalla y aun toda mojada y se acostó en su cama, no quería pensar no quería sufrir, no quería negar nada mas, pero dolía aceptar

-¿Tenten?-pregunto esa voz más que conocida, se incorporo rápido y se seco las lagrimas y sonrió

-¿Kiba? Que haces aquí, es tarde ya son las dos

-te estuve esperando-dijo sentándose alado de ella- me quede dormido en ese sillón incomodo para que no te moleste que me acueste en tu cama

-lo siento hubo cambio de planes y recién llegue, siento lo de estas últimas semanas en verdad no quiero que estés molesto conmigo-dijo ella sonriendo

-deja de sonreír, si te mueres por llorar, estas toda mojada te enfermaras, voy por otra toalla-dijo parándose pero ella lo abraso y no lo dejo apartarse

-me eh acostado con neji, lo hice por pura maldad no quiero que te molestes conmigo solo quiero que no te alejes, siento haber sido tan celosa me duele pensar en perderte por un descuido perdí lo que consideraba mi vida, no quiero que pase otra vez tu eres mi todo en este momento si te hago sentir mal en verdad lo siento, tu eres una ángel y no quiero que esto interfiera con los niños se que tu no te alejaras de ellos, pero me duele mucho que de mi si-dijo Tenten rápido y entre sollozos

-shhh, no me molesto, ¿duele menos decir la verdad, no? Llora, permítete llorar por última vez por el idiota de neji, hazlo sin sentirte culpable, deja que tus lágrimas limpien tu corazón y cuando llegue mañana solo quedara en esta habitación tus lágrimas y la vida seguirá como siempre ¿no? Siempre seguimos después de muchos tropiezos nosotros seguimos adelante, por tus hijos, por mis sobrinos porque ellos nos hacen feliz a nosotros –dijo acariciándole las mejillas y Tenten hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él dejando caer sus lagrimas, y sacar todo ese dolor

-ne-neji el, no yo no quiero sufrir más por él, no quiero pensar en que pudo haber pasado quiero vivir ahora y solo pensar en mi familia no quiero saber nada de el, solo quiero recuperar la confianza de mi Otou-san y tu confianza siento que te he fallado tanto

-vamos Tenten no es así

-si, yo no quiero que estés con otra me duele siquiera pensarlo, pero tú tienes derecho a ser feliz es solo que yakumo te dejo tan destrozando que no quiero verte así, se que tampoco puedo hacerte feliz que el sexo no lo es todo pero aria lo que fuera por verte feliz-dijo secando sus últimas lagrimas

-¿Qué te parece secarte?, te secas te pones tu pijama algo que no sea sexy mejor y nos comemos el helado que traje y hablamos como siempre-dijo Kiba

-te amo ¿lo sabes?-pregunto Tenten

-lo sé, yo también te amo, pero mejor dejamos de hacer ruido por que hinata se tiene que despertar temprano y me golpeara si no la dejamos dormir-dijo Kiba dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, era su manera de sellar lo dolido, de cerrar el tema, de saber que siempre serian amigos, porque si existía la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer

Estaban los dos acostados, por lo contrario a lo que dijo Kiba ella se puso solo ropa interior y el también ya que no tenía ninguna muda de ropa limpia en la casa de ella

-Tenten admítelo-dijo Kiba de la nada después de meterse una cucharada de helado en la boca

-¿Qué?

-soy mejor en la cama que el gran neji Hyuga

-lo admito, tú me haces tocar el cielo con las manos

-lo sabía, soy mejor que ese idiota, veras si me dejas embarazarte tendría incluso más puntería y serian trillizos-dijo Kiba sonriente

-después lo intentamos

-volveré a ver a yakumo- soltó Kiba

-¿heh?¿por qué? ¿No se caso?

-no, cánselo su compromiso por que encontró otra manera de salvar la en presa de sus padres

-mmm

-me pidió que la vea

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-en unas semanas

-solo pido que todo salga bien-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

-solo será sexo, no te preocupes, después de todo yo también puedo ¿no?

-hmp

-¿aun no llega tu periodo?

-si Kiba ya llego no te preocupes-mintió tratando de sonar lo mas creíble

-¿también buscaste departamentos esta ves?

-no

-no tengas miedo a decirme que no ah llegado tu periodo, digo fue culpa mía por no cuidarme y me hago cargo, no es como que me valla arruinar la vida

-no es eso, solo pensaba que hay muchas posibilidades que vuelvas a ser feliz con yakumo

-eso no cambia nada, seguro ella se acostó con su prometido y yo lo hice con alguien más linda y buena en la cama que ella, no hay culpa si estuvieras embarazada creo que sería mejor que me lo digas, yo se que nosotros nos amamos pero no pasa de amistad y sé que sería raro pero seriamos unos padres en la friend-zone seria tan cool, piénsalo-dijo haciéndole cosquillas y Tenten solo se reía

-Kiba tengo miedo-dijo Tenten

-no tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo siempre para protegerte-dijo abrasándola por atrás acomodándose para dormir

- no ha llegado mi periodo pero puede ser otra cosa y tengo miedo de que pueda a llegar ser

-bueno falta se sexo seguro no es-bromeo Kiba pero vio que no le causo mucha gracias- Tenten no soy doctor pero sé que todo estará bien, quizás te embarace psicológicamente

-no puedes hacer eso. Baka

-si, por que mira las mujeres se embarazan psicológicamente cuando quieren un bebé y no pueden pues yo insisto tanto con el tema del bebé que te embarace psicológicamente

-baka, baka, baka

-shhh, mejor duerme mañana iremos al médico a ver que tienes, no debe ser nada malo

Si se ponía a pensar cuantas locuras hizo por neji era un dolor de cabeza, pero eso ya no importaba ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que todo se arregle, tiempo al tiempo

Ella lo dejo ir a neji mas de una ocasión si vuelve esta ultima vez seria de ella para siempre, si no bueno no era el indicado y le desearía lo mejor, como siempre

Cuando por fin conciliaba el sueño sonó su celular y leyó el mensaje

"socia" (Matsuri)

¿Ya te acostaste con neji no? Era una zorra

-mierda que tiene intuición-dijo Tenten en voz baja

"socia ¿tanto tiempo? Si, me acosté con el hoy sabes no lo has tenido en práctica ya no es tan bueno en la cama, no importa ahora que se que te quedas con la peor partecita te la dejo, es mas pareciera que le cuesta despertar a su amiguito, quizás deberías hacerlo que lo use mas…

Besos! Lo siento si no contesto es que estoy durmiendo con Kiba, ya sabes me dejo insatisfecha y necesitaba un hombre

Atteh Tenten, tu amada socia

Esa fue la respuesta de Tenten, que mas daba una última mentirita no hacia mal a nadie, miro la foto del fondo de pantalla, Asami y Ren sonriendo, en verdad tenia suerte de tener tan lindos hijos

*volteo el rostro un poco*

Ya se había dormido, todo sería más fácil para los dos, maldito destino *se dio la vuelta con cuidado y beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo, lo abraso*

-mmm, Tenten-dijo dormido Kiba

-¿Qué mierda estará soñando?-se pregunto

-mojada-dijo Kiba aun dormido con todo pervertido- muy mojada

-maldito bastardo-dijo Tenten zamarreándolo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alarmado

-mierda no sueñes cosas pervertidas conmigo sin mi permiso

-¿puedo soñar con que tenemos sexo?

-no

-pues entonces lo hare sin tu permiso-dijo dándole la espalda

-puedes ser alguien normal y solo abrasarme, sin pensar en quitarme la ropa

-es que tu prácticamente no llevas ropa-reprocho Kiba

-aun así ¿no puedes ser normal?

-pues poder podría-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-pues hazlo-ordeno Tenten

-vale, vale-dijo abrasándola

-¿me dejaras dormir ahora? Ya son las tres y media, tengo que trabajar mañana

-yo también tengo que trabajar y tu me fastidias

-pues tu tardaste mucho llorando

-hmp

Media hora después…

Kiba ya roncaba y el abraso se convirtió en una enredadera de extremidades

En verdad el había sufrido por yakumo pero ya nada podía hacer, tenia que dejarlo ser feliz solo esperar a que no le vuelva a romper el corazón y si pasara, golpearla hasta el cansancio y estar con él para lo que necesite

Era cual el destino, lo era mucho

Kiba deseaba un bebé con toda el alma, ama a los niños y dice que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando tenga el propio, aun así el quiere a Ren y Asami como propios

Yakumo fue su novia de siempre, alrededor de 6 años estuvieron juntos, estaban comprometidos, pero los padres de ella no eran feliz con su compromiso, su empresa cayó en bancarrota poco tiempo después y para salvarla necesitaban formar una alianza con una gran empresa del mismo rubro, Kiba le daría lo que fuera, Kiba estaba rodeado de dinero por más que juegue al chico humilde yo me pago las cosas con mi trabajo, el tenia la empresa familiar la que sería heredada la presidencia a Hana, una vez casada con Shino y el tomaría el puesto cuando se canse de jugar a ser el niño de barrio, aun así su prometida, no acepto dinero y lo dejo para contraer matrimonio, de esto ya hacían 6, meses quizás Kiba estaba aun dolido por eso, quizás Kiba quería tener un bebé porque yumiko no pudo darle lo prometido y a último momento cuando realizarían la inseminación artificial para estar más seguros, cancelo y lo dejo

Seria egoísta de su parte no hacerlo, pero tampoco podía ir teniendo hijos por el mundo, lo más probable era que se arreglen aun así, si ella seguía con que no quería ser mamá, por más que Kiba le tenga amor la dejaría y volvería a fastidiar a Tenten con el tema del bebé, sabía que Kiba no se había cuidado, y se arrepentía de haberlo permitido, y Kiba estaba muy esperanzado aunque quizás estuviera embarazada, se decepcionaría mucho si no, y desaparecería días en los cuales seguramente bebería, perdería su empleo por no asistir, y poco tiempo después Shino diría donde se encuentra, había pasado en dos ocasiones y en verdad le dolía pero ella tampoco sabía que era, tenía miedo porque no podía quedar embarazada ¿Por qué? Si ya tenía mellizos, porque su periodo se retrasaba y a veces se ausentaba un mes y siempre los hacía ilusionar, esperaba que mañana en el médico le den una respuesta, ella quería hacer feliz a Kiba y un bebé era siempre bienvenido, sus hijos seguro lo amarían y serian una familia, rara pero familia una feliz, pero una feliz de verdad no como ese intento que tenían con neji

Neji

Otra vez ese maldito nombre rondando en su cabeza, era un fastidio siquiera pensarlo, pensar que hace unas horas gemia su nombre con locura, y ahora le hacía doler la cabeza

¿Qué aria ahora?

Quizás dormido, de todos modos no tenia que interesarle

Aun no digería que el gran genio de neji, aya estado en las drogas ¿le abra quemado muchas neuronas? Quizás por eso estaba lento *rio mentalmente* ante el pensamiento, no neji solo se hacia para pasarla bien siempre lo hizo, siempre esa falsa ingenuidad, esa que solo tenia hinata en verdad, bueno hace algún tiempo

Todo era un lio si se ponía a pensarlo

Ella era la madre de los hijos de neji

Neji era el primo de hinata

Hinata era la madre de la hija de Naruto

Naruto estaba con su hermana

Hanabi era amiga de Karin

Karin era novia y madre del fututo hijo de Sasuke

Sasuke era el padre de shin hijo de Sakura

Sakura estaba con Sasori

Sasori era amigo de gaara

Gaara era mejor amigo de Sai

Sai era el padre postizo de Amaya

Amaya era hija de Ino

Ino era novia de Shikamaru

Shikamaru era novio de Temari

Temari del trabajo conocía a Shino

Shino sería el cuñado de Kiba

Kiba aun amaba a yakumo

Yakumo estaba comprometida con sora

Sora era primo muy lejano de Matsuri

Matsuri era novia de neji

Neji seguía siendo un bastardo

Y la lista volvía empezar

Era un maldito revoltijo donde todo tenía que ver y sus hijos también tenían un lio

Ren gustaba de Amaya

Amaya no solo quiere verse bonita y jugar con Asami

Asami quería que shin se fije en ella

Shin era más íntimo de Akemi

Akemi era muy inocente para pensar en eso

Y así estaban en esa casa todos mal todos tenían un maldito lio

*se rio* al menos no era la única

Ahora solo quería estar con Kiba, ir al médico, recuperar la confianza de su padre y esperar que pase el tiempo

-si te ríes sola pareces loca-murmuro Kiba, era de sospecharse que no estaba dormido

-todo es problemático diría Shikamaru

-tienes razón, quizás deberíamos auto secuestrarnos e irnos lejos con los niños, esta casa no es normal, cuatro amigas, madres solteras que viven juntas con sus hijos, mientras que sus mejores amigos las acosan para tener una relación, y estas aun siguen enamoradas de unos gran hijos de p***s, si es complicado

-vamos Sakura no ama a Sasuke

-Sakura es la excepción, ella siempre es la excepción

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ella sabe divertirse, puedo jurar que la pasa muy bien con Sasori y gaara

-de todos modos eso no es de tu incumbencia

-lo es si alguno la hace llorar lo golpeare hasta que vallan al hospital

-tu no golpearas a nadie, no tienes porque, Sasori es un buen chico y gaara y Sakura no se ven mas

-no puedo creer que el idiota de Sasori te haya caído bien, no es buena gente ya lo veras y cuando eso pase tu dirás, oh dios apuesto Kiba, amor de mi vida, golpea a Sasori solo para que aprendas

-quisieras, de todas maneras yo podría golpearlo sola

-eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que tú podrías golpearlo y matarlo solo por cuidar a tus amigas

-¿de qué tengo que cuidar a Sakura?

-no te lo diré, de todos modos solo es una sospecha, gaara sabe la verdad yo te diría que Sakura no es la única que necesita que la cuides, Naruto no parece haber terminado con hanabi y Shino no esta para hinata, y si ese bastardo engaña a mi hermana lo matare, Ino está más delgada no es que sea raro eso, pero podría darle anemia, o algo aparte que está a punto de dejar en quiebra la empresa de su papá si sigue con la tarjetita

-¿en verdad?

-son cosas que tu por pensar en neji no notas, como que van a ser las cuatro y no hemos pegado ojo en toda la noche

-lo siento

-no tienes que pedir disculpa, solo que deberías estar mas atenta a tu alrededor, como que Asami anda enamorada de un compañero del jardín

-¿Cómo?

-tu hija es igual a ti, en todo sentido, agradece que el niño va a preescolar y no lo ve para nada, podría hacerle algo al pobre niños

-mas cuidad como hablas de mi hija

-tú sabes que la amo, pero da miedo tanto como tu

-pues tú no eres muy normal idiota-

* * *

había contestado todos los comentarios como siempre pero esto me los ah borrado y quiero subirlo contestare TODOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O LO EDITARE CUANDO NO ESTE MURIENDO DE FRIO Y SUEÑO

espero que les haya gustado

GRACIAS A TODOS EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS

Quiero aclarar un par de cosas sobre el capitulo anterior

deseo no valido es por que amaya quiere que se cure e ino no esta enferma

shikaino por siempre okno

en la pagina de mi perfil en fanfiction, estan las fotos de los links de capitulos pasados por si alguien desea verlos y tambien are encuestas sobre algunas dudas que tengo mas que nada para que esten conformes :D y avisare si tardo mas en escribir y cuando subire :D

creo que era lo unico

la pregunta es

¿lemon o no lemon por que este capitulo y el anterior moria por escribilo, figo queda feo sin explicar las cosas pero queda en ustedes, gracias por leer y comentar y pronto le dare respuesta otra vez me matare escribiendo XD

Sayooo me a costado mas subirlo que escribirlo


End file.
